I'm In, I'm All In
by coffeebeanner
Summary: L/L. Who knew a little horoscope would take them so far!
1. Starry Nights and Earrings

**A/N: This is a joint story between me (coffeebeanner) visionxofxme! Visionxofxme is currently busy...so I'm looking or a Beta! Anyone!**

**Well Review and Enjoy. We apperciate and will try response to your reviews. Thanks :) **

Chapter One: Starry Night and Earrings

"Okay…I got chips, dip, chocolate bars, and some pop.. anything else we need?" Lorelai asks as she scans the cart. Luke glances down, with a disgust look on his face, noticing all the unnecessary junk food they need for movie night.

"Umm.. Did you say we have Red Vines?" Rory asks as she places a bag of marshmallows into the cart. "Mom, you do realize that I'm only staying until Monday?"

"So… you're saying I should add another bag of chips?" She smiles.

"Ahh Geez, seriously! I'm never going shopping with you two EVER again!" Luke growls as he watches the two girls try to fit everything into the cart.

"Hey babe, you came to push, not speculate on our eating habits" Lorelai says as she pokes at his cheek teasingly. Luke tries to bite at her finger playfully. "Hey! Stop it!" She squeaks as he pulls her in closer placing a quick peck on her cheek.

"Ohh gross you two! That is SO unsanitary" Rory says, trying to act appalled, as she peaks up from a magazine.

"Hey you go back to your reading…." Lorelai glances at the magazine cover "….Cosmo Girl" she sets the magazine back into Rory's hands. "Luke and I can smooch… all… we… want" she says as she places small quick kisses on Luke's lips. "Why don't you go check out, we will go get the movies…anything you want to see?" she asked as Luke pushes the cart to Rory.

"No.. as long as it's not 'God Father'.. we saw it so many times last summer." she says as she walked to the front of the market. She watched Luke and Lorelai head out of the store, hand in hand as they moved across the square.

Rory reaches the cashier station and begins to place the items in the cart on to the conveyer belt. "Man, I used to hate it when my sister would bring her boyfriend to movie night" the bag boy said as he looked at Rory with a smile on his face.

"Ohh…she's not my sister, she's my mom," she smiles at the fact that everyone thinks that her and Lorelai are sisters. They might as well be, considering Lorelai act like a teenager.

Wow…I'm sorry..I just thought…." the bag boy stumbled over his words, with an embarrassing look on his face.

"Ohh..it's okay." Rory glances at his name tag. "Joey..I get that a lot." she smiles

"Your total comes to $23.68," the cashier says.

Rory hand her the money, and grabs the bags. "Thank you!" she smiles.

"Come again, have a great night" Joey says as he glances into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I will..for sure," she returns the smile and heads put the door. Walking through the square for about 10 minutes, she see her mother and Luke through the diner window. "Okay… now, I thought you guys were getting the movies" she says as she drops the bags to her side and moves to sit next to Lorelai, who was a the counter sipping a cup of coffee. "Also has this town gone completely bonkers? I was walking through the square and I almost got ran over by a rollerblading Kirk, and not just once but twice! Who gave him the bright idea to try rollerblading? But I do have to admit, it is fun watching him, but he's going to hurt himself or someone else... me, for instance" she glares at the steam rising from the fresh cup of coffee that Luke had handed her.

Not looking up from the coffee cup, Lorelai silently smirks and raises her hand.

"Nice mom," Rory smiles as she steals her mom coffee for another sip.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but it's so hard to get a hold of you, and you always have your cell turned off, because you have to go to that fancy college of yours!" she says as she glances up at Luke who has a weird look on his face. "What?"

Luke just smiles "Nothing I just think you guys seriously don't need any more coffee."

"Sure…Whatever" they say in unison both with laughter in their eyes.

All three exit the diner, and head back to the house. Luke this time was the one carrying the bags.

--- --- --- ---

All three were sitting in front of the television. Lorelai was lying with Luke on the couch as Rory was on the floor in front of them. Giggles came from Lorelai and Rory as they watched the movie, to see that the Oompa Loompas came out to dance and sing. "Anyone wanna piece?" Rory looks ups as she holding a piece of pizza.

"Yes please!" Lorelai take the slice of pizza. "You want a bite babe?" she asked Luke.

"No.. I'm stuffed!" Luke said as he shifts in his spot.

Lorelai looks at him, with a puzzled look on her face, "How can you be stuffed? All you ate was the crust of my pizza and a power bar…" she says as she smiles and playfully pokes his stomach. "Be tough Danes! You have to be if you want to keep up with us Gilmore Girls!" she smiles as she eats the piece of pizza.

"Honey I don't need to 'warm up' I need to take some sort of steroids to keep up with your eating habits" he says still watching the movie. "And then after eating..I would need to get my stomach pumped of this crap!" pointing at the mountains of junk food on the coffee table in front of them.

"You know that steroids might make your appetite bigger but it also makes….." point towards his midsection, "something else smaller" she smiles.

"Ahh gross Mom!" Rory says having heard her mother comment to Luke.

"What? Do you expect me to go through an entire day without one dirty comment?" she ask as she smiles as her daughter just turns to ignore her to watch the movie.

An hour and half a box of ho-hos later, the credits are rolling down the screen. Rory, who is still awake, looks to see her mom and Luke fast asleep. Luke's hand protectively over Lorelai, as her head is nestled into his neck. As Rory takes the blanket to cover the two up, soft snores come from Lorelai, as Luke's overpower hers. Slight movement occurs as they sleep. Rory just smiles. She tip toes out of the living room and into her room. She glance at her wall, at the picture of her in her mom's arms when she was one years old. Her mom's eyes were lit by the moon and her smile was wide as could be. Her smile was the same smile she has on her face when she's around Luke. Suddenly Rory's mind flashes to her relationship with Logan and how lately she hasn't felt the same way about him. She wishes desperately that she felt the same way about Logan as Lorelai does about Luke, but she doesn't. Yet she has hope that the time away from each other will help rather than crush their relationship. She clings to that tiny thread of hope as she drifts off to sleep.

--- --- --- ---

The next morning, Rory awakes to smell of blueberries and freshly made coffee. Luke looks up at Rory and smiles. "Sleep well?" he asked as he concentrates back on his cooking.

"Yes. Thanks" she smiles as Luke sets a plate in front of her. "Where's Mom?" she asks as she takes a bite.

"Oh she is still asleep" he answers and hands her a plate for Lorelai. "Here take this to her, that'll get her up"

Rory heads out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Hey mom, you're up!"

"Hey sweets," Lorelai greets Rory.

"Luke asked me to bring this to you," Rory says and hands her mom the plate of pancakes.

"Aw thanks," Lorelai replies stuffing a rather large bite into her mouth. "I need coffee!" Lorelai stands up, still holding her plate, and walks into the kitchen with her daughter.

Placing the plate on the table, Lorelai walks over to Luke standing by the stove and wraps her arms around his waist as she kisses his neck, "Hey stud! Thanks for breakfast, I love you!"

"Love you too." he smiles as he still tries to finish breakfast. Lorelai grabs her coffee and walks out of kitchen passing Rory.

Walking over slowly to Luke "So? You ask her yet?" Rory questions

"No. Shh. I will, I was thinking tonight at Friday night dinner" Luke smiles.

"Oh but Grandma and Gran…." she begins to say.

"Don't worry they know, they have a dinner planned and everything!"

"Wow. Luke I never thought you could pull it off," Rory says as she pats him on the back and walks away.

--- --- --- ---

"Okay so remind me again why I have to go? Lorelai questions as she finishes her makeup and, walking out switches off the bathroom light. "I mean Chris is paying for Yale, so technically I'm off the hook. And I can spend my time doing better things!" She flashes Luke a smirk and, on that note, he moves closer to her and presses soft kisses on her neck. The stubble on his chin makes Lorelai giggle.

As his hands roams, he stops, knowing they can't continue. "Lorelai, we need to get dinner," he sighs. He looks at his watch. "We have five minutes to get out the door and on the road."

"Rory lets go, were leaving!" Lorelai yells as she stumbles trying to balance on Luke to slip her shoe on. "What's taking her so long?"

"Hey Mom, sorry I couldn't find my….." looking at Lorelai's ears "Hey those are mine!" she yells pointing at the earring Lorelai was wearing.

Lorelai tries to cover her ear with her hair, knowing it is too late, and she looks up at Rory, who was pretending to pout. "Fine.. take them you cry baby!"

"No, you can wear them, they match your dress better" she smiles as they walk out the door. The three of them climb into Lorelai's jeep and Luke drives them to Hartford.

It always seems that the temperature drops, when they enter the house. They hand the maid, who must have been new-Emily can't keep a maid if her life depended on it-their coats and headed in to the living room. The room had an over powering smell of Chanel No. 5 and Scotch. The mood was different this Friday, seemed to be calmer, not a lot of jaw clenching remarks were made. Only laughter and smiles were received.

Rory heads over to her grandma who is refreshing her drink. "Hey grandma, where's grandpa?" Rory asked as she greets her with a hug.

"Oh who knows, go check in his study. If he's in there, tell him to come out, dinner is almost ready!" she says as she sit and start to discuss her week with Lorelai and Luke.

Rory walks down the hall to get Richard. "Hey Grandpa!" she peaks in at him, to see he was reading a book. He sets it down and smiles, "Grandma says to come on out". she motions to him.

"So Rory, How is school?"

"Schools great, I got an A+ on my English paper" she smiles, proud of herself.

"Well that's good. Glad to hear" he says. He takes his seat on the sofa. Rory sits beside him.

"Hello Lorelai, Luke" he says.

"Hey dad" Lorelai greets him.

"Mr. Gilmore" Luke stands and shake Richard hand.

"Emily will you poor me a drink?" noticing everyone else was served.

"Oh I got it Grandpa" she smiles as she goes to the drink cart.

"Thank you" he says. "So Rory was telling me she got an A+ in English"

"Wow, good job Rory" Emily smiles before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, Congrats Kido!" Lorelai announced.

"Thanks" Rory nods, a little embarrassed at all the attention that was placed on her.

"Mom! I'm starving! Can we eat?" Lorelai complain as she places her hand on her stomach, to stop it from grumbling.

"Lorelai, dinner is always served at 7." she say annoyed "It's only 6:55! You can wait." she says in a stern voice and pointing a finger, causing Lorelai to sink in the couch.

Moments of silence passed, waiting to be directed into the dining room. What its seems to be the longest five minutes ever, the maid approaches. "Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore"

Emily nods as she sets her drink down to get up.

"Shall we eat" he pointed towards the dining room.

"Yes Finally" Lorelai yells. Aware of the eyes that were directed towards her. "Sorry, just SO hungry!" She explains.

Everyone were seated, napkins on their laps. " So what are we have today? Something fancy I assume!" Lorelai said, only stating the obvious. But to her surprise the plates that were passed were of pot roast, potatoes and or course salad. "Wow. Pot Roast seriously?"

"I wanted to change it up a bit" Emily smile pleased that her daughter didn't give her a disgusted look. Watching her daughter take a bite, "Is it good?"

Lorelai nods as she chews the piece that was in her mouth before popping another in. The plates were cleared and everyone was stuffed.

"Very Good!" Rory complimented.

"Yes very very good" Lorelai added.

"Excellent. I should serve this at the Diner" Luke said pleased at how well pot roast tasted. Richard nodded agreeing with everyone.

"Thank you all! What do you say, why don't we go out and have drink out on the patio?" Emily said before pushing her chair in.

Everyone followed, pushing in their chairs and headed out. Lorelai and Luke drifted away from the group. As they stood in each others' embrace looking up at the bright stars, the crisp Connecticut air brushed across their faces, and Lorelai leaned closer into Luke to feel his warmth. Her eyes sparkled as the moon shined in. "Hey Luke, I want a star!" Lorelai says as she bends her head, still in Luke's embrace. "Will you get me one?" she asked.

He smiles. "Anything for you."

"Anything? Like what?" Lorelai turns to face him, as she wraps her arms around his neck and gazes into his eyes.

"Anything your heart desires!" He turn around to kiss her.

Her lips part lightly as she feels his tongue glide over hers. She groans as he deepens the kiss. He caresses her body and he lets his hand drift down to the bottom of her dress as he pulls it up and slips his hand underneath partly to feel the satin skin that is her thigh. As Luke and Lorelai are lost in their passionate kiss, they are soon brought back to reality—remembering where they are—when they hear Rory cough, as she stands watching their intense moment of passion, and they both jump as if they are teenagers having just been caught by their parents.

"Hey you two.. Oh sorry!" she stumbles as she disturbs them and they break apart quickly.

Her eyes are full of embarrassment at having been caught by her daughter as she is at her parents' house, thinking this is hardly the time nor place to be getting hot and heavy with Luke. "Hey Hon."

"Grandma said that they have this new hammock thing. She insist we see it" she rolls her eyes "She's crazy"

"And you're figuring this out now?" Lorelai follows her hand entwined with Luke's as they found Richard and Emily. "Hey mom, Rory said..." she pauses as she sees the back patio filled with candles and hears soft music playing in the background.

Luke squeezes her hand gently "So where's the hammock?" she smiles. She turns to find Luke on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Lorelai, this is your star! Will you please guide me, and follow me into life together! Will you marry me?" he asks her with tears in eyes, but sees her blue eyes filled with tears too.

"Yes I will..I will marry you" she says enthusiastically, tears spilling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Luke gently slips the ring on her finger and standing up, he wipes her tears away and kisses her lightly on the mouth

Emily and Richard are standing by where they have a good view of both Luke and Lorelai, and in their hands they are holding champagne, and they are both smiling.

"Congratulations!" Emily exclaims as tears are brimming in her eyes, but she tries to hold them back, not having much success. "I hope happiness finds you…"

"But that it doesn't take eight years," Rory adds interrupting her grandmother.

Everyone laughs, still tears in most of their eyes, and Richard takes a step forward and clears his throat.

"Congratulations! I am entirely happy for you both and so blessed to have Luke as a son-in-law. Welcome to the family, Luke!"

Luke takes a glass of champagne and hands it to Lorelai, and then takes one for himself despite how much he hates it.

They raise their glasses. "Thank you mom and dad, I am truly blessed to have an amazing man in my life, the best daughter, and loving parents!"

The five glasses clink together, smiles exchanged before they sip.

"Hey wait! You knew?" she asked as her parents, who are nodding as they sip their drinks. Lorelai turns to Rory, "Did you know too?"

"Yea, sorry Mom, I couldn't tell you" she smiles walking over to her mom and Luke hugging them both. "Why did you think I was actually going to let you wear my new diamonds earrings?"

"Hey, No fair!" Lorelai exclaims as she pretends to pout.

"Hey my little star..we should get going, we have a wedding to plan!" Luke looked at Lorelai as the smiled at each other.

"Well it's not like we have to plan it all tonight," Lorelai says, "but it is getting late. Mom and Dad are probably sick of us by now!"

"Nonsense, Lorelai," Emily says.

"But I have to go," Rory says as she makes her way to the door. "I have so much studying to do."

"Then I guess we'll go too," Lorelai sighs and then smiles, "Thanks Mom and Dad!"

Emily and Richard walk the three of them out. As Emily shut the door. "She did it" she was happy for her daughter finally getting married and found happiness.

"He did it" Richard corrects, beaming. he was happy that Luke didn't chicken out, but also happy for his daughter too.

--- --- --- ---

As Luke drives home in Lorelai's jeep, Rory is in the back and though she tries to stay awake she is exhausted and falls asleep. And in the front, Luke holds Lorelai's left hand with his. The car ride is silent for the drive home. The silence, however, is comfortable and not awkward, so they revel in it and neither of them can stop smiling.

When they pull into the driveway, Lorelai's eyes widen and sparkle with the magic.

"Luke, did you see that?" as she watched a shooting star pass by.

Luke smiles and looks to her, "Now there's your star, my love!"

Lorelai frees her hand and stares at her engagement ring, "No, you are my star!"

"But I want you to have everything you want," he tells her with a worried look in his eyes.

"Who says I don't? Everything I really want is right here in this car!"

Lorelai turns back and softly wakes Rory, who is embarrassed she fell asleep, but smiles at her mom. As the three of them emerge from the car, Rory walks inside ahead of them so she can start her studying, but Luke and Lorelai stand outside awhile longer, taking in a breathe of fresh air.

"You and Rory, the most beautiful girls in the world, and are everything I want and need!" Luke exclaims pulling Lorelai to him and hugging her close, his arms wrapped around her from the back while his head rests against hers.

"And don't forget the baby," Lorelai tells him, smiling.

"The baby?" He questions.

"Yes, the baby. I'm pregnant!"

Luke gently spins Lorelai and kisses her lovingly and with a great passion. When they finally pull away, they clasp hands again and walk inside to their new life, together.


	2. Waffles and News!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was trying to find a beta. Thanks to _LGandLDForever_ I finally got Chapter Two posted. Hope you like it! BTW: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I appreciate it dearly.**

The sun was steadily rising higher in the sky as bright rays flowed through the windows, traveling across her bedroom and sweeping over Lorelai's awakening body. Her creamy skin absorbed the heat, glad for the morning warmth while her eyes peeped open and her body reached consciousness. Without looking, she could feel Luke's hand warm against her bare tummy, holding her protectively, just like he did most every night. The sight of him next to her made her smile. It always did, but on this particular morning, her smile was wide and even at this early hour, her eyes were shinning. Her fiancé was next to her. She was getting married. She was getting married to Luke and they were expecting. Lorelai put her hand to her stomach, her grin spreading at the thought of their baby growing inside of her.

Without waking Luke, Lorelai slipped from the sheets, put the nightgown that was barley worn the previous night, back on her body, then wondered downstairs. On her way to the couch, she grabbed the throw from the recliner and wrapped it around her moving body.

After stopping to open the curtains and let some natural light fill the room, she plopped down on the couch. Not a moment later, she heard slow foot steps coming from the kitchen.

"Hey," Rory said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "you're up early."

"Guess I am," Lorelai said absentmindedly, her body turned with her eyes on the window.

"So what are your plans, kid?" she asked while patting the space next to her.

"Thought I'd go to the library." she said while sitting down.

Lorelai nodded while turning to face her daughter. "How 'bout when you're done, we go shopping?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Rory said through a yawn.

Lorelai smiled while patting her daughter's leg, then getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Luke up? I'm starving," Rory said as she followed.

"I'm on it," Lorelai said while stopping short and turning for the stairs. She hurried up each one of them then burst into the room shouting, "Hey, sleeping beauty, rise and shine!"

"Why are you up before me?" Luke mumbled, his body still half asleep as he scratched his bare belly.

"Because the Gilmore girls are hungry," Lorelai whispered while swinging her body over his, straddling his lower belly.

Luke groaned as she sat on him and he looked up at her with a frown while automatically reaching to hold her hips. "Guess it's my job to feed you."

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically while rubbing her hands over his chest. "And don't forget, I'm eating for two now, so I get double the portions."

Luke rolled his eyes. "You already eat triple the portions. I'm not doubling that."

"Oh, I think you will," Lorelai disagreed while leaning closer, her covered chest rubbing over his while she pressed tiny kisses across his scruffy cheek.

"You're crazy," he protested while trying to keep his hands from roaming her back, but failing miserably.

"Hungry," she said before capturing his lips with hers.

Five minutes later after some intense negotiations the two adults finally surfaced. A long make-out session ended in Lorelai's favor as the girls were sitting at the table while Luke was standing over the oven, making the first round of a ton of pancakes, eggs, ham, waffles and turkey.

"Turkey? With waffles?" Rory questioned.

"No, not with, on," she corrected.

"Must be one of those weird food cravings," Luke mused.

Rory's confusion only furthered with that. "Why would you be having weird cravings?"

"Oh, right," Lorelai realized while putting the paper down and focusing on Rory."I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That you're gonna be a big sister... no, scratch that, a full time big sister... well, no you're at Yale most of the time, but the point is-"

"She's pregnant," Luke finished.

"Yes, that," Lorelai agreed. "Thanks."

Luke smiled and returned to cooking.

"Oh my God!" Rory squealed while springing from her chair and jumping up to hug her mom. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, babe," Lorelai barely managed before Rory was darting across the room and barreling into Luke.

"Oh, uh," Luke stuttered with uncertainty while tentatively putting his arm around the girl. He was never a good hugger.

"Kodak moment," Lorelai gushed.

"Oh hush you!" Luke said playfully, handing the girls their plates. "Eat up, Mommy."

Lorelai always seemed to grin at the word _Mommy_. She smiled in response, placing her hand over her stomach as she scarfed down breakfast.

Later, after breakfast the girls found themselves at the mall.

"Do you like this one?" Lorelai asked while holding up a blue wrap dress with a deep v-cut.

"Yeah, it's cute, but I thought we were just window shopping."

"Well, I don't know. I want something new," she said with a shrug.

"We updated our wardrobes last week. Today we're just looking," Rory warned.

"Yes, mom," Lorelai grumbled.

"Good. Now zip up your coat, it's chilly." Rory responded in a motherly tone, smiling as they exited the store.

The novelty of window shopping soon wore off and before long, they decided to pop in on Sookie, share the good news.

"... so, you know, I said yes," Lorelai said with a shrug while reaching for a cookie Sookie made.

"Well of course you said yes," Sookie gushed while tears bubbled in her eyes at the story of the proposal.

"Tell her about the bun," Rory urged.

"The bun? What bun?"

"The one I got cookin'," Lorelai said with a grin.

"What? But you can't cook."

"It's a self cooking bun," Lorelai said with a shrug.

Sookie turned to Rory for an answer. "She's pregnant," the young Gilmore filled in.

Sookie's eyes widened. "You're pregnant!?" she exclaimed.

"Right now, as we speak," Lorelai confirmed.

After more hugs and cookies, they headed back home. Lorelai crashed on the couch, cuddling up with a pillow and a blanket for a nap while Rory hid away in her room to get some newspaper stuff done. After getting settled at her desk, she grabbed her cell to check her messages and was shocked at the voice that recently left one.

**To be continued!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Mornings, Madness and Mothers Oh My!

**Thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your alerts/favorites. I enjoy all your feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a fun one to write. Special Thank to LGandLDForever for being my beta. You help me out so much, words could never explain. Well you know the drill. Read and Review.**

**Have a Gilmore Girls Filled Day and a safe Halloween,  
****Coffeebeanner**

Chapter Three: Mornings, Madness, and Mothers…Oh My!

It was a chilly day. It seemed that everyone was wearing scarves and gloves. Lorelai and Rory walked at a fast paced so they could make it to Luke's before he ran out of his special blueberry pancakes.

Knocking over Caesar as they entered gracefully, Lorelai shouted, "Did we make it?!" with the breath nearly gone from her lungs.

"Make what? I don't think you should be running cross country anytime soon." Luke mocked.

"What can I get ya?"

"Blueberry pancakes!" Rory squealed while practically leaping from her chair.

"And waffles...and turkey!" Lorelai chimed in.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Rory remembered from the previous day.

"Okay, coming up." Luke said while tucking his pen behind his ear. .

"Wait!" Lorelai yelled, waving Luke to come back to the table.

"What?!"

"No kiss?" she questioned, before pretending to pout.

"Jeez," he grumbled placing a quick but meaningful kiss on her soft lips. "Happy, Crazy Lady?"

"Yes, and I would be ecstatic if some coffee were to magically appear in front of me," she said with a thousand watt smile.

"No."

"No?"

"Uh oh," Rory mumbled.

"Yes. No. Coffee isn't good for the baby."

"But, but- the coffee, it keeps me sane, Luke. And you don't want me to go nuts, do you? It might rub off on baby. You don't want baby to be nuts," she said with a convincing nod.

"Nuts. Ha. You're already nuts," he said while smiling before turning to get their food. . "Here, eat up."

"Eww. I don't want turkey." Lorelai said, all of sudden feeling sick to her stomach.

"What? But-" Luke started before stopping after seeing the look on Lorelai's face. "You okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah it's fine; I just think it's...." her voice pause there while her eyes scatters for any unwanted listeners. "Morning sickness" she whispered a moment later.

"Oh, right," he realized. "Why don't I get you some Orange Juice, and pancakes. That might settle your stomach."

"Thanks Babe. Love ya," she said before leaning in to give Luke a kiss while rubbing her soft-lotioned hands on his stubble. "You're the best!"

"Don't I know it," Luke gloated with a smile before returning to the kitchen.

Lorelai turned to Rory. "So kid, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Oh, and don't forget before I go today we have to stop by Grandma's; she said she has a book that she thought I might enjoy, "Rory explained before taking a sip of her coffee and looking up at her mom for confirmation but instead she was met with teary eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mom?"

Lorelai shook her head while quickly wiping her eyes. "Nothing, really, it's just hormones I guess."

"There had to be something to trigger it. Tell me what's wrong," she requested.

"It's just that, you're leaving to go back to work today. I just hate missing you."

"Me too. But, you know I'll come home every chance I can."

"Yeah, I know but- Uh oh!" Lorelai exclaimed before dashing to the bathroom, the door flying closed behind her.

Rory paused mid bite "Mom?" she called while pulling out her chair and getting to her feet.

"Here ya-" Luke stopped after noticing the empty table in front of him and quickly he set the food down to follow after Rory.

"Mom? You okay?" the young Gilmore called through the door.

"Uh, yeah, hon; you eat." she responded, her voice weak.

And though Rory could hear the doubt in her mother's voice, still, she went back to the table, knowing Luke could handle this one.

"Hey, Lorelai, it's me. Can I come in?" the man asked.

No response. "Lorelai, sweetheart? I'm coming in," he warned before opening the door. When he walked in he saw Lorelai hovering over the toilet, her face as pale as a ghost, her eyes clouded and covered with salty water. .

"I'm fine," she insisted while trying to gather herself.

Luke bent down to grip his hands around her waist and place a kiss to her soft, curly hair while Lorelai sobbed, small tears managing to escape over the edge.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in a mumble.

"Sorry? For what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Sorry for sending your stuff back, and just being such a wreck lately."

"A wreck? You haven't been a wreck. You've have been amazing, especially with being pregnant. Don't be sorry."

"Okay. If you say so. Can I have some water?" she asked while trying to stand.

"How about you go upstairs and take a bath. I'll bring you those eggs, they should help, and then we can go out for some clothes."

"But I have to go with Rory to see my mother." Lorelai argued.

"That's fine. I'll come with you guys." he said with a smile.

"You want to come with me to my parents with me?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"YOU want to go to MY parent's house? Richard AND Emily will be there, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "I know."

"But YOU-"

"If you don't want me to go, just say so," he stopped her.

"No, I want you to go." Lorelai insisted while regaining her smile. "Thank you."

"My job," he said with a shrug. "Hey, look," he said after his gaze wondered to her belly.

"What?"

"Your stomach."

"What about it?"

"You got a bump. Or whatever they call it," Luke said, surprised.

"Well, what do ya know. I do." she said while placing her hand over her stomach. "Look likes this one gunna be fat." she said jokingly.

"Stop.. Come on lets get you some food before we go to your parents." Luke said following Lorelai to the table.

"YOU want to go to-"

"Lorelai!"

"Grr...snappy. Just kidding. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, come on."

"You okay?" Rory asked after spotting her mom come from the bathroom.

"Yeah, just morning sickness. But it's all good. Hey ,so I hope you don't mind, but Luke wanted to join. Is that okay?"

"More the merrier," Rory said with a shrug before taking another bite of her food.

"Here, Here!"

* * *

"So remind me again why are we here?" Lorelai asked

"I need a book, and besides, I haven't seen Grandma or Grandpa since the engagement."

"Oh wow! 3 whole days! Come on answer the damn door already." Lorelai gruffed impatiently.

"Someones cranky," Rory murmured.

"I'm not cranky, I'm preg-"

"Hello, Come on in!" Emily answered just after the door suddenly rushed open.

"Hey, Grandma." Rory greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Mom," Lorelai said, her voice dull.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore," Luke threw in.

"Hello, Lorelai. Luke. Anyone care for a drink?" Emily offered while heading for the card.

"My usual," Rory ordered.

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm...what?"

"Drink, would you like a drink?"

"Oh no thanks," Lorelai waved off.

"You don't want a drink?" Emily asked, surprised.

"Not tonight. What Rory's having will be fine."

Emily frowned at the bottle in her hand.

"You want club soda? You don't want a martini?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Can't drink," she said without thinking .

"You can't drink?" she asked, her eyes darting to Rory, then Luke.

"Yeah, she's not feeling well," Luke quickly covered. "Bad manicotti at AL's."

"Yes, that damn manicotti," Lorelai added.

"Oh, well alright," Emily said with a shrug, accepting their explanation. "Luke?"

"I'm fine, but thank you, Emily."

And with that, everyone took their coats off, handed them off the maid, then got comfortable in the living room. But Emily couldn't help but wonder why Lorelai was clutching her purse to her lap like her life depended on it.

"Is there something particularly valuable in that purse?" Emily wondered.

"What?"

"Your purse, you haven't put it down. It hasn't left your lap. Is there a reason why?" she prodded.

"No, no reason," Lorelai denied quickly while slouching in her spot.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Emily demanded, her voice stern.

"No," Lorelai said without missing a beat while at the same time Luke answered 'yes'.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Emily asked in a rush, her eyes wide.

"You have to tell her," Luke growled in a whisper.

Lorelai nodded through a sigh. "Well, okay, see, the thing is-"

"Lorelai and I, we um-"

"She's pregnant," Rory answered helpfully. "There, was that so hard?" she said through a roll of the eyes before taking a sip of her drink.

Emily's eyes widened further. "Is this true?" she asked her daughter. Lorelai nodded. "Oh my," the elder Gilmore gasped. "I'm going to have another grandchild," she realized in awe.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Lorelai asked.

"Why would I be mad, Lorelai?"

"I just thought that you would think we're rushing thing. He just purposed like 3 days ago."

"Well, I mean yes you could have waited until the wedding was over, but you haven't ever been patient, Lorelai."

"True," Lorelai said through a thoughtful nod. "So about that book," she wondered.

"Ah yes, your grandfather said he loved, and thought you might enjoy it too." Emily said while swiping the book from the end table then holding it up.

"Thank you." Rory said while taking the book.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Lorelai added. "And sorry to cut thing short, Rory has to get back to school and I'm ready to puke again, so we should probably get going," she said while turning to Luke.

"Morning sickness?" Emily asked knowingly, Lorelai nodded. "You should drink some ginger ale; it settles the stomach."

"Luke's got me covered." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Of course," Emily agreed while smiling at Luke. It was a smile of appreciation. "Drive safe," she warned.

"We will."

"Bye Grandma," Rory called before the girls wondered down the drive.

"Oh, Luke?" she called, stopping the man.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said with a rare smile.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For taking care of my daughter," she said, her voice soft.

"Don't thank me, Emily. Just doing what I should be doing."

"Yes, well, I know Lorelai can be handful," Emily started with a grin.

"More than a handful," Luke grumbled.

Emily smiled furthered. "Thank you," she repeated.

The man gave his soon to be mother in law a smile before turning to take his girls home.

The ride how was quiet. Lorelai fell asleep and Rory was too busy texting.

* * *

Rory was back at school, sitting at her desk with her cell poised to her ear. She typed in her password, then waiting for her unheard message to play. It was Logan. And so of course, after hearing it, she dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Ace."

"You got my messages?"

"Yeah." she responded while watching a cloud drift by. "And my answer is yes."

**Cliffhangers gotta love them. Tell me what you think Rory is answering yes too!  
****I love to hear, maybe I'll include your idea in the next chapter.:)**


	4. Boys and Babies

**Once again thanks to LGandLDForever for being my beta and also special thanks to DramaQueen1103! Hope you enjoy this Chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Well Read and reveiw. Thanks:)**

Rory sat at the oak wooden table in the cafe while sipping and glancing up at the gorgeous blonde, blue-eyed man that was seated next to her. They haven't spoken since the break up. They parted and went their separate ways. She went back to Yale, and he went off on one of his crazy adventures.

"So how have you been Ace?" Logan asked as he started swirling the spoon around the rim of the

coffee cup.

"Good. Yale been juicing my brain for all it's worth." Rory said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Well that's what you get for going to that fancy school. No offence!"

"None taken. How have you been?"

"I've been okay; just got back from Australia."

"What'd you do there?"

"Went Scuba Diving."

"Wow. That's awesome." she said amazed. "So how's your coffee?"

"Excellent. What do you say we ditch this cafe and catch a movie."

"But-" Rory begins to say, but stops knowing they are just friends now.

"Come on! My treat!"

"Well if you're paying...I'm in!" Rory smiles as they head out to the theater.

--- --- --- ---

They view the shows and decide to go with a classic _Breakfast at Tiffany's. _Then they grab the necessities for a normal movie night, which includes, popcorn, pop and loads of candy. At about half a popcorn tub and two refills the credit begin to role down the screen. They exit the theater and head out to Logan's Porsche.

"What happen to the blue one?" Rory asked noticing he had a red Porsche instead of his usual blue one."

"I crashed it last month."

"Oh. I see." she said, not in shock at his driving skills.

"So I should be getting you back. It's late, but maybe we can do this another time...as a date." he

hesitated to say the last part.

"A date?"

"Only if you say so."

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Yes. Next time we go out it will be a date."

Logan opened the door for Rory. He drove her back to Yale Campus, and walked her to her door.

She struggled to get the door open. Logan noticed and helped her. She smiled at him, he gazes into her deep blue eyes. He can't resist, he leans in, catching her off guard and placing a peck on her lips. Rory responds by returning the gesture, she leans against the door, which opens, causing her to fall onto the common room floor and Logan follows landing on top of her. They just laughed and carried on with kissing.

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"Is this us?" she asked confused.

"I hope it is. Why?"

"We're acting crazy. We just saw each other for the first time in months, and look at us we are on the floor making out like teenagers!"

"Relax. I have to be honest, I never meant to hurt you. I promise if you give me a second chance, I will make it up to you. If that means we just talk and no kiss...then I won't kiss you."

"I'll give you a second chance. But you have to earn my trust back. Deal?" she asked holding her hand out.

"Deal!" he grabbed her hand, after shacking it her lead her to her feet and hugged her goodnight.

Rory stood still for a moment after gathering her things and heading to her room. She tip- toed as she passed Paris' room to find her and Doyle fast asleep cuddled into one another's embrace.

She remembered when she saw her mom and Luke like that and it made her think of Logan. Soon she hoped that would be them together, as if no ones' heart was broken. She knew she could forgive him, but trust was the main issue.

She settled into her bed. Turning on the night lamp and grabbing her cell phone, noticing a new text. It reads: "_Hey. Had a great time. So when is our date?"_

Rory responds, "_Not sure. How about you join Mom, Luke and I for Friday Night Dinner?"_

"_Luke? Diner guy?"_

_"Mom's fiancé, and yes he has the best coffee!!" _Rory replies.

Logan smiles as he read her text. She sure does love coffee, he thinks to himself. "_Sure_,_ sounds good. Shouldn't you tell your mom and grandparents??"_

_"Right..I'll get on that in the morning. Thanks for movie!"_

_"Welcome. Night Ace."_

_"Night," s_he replied before setting her phone back on the might stand. She falls asleep with a smile on her face. She knew good things are for her future.

--- --- --- ---

The crisp air brushed across Lorelai's face as she wiped the hair from her eyes. She entered. Luke's to the aroma of fries and coffee. The bells chimed and she took her normal seat: the stool next to cash register. Luke enters from the kitchen smiling at her, giving her a wink. She blushes and spins in the stool to follow him and delivers the hungry costumers their plates. She turns back around as he goes across from her behind the counter.

"Hey. It sure is cold out there!" she pointed to the window, then returned to his gaze. She leans in slightly, placing a soft peck on his scruffy cheek. He in return places a kiss back.

"I know away you could not be cold. How about buttoning that jacket?" He said sternly as he eyed her open blue jean jacket, the blouse underneath was a deep V that showed off her round, larger, pregnancies breast.

"Why? You don't like?" she questioned as she lean in, her elbows on the table; giving him a better view.

"Jeez. Will you just order?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Can I get an omelets, with Munster cheese, peppers, bacon, and put hot sauce on it." she

decided as her cravings had a mind of their own.

"Coming up." Luke left then came back with her order. "Here you go. Want anything to drink?"

"Coffee." she paused to look down at her plate. "What is this?" she asked.

"That is your breakfast you wanted." he replied puzzled.

"No! I wanted onions not peppers." she said frustrated.

"YOU said pepper. Why would I write down peppers, if you said onions?"

"Well I don't want it now." she begins to pout.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked willing to corporate with her moods.

"No just coffee."

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes. No! I've told you many times before that coffee isn't good for you."

"FINE!" she yelled. Heads turn as they heard the yelling.

"Lorelai? I'm sorry. I'm just looking out for you and the baby. If you want, I'll remake you the

omelet." he said stretching his hand over hers, holding it.

"No it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." she said. Luke turned away to discard her plate. "Hey Luke!"

"Yes?" he paused and turned around.

"Bring it back here!" she signaled him. He placed the plate in front of her. She stopped and out of nowhere tears startled to fall onto her plate.

"You okay? I can take it back if you want." he said immediately going around to her, putting her into his embrace, as he swayed and kissed the top her head.

"I'm sorry." she muffled through his shirt.

"It's understandable. I forgive you." he replied as he gazed into glassy tear filled eyes. "I love you Lorelai."

"Love you too. I'm sorry, I just don't know why out of the people I could yell at, it has to be you. Stupid hormones!"

"They may be stupid, but you however are the smartest woman I know." he smiled as her tears faded.

"Thanks. So I'm gunna finish up here, and then I was wondering if you could drive me to Litchfield."

"How come?"

"I have a doctor's appointment there. I would drive myself, but I would have to walk back to my house to get the jeep and-"

"Yes I'll take you...on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"I go with you."

"You want to go with me to the doctors. Hell, you can't even step into a hospital without getting light headed."

"I'm want to be there for you and the baby." he whispered, as Ms. Patty walked up to the two.

"Hello guys. Why Lorelai look at you, love the top." she eyed her outfit wishing she could be young again. "I see Luke feeds you well, you're getting plumped." she said noticing the little of weight she gained.

"Mhmm. Yeah. Feeds me well." she said eyeing Luke, as she knew Patty was onto them.

"Luke is a lucky man. What is that?" she asked pointing.

"That's an omelet." Lorelai responded puzzled.

"No not that. I mean that. On your finger!" Patty squeals as she see the engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh...umm." Luke manages to think of something to say.

"You're getting married. Oh congrats you too. Can't wait to tell Eastside Tilly 'bout this one!" she says hugging the two of them.

Lorelai wiggles as the position is uncomfortable. "Ow." she squeaks. Patty releases looking at the couple.

"Oh careful honey, don't wanna squish little one here." Lorelai says placing her hand on her stomach.

"Little one? What does that mean...Oh my gosh! You're Pregnant?" Patty says loudly. Luckily the diner was empty.

"Shh..keep it down, We don't want to many people to know." Luke says.

"Babe, we should get going. It's ten o'clock now." she looked at her watch.

"Oh okay, Well nice talking to you Patty; don't blab too much." Luke said as he guided Lorelai to the Chevy. He held the door open for her and helped her in, closing the door as she buckled up.

"Thanks Luke, I appreciate it. Let's hope Patty doesn't tell too many people." she smiled.

"You know she will."

They drove to the doctor's office. After about 30 minutes of filling out paperwork, the nurse finally leading them into a room. Lorelai sat on the examine table as Luke held her hand and sat in the

chair next to her.

The doctor enters. "Hello I'm Dr. Shaw. You are Lorelai?" he asked. Lorelai responds with a nod.

Turning his direction to Luke. "And you are the father I assume?"

"Oh no. He's just this trucker that I picked up along side of the road." Lorelai said looking at them both, trying not to laugh.

"Don't mind her. Yes, Luke Danes; I'm the fiancé and the father."

"Alright then. Nice to meet you. Now Lorelai, let's get you checked out."

Lorelai laid back onto the table. She lifted her shirt gently up. The doctor applied gel to her bare stomach, she shivered as the gel came in contact with her exposed skin. "Cold. It tickles." she giggles.

"And here is your baby." the doctor says and he points the monitor.

Lorelai and Luke froze, as they see the screen. Lorelai eyes filled with tears. "It's our baby." she

smiled turning to find Luke who too had tears in eyes.

"I see. It's..wow..it's amazing." he said wiping his tear stained cheek, and Lorelai's too.

"How far along am I?" she asked as cleaned herself up and pulled her top back down.

"You are a little over two months."

"Two?" Luke asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Wow I thought like only a couple weeks." Luke said in shock.

"Same here. So am I healthy? Is the baby okay?" Lorelai questioned as they got ready to leave.

"Yep. Everything is fine, just eat healthy and try to not stress, and work too much."

"Will do. Thanks Doc." Lorelai waved as they left.

They were driving back to Star Hollow, when Lorelai told Luke to drive to her parents house.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want tell my parents."

"Seriously? Can't it wait, Friday dinner is tomorrow."

"Fine." She turns back and they head out to the truck. "You're not nice."

"Oh hush you! If you want to, go tell them."

"No it's okay. I'm good."

"Okay, back to the house?"

"But you have to work."

"No. I took the rest of the day off."

"Well then let's go shopping!" Lorelai clapped her hands with excitement.

"How does me having the day off lead to shopping?"

"You have the credit cards. Duh!"

"Fine. But only a couple things."

"Yeah!"

They drive to the mall and Lorelai immediately heads over the women section. "Do you like this?" she asked holding up a t-shirt with a coffee cup on it.

"Why would you buy that?"

"It's cute!" she protested.

"Just pick something!"

"Grumpy today aren't we. I know what will make you happy." she said walking over to him, placing

a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Not here."

"I was just kissing you. No but that not what meant, I wanted to show you something." she said grabbing his hand, dragging him to the baby section. "Look at this. Now you gotta tell me that is the cutest thing you ever saw!" she said holding up a little yellow giraffe with a sleeping cap on him.

"Aww, That is cute. I like it."

"So can we get it?"

"Sure. Might as well pick out a outfit too."

"Okay." she said as she grabbed a long sleeve onesie that's says 'Daddy got my back' with a daddy penguin and a baby penguin. "Ready."

"Wait." Luke stopped her.

"What?"

"Go grab a new outfit for Friday, you need to top that don't show off your..." trying to think of a word. "...breasts."

"Cool." she says. They head over the women section again. She chose a blue ruffled top, and a nice scarf to go with it.

After checking out. Lorelai and Luke go back home. Lorelai lays on the couch as Luke prepares dinner.

"Here you go." he says handing her a plate of spaghetti.

"You forgot the onions!" she looks at him.

"Not again." he looks as he sees her face lit up, and she shows a wide grin. "You're Crazy!"

"And you love it!" she retorts.

"That indeed I do."

"Hand me the phone." she said. "I'm going to call Rory and tell her the news." she dials and wait to for Rory to answer.

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey."

"What's up?"

"I went to the doctors today, look like I farther along then I anticipated."

"How much farther?" she said in shock.

"I'm 2 months."

"Wow. Cool. Congrats!" Rory said with excitement.

"So enough about me. How about you? What's new?"

"Well..." she paused, not sure to tell her mother or not. "I went to the movies with Logan last night."

"You did!"

"Yeah, we had a good time. He asked me if I would give him a second chance."

"And you said?"

"Yes. Only he is going to have to earn my trust back."

"Well that's a no brainier. Well glad everything good tell me more on Friday."

"Oh wait. Is it okay if Logan joins us on Friday?" she asked nervously.

"Oh...yeah it's fine with me, just check with grandma first."

"Will do. Night mom. Give Luke a kiss for me."

"Night babe." She hung up the phone and settled back to cuddle with Luke.

They finish up eating and watching some television. They head up the stairs, and into bed. Lorelai slides into her side and snuggles with Luke.

"So what's new with Rory?" Luke asked turning to face Lorelai.

"Her and Logan are talking again."

"Wow."

"I know. I was shocked too." she grabbed the covers and snuggled close to Luke. "Love you." she says kissing the tip of his nose.

"Love you too. Night." he said hitting the bedside light off.

They lay for a moment in silence before Luke says, "Yes I do."

"You do what?"

"Like that top you were wearing." he said in a sexy tone.

"Dirty!" she said as she playfully slaps him on the chest.

"Love you." he says as he grabs her and kisses her roughly. Moving to her jaw line, and then moves to her neck and sucks at the flesh, leaving a red mark.

"Thanks" she said getting up from the bed to look at the newly formed hickey in the mirror. "Luckily I bought a scarf." She joked and snuggled back with him. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, dreaming of their future. Only if she knew her daughter dreamt a similar dreams that pervious night.

**R/R Please. Chapter 5 soon to come.**


	5. Pushing Buttons

Lorelai stood outside her parent's mansion waiting on her daughter so that she wouldn't have to go in and answering all of her obnoxious judgmental questions about everything. The shrill voice rang inside her head. _Lorelai, where is Luke? Lorelai, why couldn't he make more of an effort to be a part of your family? Lorelai, when are you going to go shopping for more appropriate clothing? _The thought was beginning to give her a headache.

"Lorelai, why are you standing out here?" The younger Gilmore had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard the door open.

"Oh my god, Mom you scared me half to death," She said throwing her hand on her chest.

"Yes well you still haven't informed me on why my pregnant daughter would prefer to stand outside in the freezing cold probably catching pneumonia than ring the door bell," Emily boomed.

"I'm sorry mom," Lorelai started. "I was waiting on Rory."

"Well," her mother huffed. "Rory just called to say that she would be running a little late." She moved aside to let her daughter through the door. "But you would know that if you had decided to come inside wouldn't you?"

Lorelai grumbled under her breath as the maid helped her with her coat. The tiny blonde maid made a motion to help her with her scarf but Lorelai refused and followed her mother into the den.

"Here," Emily said handing her daughter a club soda. "Where is Luke?" Lorelai sighed. She knew this 20 questions moment would come.

"He couldn't make it."

"Why not?"

"He had a last minute shipment. Where's dad?"

Emily huffed again. "He's in his insufferable office of his."

"Ah," the room was filled with silence for a second. "So Mom, Luke and I went to the doctor yesterday."

Emily seems to perk up. "You did?"

Her mother's interest made Lorelai smile. "Yeah we did. He did a sonogram and I got a picture." Lorelai begins to dig through her purse for her wallet. Emily hunches up to try and sneak a peek at what her daughter is searching for.

"Here it –" Lorelai is cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Mom…Grandma…Grandpa," It was Rory's voice that filled the room.

"In here Rory. Comma here" Emily called to her giving Lorelai the chance to hand over the photo.

"Hey guys, gosh I fell asleep while I was writing a paper for my German lit. class and then I got stuck in traffic and I am so sorry I'm late."

She says as she hugs her mother. "What's that?" she says pointing to the photo in her grandmother's hand.

Lorelai perks up, "That my darling daughter is your little brother or sister's first picture."

Rory's face bursts with excitement, "It is?" She runs to her grandma's side like a child crying. "Let me see, let me see."

Lorelai just sits back watching with pride, with one hand on her tummy as she watches the other two Gilmore women fawn over her new bundle of joy. "Button is due on the eighteenth of July."

"Button?" Richard asked joining the group. "Who on earth is Button?"

"Your future grandchild," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, you are not seriously considering naming this child Button again are you?" Richard asked.

Lorelai laughed as the maid entered the room. "Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore."

"Yes I'm starved," Lorelai said hopefully.

"Thank you Libby." Emily said standing up. Her family followed her into the dinning room.

"Lorelai we are inside there is no need for that scarf."

"Oh," Lorelai laughed nervously. "I'm a little cold."

"Lorelai, take it off."

"No thanks, Mom. I think I would rather leave it on. Trust me so would you."

"Lorelai, this is the last time I'm going to say this. Take off the scarf."

"Mom," Lorelai whined.

"Take it off or no dinner."

"But Button is hungry!" She said putting her hand to her abdomen.

"I'm sorry, but no one in this house will eat until you take that thing off."

"Aw, come on Mom. Take it off before we all starve to death," Rory said.

Lorelai began to pout. "Fine," she groans and pulls the scarf off her neck storming into the dining room with Emily on her trail.

It wasn't until after the first course had been served that anyone noticed the bruise that graced the Inn keeper's neck. Emily dropped her fork. "What the hell is that?" she gasped.

"What is what?" Lorelai tried defensively.

"That there, on your neck?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Lorelai said taking another bite of her salad.

"Lorelai there is a huge bruise on the side of your neck?" Richard says redundantly.

"What? There is?" Lorelai asks innocently.

Lorelai sends a wink to Rory who is trying her absolute hardest not to laugh as her as it finally dawns on her grandmother what the bruise really is. Emily gasps. "Is that a hickey?" Her grandmother's sudden epiphany sends Rory over the edge to the point where she can no longer hold in her laughter. Her laughter seems to be contagious because her mother picks up on it too followed by the male Gilmore. Emily stares at the three of them, her family, horrified at their reasoning of hysterics.

Emily doesn't speak all through dinner. She doesn't even look up. Rory feels bad and sends her Mother don't capitalize the 'm' a look that Lorelai deciphers as 'do something,' she rolls her eyes in response.

"Mom," Lorelai starts.

"Is everything all right?"

"Everything is wonderful." Emily retorts sarcastically without looking up.

"Really? Then why won't you look at me?" She pushes.

Emily shoots her head up and locks eyes with her daughter. Comma here "Happy?"

"Emily?" Richard cuts in, "What has gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me?" Emily cries defensively. "I'm not the one who showed up in public-" Emily stopped herself refusing to say the word again. "Like that." She motions towards Lorelai.

"And that is my cue to leave," Lorelai whispers across the table.

Emily looks at her. "Why would you even consider going out in public with a mark like that?"

"Hey!" Lorelai says in her own defense. "You are the one who told me take to the stupid scarf off."

"That's not the problem, Lorelai. The problem is you left your own house and came here tonight with that scarf on and that thing under it."

"You know Mom, your you're right. If I ever again have any type of blemish I won't come. Lesson learned. You win." Lorelai said as she got up and walked out of the dining room.

"Where are you going we haven't had dessert yet?" Emily asked her voice still in that scolding tone.

"Well Mom, I guess I'm just not in the mood." The maid helps her with her coat. "Thanks for dinner I'll see you next week."

Rory comes from behind her grandmother to hug her mother goodbye. "I'll call you tomorrow kid." She tells her. "Bye dad," she says to her father standing in the corner and walks out of the door.

Lorelai arrives home. Luke must have been already in bed, all the lights were off.

She sets her purse down and hung her coat up. She tiptoed up the stairs, you don't need a comma here and into her bedroom. Luke left a side lamp on for her to see. She

went into the bathroom and prepared herself for bed.

"Hey," Luke said as he was awoken by her getting into bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. How did it go?" he asked sitting up to face her.

"Umm..."

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

"I kind of over reacted this is one word. Mom saw the hickey and confronted me. I got mad so I left, she said shamelessly.

"Well why don't we call her tomorrow? Apologize, say it was just your hormones." Luke said simply.

"Yeah, your you're right. Gosh I hate being pregnant."

"Wish I could do it for you, but I can't"

"I know you would and that's just one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Now get some sleep. We both have to get up early. Night," he said kissing her quickly before sinking into the covers.

"Night Babe," she said scooting next to him. He slipped his hand in front her, resting it on her stomach. "Night Button," she whispers.

"Yes, goodnight Button," Luke said knowing she was bound to give the baby a name eventually.


	6. A New Home

**Once again thanks to visionxofxme and Dramaqueen1103 for all the help. Hope you enjoy! J Please Read and Review!**

Lorelai woke up beside her fiancé. Without even opening her eyes she could smell him. He smelled like burgers and coffee, two of her most favorite things. She couldn't help but scoot closer to him taking in his wonderful scent breathing him in like oxygen. She opened her eyes and saw his face. It brought a smile to her face. Even as he's sleeping peacefully he feels her stare and opens his eyes to greet her.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

She greeted his good morning with a kiss. A soft one at first but without thinking that one turned into another and that one into a series of much more powerful passionate kisses.

He was the one to break their little morning make out session. "What time is it?" He asked.

"I don't know." She murmured into his skin. He started to get up but she pulled him back down.

"No wait." She said. "Let's call in today. Let's spend it together. "

He looked at his future bride's glowing face and couldn't say no.

"Alright crazy lady let me call Caesar."

"Yay," she said feeling like she'd won. "I'll call Sookie."

Twenty minutes later Luke was making Lorelai breakfast and she was sitting at the table in his flannel t-shirt watching. She watched him carefully as he added stuff into the frying pan. She was glad she found a man with great cooking skills. If not she would have to survive on pop tarts. Her feet were in the chair and her arm was perched on the table supporting her head. Luke stole a glance at her from over his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"You sure?" he asked for clarification.

"No," she said shortly. "I just can't figure out where we're going to put Button." She sat up putting her hand on her belly.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little confused.

"You know when Button gets here where is he or she going to live?"

"Um, wow. I didn't know that was an issue." He said turning around. "You don't want the baby to live here?"

She laughed, "Of course but baby needs a room, a nursery."

"Oh," he said bringing two plates over to the table and sitting down with her. "Rory's room is out I'm guessing."

She looked at him pitifully, mouth full of food. She hurried to chew so she could answer him. "Luke, we can't put out Rory." Luke nodded in agreement.. "She was here first besides button needs a room of his or her own."

"I understand Lorelai but Button is being born into a house with only two rooms. We'll have to move." He exaggerated.

"Hey hey," she teased. "You don't live here yet buddy." You don't live here yet buddy."

"Soon," he played along. "Very soon."

They finished up breakfast and headed upstairs for a little morning rendezvous. Lorelai rested in Luke's embrace with a huge grin plastered on her face. He just snorted and kisses the top her head, smashing the wild curls down.

"We should get ready for the day. We don't want to stay in bed ALL day." Luke said as he got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh come on Luke! Let's do something fun today!"

"Why what would you call that recent event?"

"Doing the deed!" Lorelai joked, heading to hug Luke from behind.

"Jeez, must you?"

"Yep, Luke?" She mumbled resting her head on his back.

"What?"

"What about the wedding?"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well we haven't been talking about it, you know with the baby and all."

"Well what would you like to talk about it?"

"I don't know. First of all, when?"

"Well that is up to you. Do you want to wait until after the baby is born?"

"I do but I don't."

"Don't worry we have time to think. Why don't you go get dress and we can go out." he said as he brushed his teeth.

"Where are we off to?"

"It's a surprise." he said grinning.

"Ok!" she squealed, running to get dressed. A few minutes later Luke walked in to find Lorelai not dressed.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Nothing looks right!" she said as tears fall.

"Oh..." he responded, wiping the fallen tears and kissing her on the cheek. "It's okay. Just put something on. We can go shopping for some new clothes."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Luke?"

"Yes Hon?

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled as she watched him leave the room, her hand drifted to her plump abdomen. "I love you." she whispered. After giving her time to collect herself she picked up a form fitting top, and slipped into a pair of jeans. The top showed off her baby bump.

Lorelai and Luke headed out. Luke drove to the mall, parked and walked around to Lorelai's side to let her out.

"Thanks." she smiled taking his hand as she reaches ground level.

"Anything for my family." he smiled as he places his hand on Lorelai's stomach.

They enter the mall. Lorelai right away went to the woman's section, grabbing everything in sight.

"Honey...Honey!" Luke said trying to get her attention.

"Huh?"

"You do realize that you just grabbed all mediums."

"And?" "We are here so you can get clothes, that you can be pregnant in." he explained trying not to insult her.

"Oh...oops just a habit I guess." she smiled taking the clothes back and getting the next size up. After trying on things, she came out with three pairs of jeans, two skirts and five tops. They paid and went off to Luke's secret place.

"Tell me!" Lorelai whined as they drove.

"Nope,"

"Luke!"

"Lorelai it's a surprise."

"You suck."

"I love you too." he said glancing at her giving her a playful wink.

Luke pulls in and parks. Lorelai looked around. "Where are we?"

"This was my parent's cabin."

"Wow! It's beautiful!" she said as Luke goes behind her wrapping his arm around her protectively.

"I used to go here every summer with my family."

"That's so sweet."

"Now I want to go with our family." he said kissing Lorelai's neck before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Really, you would do that?"

"As I said before I used to go here with my family, seeing that we are getting married and having a baby, we need a place to go to. So why not my favorite place."

"That would be wonderful. Will you give me a tour?"

"Sure let's go!" he said grabbing her hand, leading her to the cabin doors.

The cabin was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. The living room was equipped with a wood burning fireplace and a small table by a bay window. The sun shone through and lit up the whole room. They moved over into a spacious kitchen. Then Luke took her into the bedrooms. He showed her his old room, which was now just an empty room. Liz's room was still intact, but half of the things were packed up in boxes. Lastly he showed her the master bedroom. Seeing that he went there on his dark days, he changed the master furniture to his taste.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it. It's so big!"

"Yep. Liz and I had fun here. Mom and Dad would let us run around, until it was time for dinner."

"You sure do miss it here don't you?'

"Heck of a lot."

"Why not make this our summer home?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when the baby is born, I don't want to be cooped up in Stars Hollow all the time, why not take the family here. That way we can include your family too. Besides I was thinking we can save up and instead of going to a big expensive place for our honeymoon, why not here."

"That would be nice." he said as he kissed her softly.

They drive back to Stars Hollow, it was quiet and peaceful when they came back. It felt like they just came back from a vacation.

"Are you spending the night?" Lorelai asked Luke as he pulled back into her driveway.

"Early deliveries," He stated.

"Oh, okay." Lorelai said sadly.

"What?" He asks seeing the look on her face as he puts his truck in park.

"Nothing it's just." She squeaked. "Nothing."

She opens the door to the car and climbs out.

"Lorelai?"

"I'm fine Luke." She sobbed.

"Lorelai I have deliveries all the time, you know that."

"I know." She said with her hand over her face causing her words to come out muffled.

"Honey," Luke soothed putting his arm around his Lorelai.

"It's just," she cried. "Button gets lonely when you aren't here."

"Alright," He said plainly.

"Alright?"

"I'll stay,"

"You will?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"That depends on you my love."

"How about forever?" she asked him.

"Are you asking me to move in?"

"Maybe,"

"I love you." He said kissing her.

When they got inside Lorelai convinced Luke to watch the _Breakfast Club _with her and he carried her up to bed when she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Luke," Lorelai said half asleep.

"Yes beautiful."

"I am really glad you're here."

"Me too." He kissed her forehead.

"Luke?" she asked again still not completely conscious.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to marry me?"

"Wild horses couldn't stop me, crazy lady."

"Even if Emily helps?" she asked so low that he could barely hear her.

"Not even Emily could keep me away."

"Mmkay." She said as she snuggled into her pillow.

Luke climbs in bed beside her and rests his masculine hand on her tiny belly wondering to himself how he got so lucky.

"Night" he whispered before falling asleep.

The morning came. The sun shone in through the curtains and there were faint noises of birds chirping.

"Morning sunshine," Luke said as he brushed the stray hairs away from Lorelai's face. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." she mumbled.

"Great. Well I'm going to head down to make breakfast. Want anything in particular?"

"Ummm pancakes!" she squealed and leapt up to kiss him lightly. "Hi"

"Hello." he said returning the kiss after heading to the kitchen.

Lorelai walked down about ten minutes later, dressed in a brown sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Hey there honey."

"So I was wondering maybe we should wait to have the wedding until the baby is born. That way we have time to save money and no need to rush." Lorelai asked looking serious.

"I was thinking the same thing." he said handing her a plate.

"Thanks" she says looking up at him.

"Welcome. So if you want I'll stop by the Inn and take you out to the cabin again. I thought maybe we can make it our own. Give it a spruce."

"A spruce as in paint?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"No. Paint isn't good for expectant mothers. But I was thinking more along the lines of picking

furniture and paint colors. We can wait to paint."

"Is there enough room for a nursery?"

"Yeah plenty,"

"Sure thing, So didn't Doctor Shaw say you were due for another check up?" he asked concerned.

"Yes actually, I have one at six. Do you think you can handle Emily and Richard alone?" she asked grinning

"I thought I would go with you?"

"Oh but it is an internal exam. Personally I don't want you there when another person is looking at my goods." she smiled jokingly.

"Lorelai!"

"What? You asked for it!"

"Spare me the detail just say you didn't feel comfortable."

"Sorry next time I'll know."

"Don't you think you should call your parents telling them you're not coming?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Be right back." she said getting up from the table and heading to the

phone in the living room. She dialed the number she dreaded, waiting for someone to pick.

"Hello." Emily voice rang through the other end.

"Hey Mom,"

"Hello Lorelai, how are you?"

"Good. Just a little tired. But I actually called about tonight." she said meekly hoping her parents would understand.

"Go on."

"Well I have a doctor's appointment, so I can't make it."

"I'm guessing that Luke can't make it either?"

"No he can."

"Oh but I thought he goes with you." she asked wondering.

"He normally does, but it is an internal exam, and I'm not comfortable yet." she said shyly.

"Oh well that's understandable. Hope all goes well."

"Thanks. Talk to you soon." she said before hanging up the phone and walking back into the kitchen.

"She says its okay."

"Great. So I'm going o get dressed." Luke said clearing his plate and heading up to shower and to

get dressed.

Luke left for the diner after he saw Lorelai off to the Inn.

"Thanks for making my deliveries for me this morning" he told Caesar.

"No problem, Luke." he replied.

Luke's smile turned into a frown as Taylor walked into his diner.

He huffed. "What do you want Taylor?"

"Is that any way to treat a paying customer?" Taylor asks.

"No but it is the way to talk to the biggest pain in my ass."

"Well Luke I never-"

"Yeah whatever Taylor are you going to order or what?"

"Sure thing Luke sure thing." Taylor said as he took a seat at the bar and picking up a menu. It bugged Luke the way he read through as if he had never eaten in his diner before.

"Are you going to order before I die Taylor?" Luke asked.

"Um," Taylor replied indecisively.

"I don't have time for this," Luke said putting down his note pad and preparing to walk away.

"Wait Luke," Taylor stated. "There is a reason I came over here. You see I just learned of the growing bun in Lorelai's oven and I was concerned about your current living conditions."

"You were concerned about my living conditions." Luke repeated slowly.

"Yes you see it crossed my mind that you two may not want move so before you go building on rooms and things of that nature I just wanted to be sure you knew about the proper building codes. So I took it upon myself to draw up some papers-"

"Get out Taylor." Luke said getting frustrated.

"But Luke,"

"No Taylor if Lorelai or I want your help with building codes we will ask for it but until then butt out and I mean it."

"Maybe Lorelai will be a little bit more appreciative-" Taylor started only to be abruptly cut off by Luke.

"No, you listen to me Taylor Doose; if you even look like you want to stress my fiancé out with your stupid building codes then I will personally walk over to that Soda Shoppe and kick your ass. Do you understand me? "

"Yes, yes Luke." Taylor fumbled more than a little frightened before walking out nervously.

Luke worked through the rest of the day ready to get home to his girl, his Lorelai. He closed down and a headed to his new home. She hears the door open.

"Hey!" he says greeting Lorelai with a hug and a kiss. "How was work?"

"Good. And for you?"

"Good I guess. Taylor is a pain!"

"Isn't he always."

"True. So I am dressed, why don't I take you to your doctor's appointment, and then on my way home from dinner I can pick you up."

"Okay sounds like a plan."

Luke drove Lorelai to her appointment. Friday night dinner seemed to go by slow. Luke would glance at his watch every so often. He had to leave early to pick up Lorelai. Emily wasn't so happy, but he knew they would make up for it next Friday night.

Lorelai gets into the truck. She was tired so she napped as they took the 30 minute ride back home. Luke woke her gently. He carried as he did the night before, and placed her in bed. Taking off her shoes and socks and covering her with the sheets. He got himself ready for bed, and tip toed to the opposite side of the bed, trying not wake her. He got situated, Lorelai shifted and moaned as his weight made her side uneven.

"Sorry" he whispered before kissing her the cheek and drifting to be. "Night."

Lorelai smiled and whispered "Night Honey, Welcome home."

"Glad to be here." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him, softly snoring escaped her mouth, covered by Luke's loud ones.

**Don't forget to press that green "Review Button"…you know you wanna! Push it! Push it! **


	7. Let it Snow Let it Snow Let it Snow!

**Thank you to guys who review and read. Also thanks to visionxofxme and DramaQueen1103! You guys rock :) Enjoy**

The entire town was gathered in Ms. Patty's studio. As the towns people are mindlessly listening to Taylor Doose speak, they are like bored school children, talking to each other and not paying much attention to the "teacher." And Luke and Lorelai walk in late and take their normal seats in the back next to Sookie and Jackson.

"Hey did we miss anything?" Lorelai asked her best friend. They arrived late because Lorelai was having another fashion malfunction change to 'another fashion crisis'.

"Nope, Taylor once again is rambling on how we have ticks." Sookie replied rolling her eyes.

"Not again!" Luke chimed in rolling his eyes, exasperated.

"Everyone settle down please. We must address the issue! We can't ignore the ticks they will still remain here, unless we do something about them!" Taylor said loudly, trying to be heard over the bickering.

"Come on Taylor! Each year we go through this, just leave the ticks alone!" Babette yells.

"Yeah!" the fellow townspeople agreed.

"Fine! Tick case over!" he said as he banged his gabble on the podium. "Does anyone care to address an issue?" he asked.

Lorelai raised her hand, before standing up. "Hello everyone." she waved as everyone

turned their attention to her. "As you know Luke and I have been dating for a while now.

As I'm sure all of you waited to hear the news. We are getting married!" she said proudly looking at Luke who stood up next to her.

"Congrats Sugah!" Babette was the first to congratulate them, genuinely happy for them.

"Also we have more news..." Luke said waiting for the excitement to settle down. "We are expecting!" he said as he reached over to place a hand on Lorelai's stomach. "This little one is due in July!"

"Wow! Engaged and knocked up!" Kirk said smiling. "If you guys want an awesome baby shower just ask me! I'll D.J. for it.

"Thank you guys so much!" Lorelai said with tears in her eyes. She sat down followed by

Luke. She patted her eyes with a tissue. "Sorry, just happy. It's okay I'm all good." she said to Luke who had a concerned look on her his face.

"Good. I'm happy too," he said smiling after he placed a kiss on her head.

The town meeting ended. Kirk as always was wound up doing a crazy thing for the town. This time he had to roller skate and pass out flyers for the Firelight Festival. Lorelai and Luke headed back to the diner.

"Do you want anything?" Luke asked as he began to wipe down the tables.

"Can I have a salad and some juice?" she asked.

"Serious?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well it's healthy food and normally I would gave give you my soul to eat healthy." Luke said.

"Guess just a pregnancy craving," she smiled.

"Okay. Be right back," Luke came out with a salad and an apple juice. "Here you are," he set the plate down in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," he smiled as he returned to finish the tables and cleaning the diner.

"So Emily called this morning," Lorelai said randomly as she stuffs a bite of salad into her mouth.

"She did?"

"Mmhm," Lorelai voiced nodding her head due to her mouth full of food.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to have tea!" Lorelai says calmly, unusual for her when it concerns Emily, but somehow she knows that whatever her mother has in mind won't be as bad as it could be. And funnily enough, she feels completely okay with the idea of having tea with her mother.

"With us?"

"No with me."

"Why?"

"I don't know but I'm sure it has something to do with the wedding."

"What wedding?" Luke asked confused.

"Luke," Lorelai cried general hurt apparent on her face. "What do you mean 'what wedding?'" she yelled. "Our wedding."

"Oh right," he said wiping down the counters still oblivious to his fiancé's emotions at the moment. He looked up her and noticed the tears streaming down her face.

She pushed her salad away from her too upset to eat.

"Honey," he tried walking over to her.

"No," she said standing up. "I'm kind of tired, I'm going to home and rest."

Luke was shocked he couldn't believe what just happened as he replayed the last few minutes in his head as she stormed away from his diner.

Lorelai walked in her house and slammed the door just in time to hear the phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered angrily.

"Mom?" It was her baby on the other end. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes sweets I'm fine," Lorelai sniffled. "I thought you were Luke."

"Are you mad at Luke?"

"No I guess not. Button is just making Mommy a little crazy today."

"Hey don't blame your insanities on my little brother or sister," Rory joked. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing. I just overreacted about our wedding," she said swatting the dried tears from her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well after the town meeting we went back to the diner to eat. I told him how my mom called to ask if I wanted to have tea with her. I told him it was probably about the wedding. He stupidly said 'what wedding?' I responded harshly and telling told him how could he not know what wedding I was talking about....so yeah I stormed out. I said I was tired and going home to sleep," she told Rory.

"Well just relax and give yourself sometime to breath. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks kiddo. I'll be fine. So anyway, what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing. Just finished my article for the paper."

"Oh yeah, what is it about?"

"It's pretty much talking about how most people do impulse buying and the effect of it all."

"Ahh…sounds interesting."

"Hoping my editor will like it."

"Don't worry you'll do good."

"Thanks Mom, well keep me posted. Night!"

"Night honey." Lorelai said, then she tossed the phone next to her on the couch. She grabbed the remote and started searching through the channels. Nothing seemed to be on, so she decided maybe a walk would help her clear her mind.

She walked out into the cold December air. Wrapping the scarf she wore tightly around her neck. She strolled the square and looked out at the Gazebo. She noticed that Kirk and

Lulu were helping set up the lights for the Firelight Festival. She walked pass them and waved quickly as she returned her hands into her pockets, she had forgotten her gloves. As she walked she had gotten tried, so she took a break on a bench. She took a large breath and smiled. She could tell that the smell of winter was soon approaching. She could smell snow! Snow meant only good things were about to come.

After she was done resting she began her stroll again. She passed by the diner, hesitant to go in. She waited pacing back and forth from the door to the end of the building. Finally she walked in. Luke had already stacked up the chairs and cleaned the tables. All that was left to was to count the receipts and minor dusting. She removed a stool from the bar and took a seat. Luke came out of kitchen startled as he saw Lorelai there waiting for him.

"Hey," he said quietly not knowing if she wanted to talk to him.

"Hello."

"Listen about the wedding..."

"No. Don't. It's okay. I overreacted." she cut him off.

"Okay."

"I have news."

"Yeah?"

"The first snow is coming!" she squealed.

"Oh cool."

"I know. As I was walking I could smell it. I'm so happy."

"Good. That's good."

"So I was thinking, maybe we should wait until the baby is born to have the wedding."

"Okay. Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Besides that way the baby will be older and maybe be a part of the wedding," she said.

"Yes. That would be nice." He smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hey look!" he pointed to the window.

"Snow!" Lorelai jumped from the stool and ran outside.

Luke followed behind her. Watching as a smile appeared on her face. "Come on lets go inside, it's cold out here."

"Just a few more minutes?" She sounded like a small child on Christmas as she asked, her eyes turned to him and looking into his eyes. And he just smiled at her lovingly.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." he said as he took off his jacket and placed it around her.

"Thanks," she smiled and leaned against him.

They stood there in the middle of the street watching as the small snowflakes hit their heads. Lorelai knew that good things come with snow. Only wondering what that good thing was. She knew that even though Luke meant he'll wait for her until the she was done with the snow he also meant he'd wait for her forever. That was one good thing that happened, but many more were to come, they had a future together.

**Don't forget to Review!**


	8. Add on Emily Add on

**A/N: I want to thank of you guys who read and reviewed. One quick note: I'm finally in the double digits! Glad you enjoy this story. Special thanks to visionxofxme and to DramaQueen1103 for helping me write such wonderful chapters. Hope you enjoy! Also one last thing, I do believe that this is my longest chapter yet! Yeah! Thanks. Once again Read and Review! :)**

"Hello?" Rory Gilmore answered groggily seeing as she was trying to get a nap in between classes.

"Hello Rory, this is your grandmother." Emily said.

"Oh hi, Grandma," Rory yawned.

"How are you doing? I feel like I never hear from you with the Friday night dinner exception."

"Oh you know Grandma school, homework, laundry, you know normal college stuff" She trailed off.

"Well that sounds stressful" Emily said. "So have you talked to you mother. I've try to call but no answer."

"I talked to her a couple of days ago. She and Luke had a fight. I think they made up though. She's probably at the Inn."

"I'll call later." Emily said. "How is she and the baby?"

"She is really worried about where they are going to put Button." Rory yawned again not realizing who she was giving all this raw information to.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom doesn't want to give Button my room, even thought I have told her a thousand times that I don't mind." Rory said as she rolled over.

"What does she plan to do? That house she refuses to leave is only so big." Emily huffed.

"Now you see the dilemma."

"Yes, I do see. I think I have an idea. Do you mind if I call you back?"

"Sure thing Grandma, talk to you soon." Rory said.

"Goodbye,"

"Bye Grandma."

Lorelai walked around the Inn. She was bored. There was quite frankly nothing to do today and she didn't really have to come in at all. She was really avoiding choosing who would take her place when she left for maternity leave. Michael's ass kissing was starting to get a little creepy and Tobin was getting unusually pushy for an answer but whenever she sat down to think about the situation, she would simply cry uncontrollably, unable to make a decision emotional and start to cry uncontrollably. She didn't want to leave her job and she didn't want to be replaced for any amount of time. Her hormones were truly beginning to become a problem.

"Sookie." She called into the kitchen.

"Hey hon. How are you doing today?" Sookie asked with her normally cheerful disposition.

"Coffee. Need it, now," Lorelai stated sedately, as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"Aw I'm sorry hon, but you know Luke would kill me."

"I don't give a damn," Lorelai snapped. The kitchen staff turned and looked surprised by her outburst. "I'm so sorry Sookie. I'm going to go lock myself in my office now." said as she began to walk away, tears forming.

"No you don't," Sookie said. "You sit down and I will make you something to eat. What can I get you?"

"Do you have fruit salad?" Lorelai asks timidly.

"I sure do," Sookie smiled happy to be able to help. "How about I pack it up for you and you can go on home and rest."

"I don't want to go home Sookie," Lorelai protested sounding almost like a petulant child.

"I know you don't but I think it would best," Sookie finished not realizing that Lorelai's upset about her decision of who to leave in charge during maternity leave because she _doesn't want_ to leave, ever.

Lorelai tried her best to hold her emotions in. "Fine."

"Want me to call Luke?"

"No!" Lorelai interjected. "Do not call him."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Look just forget about the food. I am not hungry anymore. See you later Sook." Lorelai said as she left the kitchen.

She drove to work so it doesn't take her as long as it usually would to get home. As she parked the car she noticed two men walking around her house. She huffed and got out of the car. As she approached them she realized the men were Taylor and Kirk.

"Taylor, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh hello Lorelai, I thought you were at work. Emily said you would be-"

"Emily? My mother?"

"Yes she said to let ourselves in, but we couldn't find the key..." he trailed off trying hard not to make eye contact with Lorelai.

"Please excuse me!" Lorelai walked into her house, grabbing the phone, and dialing frantically.

"Hello? Gilmore residence." One of the maids answered.

"Is my mother, Emily there?"

"Yes one moment please."

Lorelai took a seat at the desk while waiting for her mother to answer.

"Hello?"

"Why are Kirk and Taylor walking around my house?" Lorelai's temper began to rise.

"Well..."

"Just Spill!"

"I wanted them to measure and make sure you had enough property."

"For what?"

"For a nursery."

"Nursery?"

"Yes I was going to have a contractor come out next week and add on a nursery."

"You were?" Lorelai asked as tears began to form. "You don't have to. But thanks Mom."

"You're very welcome. But I must go, if Taylor or Kirk need me give them my number," Emily said and smiled, glad her relationship with her daughter was getting better. "Oh and sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for my behavior at Friday Night Dinner. I'm glad that you and Luke are happy."

"No Mom, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that." Lorelai admitted. She smiled and her tears stopped as her mother had changed.

"Well I must get going. Are we still on for tea?"

"Yes. How about 5 o'clock at Weston's Bakery?"

"Sounds good. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Mom," Lorelai said hanging up the phone. It was only 2 o'clock, so Lorelai had time to spare. So she decided to go take a walk to Luke's. She passed the town square, which was fully decorated with lights, and many of the townspeople were gathering sticks for the bonfire. She entered Luke's, to find the diner was half empty.

"Hey!" Luke said coming over to hug her. "I thought you had to work."

"Yeah Sookie sent me home, she said I needed rest." Lorelai said

"Well then what are you doing here?"

"Oh well I have a few hours to kill before my mother is here."

"Ahh tea?" he asked

"Yep meeting her at Weston's at five."

"So did you get some rest?"

"No Taylor and Kirk were too loud."

"What Taylor and Kirk doing at the house?" Luke asked as his jaw clenched. Normally when Taylor and Kirk are together it's not pretty.

"Well Emily apparently heard that our house is too small, so she had them come over and measure."

"Measure for what?" He asked wanting her to continue.

"To add on a nursery."

"You said?"

"I thought it was a great idea, so I said yes."

"So does this mean you and your mother are on speaking terms?"

"Yes it does," she said smiling.

"Good. That's good!" he said leaning in to give her kiss. "Well I have to get back to work. I'll see you when I get home."

"Sure will. Love ya doll!"

"Love ya too."

Five o'clock came quickly and with it came Emily Gilmore. She walked into the little bakery in the middle of the town where her daughter lived. Lorelai was at a table in the corner, nursing a coffee mug. She looked up and saw Emily so she flagged her over. "Hey Mom."

"Hello Lorelai." Emily smiled at the brightness of her daughter's glow. "That's not coffee is it?" She asked sternly.

Lorelai laughed. "No, no one in this town will sell it to me."

"That's good to hear."

"It's cocoa." She said directing the cup at Emily. "Want some? Weston's has the best cocoa!"

Emily thought about it carefully. "Why not?"

Lorelai smiled. "I'll be right back." She returned a couple of moments with a yellow mug just for Emily.

"My god, did they put enough whipped cream?" Emily said looking at the mound of whiteness covering the chocolate.

"Try it Mom, You'll love it." Lorelai pushed.

Emily looks at her skeptically, "Alright." She puts the cup to her lips. As she pulls the cup away a white cream mustache remains and Lorelai can't help but laugh until she cries.

"Okay so why did you want to have tea? Or cocoa?" she smiled. "Why'd you want to meet with me?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Oh okay, well shoot."

"I want to give you a wedding."

"That wasn't a question."

"Would you be okay with your father and me paying for your wedding?"

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know, Mom. You already are building a room onto my house and you paid for Rory's school. I don't think I can accept--"

Emily cut her off. "You paid us back for Chilton. Yale is an agreement between me, Rory, and your father. It has nothing to do with you and this room is for my grandchild.

Not for you. Let me do something for you." She asked. "Please."

Lorelai felt like this longing to help was sincere. "Okay Mom."

"So I'll need a list of guests, and color samples of your dress." Emily said.

"I haven't picked out a dress yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm fat and I highly doubt I'll weigh this much when I get married.

"Oh you're going to wait until the baby is born to get married?"

"Yeah then Button can be part of it," Lorelai says placing a hand over her stomach.

"Well what color are you planning to have as the bridesmaid dresses?" Emily asks as she grabs a pen and a piece of paper, to take notes with.

"I was thinking of a yellowish orange, we plan to have a summer wedding," Lorelai says taking another sip of her cocoa.

"That sounds lovely. You know me and your father did a summer wedding too? Our colors were blue though," Emily shares her memories with her daughter.

Lorelai and her mom talked and plan for over two hours. Lorelai was getting tired so she said she would call her mom in the morning. She headed home and as soon as she got inside she hit the couch from exhaustion, and dozed off.

Luke came home to find her asleep. "Lorelai? Lorelai? Honey wake up," he said shaking her gently.

"Luke?" she said groggily.

"Yeah. How was your nap?"

"Not long enough," she smiled.

"Ahh I'm sorry, why don't you head upstairs? I'll start a bubble bath for you." Luke said as he placed a small sincere kiss on her lips.

Lorelai slowly walked up the stairs. Luke started the water, testing to make sure it was not too hot before adding bubble bath Lorelai got into the bath and instantly was relax, breathing in the strawberry smell.

After she got washed and dried off she went downstairs to find Luke was watching sportson the T.V. "Hey hon!"

"Hey," he said turning for a quick second to make eye contact, then returning to the game.

"Who's winning?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"We are."

"That's great."

"So how was your bath?"

"Great. Thank you."

"No problem. I thought you might want one, you've been out and about all day."

"Yeah. But everything went well." she said resting her head on Luke's shoulder.

"Even with Emily?"

"Yep. We looked at invitation samples. Oh I need a guest list of your family and friends," Lorelai said reminding herself.

"Oh ok just out down T.J., Liz and Jess," he said.

"That's all?"

"Yeah most of my friends are your friends."

"True," she said after yawning.

"Tired?" Luke asked covering her up with the throw blanket.

"Yeah a little bit," she said.

"Well you sleep. I'll wake you up when the game is over," Luke said kissing the top of her head as she got comfortable.

The game was over. Luke and Lorelai traveled upstairs and into bed. It had been a long day. A lot of walking a stress occurred. More than Lorelai could handle. "Hey Luke?" Lorelai said groggily.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about the baby. I really don't want to go on bed rest. I'm so afraid to leave the Inn."

"Don't you worry. You just rest now, and hopefully you won't have to rest later." He said smiling before kissing her.

"Ok. Night."

As the morning came, Rory drove quickly through Hartford traffic to get to Star's Hollow. She pulled into the driveway and saw Kirk with a measuring tape.

"Hi Kirk, " She said pulling out her bag of laundry.

"Hi Rory," he said. "I was just measuring your house."

"Yes I can see that." She told him.

"Okay, just wanted you to know."

"Thanks for the clarification Kirk."

"No problem."

Rory pulled her key out of her pocket and opened the door. She instantly noticed something different. Her house smelled like Luke's.

"Mom," she called trying to pull her laundry through the door. Luke walked in.

"Hey Rory," he said. "Your Mom is still sleeping," he notices her struggling. "Here let me help you with that."

"Who said chivalry is dead."

Luke laughs. "Are you hungry?"

"Absolutely!"

"Good, I made plenty. Are you staying for the weekend?" He asked her.

"Um, thinking about it." She said taking a seat at the table.

"That's good. Your mother would love that."

Rory smiled at her soon-to-be step-dad and gave him a look that says she is glad to see him, too.

"I, um… am glad you see you also," he quickly adds.

"Well you should be," Rory states, and half-sarcastically she adds, "I am the best, after all."

Luke laughs and Rory notices that at that moment Lorelai was dragging her feet sleepily into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil," Rory joked.

"And the devil shall appear." Luke completed.

"Mean," Lorelai said.

"And a good morning to you," Luke greets her with a cup of steaming tea since he won't allow her to addict their child to caffeine like she did Rory, even though he loves them both despite their habits.

"Kiss," she demands

He placed a quick kiss on her lips before focusing on the food.

"So what brings you to town?" Lorelai asked taking a seat at the table.

"Laundry and wanted to see you guys."

"Ahh you came to see your mommy!" Lorelai squealed.

"No actually Button." she said tickling her mother's stomach. "Hey there, I'm Rory your sister!" she said talking in baby noises.

"Order up." Luke said setting the plates down. Luke sat down and began to eat too. It's been awhile since all three were able to sit and eat together.

"So how is school hon?

"Good, just got all my work done and waiting for my article to be edited." Rory said

taking a bite of food. "Mmm, Luke this is awesome."

"Thank you!" Luke said. "You like yours?" asking Lorelai.

"Yes I do!" she responded. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Umm...laundry and maybe hang out here."

"Spending the night?"

"Yeah sure."

"Yeah! That means movie night!!"

"Cool can't wait!" Rory said excitedly.

The three finished their breakfast, and Luke headed to the diner. Lorelai was getting ready for the day when Rory came up to her room.

"Hey Mom?"

"In here!" she yelled from the bathroom. "Ouch!" she said as she almost burned her fingers on the curling iron.

"Oh you look nice." Rory said admiring her mother's outfit and hair.

"Thanks. Just felt like being pretty."

"Well Kirk said he needed to borrow your floor plan."

"Tell him it's in the desk downstairs."

"Why does he need a floor plan?"

"For the add on."

"You guys are adding on?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell you?"

"No!" Rory said a little drawn back.

"Yeah Mom said she wanted to add on a nursery, seeing that we don't have any room for Button."

"Oh! Ok well I'll go tell Kirk."

Rory goes and delivers the floor plans to Kirk and then heads back to her mom to find she was in a jogging shoes. "We going running?" she joked.

"No. I'm just too fat, so I need some things that stretch." she said kind of down.

"Well you look nice."

"Thanks."

They head out to Doose's to buy snacks. They run by the movie store to rent some movies for tonight. They grab the classic _Cool Hand Luke_, _Casablanca _and _Pippi Longstocking_. They arrive home and find that Luke is still at work. But he should be home soon. So they wait to start the movie. Luke arrives home with burgers and fries.

"Hey girls! I brought food!"

"Oh my man!" Lorelai says running to him and kissing him passionately. "Hey handsome!"

"Hey crazy lady. I'm going to go change, you can start the movie when I get back." he says running up the stairs. Returning in sweats and a t-shirt. "Okay press play." he constructs as Rory presses the play button. "So what is our viewing pleasure?" Luke asked.

"_Cool hand Luke_." Rory answered. " Wait, didn't you say something about food?"

"Yep! Burgers and fries." He explained.

"Yummy." Rory said. "Adopt me." She joked.

Luke laughed and handed over the bag before taking a seat beside his two favorite girls

for their late night traditions.

"French fry?" Rory offered her mother.

"Sure kid." She said taking a hand full.

"Hey," Rory whined. "You took a bunch."

"Nuh-uhh." Lorelai replied. "I have to share with Button."

"Good point," Rory said backing down.

"I knew you'd see things my way."

By the end of the third movie Lorelai was asleep on his shoulder and Rory knocked out on her mother's lap.

Luke looked over at them and smiled thinking life doesn't get any better than this. But he may have to work on getting them on a healthier diet. Although they wouldn't be Gilmore Girls if they weren't addicted to coffee and tons of junk food. But yet he wouldn't change his life any differently.

**Don't forget to Review :)**


	9. April's Visit

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all the readers and reviewer I am able to continue my story. Also thanks to DramaQueen1103 for helping me write, and to visionxofxme for Betaing this! Read and Review Please. : )**

**Only a few more chapters until the little Danes is born! Happy hoildays.**

* * *

A little over 6 months ago, this 12 year old girl, brown hair and lovely brown eyes came waltzing into the diner. She was wearing a pink bike helmet. Her hair was frizzy and wild. She took a seat at the counter, Luke was occupied, told her if she wasn't going to order, to leave. But she refused. She was on a mission to find out who her father was. Luke could tell she was smart, she wore glasses, the extensive vocabulary she had, and just the way she explained her unique bike helmet. First she took a hair sample from Luke and snapped a picture. She was going to test three hair samples from different men her mother had relationship with 12 years ago. She was going to use the evidence to write a paper, and make a project, so she could beat Samuel Polotsky in the science fair. Luke came to the science fair that week, saw her poster and couldn't believe his eye. That little girl was his. The little girl named April was his flesh and blood. She was the daughter he never knew he had.

About a month after finding out he decided to tell Lorelai, she had no reason to get mad, or to get upset. Even though after one month of Luke not telling her, she could understand he was lost and confused. She decided to offer her helping. Luke knowing he couldn't say no he agreed. Out of all people Lorelai was there for him. She knew how to raise April, she too had a young child once. Luke didn't look at this event as a road block, he looked at as a new life, a new life that was already 12. He wonder why Anna; April's mom, never mention he had a daughter. He didn't bother to ask. Times must have been tough back then. Weeks after Luke and Anna broke was when Anna found out she was pregnant. She knew Luke wasn't a kid kind of guy. So she decided not to tell him. April just found a way into their lives.

Every week they talk on the phone. She's even come by the diner after school a few times. Luke never thought of seeing her more, never even thought of bringing the law into this. He could handle this on his own. When the law needed to be brought in, then it would. Not only did Luke and April share time with each other, but seeing that Lorelai was in Luke life that she would hope to share time with April too.

And that is what happen, they had sleepovers, movie nights, and many hour of countless mall trips. Lorelai even gave April a party for her thirteenth birthday, it was held at Luke's diner and ended up becoming a slumber party, but April was over the moon about it. It wasn't until the day after, when April told her mom of the awesome party that Lorelai put on, that Anna became irate.

She stormed into Luke's diner and began to yell at him in front of his customers, but he was calm and simply led her to the apartment upstairs. They talked and Anna, very loudly and angrily, expressed her feelings of the situation. Sure she was only trying to protect April from a woman whom she doesn't know be damned whether Luke was there or not, and the fact that this woman has gained Luke's trust, she just has the natural instinct to protect her young daughter.

It wasn't until a few days later, after Anna had calmed down and come to her senses that she and Lorelai talked, really talked. Anna explained her position on the party, and feeling uncomfortable, and worried, not knowing Lorelai, and Lorelai explained that she understood the situation; she, herself, has a daughter and was, and still is, always worried. She worried over everything. And once the two ladies got to know each other, and heard the other out, Anna permitted April to visit not only her father but Lorelai as well.

* * *

The phone was ringing and Lorelai had to wobble down the stairs to get it. "Don't hang up, don't hang up," she says as she tries her best to get to it in time.

"Hello?" She says answering the phone breathlessly.

"Hey Lorelai, it April" came the young voice on the other end.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Lorelai asked going to sit back down. Luke would freak if he saw her standing when she didn't have to be.

"Nothing really, I just haven't seen you in a while."

"I know I don't think I'd recognize you if I passed you on the street."

April laughed. "I haven't changed very much. "

"Well we'll just have to see about that wont we?"

"I guess so. So Dad told me he moved in over there and I had the number,"

"No, no its fine that you called." Lorelai explained. "Did you want to talk to your dad?"

"Is he there?" April asked.

"He's around here somewhere. Let me find him."

"Luke," Lorelai called from her spot on the couch. A few seconds later a gruff diner guy comes running through the kitchen door.

"What's wrong, what's the matter?" he asked worried for his pregnant wife.

"April's on the phone," she said waving the cordless around with a simple smile.

Luke let out a breath aggravated and grateful at the same time. He sighed, "Hello?" And then, covering the phone with his hand, he whispers to Lorelai, "You scared me half to death, I thought something was seriously wrong."

Lorelai grins and mouths a simple "I'm sorry," to which he rolls his eyes at, as her apology doesn't seem entirely sincere.

"Hi dad," April said.

"Hey honey, how's everything?"

"Good."

"And school?" he asked.

"Good," she giggled as if school could be bad.

"That's great."

"I called for a reason Dad." April told him.

"Really, honey."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since you moved in with Lorelai."

"Yeah, it has been awhile hasn't it honey?"

"Three and a half months." April stated plainly.

"I'm sorry honey, things have just been a little crazy lately."

"It's alright dad." April told him. "Can I come this weekend." She asked.

"Sure let me check with Lorelai." he said covering the phone with his hand. "Hey, do you mind if April comes over?" asking as if he was inviting over a friend to play.

"The more the merrier!" Lorelai smiled.

"Sure thing kid. Around what time were you thinking?" he asked getting his plans in order.

"Mom gets off work at four so I should be to your guy's house by five o' clock. Is that okay?"

"Yep! Sounds fun. See you in a bit." Luke said excitedly.

"Great! Can't wait! Bye Dad!" April said before hanging up the phone to get ready and pack.

Luke set the phone back down by Lorelai, who was searching for something to watch on T.V. "So what did she say?" she yelled to Luke in the kitchen.

"She said Anna gets off at four so she'll be here by five." Luke responded while coming back to Lorelai with a plate of food.

Lorelai was five months pregnant, so Luke was more protective. He tried to have her sit and rest when ever she was able too. He had her only work three hours at the Inn. She dreaded just sitting at the house all day by herself while Luke was off at the diner. She was glad April was coming by, she could keep her company and have someone to talk too.

"So since April is coming by, don't you think we should tell her she is going to be a sister?" Lorelai wondered.

"Yeah. but I'm sure she will be able tell...no that came out wrong." Luke said biting his tongue.

"It's okay. I got it."

"We'll tell her," Luke said.

"Cool. But I think I should tidy up before she comes." Lorelai said getting to her feet slowly.

"No! I can clean up. You rest!" Luke said sternly.

"It's okay, besides the doctor said I shouldn't be resting all day!"

"You haven't you got up to answer the phone." he said slyly.

"Ha ha. I'll just fix the couch and the coffee table." She tried as she flashed him a flirty smile/

"Promise that's all?" he asked not convinced.

"Promise!"

"Ok but call if you need anything." he said before placing a quick peck on her lips and

returning to the kitchen.

"I sure will." Lorelai said. As soon as Luke was out of the room she rolled her eyes. She was perfectly capable picking up a few things around the house. She wasn't a child. An unmarried, well engaged which is beside the point, woman who has always, since she could remember, been independent. Who is he to tell her what to do even if she is carrying his child?

She managed to get the coffee table cleared off and began to fold the blankets she had set up on the sofa. After she finished that she picked up the laundry basket of unisex baby clothes that she washed earlier in the day and started to fold them.

Luke came in about an hour later. "April will be here soon." He said to Lorelai who was now watching television. "I'm going to start dinner."

"Okay ," she said totally engrossed in the movie she was watching.

Luke was in the kitchen making dinner when Lorelai waddled in and began setting the table for three, which she found unusual, but oddly nice. It had been a few weeks since Rory came to visit so it had just been the two of them for awhile. It was a nice change to see a new face at dinner. Lorelai was just finishing getting the glasses on the table and Luke was just stirring his famous Spaghetti sauce when they heard the doorbell rang.

Lorelai waddled behind as Luke went ahead to open the door. "Hey there kid!" he said as he saw a slightly taller girl in front of him. "Wow you're getting so big!"

"Hey Dad!" April said before waving to her mother who was in the car.

"Come on in. It's chilly out there!" Lorelai said.

"Hey Lorelai...wow!" April said noticing Lorelai's larger stomach. "You're pregnant!" she squeals running up to give her a hug.

"Yep. Your gunna be a big sister!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Come on, dinner is ready."

"Good I'm starved." They replied in unison.

Luke put the food on the table and the three of them sat down to dine together.

"Lorelai?" April asked after a few minutes.

"Yes sweets?"

"Am I going to have a baby brother or a baby sister?"

"We don't know yet. You see Button here is a little camera shy and wouldn't show us at our last two appointments." Luke stated.

"But we are going to try again on Monday."

"Cool," April said excitedly.

"Will you call and tell me if you find out?"

"Of course," Lorelai promised.

"Have you guys started on the nursery yet?" April asked.

"As a matter of fact," Luke started. "We have. I can show you after dinner if you'd like."

"I would love it," April exclaims. "Um," she looks around remembering that Lorelai's house only has two bedrooms. "Where is it?"

"You see my mom wanted to help out, so she called a contractor and it' s going to be added on to the house."

"Oh cool!" April said before finishing her food.

"And you want to know something?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking of adding an extra room when you come and visit, that way you can have your privacy."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean you're going to be part of the family very soon...so why not." Lorelai said looking at April and smiling.

"Awesome!" she squealed.

"Well Button is full, so why not check out the nursery." Lorelai said getting up and Luke quickly went to her side and helped her out. "Thanks." she said smiling at him. He followed the girls into the part of the house that was going to be the nursery.

"Wow!" April exclaimed as she saw the empty spacious room. "This is huge!"

"Yep. Your room is a tad bit bigger." Luke said excited about his daughter's living arrangements.

"What color are you going to paint the room?"

"Wasn't sure. I could use your help." Lorelai said as she saw the teen's face light up.

"Cool. I'd be honored!"

"Awesome, we'll go pick out colors tomorrow!"

"No painting." Luke said sternly to Lorelai.

"I wouldn't dream of it." His fiancé replied. "I was thinking you and April could do it. Have some father and daughter time without boring old me in the way."

"I like hanging out with you Lorelai." April confessed.

"Aw thanks kid, I like hanging with you too."

"How long will it take for my room to be done?" April asked.

"Maybe four months." Lorelai told her. "I think and button will be moving into your new bedrooms about the same time."

"That would be so cool."

"It would wouldn't it?" Luke added.

"Come on April lets go find a movie to watch." Lorelai offered.

"Okay,"

"Is Rory coming over this weekend?"

"She may," Lorelai sighed. "She hasn't been around in awhile and she has to get her laundry done some time."

"That would be cool." April said. "I would love to see her."

"Mmhm," Lorelai replied.

"I just can't believe in a few months I will not only be a big sister but I'll have one too."

Lorelai and Luke laughed. "No more being an only child," Luke said.

"I was an only child and I turned out just fine." Lorelai reminded him.

"That's right crazy lady." Luke says as he nuzzles her neck and a giggle escapes her mouth.

Lorelai found a movie and they all watched it. Luke and Lorelai snuggled on the couch and April camped out on the floor. The movie was over and Lorelai had fallen asleep in Luke's lap. Luke's head was held up by his arm which was prop up with his elbow on the armrest. April was the only one awake.

She clicked off the television and covered up Luke and Lorelai. Then she walked to Rory's room to read and go to bed. Morning arrived quickly. Sleepy eyed and awaken by the sunlight, April walked out of the room to find breakfast wasn't made and no one was in the kitchen. As she went in the living room she found Lorelai and Luke in the same position they were last time she left them. She didn't want to disturb them, but she was hungry.

She decided to make her own breakfast. She learned to cook from many times she went to the diner to see her dad. She decided she wanted pancakes and eggs and made enough for all of them. Lorelai was awoken from the aroma of blueberries. She walked in the kitchen, to find April at the table eating and reading the newspaper. "Hey kiddo. Luke made breakfast?"

"No I did!"

"You did?" she asked shocked.

"Wow. It's really good!" Lorelai said as she took a bite.

"Thanks. Learned from the best!" April said meaning her dad.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"Well pick out colors for my room and the baby's, then maybe go see what new things are at the

mall."

"Sounds awesome. Maybe we can wiggle into getting your dad's credit card. I need a new pair of pants anyway.

"I'll ask when he gets up."

Just a few seconds later Luke walks in sleepily. "Hey there's my beautiful girls!"

"Hey babe." Lorelai said kissing him.

"Hey sweetie." Luke said hugging April.

"You sleep well?" Luke asked.

"Yes. How about you guys?"

"No! My back is so sore! Stupid couch!" Lorelai said in pain.

"I know what you mean, my neck hurts too." Luke said rubbing his neck. "Who made breakfast?"

"I did!" April said proudly.

"Good job kid."

"Thanks." she smiles. "So I was wondering can Lorelai take me for a new outfit at the mall?"

"Sure."

"But the only thing is I need your credit card." she smiled.

"Okay, but don't go wild." he said handing it to her before stopping and pulling back, "Don't let Lorelai get it."

"Hey!" Lorelai said pretending to pout.

"Okay don't worry." April said before putting the card into her wallet safely.

Luke laughs. "Alright ladies," he says. "I'm running late, so you two behave your selves."

"We will dad," April said with a smile. "Don't worry."

"It's not you I'm worried about." He said eyeing Lorelai.

"Hello," she said making herself known. "I'm right here."

"Yeah I know," he chuckled and kissed her forehead."

"Mean," she pouted.

"Have a wonderful day."

"We will," April said excitedly. "Bye dad."

"Bye hon." Lorelai followed.

"Come on April let's get dressed and get out of here." Lorelai suggested.

"Okay," April said running into Rory's room to get her clothes. "Lorelai waddled back up the stairs to find something to wear herself.

April was the first to get ready, so she went upstairs to see when Lorelai would be ready. She knocks at the door.

"Come in." She hears.

"Hey Lorelai! I'm ready just wanted to see what you're wearing."

"No problem." she says walking out of the bathroom. "You like?" She comes out in a pair of jeans and a sweater that forms to her stomach perfectly.

"You look amazing. I love your hair straight." April complimented.

"Thanks. You know before you go back to your house I can straighten yours."

"That would be cool. Thanks!"

"Anytime. So we ready to go?" Lorelai ask as she slips on her UGG boots and heads out to the

front door.

"Yep! Let's hit the road."

They arrive at the mall. Lorelai and April go into Babies R' Us and April picks out a few outfits for the baby. Then they head over to a paint store a pick up a green and yellow for the baby's room and Silurian for April's room. She was still into that color and Luke still saved her bedcovers and other things that could be put in her room. Their time at the mall was cut short when Emily called, wanting Lorelai to come by this wedding place to pick out colors for bridesmaid's dresses.

"Hey mom!" Lorelai said waving as April stood behind her.

"Hello Lorelai. Why April, what a lovely surprise."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore." April said shyly.

"Please call me Emily. You're just like your dad when it comes to names." she smiled. "So have you thought of a color yet?" she asked Lorelai, who had taken a seat and rested seeing as she had been on her feet all day.

"No not really. I was thinking of a blue."

"Ahh blue is lovely." April chimed in.

"So April are you excited about being in the wedding?" Emily questioned.

"I'm in the wedding?" April said shocked and confused.

"I haven't told her yet." Lorelai exclaimed. "Yeah I was thinking of you being the flower girl...flower woman." she corrected herself.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what do you think?"

"I'd love too! I'm so excited."

"I even have a dress picked out for you." Lorelai grinned.

"Cool can I try it on?" she asked excited

"Yeah. But I need to pick it up on our way home."

"Cool can't wait."

"Well Mom I'll call you tomorrow about more ideas, but I'm hungry and need to rest."

"Alright. Bye girls!" Emily says waving.

The girls decide to stop by Luke's for some dinner which was rushed because April was too excited to try on her dress, and much more too excited to sit still long enough to eat.

Luke feeds his girls well and April goes up stairs to try on her dress. It's white with a blue lace ribbon tied around the waist. Lorelai goes up with her to make sure she gets it on okay. As April, dressed so prettily, walks down the stairs Luke's face lights up. "How do I look Daddy?"

April asks sweetly.

Luke can hardly speak. "April, you look beautiful," he says helping her to twirl. Lorelai

watches from the edge of the staircase with a smile stretched across her face.

"She certainly does," Lorelai commented. "I can't wait to see you two dance at the wedding."

"I can't wait to marry you." He said kissing her.

"Me either," she returned.

"Hello making an April sandwich here," April reminded them.

"Sorry hon." Lorelai said backing away. "I'm sorry to be such a party pooper you guys but I really need to be home. I am exhausted."

"Alright honey you go on home." Luke told her. "Me and April will finish up here and meet you there later."

"Okay," she agreed. "Bye guys."

Lorelai watch the father and daughter as she got into the car to drive home. She happy that everything was going as planned. She couldn't wish for a better life…no matter how many obstacles come her way.

**Don't forget to review! Please! **


	10. Baby Baby Baby!

**A/N:First off sorry for such a delay. My computer documents were all deleted...opps! But everything is good now. Hoping to update soon! Thanks for all the reviews. Only a couple more chapters until little Skylar is born! Hope you stick around for the wonderful event. Don't forget to review. It helps me a lot to hear what you guys think. Thank you DramaQueen1103 and visionxofxme for helping me write and edit! You guys rock. Enjoy!! :) **

As the bright morning sun shines through the sheer curtains in their bedroom, Lorelai sprang awake. She slept in which felt nice after always having to be up early for work. And in stark contrast to her usual sluggish mornings, she's wide awake and excited. Today is the day that they will find out if their little Button is a girl or a boy, and like a little girl on Christmas morning she wakes her fiancée excitedly, toying with him.

"Hey Luuuke!" She lightly pokes his arm.

He grunts in response but remains sleeping. _Cold water! _Lorelai thinks to herself, but laughs softly to herself and shakes her head. Instead, she repositions herself on top of him, and kisses his closed eyelids.

"Luke? Are you awake?"

"No," he mumbles, refusing to wake.

"Could you be?"

"No."

She decides that maybe he'll wake if she tickles him, so she proceeds to tickle him and knowing exactly where he's ticklish she goes for his armpits. He squirms under her and wakes up after a minute or so, and she slides off him, to lie by his side for morning cuddles.

"You are just full of energy." He kisses her cheek. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"You mean aside from getting up every hour to pee? Yeah, I slept great." Her grin widens and a smile creeps upon his lips, but he's staring at her in confusion.

_Did I miss something important? _He asks himself. _I mean that can't really be it, if it was she'd be angry, not excited…_

"Do you know what today is?"

"No. What is today?" He asks, confused since he's not fully awake yet and comprehending anything.

"We go to the doctor's."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well… uh…" Luke brings his hand up and runs it through his hair, beginning to feel frustrated.

Lorelai laughs because she enjoys watching him try to remember exactly what this particular doctor's visit is going to tell them.

"Just tell me, please?" He begs her as he turns pleading eyes to her.

"We are going to find out the gender of Button!" Lorelai slides out of bed quickly and walks over to

the closet. "And you have to help me decide what to wear."

Luke sits up in bed and blissfully watches as she pulls outfit after outfit from the closet, fretting over what to wear. He loves everything she wears so he finds it adorable watching her fret over her wardrobe on any given day.

"Hey don't we have lunch with your mother after?" Luke asks remembering the events of their day.

Lorelai steps from out of their expanded closet and looks at him seriously, hands on her hips. "Oh, now you remember something. Yes, we do…"

"And let me guess, you're fighting with her again?" He interrupts her.

"No! It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well," Lorelai begins and stops to take a deep breath before continuing. "She said I should just schedule a C-section, given my age."

He stares at her incredulously. "Really? What did you say?"

"I said 'no,' of course. I _can_ give birth and I _will_."

"I know you can and I will support you in your decision not to have a C-section."

"Thank you! At least someone's on my side," she huffs, grateful he doesn't try to take her mother's side.

"I always am."

Lorelai smiles, a smile that reciprocates his words and so much more. All she can do is smile as his sentimentality has gotten the best of her as tears pool in her eyes and she fights to hold them back, and she goes back to rummaging through her closet trying to find an outfit that will make her feel beautiful because right at that very moment, she feels more like a giant beached whale than a woman who carries the pregnancy glow and is beautiful inside and out.

Later, around noon Lorelai and Luke get in her car and drive to Hartford to see the doctor.

"Hello, Dr. Shaw." Lorelai said when he entered his office.

"Hello Lorelai," he responded. "How are you feeling today?"

"Wonderful," she beamed. "Button's room is almost finished."

"Is that so?"

"Yes Luke and his daughter April and my daughter Rory are going to paint it this weekend." She explained as he felt around her abdomen. "

"Mmhm," he said in an interested manner. "What color?" he asked.

"Green," she said with a smile. "but that's only because that's the color of the stuff we bought seeing as Button hasn't showed us yet if he or she is a girl Button or a boy Button eliminating pink or blue from our selection."

"I see." Dr. Shaw said wondering how anyone understood that woman at the rate she talked.

"Alright guys," he said after a second. "Let's see if we can try this again." He pulled over the sonogram cart and cut of the lights. Lorelai lifted her shirt for the doctor in the same manner she had done many times before. The man spreads cold gel on Lorelai's stomach and places the wand on top strategically. An image appeared on the screen. Luke looked down with pride as he watched his fiancé blow kisses at it. Dr. Shaw smiles.

"Can you tell?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes I can." He replied. "Start shopping pink, kids. It's a girl."

"It's a girl!" Lorelai yelled as she clapped her hands. Luke just smiled, amazed as his little girl.

Lorelai looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Luke bent down and kissed them away.

"Would you like these printed out?" the doctor asked.

"Yes please!" Lorelai squealed. "Only four more months and we'll get to see her." she said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well until your next visit, be careful and try not to stress." the doctor handed the sonograms and left the room.

"Ready?" Luke asked as he helped his fiancé off the examine table.

"Yep! I'm gunna call Rory as soon as we get home!"

"Good. Then you should call your parents and April too." Luke suggested.

"Wait...I can all of them at tomorrow at Friday Night Dinner."

"April too?"

"I thought maybe she could hang out. That way you guys and finish painting."

"Sure thing!"

They arrived home. Automatically Lorelai grabbed the photo album and placed the sonogram in it.

She scribbled the date down and closed the book.

"Hey Luke?!" she yelled so he could hear her.

"Yeah?" he called down.

"Can you come here?"

"Yep. What do you need?"

"I'm tired and can't make it up the stairs. Will you carry me?" she grinned.

"Fine." he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs and laying her on the bed.

"Thank you babe!" she said as she kissed him.

"Welcome. I'm going to go get April will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yep. Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye little girl." Luke said as he kissed Lorelai and then her stomach. "See you guys in a little bit."

Luke picked up April and they arrived at the house.

"We're home!" Luke yelled as he entered.

"Luke?"

"Yeah! and April!"

"Oh hey. I'm upstairs changing be down in a second."

A few minutes later Lorelai came down in a pink sundress with flowers. Her hair was down and curled a little. "Hey I'm ready."

"You look pretty." April said.

"Aww thanks. You do too." Lorelai said as she admired Aprils outfit. She wore a pink tank top with orange and purple swirls, and a pair of jeans. It was going to be a casual Friday night because for one Lorelai wasn't feeling well to dress and two it was time to go shopping for new clothes.

Lorelai, Luke, and April, climbed into Lorelai's jeep because it would be a tight fit for the three of them to squeeze into Luke's truck. They rode to Hartford and got there quickly due to the lack of traffic, the whole while Lorelai fought herself not to blurt out her exciting news to her soon to be step daughter.

Upon arrival Luke rang the bell but it was a bit of a surprise when Emily answered the door.

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai said as the maid rushed up behind Emily to take the coats of their guests.

"Hello Lorelai," she returned in a cheerful manner. "Hello, Lucas, and April surprise me twice in one week." She noted.

"Hello, Emily." Luke said trying to be polite.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore." April followed." Lorelai waddled as quickly as she could into the living room. Her feet hurt badly and she wanted to sit down.

"Luke would you like something to drink?" Emily offered.

"No thank you, Emily." Luke smiled he wouldn't dare drink if Lorelai couldn't.

"April, juice? Club soda?"

"No thank you." She said.

"A coke maybe?" she tried again.

"Sure, Mrs. Gilmore that would be great thank you," April retorted.

"You are quite welcome Miss April," Emily said before sending the maid into the kitchen for April's drink.

"Lorelai, would you like some water?"

"yes please, mom. I am parched." Lorelai responded truthfully.

"Alright dear," Emily said handing her a full glass. "How are you feeling?"

Lorelai thinks about the question before answering. "My feet are swollen, but other than that I am awesome."

Emily sips at her drink. "You know, you can go upstairs and rest if you'd like." She offered.

"No thanks, Mom." Lorelai smiles, "I'll be fine."

"Very well," Emily shrugs, "So April, my dear, what a lovely top, the kids now a days are so stylish and petite."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilmore, Lorelai bought it for me," April beamed over at her almost step mother. She wasn't very good with small talk but she took it as an opportunity to brush up on her skills.

"So where's dad?" Lorelai asked wondering why he hadn't made his usual bow tie business man appearance yet.

"He had a last minute business meeting in London. He should be back on Tuesday." Emily answered quickly.

"Oh man, I thought we were going to get to tell everyone at the same time," Lorelai whined to her husband.

"Tell us what?" April and Emily both asked excitedly within seconds of each other.

"Remember how I told you that I was going to the doctor today and we were going to try and find out the sex of the baby again?"

"Yes! Do you know?" April began perking up.

"Yes I know." Lorelai laughed a little proudly.

"Well what is it?" Emily asked a bit impatiently. "Are you going to tell us or not?"

"I will but not until Rory gets here!"

"Not what until Rory gets here?" Rory asked breathlessly as she rushed into the room. "I am so sorry I'm late. Stupid traffic is hard to beat! What were we talking about?"

"We were just waiting on you so that we could tell you all the sex of the baby at the same time." Lorelai explained.

"Oh cool!" she said sitting down. "Looks like I came in right on time?" she joked.

"Yes you did!" Luke complimented.

"Okay I can't wait any longer, Am I going to have a brother or a sister?" April asked.

"Yeah seriously, the suspense is killing me," Rory added.

"You wanna tell em' hon?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Why not," He said sitting up. "Girls, Emily, The baby is a girl."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Rory and April started squealing.

"Oh my god, a sister!" April exclaimed. "I seriously thought it was going to be a boy,"

"No way, me too." Rory said.

"Me too," Luke put in.

"I knew it was a girl," Lorelai laughed.

Emily was speechless, something that didn't occur often.

Lorelai's eye lit up. "I'm going to have three daughters now!"

"Well congratulations. Have you thought of any names?" Emily asked coming out of her thoughts..

"As a matter of fact," Luke started. He looked to his fiancée. "Do you mind if I tell them,"

"Not at all," Lorelai answered.

"We're naming her Skylar Rose." Luke said proudly.

"That's so cute!" April said.

"Yes I agree." Rory chimed in.

"Me too, that is a beautiful name." Emily added.

The joyful conversation was interrupted by the new maid entering the room. "Mrs. Gilmore. Dinner is ready."

"Yes, thank you, Tina." Emily said standing up.

Everyone filed into the dining room and took their seats at the table..

"I am so hungry," Rory told everyone as they sat down.

"Me too," Lorelai agreed.

The maid brings out the salad and takes the plates away when everyone is done. "Finally, real food." Lorelai cheered as she brought out the main course. The maid sets a plate down in front of Lorelai. "Oh my god," She blurted out. "I can't eat this," she pushed the plate away and put her hand over her nose.

"What's the matter, you like salmon." Emily asked.

"Liked, mom, Sky apparently hates it cause the smell, eggh." Lorelai gags. "I'm going to be sick," She stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Tina," Emily called.

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Take these away," she commanded. The maid went to pick up a plate, "Before my 90th birthday," she barked. "And bring out that pot roast we had yesterday," she calls behind her.

"I'll be right back," Luke said excusing himself from the table. He decided to go check on Lorelai and knocked at the bathroom door. "Lorelai?" he called through the thick wooden frame.

She didn't answer so he opened the door and found her on the floor bent over the toilet.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled after a second. "I guess Skylar doesn't like salmon." she tried to joke as she got up off the floor.

"That's okay." He smiled as he helped her to the sink. "What does she think of Pot Roast?" Luke ask as he rubs Lorelai's back.

"Sounds yummy," she beamed.

"Good. Come on let's go eat." He took her hand and led her back into the dining room.

They returned to the table and the smell of the pot roast was the first thing that caught Lorelai's attention and nothing seems to affect her. She started eating immediately, shoveling food into her mouth like she would never eat again.

"Are you in a rush?" Emily ask noticing her daughter rude behavior.

"No just really hungry!" she says with a mouth full of food.

"Chew your food Lorelai, you are going to choke," Emily corrected. After the five finish their meals, dessert was passed out.

"This is really good Grandma!" Rory say taking a bite of the raspberry strudel.

"Yes I agree!" April responds.

"Thank you, girls!" Emily smiled. "I am glad you are enjoying it."

Dinner went better than Lorelai expected. No yelling or snarls from anyone. She could of opted out getting sick, but she was happy everything went well. They exchanged goodbyes, and noted they would met again next week. Friday nights were looking alright. Rory had headed back to study for finals. Only a year until her baby was grown up and graduate from college. Lorelai thought about Skylar and her life, looking forward to watch her grow up.

The three headed back to Stars Hollow, tomorrow was the biggest day Lorelai had waited for. The day of Skylar's baby shower, Luke however dreaded the setting up part. But was glad to help for his daughter. They arrived home, instantly looking back on a wonderful day. Hoping for many to come.


	11. Baby Shower and Makeovers

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Hope you guys enjoy. Also I'm lacking in reviews, so please tell me what you think, honestly good or bad?**

Luke woke up to find Lorelai not in bed beside him. He rolled over and groaned_. Where could she be now? _He wondered to himself. She's such a live wire, always moving, that once she quit working during her pregnancy she'd been a mess, never knowing what to do with herself. There was no way to keep a woman like that bottled up in a house all the time. Luke had to run the diner, Rory had school, and Sookie not only had to cook and make sure Michel behaved himself while Lorelai was away she also had two children and a husband of her own to take care of. As much as everyone wanted to no one had time to baby sit Lorelai. Luke sighed giving himself another moment to wake up before going to find her. He slowly climbed out of bed.

"Lorelai!" He called. No answer he sighed again realizing that she was going to make this difficult. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he walked down the stairs.

"Lorelai!" he called again.

"Hmm?" he heard although it was muffled and sounded far away. He walked through the back and into the new hallway added to their house which housed two doors, one on the left and one on the right.

"Where are you?" he called.

"In here!" she returned.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked as he made his way into the nursery. The walls are green and yellow and just so bright. Lorelai sat in the rocking chair which was near the window. She sat there staring out at the sunny morning, feeling relaxed.

"I was just relaxing." she said calmly.

"Oh...Everything okay?"

"Yes everything is perfect. I just enjoy sitting in here." she stood up and waddled over to the crib, looking down into it. "I am glad in just a few months we will be looking down at a beautiful little girl." She smiled.

"Me too. Come on let's go get ready for the baby shower, you can boss me around and tell

me where to hang things." Luke joked.

"Okay. Sounds great!" Lorelai giggled. They went downstairs, Lorelai took a seat on the couch as Luke grabbed the box of streamers and balloons.

"You do realize that as soon as that clock hits twelve I am kicking your manly ass out right." Lorelai laughed.

"Yes." Luke said with a smile.

She told him where to put everything and how she wanted it and changed her mind 12 times before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she said, trying to stand up quickly.

"Hey there Sookie!" Luke greeted as he helped her with the mounds of food.

"Where do you want this?" she asked holding a gift bag that was wrapped with pink ribbons and bows.

"Over there." Luke pointed to the designated present table.

Sookie passed by Lorelai. "Hey there sweets!" Sookie squealed as she hugged Lorelai tightly.

"Hey Sook. So what cha get me?"

"You'll just have to find out." Sookie said grinning. "Well you sit tight I'm going to make

sure Luke sets the platters right. Sookie scurries to the kitchen.

About an hour later all the guests arrived. Luke was just there for helping Lorelai, he wasn't into the whole baby talk and baby shower games. He would rather be hanging with his friends, but instead he stayed around to see what his neighbors and friends bought Skylar.

Everyone was gathered around in a circle playing ridiculous games. One game was the ladies would pass around diapers full of melted chocolate, and you had to smell and figure out what candy bar it was. Lorelai with her sense of smell, won and decided to crown herself the Chocolate Sniffing Queen.

It was finally time for Lorelai's favorite. "Presents!" Lorelai squealed as she was handed the first present. It was from Sookie. Lorelai teared the paper ope to find a little pink cloth apron, chef hat, and cooking mitten. Lorelai gushed as she thought it is exactly something that Sookie would give her. Jackson bought her mini plastic vegetable toys, seeing he was a farmer. Rory got Skylar a baby bouncer and some clothes. April's present was next. Lorelai opens the neatly wrapped pink paper to find a bib, some baby booties, a towel and some baby wash, which all had a little turtle on them. Babette had gotten her a big wash bin full of baby lotions, soaps, and rubber duckies. Lorelai thanked everyone before she got to Luke's gift. Luke was the cutest of them all, he got his daughter a onesie that said 'Be nice to my mommy she hasn't had her coffee yet'.

Emily and Richard arrived, even though their gift was the add on to the house, they decided it wasn't enough. Emily sat down and handed Lorelai an envelope. Lorelai eyed it suspiciously.

"This isn't one of those trees you planted in Israel in the baby's name is it?"

"Don't be silly just open it." Emily said quickly.

Lorelai did as she was told and ripped open the back of the envelope. Lorelai read the parchment. "Oh my god." She muttered.

"What?" Luke asked.

"They opened a trust found." Lorelai said with disbelief.

"It's for college or a wedding if she would like," Emily defended. "Before you get all bent out of shape Lorelai, we did bring her one more present."

Richard walked out the door and returned a few seconds later setting the large box in front of his daughter. Lorelai looked at her parents reluctantly before tearing into the package. She got all the paper off and lifted the lid before gasping. "It's perfect." She whispers.

"It was one of your favorite things when you were a baby." Emily admitted with a smile.

"You had one just like it.

Luke looked over Lorelai's shoulder to see a wooden record player adorned.

"It took me forever to find one just like the one you had when you were a little girl but I did."

"Wow. Thanks mom!" she squealed then grabbed onto her mom, with tears in her eyes. "I love you guys so much. I know don't say it enough, but you guys put up with me and help me through so much." her emotions were all over the place, due to her hormones.

"We do it because we love you too and want what is best for you and your family." Richard says smiling, coming over to give her daughter a hug.

"Thanks guys." Lorelai said with a genuine smile.

After the party was dismissed and Luke was beginning to clean up, it dawned on him that he had forgotten one special gift. He dropped the rag in the sink and ran to his truck, pulling out a small gift bag from under the seat. After returning into the house he found Lorelai was sprawled out on the couch, looking over at the baby shower gifts. He watched in the doorway as he saw Lorelai take one of the outfits and put it up to her stomach. He smiled just waiting for the day to see his little angel in one of those outfits. After admiring his lovely fiancé, he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Have fun?"

"Yeah! Loads! How about you are you tired from all the estrogen that filled the room?" she joked.

"Nah I would do anything for you." he said smiling as he pecked her on the lips. "Here I forgot to give this to you earlier." he said placing the gift bag on her lap.

"You already got Skylar something."

"Just open it."

Lorelai was surprised to find a little hand knitted pink baby bonnet. "Oh my gosh. This is so cute. Where did you get?"

"My mother made that and told me to save it for when I have a little girl of my own."

"Awww. That's so sweet of her."

"She was a very a sweet lady."

"I bet you miss her." Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Day after day. But do you want to know one thing she would be proud of me for?"

"What's that?"

"That I found a loving and sweet person to spend the rest of my life with."

"Luke?" she said leaning in towards him.

"Shh..." he said as he placed his hands on her cheek and drew her closer. With all love and happiness he gives her a kiss that no words could explain. She smiled and they shared a moment of just gazing into each other's eyes. "I love you Lorelai. And I always will."

"I love you too Luke and I always will!" she came in again and gave him another passionate kiss, but they were interrupted by a kick. "Oops, look like Skylar says we're squishing her."

Luke smiled and took his hand her stomach. The kicking had stop and they continued to kiss.

Lorelai broke their kiss and grabbed his hand leading him up the stairs and into their bedroom because Rory and April were in their rooms downstairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her toes to reach him and kissed him like she would never get the chance again. "Lorelai." Luke tried to mumble through her rough kisses. She didn't want to hear it. She kissed him harder and tried to remove his clothes at the same time. She found with her hormones increasing she desired him more.. Lorelai managed to remove his flannel shirt with ease without breaking their kiss at all and went for his belt he pushed her hands out of the way she goes for the baseball cap and almost manages to get it completely off his head before he stops her pulling his body away from her completely.

"What?" she asked gasping for air.

"I don't think we should." He said in a low voice.

Lorelai turned away from him putting her hands to her face. "You don't want me?" She

cried into her hands, her hormones got the beset of her. "I knew it!"

"Lorelai?" he asks wondering why she is freaking out.

"It's okay." she sobbed. "I wouldn't want me either. I'm fat and ugly and disgusting and pregnant."

"Honey, no! It's not that. You are beautiful and I love you. It's just Rory and April are here downstairs, and beside I'm afraid I might hurt her." Luke said as he took his thumb to her face and wiped away the tears.

"But-"

"But nothing. I love you Lorelai, believe me I want this as much as you. But maybe after the baby is born."

"Fine…" she stopped for a moment looking up at him, "But can we still make out?" she asked sounding like a teenager.

"Lorelai..." before he could finish Lorelai was at it again.

The morning had come. Lorelai walked downstairs to see everyone was up and on with their day. "Morning."

"Morning Mom!" Rory said as she sipped at her coffee.

"Hey Lorelai." April responded as she began to read her book.

"Where's Luke?"

"He's at the diner, he said he just had to give Caesar the keys."

"Ahh." Lorelai said as she grabbed herself a plate to eat. "So what is the plan for today?"

"Well I was going to spend some sister time with April, if you want you can join."

"Nah you girls have fun. I'm still pooped from the party. Besides I have to organize all the presents."

"No you don't" Rory said.

"Yes I do. If I don't they will pile up and it's hard to walk around them."

"No mom. I meant that April and I already handled it. No worries."

"Aww you did?"

"Yep." April exclaimed.

"Thank you guys so much!"

"So what do you say join us? Now that you don't have a to clean up." April asked excitedly.

"Sure why not!"

"Yeah!" Rory said throwing her hands in the air cheering.

"Awesome!" April continued giving her almost big sister a high five.

"So…" Lorelai began to ask. "What do you guys want to do today?"

"I don't know," Rory said. "We were thinking a movie."

"And the mall." April continued. "Rory is going to make me over." She giggled.

"You can't forget food." Rory finished.

"Wow. That sounds like fun." Lorelai said with a frown. "To bad I can't go."

"You just said you were able to." April stated.

"Well your father isn't going to let me leave the house. Especially not to do fun stuff." Lorelai pouts.

"Oh." April said looking down. "Did you ask him?"

"No. He has been watching me so much lately. A few times I had to convince him I could bathe myself. So I can't go as I think about it."

Rory thought to herself for a moment. "New idea!" she said leaning over to whisper in April's ear.

"That's sounds great," April laughs.

"I wanna know! I wanna know!" Lorelai whined. The girls looked at each other and

smiled. "Aw, come on. It's not nice to keep secrets from Mommy."

"Alright." Rory said rolling her eyes playfully. She stood up to whisper in her mother's ear.

"I can't hear you." Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "We can do all that stuff here." She says aloud. "I will go to the video store and then I will go get all the makeup and hair products we will need for April's make over and then I will go to Doose's for the junk food and April will stay here and keep you company."

"Yeah! I like that idea!" Lorelai grins. "Let me get dressed and showered and then the fun will begin!"

"Well I'm heading out now." Rory announced as she grabbed her coat.

Lorelai runs up the stairs and takes a quick shower. She gets dress in a pink plaid top and Khaki Capri and plaid pink shoes to match.

"Wow! You look cute!" Aprils says admiring.

"Thanks sweetie I love that dress!" Lorelai said as she saw that April was wearing a cute yellow daisy printed dress.

Meanwhile, Rory was walking through the square, with a bag full of candy from Doose's heading her way to the video stores. While walking down each aisle, trying to find the perfect movie. She picked up three, _Pretty in Pink_, _Sleepless in Seattle_,and _Grease._

She stepped through the front door, taking off her coat before fully entering the living room. "Hey Mom I'm home!" she shouted.

"Let's get this party started!" Lorelai tried to jump, but resulting in just a leg lift. "I already have the makeup and hair stuff out. All we need is to start a movie and feel are tummies with junk food!"

Rory laughed and emptied the bag of snack onto the coffee table, and grabbed Grease and put it into the DVD player. "April come on! Movie is starting!"

"Coming Coming! So what movie is it?" April ask as she made her way from the kitchen to the living room, sitting on the floor, with a tub of ice cream in her lap.

"A classic we call Grease!"

"Cool! Press play!" April says excitedly.

The girls all sat around the TV as Rory began to straighten April's hair and Lorelai added make-up. "This is fun!" April said.

"Let's just make sure we get all the make-up off before you go. I Don't want your mom to be upset."

"Oh don't worry, Mom lets me borrow her make-up."

"As long it's alright." Lorelai said concerned.

"It's cool."

"So what do you say? You look okay to go to a dance?" Rory joked.

"Dance?" Lorelai questioned.

"No, we were just joking. But April does have a school dance coming up."

"Oh cool. You going?"

"Yeah. Teddy asked me."

"Awww!!!" Lorelai gushed. "You're getting too old!"

"That's what my mom says." April compared.

Rory finished with April hair and make-up and then continue to watch the remainder of the movie.

"Any one else hungry?" Lorelai wondered.

"We just consumed pounds of junk food." Rory stated.

"Well sorry, but I on the other hand is eating for two."

"You know as you talk about I'm hungry for some real food." April agreed. "What do you say we stop by the diner and hang with Dad."

"That sounds great!" Rory and Lorelai both said in agreement. The girls grabbed their coats and out their shoes on. As they walked through the square, they felt the warm breeze hit their faces.

They arrived at Luke's and walked through the door and took a seat in a booth. Luke must have been in back because no one was in sight. Rory starts up a conversation with Lane. April and Lorelai waited but Lorelai got impatient.

"Oh, burger boy!" Lorelai called. April laughed.

They hear a clank. "Damn cabinet," Luke yelled.

"Oh no!" Lorelai replied. "Not the damn cabinet again!" She joked.

Luke comes out rubbing his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I love you too."

"Are you being cute?" he asked huffy.

"Always doll," Lorelai smiled. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. "Your girls

are hungry Lucas." She told him.

"Oh, right. So cheeseburger with chili, fries, pickles on the side and three cherry cokes."

"Yep that's it!"

"No pie?" Luke asked unsure.

"Of course." Lorelai added. "It wouldn't be a Sunday without pie."

April looked at Lorelai wondering how she was going to eat all that. "I just want hamburger, dad." She said.

"Put a double on that chili cheese burger, Luke." Rory smiled.

"Wow you guys know how to eat!" April said astonished.

"I know I can't believe it either." Luke said. "Let me put you order in and I'll be right back." Luke said as he reentered the kitchen.

"Wow I can't believe how much older you look with your hair straight." Rory said amazed.

"How old do you think I can pass for?" April asked.

"I say 17."

"Really?" April said shocked.

"Totally!" Lorelai agreed.

Luke came back with their plates. He looked over at April, who seemed to look different. "Are you wearing make-up?"

"Yeah. And what do you think of my hair?"

"I like it. You look cute." he said not sure what to say to this new change.

"Cute?" April asked.

"Yeah. I mean what do want me to say? I personally think you are too young for makeup, you look pretty with out it."

"Thanks dad. I know what you meant." she said trying to give her dad a hard time.

It was getting late, and the girls were full. So they decided to head home. April and to go home, so Luke took her home after closing. As Lorelai and Rory walked through the door, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered it a bit out of breath, trying to answer before the person hung up.

"Hey it's Anna."

"Oh hello Anna." Lorelai said as she watched Rory's eye grew wide. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just called to let you know April had a great time. She said she loves her room so much and had a blast at the baby shower. Once again thanks for looking after her." Anna said.

"Anytime, she's like a daughter to me."

"I'm sure she wouldn't disagree. Well I should head to bed. Thanks again, and tell Rory she did a great job with the makeover."

"Oh yeah we had fun! Tell her she is welcome over anytime."

"Alright Bye."

"Bye Anna." Lorelai said after hanging up the phone. "That was Anna, and she said thanks for April having a good time."

"Wow that was nice of her." Rory grinned. "Well I should be heading back to school. I have a paper to finish."

"Alright kiddo drive safe and call me tomorrow."

"Will do. Love ya"

"Love you too."

Rory had left and Luke arrived moments after, so Lorelai wasn't bored for long. They had a long day, they exchanged goodnights and drifted to sleep.

**Review and I posted some links of what the girls got Baby Danes on my profile. Enjoy. :)**


	12. Bundle of Joy

**It's here! The chapter you waited longingly for! Hope you like. :) Thanks to DramaQueen1103, visionxofxme, and ****LoViNtheCrAzY. **

Summer had arrived and April and Rory got out of school. Rory moved back home and April spent as much time as she could at her Dad's house. Rory got a job at the bookstore working with Andrew to make some extra cash and everyone was happy. Everyone but poor miserable pregnant Lorelai who by doctor's orders was on strict bed rest. Her age was his concern, but she wasn't buying it. She was a week from her due date, and hardly moved in the past month. Luke was their for her, which made her happy. He was anxious too, but not more than Lorelai was.

Lorelai woke up alone. Luke had to get to the diner early and Rory had left soon after for the bookstore. Luke, Rory, and Sookie tried to work in shifts without Lorelai noticing so that someone would always be with her so close to her due date. They weren't hiding it from Lorelai to keep secrets but knowing what a strong willed woman she was, it would be hard to convince her of anything less than her taking care of herself. Since Luke and Rory were gone and Sookie hadn't yet arrived. She laid in bed for awhile not feeling so hot. Her back hurt more than usual and she didn't really know what to make of it but enjoying her few moments of solitude she decided against calling Luke or Rory. It was probably nothing anyway.

She did her best to pull herself up and out of bed. She wasn't supposed to get out of bed and Luke would kill her if he knew, but she was hungry and the pop tarts were all the way in the kitchen.

She slowly waddled down the stairs noting that her back pain was getting more intense with every step. She entered the kitchen and grabbed a package of pop tarts, opened the foil wrapping and stuck each pastry into the toaster. She waited wondering when Sookie would get there. She laughed at the thought that they thought she didn't know. She may have been moody and emotional but she wasn't stupid. It isn't hard to recognize when you are a grown woman being babysat. She sighed at the pop tarts popped up. "Yum." she said out loud. She put them on a paper plate and went to sit back down but as soon as she had taken two steps the she felt a gush of water in between her legs. She looked down and thought to herself. _'Perfect'_

Lorelai thought to herself now would be a good time to call Luke. She slowly made her way to the phone. As she dialed the diner, she wait impatiently for someone to answer.

"Luke's." Caesar answered.

"Put Luke on the phone." Lorelai said rushed.

Moments later Luke picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Luke. I need you now!"

"Lorelai?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"My water broke and I-"

Before she could finish Luke interrupted, "On my way!"

"Hurry!" She rushed him.

Luke closed the diner and sped to the house. Lorelai who was in pain, but only smiled. He took her hand, coaching her through each contraction, as the drove the hospital. As they got checked in Luke took the time to call all the friends and neighbors.

As the hours passed, the pain and hurt that traveled through her body did not. She was on the edge of breaking point. When she was fully dilated the doctor instructed her to push. Luke grabbed her hand, coaching her through every scream, push and tear. The doctor said that her age would hold her back. Ha! She was stronger than most women.

After 12 hours of excruciating pain of labor, she held her newborn baby girl in her arms.

With her radiant blue eyes as her mother's and her father's dark hair, she took her first peak at the world from the outside. Lorelai brushed a finger to her daughter's pink cheek. Smiling at the little bundle of joy that stood before them. Luke smiled smoothing back the soft sprung curls. Lorelai looked up her husband, grinned and soon tears fell.

"She's here." Luke whispered kissing the tears away.

"She sure is!" Lorelai agreed, looking at Skylar.

"You did great!"

"With your help I did great." she corrected.

"Glad to be here."

"Glad you're here."

"As I said before I'm in I'm all in!"

"Hear hear!" she giggled.

Luke took his daughter into his arms. A smile plastered on his face as he swayed. "She's so precious."

"Well she does have hot parents!" Lorelai joked. Looking at Luke, watching him coo and gaze at the newborn. "You know something?"

"Huh?" he said meeting her eyes.

"You're a new daddy!"

"What do ya know! I am!" he said proudly.

"So should we let the family in?" Lorelai asked unsure.

"It's up to you."

"Then yes." she smiled. "Excuse me Becky," she called to the nurse who was getting the bassinet ready. "Could you bring in the family?"

"Sure thing Ms. Gilmore."

Lorelai watched and waited, hearing footsteps approach. Rory came in first followed by April then Emily and Richard.

Rory immediately had tears in her eyes. "Hey baby sis! I'm Rory, and this is April, your other sister." she smiled, kissing the baby and then kissing her mother. "Did it hurt?"

"Like doing the splits-"

"On a crate of dynamite!" Rory finished.

Lorelai laughed. "You know."

"Yeah I do." Rory smiles. "Are you happy Mommy?"

"Very very happy, baby,"

Rory sighs, "Well, with competition like this how am I going to keep my standing as your favorite daughter,"

Lorelai laughs again. "I love you Rory,"

"Can I hold her?" April asks.

Lorelai nods. "Absolutely, you can wash your hands right over there," she tells her pointing to the sink.

April washes her hands and then sits down, considering she hasn't had very much experience with babies she didn't want to take any chances, holding her little sister while standing up. Rory brings over baby Sky and sets her in Aprils arms. "It's really easy all you have to do is hold her head up," Rory says.

"Like this?" April ask unsure of her position.

"Perfect!" Rory and Lorelai say simultaneously.

"She so tiny." April awed. "Look at her wittle fingers!" she gushed in a baby voice. "I can't wait to have a baby."

All of a sudden there were millions of eyes directed at April. "Not now I mean!" she replied.

"That's what I thought." Luke said sternly.

"So Lorelai when are you able to take Skylar home?" Emily asks quietly, sitting in the back of the room, not wanting to intrude.

"Well I just have to be discharged. Also Skylar still has some test to do." Lorelai paused for a moment. "Is the car seat secure?" Lorelai asked. Luke nodded. "Well then I just need to pack up and just hoping we can go in the morning."

"Great!" April said excitedly.

"So do you guys want me to stay? I don't have to go back to the store today. So I'm all yours"

"That would be great. We can use all the help we can get." Lorelai said.

"If you want we can start loading up the cars." Emily offered.

"Thanks mom!" Lorelai gushed.

"Anything for you dear." Emily came over placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Congratulations. She's a beauty."

"Thank you, Emily!" Luke smiles at his mother-in-law.

Emily nods and she and Richard exit the room. "I am going to take April to the cafeteria for lunch, we'll be back in a little bit." Rory tells Lorelai and Luke as she takes Sky from April's arms and hands the baby to her father.

"Oh okay." Lorelai almost yawns.

"Bye Dad, Sky, see you later Lorelai." April says as she leaves the room.

"We'll be back soon, Mom." Rory follows.

"Okay." she smiles at them as they leave.

Luke sits on the bed beside Lorelai with their little baby in his arms.

"Look at what we did." Lorelai whispers to him before laying back on the pillow.

Luke stares at his new daughter a moment longer and then looks back to his fiancé who has fallen asleep.

Luke's attention is diverted from the two sleeping beauties by a knock on the door.

It opens, "Knock Knock." Liz says as she enters.

"Liz!" Luke said standing up. Liz was his only family and he was glad she was there on the day of his daughter's birth. TJ came in behind her.

"Hey big brother, and little baby." she smiles letting her voice get really high.

"This is Sky." he announced proudly.

"Well, hello, Sky, I am your Auntie Liz and this is your Uncle TJ."

"Yeah Lorelai just fell asleep." he tells them.

"Aw, would you look at that, poor thing! Well we won't stay long. We just wanted to meet our little niece."

"Oh, no please stay!" Luke requested. "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Oh can I big brother?"

"Of course." he said as he gave his sister Sky.

Liz and TJ look at the baby. "Can't believe we'll be holding one like this soon." Liz said happily.

"What?" Luke asked not believing what he heard.

"Yep looks like I got a bun in the oven." Liz said wide eyed.

Lorelai stirs then awakes groggily. "Someone say food?"

"Go back to sleep. Liz was just saying she is expecting."

"Oh okay." Lorelai said resting her head, before springing up. "Wait you're pregnant?"

"Yes about 3 weeks along." TJ chimed in. "Whatever that means." not knowing the medical terms.

"Congrats! Come here so I can hug you!" Lorelai held her arms open.

Liz walks over receiving her hug. "Thanks sis...If you don't mind me calling you that."

"No it's okay, I am soon going to be legally part of this family." Lorelai smiles.

"Well we let you get back to sleep. I'll see later in the week," Liz says handing

Skylar back to Luke, who sets her in the bassinet. "She's beautiful by the way. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Liz!" Lorelai says.

"Bye sis, bye TJ!" Luke said waving them off as they left the room.

Lorelai was getting sleepy again. Luke came over to lay next to her on the hospital bed. "Hey what are you doing?" Lorelai asked noticing there was a man in her bed.

"Sleeping with you!" Luke smiled kissing her softly on the lips. Lorelai took it another step faster. Tongues glided with one another, and hand roamed. Luke snuck a hand under her gown, before Lorelai could react she could hear the door open. Luke removed his hand and pulled from the kiss, accidentally biting her lip.

"Ow." She said. Putting her hand quickly to her mouth.

"Oh sorry." Rory said as she entered the room.

"You bit me!" Lorelai snapped at her fiancé.

"Uh, I thought you were going to get lunch with April." He asked Rory.

"I forgot my wallet and didn't realize until we got to the cafeteria. I didn't mean to interrupt. Sorry." Rory explained.

"My lip is bleeding." Lorelai continued to rant causing Luke to blush.

"Well I have my wallet…so carry on…bye!" Rory said grabbing her purse as she hurries out of the room and Luke turns back to the mother of his child.

"I'm sorry." he said to her as he kisses her forehead. He covers her back up. "I am going to go get a soda from the vending machine. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Bring me my baby." she smiles.

He picked up Skylar out of the bassinet and handed her to her mother. "I'll be right back."

Luke walked out of the room and ran into Sookie and Jackson in the hallway, who were on their way in.

Luke walked around for awhile giving Sookie and Jackson some time to get in and out and then giving Lorelai some alone time with Skylar. About an hour later he returned. He opened the door slowly because as he expected they were both sleeping. Skylar still safely in Lorelai's arms and at that moment he knew he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

Rory and April came back for one last visit before visiting hours were over and then they went back to the house to make sure everything would be ready for their baby sister when she got home.

Luke spent the night in the chair, getting up with Lorelai when she had to feed the baby and sleeping when she slept. Emily and Richard came back in the morning, eager to see their new granddaughter again.

Luke helped Lorelai get dressed and get her things ready to go home. The nurse brought in her wheelchair and Emily handed her Sky. "You all ready to go home sweets?" Lorelai asked the wide awake baby. Luke smiled at them and pushed them all the way out to the car. He strapped Sky into the car seat and helped Lorelai into the back so that she could sit with her. He drove very slowly back to Star's Hollow from Hartford. Emily and Richard followed behind them.

When they arrived home. Luke came around to help Lorelai out of the car before going around grabbing Skylar. As he had the car seat safe in his hand, he then reached over to Lorelai's hand and they walked to the house together.

"Welcome home Skylar!" Lorelai said picking up the baby, who just looked around at the unfamiliar place. "Come on let's see your room!" Lorelai said taking Skylar to the nursery, Luke followed closely behind. "This is your bed, your toys." she said showing Skylar around.

"Why not let her get used to the crib?" Luke asked curiously.

Lorelai set the baby down in the blanket covered crib. Turning on the musical mobile, Skylar watched as it sang _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ and as stars spun.

Luke came behind Lorelai, wrapping his hands around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"Remember when we were looking over the crib awhile back, now we are finally looking at it, but with a baby in it."

"I know. She amazes me!" Lorelai turned, Luke arms still wrapped around her.

"You amaze me!" Luke said before dipping Lorelai back and kissing her firmly. "I love you."

"I can tell!" she joked. "I love you too."

"Come on my two beautiful girls, lets go back to the family." Luke said taking Sky out of the crib and grabbing behind him to take Lorelai's hand as they walk downstairs.

Emily and Richard were tidying the living room up a bit. Rory and April were getting some snacks and drinks. "Hey thanks again for all the help Mom and Dad." Lorelai said appreciatively.

"You're very welcome," Emily returns she pause for a moment thinking to herself and then hurriedly wraps her arms around her daughter. "I really am proud of you!"

"I know you are Mom." she replies with the same gentle tone. Their hug ends and Emily takes a step back maintaining proper space and distance making Lorelai laugh a little on the inside.

"Well I am sorry to cut the party short guys but I got to get back to ." Rory announces

"Aw, but you just got here." Lorelai whines.

"Yesterday Mom, I got to get to the bookstore remember.

"Alright fine." Lorelai pouts.

"I'll be back tomorrow. After work I'm planning on spending the nights at Lane's."

"Fine. Just call when you get there." Lorelai warns.

"I will." Rory says grabbing her keys.

"Hey kiss the Mommy before you go!"

Rory hurries over and kisses her mom and baby sister goodbye. "Bye guys!" she calls to everyone else.

After Rory leaves Luke tells April she should go call her mother. Aprils goes to her room, where now is equipped with her own phone, computer and television. She picks up her phone and dials her home number.

"Hello?" Anna answers.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey honey, how's the new sister?"

"She's awesome, she hardly cries or anything." April tells her Mother.

"That's great. So what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Oh Mom, can't I stay, please?" April begs.

"No. I'm sorry dear."

"But why?" April whines.

"Because. Your Dad and Lorelai just had a baby. They need some time with her alone."

"But-"

"No buts April, I'll be there to get you in about an hour okay?"

"Fine."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

April hangs up the phone and heads back into the living room.

"Did you call your mom?" Luke asked.

"Yes she'll be here in an hour." April pouted. She walked over to the portable bassinet that Skylar was in so that she could spend a little more time with her sister before she had to go. Anna arrived an hour later as promised. She came in for a second to see the baby and congratulate her parents and then left with April. Emily and Richard also left no sooner, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone with their baby in their house.

Lorelai rested on the couch and Luke walked around the room with the baby in his arms. He just didn't want to put her down. This was going to be everything he missed with April. The late night feeding, non-stop crying, diaper changes, and teething. He was so ready for it all and he couldn't wait.

"Luke!" Lorelai called.

"Yes?" he whispered without taking his eyes off their sleeping baby.

"Could you stop walking in circles like that? You are making me dizzy."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Come sit with me," she requests. He took the seat beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "You know we should probably go sleep while she sleeps." Lorelai told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she'll want to eat soon, and she is brand new so we don't know what her schedule is, so we should sleep while she does so that we aren't zombies tomorrow."

"You're right." he said.

"Always, remember that." She joked getting up off the couch and starting up the stairs.

Luke followed her upstairs and handed her the baby while he set up the bassinet in their bedroom. They laid her down and then climbed into bed themselves.

As expected, newborn cries were heard not an hour later. Lorelai was up quickly while Luke collected himself and adjusted to being suddenly awake.

Lorelai brought Skylar back to her bed and laid her in her lap while she prepared to feed her. "You can go back to sleep." She told her fiancée.

"No I don't want to."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." He kissed her gently. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope I think we're good."

Luke got up and went and got himself something to drink and then came back upstairs.

"Do you want me to bring you the T.V. up here or something?"

"Nah, not tonight."

"Can I do anything for you?" he begs, truly wanting to help.

"Come sit with me burger boy!"

Luke came and sat down with Lorelai again and kept her company while she fed their baby. When she finished he insisted on changing Skylar himself.

Luke took Skylar into his arms, walking across the hall to the nursery where he would change her. Lorelai followed behind him, wrapping her arms around him, her hands touched his bare chest. Her head lay against his back, kissing lightly. "You're such an awesome daddy!"

"And you..." he finished pulling the tabs snug on the baby's stomach, before taking Skylar to his arms. " are an awesome mommy!" he finished then kissed Lorelai on the forehead gently.

"I try!" she smiles kissing him again but this time passionately on the lips. "I love you babe!"

"And I love you too."

"I love you Skylar!" Lorelai says taking her finger and tapping the baby on the nose. She squirms then yawns. "Let's get back to bed."

"After you Mom." Luke whisper, pointing Lorelai across the hall. Skylar had fallen asleep, Luke still held her secure in his arms. Lorelai had fallen back asleep too. Lorelai got up every hour to feed. While Luke quickly would change, then Lorelai would go back to sleep. Luke however, only closed and opened his eyes to blink. Not wanting to miss anything of his daughter's life.

**So good? Or not? Let me know please. Just press the green button :)**


	13. Check Ups Part One

**A/N: **_**DramaQueen1103**_** has decided to join me in writing this story. She has helped me out so much, so now she is an official author of I'm In I'm All In. Let's welcome her! Also thanks to **_**visionxofxme**_** for betaing this.**

**Read and review please.**

The butterfly mobile spun, the soft sounds of snores echoed through the nursery. As for the master bedroom, louder snores were heard from Luke, as Lorelai stayed awake, waiting for the moment to get up and take care of her baby.

Skylar was two weeks old, she has gained weight since birth. Although she mostly sleeps and eats, her parents loved spending every minute they can with her, and watching as she develops. Luke went back to work about a week earlier. He called every hour, while Lorelai had two months of maternity leave.

Lorelai woke up to the cries of Skylar, echoing through the baby monitor. She jumped out of bed groggily, but alert at the sounds of her baby girl's cries. As usual she fed Skylar, changed her diaper and dressed her for the day. She had to get up early because she had to take Sky for her two week check up. As Skylar went back to sleep Lorelai got dressed and packed Sky's diaper bag. She gently carried the sleeping Skylar to the car seat. "Do you want to go see Daddy?" she asked as she secured the car seat buckle. She got in the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway on her way to Luke's. "Okay, Sky baby, I've got to warn you. There are a lot of crazy people in this town but they are going to love you to death. Anyway, some of them will be at Daddy's diner and will be all over you so, just letting you know." She talked to her daughter all the way to Luke's.

"Here we are baby." She says as she pulls the car seat out of the car and grabs the diaper bag. "Daddy, look who came to see you!" Lorelai sings as she walks in the door.

"Hey baby girl!" Luke said coming from behind the counter. "Good Morning." he says kissing Lorelai, before picking up Skylar from the car seat.

"I just thought we would stop in for a few seconds. I have to leave at 9 for her check up." Lorelai says setting the diaper bag down on the stool next to her.

"Well why don't I take you?"

"You want to go with us?" Lorelai asked, uncertainty clouding her voice.

"Yeah. I mean she's my daughter and this is an appointment the father should go to."

"What about work?"

"I own a diner." Luke stated dryly. "I'm the boss."

Lorelai sighed feeling bad about not considering Luke to go with her in the first place. "That'll be nice if you come with us."

"Want anything before we go?"

"Some pancakes and a cup of coffee."

"Is it okay for you to be drinking coffee?" Luke paused before grabbing the coffee pot.

"Why not? I'm not pregnant."

"Yes but your breastfeeding." Luke stated.

"Hey! Personal information!" Lorelai said embarrassed, looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Oh relax. You just had a baby, it's a common thing." Luke said so naturally.

"Well it wasn't such a common thing, when you had those mothers in here breastfeeding!"

"Yes but you don't feed Sky here, you normally take her upstairs."

"So?" Lorelai questioned.

"It's different with you." Luke stated.

"Yes but they're my boobs!"

"Lorelai! Jeez!" Luke said shaking his head in disbelief.

"You gunna give me some coffee or not?" Lorelai asked, a little on edge.

"One cup and that's it!"

"Fine. Whatever don't love me!" Lorelai turned on the stool away from Luke. He rolled his eyes at her as Babette and Miss Patty came running up. "Lorelai, how you doing sugar?" Babette asked as her and Miss Patty peaked in at the baby.

"I'm really great actually." Lorelai told them. "I feel wonderful."

"That's great honey," Miss Patty said. She averted her attention to the baby, "How are you doing?" she asked in baby talk.

Lorelai turned back to the counter while the ladies bonded with Skylar. Luke set a mug down in front of her. "You know they say this isn't good for Skylar." He said as he poured.

Lorelai huffed. "Are you going to ruin this for me?"

"No I'm just saying."

"Who says that?" Lorelai challenged.

"What?"

"Who said that coffee isn't good for her?"

"The books." Luke said and Lorelai nodded confused. "They did tests on pregnant rats."

"Luke?" Lorelai said softly.

"Huh?"

"In order for me to reach the equivalent of the amount of caffeine those rats were given, I would have to consume 60 or 70 cups of coffee a day." She said and then took a sip of her coffee. "You aren't the only one who knows how to read." She jumped off the stool and kissed him across the counter. "Sorry ladies but we have a doctor's appointment," She grabbed the car seat and lifted it off the stool. "But we'll be back."

"I look forward to seeing you again baby doll!" Babette said as she lets go of Skylar's little hand.

Luke left Caesar in charge while he was gone.

The whole car ride to Hartford seems like it takes years, but thirty minutes later they are in the parking lot of Skylar's Pediatrician's office, looking for a parking space. _Jeez, it's packed_, Lorelai thinks to herself, _does everyone have kids?_ Luke softly grunts and groans as he drives around. Yet when he finally finds a spot he quickly pulls the car in, and after shutting off the engine and taking the key from the ignition, he steps out and walks to the other side, taking the car seat out, with the sleepy baby inside.

"After you, my lady." Luke tells her, smiling, as he holds his hand out for her to grab.

"And they say chivalry is dead."

They walk inside hand in hand not talking. All they each can think about, but not vocalize, is how much their little girl has grown.

"You take Skylar and I'll sign her in," Luke tells her once they reach the doctor's office.

"Isn't he great?" Lorelai asks a single woman sitting close by. The woman nods and mutters something that sounds like an 'uh-huh,' and Lorelai smiles as she takes a seat, gently taking sleeping Sky from her car seat and cradling her.

"She's all checked in." Luke says sitting next to Lorelai not more than a minute later.

"They said it'd be about twenty minutes. Does she need anything?"

"Yes, Lucas! She needs you to grab that magazine over on the table."

"Wow reading already?" Luke laughed and reacted to what Lorelai said, "I thought I asked you not to call me that?" He shoots a glare at her, but he secretly loves how his full name sounds coming from her mouth.

"Did you? I don't remember that." She giggles. "Now, how about you grab that magazine mister?"

Luke simply rolls his eyes, stands and walks over to grab the magazine, and presenting it to her he leans into her.

"What are you doing?" She asks him.

"Waiting for my payment," he tells her puckering up.

The women next to Lorelai, looked over at the two, disgruntled look to her face, a stare of jealousy.

Lorelai leans in closer feeling his breath on her face, and she kisses him sweetly before turning her attention to Skylar, forgetting about the magazine that she wanted.

Luke watches the clock as the minute hand spins slowly. Every so often he would ask,

"Do you need anything?"

Lorelai would respond with the same answer she said many times before. "No thank you."

The nurse finally called their names, and directed them to a room, where they sat another ten minutes waiting for the doctor to arrive. She held Sky, swaying her lightly as they waited.

The doctor entered. "Hello Lorelai and Luke, back again I see?"

"But with an addition." Luke smiles widely.

"Precious little girl." The doctor agrees. "Let me have a look." She takes her stethoscope and places it to the baby's chest. "Pulse is good." she says aloud. She does a few more tests. Both Luke and Lorelai can hardly stand to watch as Skylar squirmed uncomfortably, not liking the coldness of medical instruments, or the crinkling of the paper sheet on the examining table.

"Everything is fine. You've got one healthy baby." She smiles, handing Skylar over to Luke.

"So anything else?"

"Nope. Just do what you're doing."

"Thank you doctor." Lorelai said gratefully.

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering could you drive Skylar and I to my parents house?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled. Luke placed Skylar back in her car seat and walked Lorelai and her back to the truck.

"Hey baby cakes you wanna stop by and see Grandma and Grandpa before we go home?" She asked as they pulled out of the parking lot of the doctor's office.

Skylar just stared at Lorelai with her intense blue eyes. "Let's go!" Lorelai shouted watching Luke carefully pull out of the parking space. Her parents were twenty minutes away from the doctor's office.

Luke kissed Lorelai before she carefully took Skylar's car seat. Luke helped her with the diaper bag. After he made sure she was okay, he waved and drove back to work. He would be back by noon, before the lunch rush started.

"You wanna ring the bell?" she asked as if Sky was able to. Knocking on the door, the maid answers.

"Hello. Are my parents here?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the living room. Here let me take that." the maid offered to

take the diaper bag and Lorelai's jacket.

"Thank you." Lorelai handed Skylar to the maid so she could take her coat off. The maid gave the baby back and took Lorelai's coat in exchange.

Lorelai walked in and saw Emily looking at a schedule book, and Richard had his nose glued to a newspaper. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad!"

"Lorelai! What are you doing here?" Emily asked setting down her book to come over to see her daughter and granddaughter.

"Oh nothing Sky had a check up, we were in the neighborhood. Thought we would stop by."

"Luke isn't with you?"

"He dropped us off."

"Well come on sit down! Anything to drink?" Emily asked, guiding Lorelai to a seat.

"Oh umm just a cup of coffee."

"Coffee? But aren't you breastfeeding?" Emily asked.

"Not this again! Stupid lab rats!" Lorelai huffed.

"Lab rats?" Richard joined in the conversation.

"Nothing. Luke said the same thing earlier."

"Well he is right. It's isn't good for Skylar." Emily noted.

"Fine then I'll have the hardest liquor you have!" Lorelai joked.

"Lorelai!" Emily shouted.

"Kidding Mom." she smiled. "May I have some water please?"

"Coming right up." Emily went to the kitchen returning with a bucket full of ice and a

pitcher of water.

"Thanks." Lorelai said pouring her some then taking a sip.

"So how was her check up?" Richard asked.

"Really good. Healthy and growing great!"

"That's excellent." Emily cheered. "May I hold her?"

"No fair I was going to ask!" Richard pretends to pout.

"Oh now you two, take turns!" Lorelai joked.

Emily and Richard both smiled. Lorelai handed Skylar to Emily. "So Dad how's work?"

"It's going well. And how is the Inn?"

"It's wonderful. We just got a new fireplace, the old one was bad. So we were stoked about that."

"New fireplace?" Richard asked. Lorelai followed with a nod. "Seeing that it's new, I should have my guys make sure it's safe, and add it to the insurance."

"Oh okay, just call the Inn and set a date."

"Will do!" Richard smiled. "Emily may I have her now?"

"Fine!" Emily said handing the sleeping baby to her husband.

"So Mom what's new?"

"Oh! I just got something in the mail for you." Emily said jumping up going over to the hutch, taking out a box.

"For me?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes it's the wedding invitation samples."

"Oh shoot! I forgot I had them shipped here. Man! Now I have to cancel the other shipment."

"How come?"

"I had the company ship one to my house, forgetting I had them ship it here."

Emily nodded. "Will we be seeing you for dinner?"

"I hope so. I think Sky is old enough to come...right?"

"Yes! It would be a joy to have her!" Richard cooed. "Will Rory be joining us?"

"I hope so. And I think Luke has April this week too. So it's going to be packed."

"So there is me, Richard, you, Rory, Luke, Chris, Skylar and April. I think we can fit everyone around the table." Emily stated.

"Chris? Did you say Chris?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes he is coming. He hasn't seen us in awhile and he was going out of town for awhile, so he thought to stop in before he leaves."

"Oh I didn't know that." Lorelai sighed.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah I'm good. It was just a shock. I just haven't spoken to him in awhile."

"Oh when was the last time?"

"When he came to Rory's editor's campaign."

"Wow! So he doesn't know about you or Luke."

"He knew we were dating, but not engaged."

"Oh my word. He doesn't even know about Skylar!" Emily said wide eyed and in shock.

"No..." Lorelai said sheepishly. She bowed her head, embarrassed as if she was being scolded.

"Well this is going to be a bit of an event."

"I guess so." Lorelai mutters truly unsure of how she feels about seeing Chris.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked Lorelai after a few minutes.

"No," Lorelai answered as she looked up and smiled. "But it's getting late, Luke said he'd be here at noon." She said standing up.

"Aw, but you just got here." Emily said with a look of disappointment.

"I know Mom, but we were only stopping by for a few minutes to say hi, but we really

have to go." Lorelai reached her arms out for her baby.

"Alright." Emily sighed.

"Besides we'll be back for dinner in a few hours," Lorelai added.

"I suppose."

"Don't forget to call and make that appointment Dad." she reminded her father.

"I'm making the call right now." he said as he headed into his study.

"Good man!" Lorelai called behind her. "Bye Mom." she smiled taking her coat and Sky's diaper bag from the maid.

"Goodbye Lorelai, and goodbye to you little princess." she said to the baby.

She put Sky back in her car seat just in time as Luke pulled up. They drove back to Stars Hollow. Sky fell asleep on the way there and Lorelai decided that she wouldn't wake her and feed her until after she had her own lunch. She heard the bells jingle as Luke held the door open for them.

They didn't talk on the way home, mostly because they didn't want to wake Skylar.

"How're your parents?" Luke asked.

"Very well. They were nice and all over Skylar." Lorelai paused still in shock from knowing Chris was going to be there tonight. "But she asked if we were going to make it to dinner."

"Oh and?"

"I said sure why not?" Lorelai shrugged.

"That's okay with me. I love going over there, getting out of this town."

"But the thing is Chris is going to be there?" Lorelai said.

"Oh...I'm fine with it." Luke stated.

"You are?" Lorelai asked. Luke nodded in response. "I haven't talked to him in forever. Did you know he doesn't know we're engaged? And that we had Skylar?"

"I wasn't aware." Luke stated "So why is that bad?"

"It's not bad, it's just it going to be weird showing up with a kid and a ring on my finger."

"Well it's been awhile. Things have changed." Luke stated.

"I guess so." Lorelai tried to convince herself.

"Getting hungry?" Luke wondered.

"Yeah a bit. Can we have lunch now?"

"Sure thing! What can I get you?" Luke asked taking out a pad of paper and pen.

"Grilled cheese, fries and piece of pumpkin pie!"

"Alright coming up!" he said heading to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with

her food.

Lorelai scarfed down the food. Just as she took her last bite, Skylar awoke crying.

"Want me to take her?" Luke offered.

"No thanks. She's probably hungry." She said. "I'm going to take her upstairs."

"Okay."

Lorelai lifted the diaper bag onto her left shoulder and unstrapped the baby from her car seat and carried her upstairs. She sat down on Luke's old bed in the back of the apartment and fed the baby. Luke came up a little while later to check on them. He knocked first and then opened the door a little. "Lorelai." he called through the crack.

"Luke?" she returned.

"Yeah."

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Okay come in." she said. He came in and closed the door behind him and walked back into the room with his daughter and fiancé. Sky was still eating very quickly and a little messy. "You'd think I was starving the kid." Lorelai joked.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No thank you."

"Okay. Just checking."

"Well I'll be down in a second."

"Okay." he said and went back downstairs to his customers. A couple hours later Lorelai still hadn't returned from upstairs. He decided to go check on his family again. He went inside his father's old office and back to the place where he'd left them.

Lorelai was lying on the bed asleep with a protective arm around the sleeping baby beside her. He knew that if they were going to make Friday night dinner on time he was going to have to wake her soon, but the sight of the two of them like that puts a smile on his face.

"Lorelai? Lorelai?" Luke whispers, tapping her gently.

"Luke?" she responded groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Gently sitting up, trying not to wake Skylar.

"Hey sleeping beauty." he said tucking the stray hairs behind her ear. "We should get ready if we are going to dinner."

"Ughh." Lorelai moaned, not wanting to get up.

"Come on." he held his hand out. "I'll take Sky while you get showered and dressed."

"But I don't wanna!" Lorelai began to pout and act childish.

"I'll help you."

"Take a shower?" Lorelai asked with a wicked grin.

"No holding Skylar." Luke blushed.

"Oh come on!" she whined.

"Come on what?"

"Let's make a baby!" Lorelai said in a serious tone.

**To be continued. The second part should be up really soon. So stick around. Don't forget to review and tell us what you think. **


	14. Check Ups Part Two

**A/N: Wow two updates in one week! Hope you like. Please review, We love feedback. **

**Also don't forget to check out _DramaQueen1103 _page. Lots of great stories on there.**

**Now on with Part Two.**

_****_

_Previously…_

_"Oh come on!" she whined. _

_"Come on what?" _

_"Let's make a baby!" Lorelai said in a serious tone. _

****

Luke looked at her, hoping to find some sort of clue as to if she was kidding or not. Her facial expression showed excitement. He let out a breath, that he didn't know he held.

"What?!" He said making sure he heard her correctly.

"Let's have a baby."

"What do you call Skylar?"

"My daughter." Lorelai exclaimed.

"Lorelai...I....umm...I don't...." Luke stuttered, uncomfortable and overwhelmed.

"Luke?"

"I don't know if we should." he began to rant.

"Luke!?" Lorelai's voice rose over his powerful rant.

"I mean we have the money, but not the space." Luke added up.

"Luke honey!"

"What?"

"I'm kidding babe!" Lorelai said handing Sky to him as she kissed him meaningfully

"Lorelai!" Luke said still shocked.

"I'm gunna shower, then we can hit the road!" she said heading into the bathroom, she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at Luke. He met her gaze, she just shook her head and let out a laugh, "You're to easy." she said as she shut the door behind her.

A half hour later Lorelai came out dressed in a red, low v-neck tank and a cardigan over it. She was going to wear jeans, but her mother would throw a fit. So she ended up in a blue jean skirt. It was comfortable but dressy. Her hair was curly, and make up was natural. "How do I look?"

"You look great." Luke said, swaying Skylar. "When did you buy that top?" he asked not remembering the low cut revealing top. He couldn't help but to stare. Luke couldn't complain.

Lorelai caught him staring, but didn't mind. She waited for him to look up at her eyes before she spoke. "I bought it when April and I went to the mall. I wanted to get something for when I got my old figure back."

"Ah." he nodded.

"Ready?" she asks slipping on her beige UGG boots and grabbing her keys.

"Let's go." Luke said, setting Sky in the car seat and strapping her in.

They arrived in Hartford. They were greeted by the maid, giving her their coats, and sitting in the living room, to wait for the others. Luke held Skylar in his arms. She was waking up, so he rocked her, not wanting her to fuss.

"Hello again!" Lorelai said sitting on the couch.

Richard was at the drink cart already making drinks. "Hello guys, care for a drink?"

"Hard Liquor!" Lorelai said jokingly.

"What?" Luke whispered to her.

"Long story." Lorelai said with a smile. Luke just sat there out of the loop. "So dad where's mom?"

"She is checking on dinner." Richard returned with a club soda for Lorelai, and martini for Emily, and a beer for Luke. "Where's April?"

"Oh shoot I knew we forgot someone!" Lorelai smiled. "I accidentally got the weekends mixed up. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Emily entered. As she sat down she couldn't help but to notice Lorelai's wardrobe. "Lorelai

what are you wearing?" she asked appalled.

"Clothes?" she said puzzled.

"Your top!" Emily said loudly.

"What about my top, Mother?" Lorelai asked in that please let's not go there tone.

Emily couldn't resist. "It's far too low, you are in the presence of gentlemen. For god's

sake."

"Are you referring to Luke?"

"Well, yes."

"It's nothing he hasn't seen before Mom."

"Lorelai!" Emily, Luke, and Richard all said at the same time.

"What! Did you think Skylar's conception was immaculate?" she said defending herself.

"Really, Lorelai," Emily scolded as the doorbell rang. She gave her daughter one last disapproving look before going to answer the door. Lorelai turned to her husband who was shaking his head, not completely happy with her choice of words.

"What?" she asked not seeing her general error.

Before Luke could answer Emily re-entered the room, Christopher following behind her. "Look who's here," she said with a smile.

Richard stood up and so did Lorelai. Richard walked up to Chris and shook his hand.

"Christopher, my boy," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you, Richard."

"Good to hear," Richard said taking his seat.

"Christopher, would you like a drink?"

"Whatever you have is fine Emily," he told her locking eyes with Lorelai.

"Very well," she muttered walking over to the drink cart.

"Lorelai," he said quietly as an instant smile appeared across his face, smile that she returned with just as much ease. She walked up and hugged him.

"Hi Chris." It had been so long since she last saw him and because he was truly her oldest friend, she hoped that he wouldn't be hurt that she didn't tell him about the baby and the engagement.

When they pulled apart Luke was standing behind Lorelai waiting to greet Chris. He handed the baby to Lorelai and hugged Chris very quickly and awkwardly. Of course

Chris couldn't help but notice the little pink baby in Lorelai's arms that he had never seen before. "Lorelai?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Christopher?" she replied in the same way he'd said her own name. "Who is this?" he asked looking down at Sky.

"Chris, I'm a Mommy." She told him with a smile.

"Wow, when did this happen?" he laughed.

"Couple weeks ago," She admitted.

He laughed again, "What's so funny?"

"I know, Rory told me months ago. I was just waiting for you to fess up." He teased. She laughed too.

"Wanna hold her?" Lorelai asked as the doorbell rang. Christopher nodded and Lorelai handed the baby to him just as Rory skipped into the room.

"Hello, everyone," she said.

"Secret ruiner," Lorelai said pointing at her daughter.

"I just got here what did I do?"

"Nothing, sweets, I'm just teasing.'" Lorelai said going over to hug her oldest daughter.

"I know Mom." she said sweetly. Rory turns her attention to Chris, "Hey Dad!"

Chris handed Lorelai back her baby so that he too could hug his daughter and then Luke took his turn followed by Emily and Richard. They all sat down in the living room and talked. Rory spent her time playing with her sister. Chris talked about Gigi, and Lorelai talked about the Inn that she missed so much, and Luke talked about his business, Richard discussed his latest adventure, and Emily told of the latest happenings at the DAR. For once, everyone was happy. At 7 exactly the maid came into the room and announced that dinner was ready. They each headed into the dining room. Richard and Emily took their seats at each end of the table and Lorelai sat next to Rory and the men sat across from them.

About half way through the salad Lorelai glanced up and noticed Chris' eyes located somewhere they shouldn't be. Her intention wasn't to have all eyes on her chest, she just wanted to be comfortable, never the less she had the attention and it made her blush. She then cleared her throat rather loudly to get his attention. He snapped out of his trance and looked up at her, now blushing himself.

"So um….how long….have you um…been engaged?" he asked her fighting the urge to look down again.

"Man, Rory, you told him that too?" Lorelai asked, looking at her daughter.

"Nope." Rory said.

"Then who did?" Lorelai asked looking around.

Christopher laughed. "Your finger did!"

"Oh," Lorelai laughed whole heartedly twisting the band around her finger. "He purposed just 2 weeks into my pregnancy."

"Yep and then she decided to tell me that we were expecting." Luke chimed in smiling at Lorelai.

"Now she's here!" Lorelai said looking over Luke's shoulder, where Sky was fast asleep.

"So how did you come up with the name Skylar?" Chris asks curiously.

"Well, the night Luke proposed it was a nice night; the sky was clear and it was like the stars were shining extra bright. I asked Luke for a star, then that resulted in me making my way to a candle lit patio, where everyone was. And he pulled out a ring, and said 'Lorelai this is your star.' So Skylar...or Sky just plays into it. Besides I just loved the name." Lorelai told her story.

"That's precious." Chris said smiling. "So how was the wedding?"

"There wasn't one yet. We are waiting until Sky is just a little bit older. We want her to be a part of it." Lorelai said leaning into Luke's embrace. She looked up at him with dazzling eyes, and she puckered her lips for a quick kiss. Luke kissed her and then returned to rocking the baby.

Rory couldn't help but smile. She was so happy to see her mother happy. Luke was good for her. Some say too good. He was so sweet, nice, and a loving father.

The next course, pot roast, was passed around. Rory talked about graduating, and how she was excited that she only had one more year. Chris chimed in with how he was looking for a new job because Gigi was more dependent on him, and he also wants to spend more time with her while she's growing up, having missed Rory's childhood.

Skylar awoke, and began to fuss. Luke rocked and shushed her, but nothing was working.

Lorelai excused herself, to take Skylar to change her. Lorelai returned and held the baby for a while. "Sorry she had to be changed."

"She's a doll Lorelai. Looks like you Lore." Chris stated.

"I don't think so. I think she looks like her daddy." Lorelai tried to compare, glancing between Luke and Skylar.

"I think she looks like you. She has your blue eyes." Rory added.

"But she has Luke's nose and hair."

"Well whoever she looks like she is a blessing!" Emily smiled.

"Thank yo-" Lorelai was interrupted by Skylar's whimpers. "What's a matter baby girl?"

"Is she hungry?" Luke asked, noticing it was close to her feeding.

Lorelai sighed, "I suppose she is," she said standing up from the table. "I'll be back."

Before she walked away from the table she grabbed two rolls.

"Lorelai!" Emily gasped.

"What I still don't get to eat!" Lorelai whined.

Emily huffed and let it go. "Very well."

"Thank you, Mother." Lorelai said excusing herself back up the stairs.

Half an hour later Rory goes upstairs to check on her mom. She can hear her sister crying from the hallway.

"Mommy?" she called through the thick wooden door.

"I'm in here, sweets!"

"Are you decent?" she asked not wanting to walk in on something she doesn't wanna see.

"Yep." Lorelai returned.

Rory opened the door reluctantly and entered Lorelai's old room.

"Hey." Lorelai smiled as she paced back and forth while rocking the baby.

"Hey." Rory returned.

"I was just coming to check on you." Rory told her.

"Oh I'm good." Lorelai lies.

"Mom." Rory says having the ability to see through her Mom.

Her smile faded, "Okay, she is really fussy and I don't know what to do about it, and I am starting to develop a little headache, and I am so hungry, and she just wants to be held but

I wanna eat but I can't because I am her mother and I'm supposed to be the one to hold her and rock her to sleep when she is fussy," Lorelai said completely freaking out.

"Mom." Rory said reaching the bed just as Lorelai started to cry.

"I'm supposed to know what to do but I don't, I don't know how to make her stop crying, and I cant tell Luke that, I can't let him think that I am a failure as a mother. She never cries like this when he is around." She sat on the bed with tears streaming down her face.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"Just relax. Luke would never think you are a bad mother! You're a great mom! You raised me at such a young age. But you know now you have Luke, you don't have to raise

Sky all on your own. We are here to help." Rory said comforting her. "You stay put, I'll get Luke." When Rory returns to her mom's old bedroom, she has a death grip on Luke's hand dragging him behind.

"Hey." Lorelai says with a sniffle. She waves with the spare hand she has.

"What's wrong?" Luke kneels down next to her on the bed. He starts to kiss the fallen tears.

"I'm gunna go downstairs. You want anything?" Rory asks.

"No thanks Rory." Luke smiled. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I just...I just feel like I have to go to her whenever she cries. I get frustrated when she wont stop crying. I tried to feed her. She won't latch on." Lorelai said tears still forming.

"Shh..." Luke kissed her again. "I'm here for you. Let me take Skylar. You go downstairs and eat." Luke said standing up and taking Skylar from Lorelai's arms.

"I don't want to."

"Want to what?" Luke asked confused.

"I just don't want to go back down there."

"Oh..." he sighed, "Grab your coat. We can call it a night. Emily will understand."

Lorelai nodded and found their coats. She explains to her parents, Rory, and Christopher.

They all understood and said goodbyes.

Lorelai and Luke finally arrived home. Skylar had fallen asleep. Lorelai still a little upset, was quiet all the way home. Luke just glanced at her, taking her hand in his; rubbing his thumb across her palm. "Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" she answers, not looking at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled.

"And YOU are an excellent mother."

"I know..." she nodded. "I just think I fail sometimes. I mean I could always get Rory to settle down. But now-"

"Now is now. She isn't Rory. She's Skylar. But one thing is I'm here for you and Sky."

"I know." she noted. She turned and looked in the back seat. "God, she's amazing."

"And so are you." Luke smiled.

Lorelai smiles back at him in response. She now had Luke in her life, she wasn't a single mother. She had help. And it is her best friend helping her along the way. She had all the things she could ask. What more is there?


	15. Dum Dum Da Dum

**A/N: Dum Dum Da Dum! I hear wedding bells! Yes it is what everyone has been waiting for! Luke and Lorelai finally tie the not. Remember only RSVPs are allowed! : )**

_You are all cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Lucas William Danes!_

Lorelai was almost suffocating with excitement. In less than 24 hours she would become Mrs. Luke Danes. Everything was perfect. Her body was finally back to normal after baby Skylar, her friends and family had all come for the occasion, and her father was going to walk her down the aisle despite everything they had been through and all the problems they'd had. Despite her excitement she couldn't shake the pre wedding jitters that filled her entire body. Little did she know that the man of her dreams was not too far away and feeling the exact same way. Not only was he marrying the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and the mother of his child, he was also marrying his best friend.

Lorelai took a deep breath in and held it. She knew that she was going to be kidnapped by her bridesmaids and maid of honor for her bachelorette party. Thankfully Emily agreed to take Skylar for the night and bring her to the church tomorrow for the wedding. Lorelai let her breath go. Thinking about Skylar made Lorelai miss her baby. She quickly left her room and headed downstairs to make one last phone call before her captors came for her.

She could hear the buzzing through the receiver and then an answer. "Gilmore Residence."

"Um yeah this is Lorelai Gilmore I was wondering if my mother, Emily, was around."

"Hold on and I will see if Mrs. Gilmore is available for you," the maid said.

A few seconds later Emily comes to the phone. "Emily Gilmore."

"Hey Mom."

"Lorelai?"

"No your other daughter." She replied sarcastically.

"What's going on Lorelai?"

"Nothing," Lorelai answered timidly. "What are you doing?"

"Lorelai!"

"I miss my baby, Mom." Lorelai confessed. "She has never been away from me for an entire night before."

"I see." Emily went silent for a second. "She is still awake. Would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes please."

"Hold on." The line went silent again. "Okay here she is." Emily said before putting baby Skylar on the phone.

"Hey baby," Lorelai said in a high pitched voice trying not to cry. "Are you having a good time with Grandma and Grandpa?"

Skylar's reply was the only word she knew how to say in her 7 month old vocabulary. "Mama." She laughed into the receiver.

"Yeah," Lorelai said no longer able to suppress her tears. "That's right baby it's Mama."

"Mama, yaya" she said erupting into her baby gibberish.

"I miss you baby girl," Lorelai said wiping away her tears. "Bye bye, Skylar."

Sky continued to babble before Emily take back procession of the phone. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes thank you," Lorelai replied.

"You're welcome. And don't get too crazy tonight. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mom."

"Goodnight Lorelai."

Lorelai heard a click on the other end of the phone, and clicked the end button on hers before running upstairs to change so that she wouldn't look like crap when her bridesmaids and Rory busted in on her.

Lorelai came down in a shiny blouse and a black skirt, she was ready to hit the town and let her hair down. The girls arrived shortly after, bringing gallons of alcohol and party favors. Sookie brought food, more like hangover food. They laughed at all the many husbands Patty had, and what horror stories they were. Lorelai of course received many gifts from all of her friends. The gifts were acceptable for a bachelorette party, but nowhere else. The many boxes of dirty pasta and edible underwear were stored in the back of the closet out of sight.

Lorelai still couldn't get the jitters away. She sipped at her rum and coke while watching the reactions of her friends as they made dirty faces at one another as they passed around the shapely pasta. Only a few rounds later, Patty and Gypsy decided to sing a few bars from Cats. After that everyone broke out in drunken laughter.

"You okay?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah. Just nervous."

"That's expected, you're getting married."

"I know."

"You excited?"

Yes very!" Lorelai smiled as thoughts of her walking down the aisle to meet Luke filled her head, and she couldn't help the tears of joy that rolled slowly down her cheeks.

"Well come on let's get rid of those jitters with some presents!" Patty said as she passed the gifts to Lorelai.

"As long as it's not dirty pasta! I hardly have room in the closet." Lorelai blushed and the group laughed.

They decided to spice up the night with some games. After three rounds of beer pong and making dirty things with play doh, Lorelai decided to check up on Luke.

"Hey Hun."

"Hey." Luke shouted, trying to be heard over the loud noises. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing just having a slumber party." Lorelai joked. "So how are you and the guys?"

"Good I guess T.J is still trying to explain the whole lap dance thing to me. He lost me

when he said that a lap is an illusion."

"I think you should keep T.J away from the drinks, or you have to catch up with him."

"Funny, but don't party too hard. I don't want you hungover as we say our I do's"

"Okay well have fun watching girls mud wrestle! See you at the church."

"Can't wait." He muttered. Just as he was about to tell her he loved her Sookie came running into the room.

"Lorelai," Sookie whined. "No fraternizing with the groom before the wedding." She took the phone out of Lorelai's hand and hung it up.

"Sookie," Lorelai snapped.

"I am sorry Lorelai but you don't want bad luck do you?"

"I guess not." Lorelai pouts.

The ladies decide to get completely wasted before passing out in Lorelai's living room. Everyone that is except Lorelai, she was too nervous to drink, eat, or sleep. Her stomach was tied up in knots and she couldn't shake the nausea that came with it. She got up. There was no point in lying there anymore. She tip toed up the stairs so not to wake up her sleeping bridal party. Her dress was zipped up and ready for transport to the church for her wedding tomorrow. A tiny peek wouldn't hurt. She thought to herself although she already knew every stitch by heart. After all she did make it.

She unzipped the cover and ran her hands along the fabric. The knots in her stomach erupted into tickling butterflies making her smile. It couldn't hurt to try it on just one more time. She thought to herself again. She pulled it off the hanger and laid it across

the bed while she undressed.

When she got it on, she stood in front of her full length mirror.

"Mom," she heard from behind her scaring her nearly to death. Rory stood in the doorway rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Rory, honey, go back to bed." Lorelai told her.

"My bed was getting a bit crowded with Lane and April so I came up here to sleep in your bed." Rory explained. "What are you doing?" Rory asked again.

"I am trying on my dress."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure it still fit….I don't know. Help me zip it will ya?"

Rory hurries to zip up the back of her Mom's dress. They stare at her reflection together. "You look so beautiful Mom." Rory compliments.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely and Luke loves you so much."

"He does, doesn't he?"

"And he's a great Dad to Skylar and I can't wait until he's my step dad."

Lorelai smiled looking up at Rory. "Same here kid, same here."

"Come on let's get you out of this dress. Don't want it ruined do ya?"

"Yeah, you're right. Wait!" Lorelai said before having Rory unzip it. "I just realized I'm in my wedding dress."

"Look likes it's going to happen." Rory said hugging her mother. "I love you Mom. I'm so happy for you."

"I love you, too, sweets."

Rory helped Lorelai take off the dress and then she hung it back up, and fell asleep next to her mother.

The girls awoke to the sun rising and headaches and things accustomed to hangovers. As soon as Sookie found the strength to get up she rushed upstairs to find the bride and her maid of honor. She found them in bed. "Lorelai," Sookie whispered shaking the bed. It was Rory however who stirred.

"Sookie?"

"Morning, Rory," Sookie said with excitement. "Today's the big day!"

"What?" Rory rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Oh my god!" she muttered. "Mom!" she called out shaking Lorelai.

"Hmm…" Lorelai mumbled.

"You're getting married today," Rory said still shaking her Mother's arm.

"What?" Lorelai kept her eyes shut until she processed the words her daughter had just said to her. "Oh my god!" Lorelai sat up so fast that Sookie had to jump back so she wasn't hit in the face by Lorelai's arms swinging out in front of her."

Sookie kissed her best friend's cheek and grinned when she pulled back. "Come on! Throw on some jeans and come downstairs, I'm making breakfast; you'll need your strength today!"

Mother and daughter stared at the door Sookie just ran through excitedly

for a long moment taking in how big of a day this was for the both of them before jumping out of bed and darting after Sookie.

After breakfast the bridesmaids got in the limo sent for them by Emily and went to the church. The bridal room was extravagant, the walls were white and there was lace all over; there was a huge vanity in the middle of the room, and just standing in the room, Lorelai felt like a princess.

Lane and Sookie looked amazing in their blue bridesmaid dresses as did Rory's that was different due to her higher status as the maid of honor. April was just getting dressed in her blue and white dress when Emily came in with baby Sky already dressed.

"Mama," Sky cried clapping her hands together as she saw her mother sitting in front of the mirror. Lorelai was the only one still not completely dressed since she was getting her hair done.

A huge smile graced Lorelai's face as she pushed away the hair dresser and reached out her arms for her little girl. Emily handed her granddaughter over but not without a sarcastic comment. "You see Lorelai," she started. "This child spent an entire night away from you and lived to tell the tale."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Did you miss Mommy?" she asked placing kisses all over the girl's face making her giggle.

"Alright Lorelai, you've seen her now finish getting ready, you don't have much time." Emily said.

Rory came and sat down beside her mom and held her sister as Lorelai finished getting her hair and makeup done. Then the girls helped her get her dress on and for the second time Lorelai stood before a full length mirror admiring her reflection. "You look beautiful Mom!" Rory told her again.

"Absolutely," Sookie chimed.

"You do look really, really pretty." April added.

"Do you guys really think so?" She had to sit down before she completely passed out. She put her hands to her stomach to stop the butterflies but they didn't go away. "I'm getting married." Lorelai said aloud not completely believing that it was happening. "Is he sure? He can't be sure. Oh my god. What if he changes his mind?" Lorelai didn't realize she was speaking out loud.

"Mom," Rory said with a slight laugh. "He isn't going to change his mind. He loves you." Lorelai shook her head. Truth be told she didn't always feel like she deserved Luke.

"Honey don't cry you'll ruin your makeup," Sookie tried.

"Oh honestly," Emily said from the back of the room. "Please, excuse me ladies, I'd like a moment alone with my daughter."

"Sure, Emily, we need to line up anyway." Sookie said. "Come on girls." They left the room and Emily knelt before her daughter and pulled a handkerchief out of her purse and dabbed at Lorelai's face with it careful not to smudge her fresh makeup.

"Now you listen to me Lorelai Gilmore." She said sternly. "You are going to walk down that aisle and you are going to marry that man because he loves you. He looks at you like you are the light of the world and I know that you love him too." Lorelai nodded.

"Good. Now turn around." Lorelai turned to face the mirror as instructed and she picked up her veil from the vanity. She gently placed it on her little girl's head trying with all her strength now not to get emotional herself. "There," she steps back, examining the beautiful young woman she birthed over thirty years ago and smiles, "now you're perfect."

"Thanks, Mom." Lorelai said standing up to hug her mother. She was still nervous but she was sure she could do it now. They walked downstairs and into the hall where everyone was lined up. The first in line were April, Skylar, and Davie; April holding each of their hands. Rory followed behind Lane, T.J , Jackson and Sookie. Richard appeared at about the same time as Lorelai and Emily did he smiled at his daughter.

"You look beautiful, Lorelai." He said.

"Thanks Dad." Lorelai replied softly. He reached out his arm for her to grab onto and she took hold. Emily kissed her cheek and pulled her veil down over her face.

"Alright," she said and went to take her seat in the church. The music started.

Rory whispered to her mom, "This is it!"

Rory slowly made her way down the aisle and Lorelai listened as the music changed dramatically for her entrance. She heard the squeaking of the pews as the people stood up but she couldn't see them. All she could she was the man at the end of the aisle staring back at her. She tried to keep pace with her father but it was all she could manage to not take off and run to Luke. They made it to the front.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sign of God and in the presence of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one makes a sound. The congregation is completely silent because they all know that Lorelai and Luke belong man continues. "Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." Lorelai couldn't believe it this was what she'd been dreaming of her entire life and here he was right in front of her."Through marriage, Lucas and Lorelai make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. Lucas and Lorelai will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, communication and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today, before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of Lucas and Lorelai. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now, through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Her Mother and I do." Richard Gilmore replied strongly, before handing off his only daughter. He lifted her veil and kissed her cheek then took a seat beside his wife. Lorelai took Luke's hand and they stepped up to the preacher together. She handed her flowers to Rory and took Luke's other hand.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility, and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship the knowledge self-offered to one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives." She was ready to be happy with him to finally be a real family.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Lucas and Lorelai from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor to minister to each other in all sorrow, and to share with each other in all gladness." With every word Lorelai was closer to becoming his wife. Nothing could wipe the smile from her face.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

The pastor looks to Luke. "Do you Lucas William Danes take Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony?

Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Luke looked at Lorelai and saw everything he'd ever wanted in life. The answer was a no brainer. "I do."

Lorelai's heart was racing out of her chest but the feelings that overwhelmed her showed in her smile. Suddenly it was her turn. "Do you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take Lucas William Danes to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do," she barely managed.

The pastor chuckled. "What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?"

Jess, being the best man, bent down and picked up the rings from Davie's pillow. He handed them to Luke who passed them on. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another and may these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.

The preacher handed a ring back to Luke. "Lucas, in placing this ring on Lorelai's finger, repeat after me: Lorelai, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward."

Luke repeated his words exactly. "Lorelai, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward."

"I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity,"

Luke again said the words exactly as they were said to him. "I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity,"

"With this ring, I thee wed." The pastor coached.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Luke said as he slid the ring on Lorelai's trembling finger.

The preacher handed the other ring to Lorelai. "Lorelai, in placing this ring on Lucas's finger, repeat after me: Lucas, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward,"

"Luke, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward."

"I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity."

"I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity." she repeated.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

She almost forgot the words. "With this ring, I thee wed." She slid the ring on his finger. He smiled at her.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love, be one in heart and in mind may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love, generosity, and kindness. In as much as Lucas and Lorelai have consented together in marriage before this congregation of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. And so, by the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife." This was it."You may now kiss the bride." Luke brushed the tears away from Lorelai's face and kissed her hard and passionately. The church erupted in applause and Luke and Lorelai left the church, husband and wife.

**Hope you liked. Reception is soon!!!**

**TBC- only if you review :) (I really hope to get more than 5 reviews on this since it was so special) **Hint hint****


	16. Dancing to a new Life

_**Let the party begin! Because here comes the Founders Day's punch and a lot of dancing!**_

They left the church together to go take their wedding photos. Luke and Lorelai agreed on one thing about the formal portraits, they should be outdoors. It was one way of getting Luke to agree on the formal portraits as normally he doesn't care to have his photo taken. Once the photos were taken, they were off to the reception. The limo was plenty spacious, even sharing it with the entire wedding party, but the newlyweds still wanted some alone time. They couldn't wait until the reception was over and they were headed to the cabin, isolated.

People were everywhere talking and laughing. They looked like they were having a good time and that made Lorelai happy but not as happy as being Mrs. Luke Danes. The tables were decorated beautifully and the lights were hung delicately. Luke was holding her hand but they hadn't had the chance to say anything to each other since they said 'I do'. People rushed over to them to greet them; telling Lorelai "best wishes," and congratulating Luke. Finally they made it far enough into the room to find their table. Luke pulled out a chair for Lorelai but a small smile from an unnoticed figure sent Lorelai flying across the room.

"Mia," she cried, pulling up her dress so that she could run. Mia opened her arms for the girl who practically felt like a daughter to her. "I can't believe you're here." she said as she squeezed tightly.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Mia told said hugging back and running her hands through Lorelai's hair. Lorelai couldn't believe it she thought that Mia wasn't going to be able to make it. This truly was the best surprise she could have asked for.

Rory was behind Lorelai waiting for her turn to greet Mia. Nobody noticed as Emily watched from a distance with envy. Nobody even knew how much it hurt her to watch her granddaughter, but more so her daughter, love this other woman so much. It just about broke her heart. Emily watched from a distance and they talked. They had so much to catch up on.

Emily was near tears as she watched the scene. She wondered why her daughter and oldest granddaughter couldn't be that way with her; it was what she wanted more than anything. Then not able to contain herself, she took off in the direction of her daughter and granddaughter; she let out an exasperated sigh as she approached, looking at Mia with a withering stare.

"Hello Emily." Mia said with a smile.

"Hello Mia, we didn't know that you were coming."

"Well it was a surprise."

"A damn good one," Lorelai said. Emily frowned at her language. "Sorry."

"Come on it's time for your dance." Emily said trying her best to pull her daughter away.

One of the men in the band came on the microphone.

"If you would please clear the floor for the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife." Luke takes Lorelai's hand and leads her out onto the dance floor. She wraps her arms around his neck and the song begins. It's "As Time Goes By" sung by Frank Sinatra, one of Lorelai's favorite songs from one of her favorite movies of all time, Casablanca. She touched his cheek with her own as he wrapped his hands around her waist. He began to move and she followed him.

"Luke." she whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm really happy."

"Me too."

"Were you nervous?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Scared senseless." he laughed.

"Me too, I was so worried you'd change your mind." She confessed.

"Never, Crazy Lady." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know," he said. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"You know I get that a lot." she teased.

"I bet you do, Mrs. Danes." The sound of her new name made her blush.

"You shouldn't take that tone. I'm a married woman now and I don't think my husband would like it very much."

"I don't think he'll mind much." She giggled at his response, finding it completely sweet.

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

As the song ended, "The bride and groom invite others to join them." Kirk said as he switched the song.

Lorelai peered over Luke's shoulder to see that Rory was talking to a familiar face.

"Hey." The boy walked over to Rory.

"Hello." Rory smiled.

"I'm not sure if you remember me...I'm Joey from the market. We met last summer."

"Wow! Sorry I didn't recognize you. How are you?" Rory blushed as she always does when she is in an uncomfortable situation.

"I'm good. I was wondering would you care to dance?" Joey put out his hand. Rory found his and he led her to the dance floor. Joey pulled Rory in and they swayed.

It was getting late, and the drinks were getting to everyone. Even Luke who wasn't a big drinker, had a few. Lorelai and the people who couldn't drink were the ones who didn't. Luke and Lorelai still danced. Except Skylar was snuggled in between them.

"Dada?" Skylar asked peaking up to her father.

"Yes Sweetie?"

Skylar gave Luke and Lorelai both her biggest yawn. Lorelai smiled and looked at Luke

who was smiling also.

"It looks like our little princess is tired. What do you say we make the rounds and call it a night?"

Luke asked before taking Sky into his arms and rocking her slowly.

"Sounds good." Lorelai smiled and grabbed Luke's hand. They circled around, giving hugs and kisses to all of their guests. Lorelai spotted Rory and headed towards her.

"Hey Kiddo, we were just about to head home."

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you guys there to pick up Sky."

"Why are you picking up Skylar?"

"Because it's your Honeymoon...duh!" Rory joked.

"You seem happy...Why is that?" Lorelai questioned.

"That's because I have a date on Sunday."

"You do?"

"Yes! With Joe."

"But what about Logan?"

"I guess we are just not seeing eye to eye. Trust is the main issue."

"Sorry to hear that, kid."

"Well we have to move on eventually." Rory said with a sigh.

"I guess you're right. Well see you back at the house."

"See you then." Rory waved to her mother as she walked off to meet up with Luke again.

"Ready?"

"Yep, let's go!" Luke said before placing a kiss on her lips.

Lorelai broke their kiss. "I can't wait until our honeymoon!"

They walked hand in hand into their new lives together.

**I hope I don't lose the fans of Logan and Rory. Please don't leave….this is a love story…about Luke and Lorelai! Honeymoon is up next! Don't forget to review. Thanks!**


	17. Moon lit Honeymoon

**Dim the lights, sprinkle rose peddles on the bed, light some scented candles...and we are off to the Honeymoon! :) Thanks for all the reviews I got. I believe it was 15-20, but that's because _tattooedrory _has been reading this since the start, in one day! Well on with the reading...and reviewing please.**

Climbing into the limo after the reception, Lorelai is flooded with memories of the first time she had the privilege of riding in a limo with Luke. It was for a party she was invited to attend, for her success with the Dragonfly. On the way home from Manhattan, Luke was in the middle of a rant about Manhattan and its smells. And as Lorelai thinks back, she giggles remembering Luke's rants.

"What is so funny?" Luke looks at her, confused.

"I was remembering the first time we were in a limo together, coming back from Manhattan."

"And why is that funny?"

"You were ranting. I love 'ranting' Luke,'" she squeezes his hand.

Luke reciprocates the squeeze and leans over to kiss her cheek. She can't think of anything now but showing him how completely happy he makes her.

She turned to face him. "Did I tell you how happy I am?" she asked.

"I think you mentioned it."

She touched his face gently with her hand and kissed him. It was gentle and effortless. She broke away and looked into his eyes. Luke was her husband. It still didn't seem real. Their first kiss seemed so trivial to this one shared as husband and wife. She kissed him again a little harder. And he gladly accepted by kissing her back. She slid onto his lap for a better position.

Having a young child and two teenagers in the house alone time between the two of them had become scarce. She couldn't remember the last time they were able to be together in this way.

The limo came to a sudden stop breaking their kiss. "We can't be at the cabin already." Lorelai exclaimed breathlessly.

A devilish grin found it's way across Luke's face. "I wanted to surprise you." He laughed.

"With what?" Lorelai began to ask.

"Can't say that's why it's called a surprise." Luke smiled before kissing her one last time to open the limo door. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" she began to do the famous Gilmore pout.

"Enough with that. You'll see." He held her hand and escorted her out of the limo. "Here!" he said handing her a blindfold. "Put this on."

She obeyed, but the whole time she was wondering what was going to happen. Wherever they entered, she could tell it was big, it was loud and had tons of people. She held onto Luke as she was lead to her surprise. Luke wasn't saying a word as he sat her down on a bench. "You can take off the blindfold." he said as he helped her.

She looked around and saw all these people. Then she realized she was in an airport. "What are we doing here?"

"We are here and we are going on our honeymoon."

"But our honeymoon was supposed to be spent at the cabin. I packed clothes for summer...what happens if we are going some place cold?" she looked at him worriedly.

"Just relax, you will need no sweaters." Luke smiled as they watched the planes come in and out.

They waited about an hour for their plane. Luke still didn't give up their destination. He was going to keep a secret as long as he could without Lorelai tearing it out of him.

The plane was as expected. Lots of chaos, babies crying and everyone was in shorts. Lorelai a few times would sneak kisses and touches with Luke. She was married, to the most wonderful man alive. She couldn't be any happier. Many times during the four hour flight Lorelai thought of dragging Luke to the bathroom to do it '_Just Married'_style like Brittany Murphy and Ashton Kutcher did. She had to remain civil and wait until they reached wherever they were going. She knew that wherever they were headed that there was going to a big, comfy, soft bed.

The pilot finally led them off the runway and into the warm air of the airport. Once again Lorelai was blindfolded and put into a limo and was driven to another designated place. This time Luke removed the blindfold and had her wait in the limo. He opened the door and walked her around to the front of this large, stone covered hotel resort.

"Luke, where are we?"

"We are in Hawaii!" Luke smiled and placed a sincere kiss to his wife. "Surprise!"

"No!" she squealed before jumping into his arms, and responding with a more passionate kiss. "No!"

"Yes...yes!"

"I love you!"

"So I heard!" Luke joked as he guided her to a woman in a grass skirt handing out leis.

"Aloha." the woman said as she put the flowered necklace around Lorelai's neck.

The two of them walked off into the resort. Luke grabbed their room key, and handed their bags to the attendants.

As they approached the doorway of their room, Luke stopped and looked at Lorelai who was smiling so wide that no words, or actions, could speak or do from what she was feeling. Luke swept her off her feet and carried her into their room. Closing the door behind them and setting Lorelai down onto the soft floral patterned bed spread.

"Wow!"

"Soaking it in?"

"Oh yes!" Lorelai giggled. "Come here." she gave him her best come hither look.

Luke laid down next her, placing soft, quick, sensuous kisses on her arm traveling to her lips. She giggled as his stubble tickled her.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Am I ever!" Lorelai blushed.

"What do you say we head out the beach? Soak in the sun?"

"That's sounds amazing!"

"Come on let's go!" Luke hustled her, taking her hand and leading them both in the bathroom to get changed. Luke came out first and sat on the bed waiting for Lorelai to come out. Finally she came out in the bikini with the word bride across the butt and a diamond ring picture on the upper left of the bikini top.

A small blonde girl under an umbrella glanced up at Luke and Lorelai, who were walking hand in hand, and tapped her friend beside her. They both stared as the couple walked by and Lorelai noticed. By the time they reached their own spot on the beach they had also attracted the watchful eyes of several others. Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand suddenly feeling extremely self conscious.

Luke turned and looked at her. "What's the matter?" By the time he asked she was already on the verge of tears. "Lorelai?" he asked pulling her into him.

"People are staring at me, Luke, let's go back inside."

"What?"

"Luke." She pushed him softly backwards.

"Lorelai."

"You could have told me if I looked bad."

"You look amazing, you always look amazing."

"Oh really then why is everyone out here staring at me."

"Maybe because they are half your age and can only dream of looking the way you do."

The thought had never crossed her mind. "Are you sure?" She asked looking around.

Those people had gone back to their own lives. Luke was right, though. They were basking in her beauty and she was being silly.

Luke and Lorelai spent the rest of the day on the beach and they watched the sun go

down together.

Luke swept Lorelai back up into his arms and carried her back to their room. When he opened the door the dark room was completely lit up with candles. Lorelai gasped as they entered.

"When did you do this?"

Luke smiled. "I never reveal my secrets Mrs. Danes." Lorelai smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed the door behind them and laid her on the bed.

Through the open window they could hear the waves crashing on to the shore. She stayed still as he kissed her cheek and moved his mouth over hers. She lifted her head up to meet his. His hands moved down her stomach as they kissed.

All she could think of was Luke; his smile, his voice, his eyes, and his touch. She was head over heels in love with this man and she was going to show him. She was going love him, and make love to him, for as long as her body would allow.

The morning sun was shining through the clear Hawaiian sky. The light reached Lorelai's eyes and she scrunched up her face wanting it to go away, but she was awake now. She opened her eyes surprised to see that the last 48 hours weren't a dream. Her body was entangled with her sleeping husband's, who was still on top of her. She didn't want to move but she realized she had to pee.

"Luke," she whispered. He didn't stir. "Luke," she whispered again. He still doesn't move. She momentarily panicked and tried to squeeze out from under him with no such luck. "Lucas," she whined. He dug his face a little farther into her neck.

"Hmmm…"

"Get off,"

"What?"

"Get off, please." He opened his eyes. "Luke I have to pee, right now." She said loudly.

He rolled over freeing her and she ran for the bathroom, returning a few seconds later. She climbed back into bed with him and he turned to face her.

"Good morning beautiful." He stretched his arms, waking up.

She smiled. "Hi."

He pulled her closer to him and held her. "I don't want to get out of bed today," he mumbled into her skin.

"Me either." She whispered back. "We should call home and then spend the rest of the day not getting out of bed." His cell phone was on the night stand he reached over and grabbed it.

He pressed the number 4 on his speed dial and then pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Hey April,"

"Oh hey Dad."

"How is Hawaii?"

"It's beautiful, sweetheart."

"Cool. Was Lorelai surprised?"

Luke chuckled. "She was definitely surprised."

"Yay!" April squealed.

"Is everything there going well?"

"Yeah, Mom and I are going to a movie."

"Alright well you have fun sweetie."

"You too, Dad and say 'Hi' to Lorelai for me."

"I will. Love you honey."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

Luke hung up the phone and pressed number 2. The phone was still on speaker.

"Hello Luke," said Rory answering the phone. Lorelai took it.

"Rory, it's Mommy,"

"Oh hey Mom."

"How's the trip."

"Wonderful." She said looking up at Luke. "I can't believe you kept this from me."

Rory laughed. "So you were surprised?"

"Yes, very."

"That's great."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I am sure you'll get over it."

"What are you doing?"

"I am waiting for Sky to wake up and then we are going to take a walk."

"That sounds like fun."

"I'm excited." Rory said. "Sky misses you."

"I miss her too and you, my oldest offspring."

"I miss you too, Mom. I miss you, too, Luke."

"Say hey to him for me."

"I will, Sweets."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye love."

Lorelai sighs before setting the cell phone on the end table. Luke opens his arms as Lorelai snuggles with him.

"This is so amazing!" Lorelai says as she kisses him before grabbing the remote to watch a movie.

"I know. I wish we could stay longer." Luke sighed.

"Don't worry maybe when Skylar is older, we can take a family trip." Lorelai wondered about the

family. She hated being away from them, but she loved the romantic times she has Luke. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about kids?"

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled with an overwhelming feeling that he was trapped.

"Would you be happy to have another kid?"

"I would love too...but now?"

"No gosh no! I mean when Skylar gets older. I love our small family but I think maybe another one would be good." she smiled as he rested her head in the crooked of his neck. Luke kissed the top of her head.

"It would be nice."

They laid in bed awhile. Soaking in the rise of the sun that beamed through fully. They had a nice morning with breakfast in bed. Lorelai still picked up the cell phone occasionally to check in with Rory. She tried to remain calm and focus on Luke, but she was worried about Skylar. Luke had a whole day planned for the next day. He tried to think of things to do to keep Lorelai distracted.

They spent a few hours in the pool and then decided to head back to the patio of their room for a dip in the hot tub. Luke gave Lorelai a massage and then they sat outside on the beach to watch the orange sun set on the clear blue waters. They could hear the palm leaves rustle as the wind blew around them. The sand was hot on their feet. They laid out a towel and rested. They spent the night out on the beach, making memories and enjoying each other's company. They occasionally kissed, which led to uncontrollable desire. But never once did Lorelai imagine she would skinny dip. But a vacation can lead so many different things that no one could believe would ever happen.

Before it was too late they headed back to the hotel to have time together back in the bedroom. Lorelai never imagined herself to be this romantic, gushy, average newlyweds. But she guessed when you're in Hawaii with your amazing husband, and no one to break a special moment with a cry or a need of assistance with homework, then anything can, and will, happen. She took the time she spent with Luke seriously. With many laughs, smiles, and kisses.

They were lost in their vacation and before they knew it a week had passed and it was time to go home. They walked into the airport hand in hand. As they waited for takeoff Luke looked over at his blushing bride who was glowing, from her sun tan. She looked up at him from the magazine she was reading. "What?" she asked with a smile.

"I love you."

She giggled and kissed his lips gently. "And I love you." She looked back down at her magazine.

The plane took off and landed back in Hartford 8 hours later. Lorelai couldn't wait to get home to her babies. They got home later than planned and she knew that Skylar would already be in bed but she was back and she could pick her up, hug her, kiss her, and tuck her in. "I don't think we can ever leave home again." She said to Luke as he unlocked the door. The house was dark inside and the glare of the television from the living room is what guided them through the front part of the house.

"Rory!" Lorelai called.

She was asleep on the couch. Luke noticed first. "Shh," he said as he covered her with the blanket on the edge of the sofa. "We'll see her in the morning."

Lorelai nodded and walked to the back where Sky and April's rooms were and she slowly opened the door to Sky's bedroom. Her night light spun shapes around the room and the baby was in her crib sleeping soundly with her thumb in her mouth. Lorelai thought she could cry but instead she turned around and slowly exited the room. She hurried upstairs behind her husband.

**Did ya like? Press the green button and tell me what you think.**


	18. Lorelai's Hectic Day

**Hey guys! Sorry about the lacking of updates. I was sick the following week, and now have loads of make-up work to catch up on. Not to mention the numerous study guides for my exams. But enough with my life, let's hear about the famous Gilmore's...or should I say Danes' lives now. Hope you enjoy.**

The Danes' day was hectic as always. Lorelai rushed to get Skylar ready, to be dropped off at her parents, so Lorelai could attend the Inn meeting. Normally Lorelai was very skeptic on leaving Skylar, but when the time was crucial she thought that she would find a way to cope and she knew she wouldn't be gone long. Luke had left early in the morning for a shipment of meats. It was one of those mornings where no matter how fast you go to get things done, time catches up with you.

Lorelai quickly fed Skylar and grabbed a pop tart. She strapped in Sky and drove to Hartford. She had no time to chat, so she kissed Skylar and her handed to her mother. She was running late as it was, and she didn't stay long knowing her mother would criticize her work attire. Who says jeans can't be fashionable and presentable?

As she rushed to the Inn, to her surprise she found the meeting hadn't even begun. Normally she would start the meetings, but she told Michel to go ahead and start if she was severely late.

She glanced at her watch, thinking she had missed it. She saw that most of the staff was seated and waiting for it to begin. Looking at Michel who had his usual attitude, eyed Lorelai and signaled for her to come over to him. She walked slowly not knowing what he was going to say.

"Where were you? I thought you were going to be on time!" he said irritated.

"Skylar and I took longer than I attended. I'm here now. I'll start!" she shooed him to his seat.

The meeting went over the basics. How the income and finances were going. Not to mention the famous sexual harassment discussion. After about thirty minutes of lecturing, Lorelai dismissed the staff. She approached her desk to find a vase of red roses, with a note the read _"I love you Lorelai Danes! Dinner tonight. Just the family. Love Lucas Danes" _She smiled as she placed the card to her heart. She still had butterflies in her stomach, even though they have been known each other for nine years, and were married now.

She strolled into the kitchen, trying to mask her affection.

"Hey Doll!"

"Hey Sookie."

"What's with that face?" Sookie asked noticing Lorelai's red face.

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"Tell me!"

"Luke just sent me flowers!"

"Ah that's so cute."

"It's weird. I still get butterflies. It feels like I'm a teenager again. You know?"

"I get that way too when me and Jackson are together."

"I know it's weird I still can't over the fact that I'm Lorelai Gilmore-Danes not just Gilmore."

"Well you've only been married for a few months. It'll catch up to ya!"

"You're right. Well I'm going to do some errands. I won't be back today."

"Oh how come?

"I have to go get Sky from my parents at noon and then taking her to see her daddy."

"Have fun Honey!"

"You know it!" Lorelai said before exiting the room. She got into her jeep and drove off to the market. By the time she was finish shopping, and running to the post office, to mail bills, she was due to her parents' house any minute now.

On the way to Hartford Lorelai got stuck in traffic. And it wasn't move slowly and eventually you'll come to an exit where you can take a back road. No. Not today.

Today she was held up in bumper to bumper almost dead halt you're going to be sitting here for the rest of your life traffic. A drive that would normally take her 20 minutes ended up taking her two hours. By the time she pulled into her mother's driveway she was ready to go home and go to bed but she got out of the car and went to the door. She could hear the baby screaming when the maid opened the door. She rushed into the house and didn't even take off" her coat. "Mom," she called?" "Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs." Emily called back down but Lorelai could barely hear her over baby Sky's wails. Lorelai hurried up the stairs and found them in the nursery that

Emily had for Sky when she visited. They were sitting in the rocking chair. Emily was doing her best to soothe Sky who had her hands clenched to her ears and wouldn't stop screaming at the top of her lungs. It was very unusual for Sky to cry like that considering she was such a good baby and rarely cried at all. Lorelai didn't know what to do.

"What happened?" she asked Emily as she took her baby in her arms.

"Nothing happened, Lorelai," Emily said defensively. "She just started crying and wouldn't stop."

"For no reason." Lorelai snapped.

"Lorelai," Emily said. "I think she has an ear infection. She screaming just the way you used to when you got them as a child."

Lorelai let out an aggravated sigh. "I so don't need this today."

"I'm sure if you ask politely Skyler will reschedule this inconvenience for a time that is better for you," Emily said sarcastically.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Thank you Mother, I am going to take Sky to the doctor now, we will talk to you later." She said gathering the baby's things to leave.

Lorelai clearly upset with her mother, leaves the house as quickly as she can and gets a hysterical Sky into her car seat. She gets in the driver's seat and pulls out her cell phone to call Sookie to tell her that she won't be returning to work today and then Luke.

"Hey Honey," she says a bit of panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Luke responded, he could tell when something was wrong.

"I have to take Sky to the doctors. She might have an ear infection."

"Well do you need a ride?"

"No I'll be fine-" Lorelai tries to finish but her emotions get the worst of her. She

tries to remain calm, so she doesn't get herself worked up, but it was too late. Tears formed in her eyes and she cried hysterically as Skylar did too. "Luke I need you!"

"Where are you?"

"At my Parents' house."

"Be right there don't go anywhere." He says not wanting her to drive if her mind isn't set to it. He tells Caesar to hold the diner down, and he should be back to close up. He grabs his keys and quickly speeds off to Hartford. After forty-five minutes of driving he arrives. Not bothering to turn off the truck he walks over to the jeep to find Lorelai is not in sight. He walks up to doors and rings the doorbell.

The maid answers. "Hello?"

"Yes is Lorelai here...Emily and Richard's daughter."

"Yes come on in."

He enters but doesn't hand the maid his coat. "Lorelai?" he says as he walks into the living room to find Lorelai rocking Skylar on her lap. She tries to get up but Luke stops her. "Shh...I'm here." He whispers not wanting to wake the finally calm baby.

"Luke. I'm so sorry. I know you have to work. I was just-" tears once again drip down her cheek.

"Honey. Don't worry about work. I have husband and fatherly duties that can't be ignored." he says as he gives Lorelai a meaningful kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lorelai says as she sobs softly.

"Come on, let's take Sky home and we'll make an appointment later." he says gathering their things and helping Lorelai get hers and Skylar's coat on. "Goodbye Emily, thank you for all your help." he says as he sees Emily peep from the staircase, obviously giving him and Lorelai sometime alone.

"You're welcome son, I love seeing my granddaughter." Emily says shyly. "Drive safe, and Lorelai...please don't hesitate to call."

"Will do, Mom. Thanks." Lorelai says before leaving and putting Skylar in the car seat and getting into the passenger side. "What about my jeep?" she asks.

"We'll get it tomorrow at dinner." Luke said as he drives off back home.

Lorelai sits in the backseat with Sky.

Luke looked back in his rearview mirror to see Lorelai with her head perched up against the window. "You okay back there?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replies softly.

Luke parks the car in their drive way and got the baby out the car while Lorelai unlocked

the door. She went upstairs to their bedroom while he took Sky to her bedroom, changed her diaper and her clothes and tucked her in. Luke spent a few minutes tidying up down stairs so that Lorelai wouldn't have to and then fixed Lorelai something to eat.

He took the food upstairs to her. She was on her bed with her face in the pillow.

"Lorelai?" he said setting the plate down.

She stirred as he sat down beside her. She looked up at him with a fed blotchy face and smudged make up. "I'm a horrible mother," she sobbed. "I'm trying so hard to keep the house kept and take care of the baby and work, I am. I did it with Rory. Why is this so hard?"

"Every kid is different honey. Maybe it was because you were a single mother when you had Rory. But just so you know I'm always here for you guys."

"I know you are sweetie! That's why I love you so much." Lorelai says with tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you say we call it a night? Then tomorrow we can go take Skylar to the doctors?"

"Sounds good. Night Honey."

"Goodnight Gracie." Luke says before turning off the nightstand.

The sun shone through the blinds, but before the light could beam to their eyes, the loud cries were heard first. Lorelai and her motherly instinct leapt out of bed, while Luke took a few minutes to stretch and realize that he wasn't dreaming those ear piercing howls. They both quickly dash to the nursery to find Skylar rattling the side bar of her crib.

Lorelai picks her up and Sky clutched her mother's shirt tightly and wipes her face on the cloth drenching her and continued to wail. "Luke." Lorelai said worried.

"I'm going to call the pediatrician." He said hurrying out of the room.

Lorelai walked slowly behind her husband trying to console her daughter. "Shhh, I know honey. It'll be okay. Mommy is here." She said sitting the baby down in her high chair.

Lorelai prepared a bottle for Sky and tried to give it to her but trying to eat only made her cry louder. "Poor, baby." Lorelai said as she kissed the top of the baby's forehead. It was unusually hot. "Luke," she called.

He walked from the living room. "Yeah?"

"She is burning up."

"I'm on hold."

"She won't eat and she has a fever. Maybe we should just take her straight to the hospital." Lorelai suggests.

"Alright, I'll stay with her while you go get dressed."

"You have to go to work!"

"So do you."

"Shit, we can't both miss work." She said.

"We own our own businesses." Luke said.

"I have a partner. I keep putting everything on Sookie and Michel."

"Alright, I don't need to go in. I'll call Caesar and tell him to open. He and Lane can hold things down today. You go to work and I will get Sky to a doctor."

Lorelai felt bad as she watched Luke pull Sky up out of her high chair. "You sure?"

"Yes." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded and hurried upstairs to get dressed and ready for work.

She left as Luke was getting Sky dressed. She arrived at the Inn on time for the first time in a while.

Michel was at the front desk. "Well, well, look who is on time." He said with his usual attitude.

"I don't have time for you today Michael," she said walking straight into the kitchen.

"Sookie I need coffee and lots of it." She whined.

"There's a fresh pot right behind you," Sookie said with a smile. "You look tired. What's wrong?"

"You mean other than Skylar having an ear infection."

"Oh no!"

"She just won't stop crying. Last night she cried until she cried herself to sleep and then first thing this morning she was at it again. She has a fever and won't eat and she just keeps pulling at her ears."

"Aw, honey."

"I had to get out of there, Sook.'' Lorelai started. "That came out wrong."

"It's okay, Lorelai." Sookie said. "I understand."

"I'm just so tired."

"Where is she now?"

"Luke is taking her to see the doctor or to the hospital or something." Lorelai said quickly before taking a sip of her coffee. She put the cup down. "Listen to me. I'm sitting here complaining about how tired I am while Sky is having to go to the hospital. When did I become such a horrible mother?"

"You are not a horrible mother. You are a great mother. Sky will get better and you'll feel better. Don't worry about it." Lorelai nods and leaves the kitchen to get on her work.

A few hours later, her cell phone rings. It is her husband. She contemplates not answering but does anyway. "Hello?" "She definitely has an ear infection." He said. "The doctor gave it some unnecessary complicated name and then prescribed her some antibiotics. So I am going to go fill the prescription and then take her home."

"Alright, is she doing any better?" Lorelai asked.

"Not really."

"I feel horrible for just leaving like that."

"You had to work. It's understandable Lorelai. Skylar understands,"

"Give her a kiss for me,"

"I will. Oh and Anna called."

"She did?"

"Yeah April wants to come over this weekend. I told her I would talk it over with you. Do you mind?"

Lorelai knew she couldn't say no. That would make her the wicked step mother. She sighed softly. "No, of course not."

"I didn't think so."

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you to."

The day came to an end and soon it was time to go home. Lorelai lingered around the end for a while. Checking on things that weren't needed to be checked on and doing other people's jobs. Eventually she got in her car and drove home. Rory's Prius was parked in the driveway. Her silver lining Lorelai thought and got out of the car and went inside. She heard chatter from the kitchen and smelled food. Her stomach decided that now was the time to remind her that she hadn't eaten all day. She dropped her keys by the door and hung up her coat before walking into the kitchen to her family.

"Hey guys." She said plastering on a smile. Rory and April were at the table playing cards and Sky was in her high chair.

"Hey Mom! Hope I didn't ruin your day by just stopping by."

"No, you actually made it better." Lorelai says smiling. "Hey April. You guys having fun?"

"Yeah. Just getting my ass beat by her." Rory said.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"No Mom, you just relax, you look beat."

"Yeah. Okay. I'm going to hop into the shower."

"Okay, oh by the way, Luke said he had to work late."

"Great! Can this day get any better?" Lorelai says under her breath. "Oh that's a bummer."

"But he brought food!" April said as she munched on a fry.

"I'll get some when I'm out of the shower."

"Alright we'll be down here!" April said, after putting another card down. "Ha! Beat you again!"

"Cheater!" Rory shouted pretending to pout. Lorelai waits to take a shower, she stands in the door way listening her daughter and her step daughter bicker. She couldn't wish for a better family. She walked slowly upstairs to take a shower. As she tested the water with her feet, she slowly stepped in, automatically her body relaxed. A hot shower was just what she needed to make her day better.

A half hour later, she came downstairs to find Rory was in her room studying and April and Skylar were in the living room watching some kid movie. Skylar had fallen asleep, so Lorelai took her up to her crib and decided to hang with April.

"Hey kid, What cha watching?" She asked.

"Oh um. _Finding Nemo_ ."

"Sounds cute."

"It is. It's really cool because it has all marine life in their natural habitat only it's made adorable by Disney and Pixar."

Lorelai nods. April's cell phone vibrates and she picks it up. "But I've seen it a hundred times. I think I am going to go do some studying too."

Lorelai wasn't stupid she knew that April was going to go talk to whoever was on the phone but she let her go. "Have fun," she muttered.

"I will," April replied as she went off to her room. Lorelai turned off the movie and turned the regular television on and then went into the kitchen for the food Luke brought her. She sees the bag on the table but finds it empty.

"Great," she went to Rory's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard.

She opened the door and shook the empty bag. "Thanks for saving me some food." She snapped.

"Sorry, I thought you said you didn't want any."

"No I said I will eat when I get out of the shower. How does that even make sense? When in your entire life have I ever turned away food?"

"Good point, I'm sorry." Rory apologized. "Want me to run to Luke's?" she asked.

"Nah, it'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said walking into Rory's room completely and sitting on the bed.

Rory turned away from her desk. "What's up? You seem way tense lady."

"Everything," Lorelai sighed throwing herself back onto the bed.

"Awe, poor mommy, Why don't I keep Skylar all day tomorrow that way you and Luke can spend the day together."

"I miss you, kid."

"I miss you too now say thank you and let me study." Lorelai climbed off the bed and kissed the top of Rory's head before returning to the living room for a bit of channel surfing. She falls on Project Runway and is mesmerized by the freakishly tallness of Heidi Klum. She grabbed a pop tart from the kitchen on the way back to her seat and was nibbling on it. As the show went to commercial Lorelai swore she heard voices coming from the back. She gets up and goes into the new back hallway and opened the door to Sky's room. The baby was thankfully still sound asleep. She closed the door gently and walked over to April room she didn't hear anything but movement. Freaked out, she opened the door and gasped.

April was on her bed, making out with a brunette boy while his hand curiously slid up her shirt. Lorelai found herself jumping back. For a moment she was in shock.

"Lorelai," April snapped as the guy pulled away.

"I thought your mom was out of town," he said.

"She's my step mother." April said with anger in her voice.

"April, what the hell?" Lorelai said walking into the room.

"You could've knocked," April continued. Lorelai didn't like the tone that the little girl was taking with her.

"You get up." Lorelai pointed to April then the boy. "You get out."

"You can't tell me what to do." April spat.

Lorelai didn't know what to say. "I swear to God you have until the count of three. 1…" She didn't have to continue.

The boy stood up.

"I'm sorry, Nick." He flashed a smile and then started to walk out.

"2…" Lorelai said to speed him up. He took off running.

"I can't believe you," April said storming off past Lorelai. "You totally embarrassed me." She yelled.

"Hey, guess what, you don't get to talk to me like that. What has gotten into you?"

"Hey, you guess what, you aren't my mother!" April said loudly.

"You are grounded for the rest of the weekend. Go to your room."

"Erg," April screamed. "I hate you. I wish my dad had never married you." She stomped back into her room and slammed the door. Lorelai enjoyed a second of silence after the door slammed and then Skylar started screaming. Lorelai put her hands over her face and then went and got Sky.

She walked around with her for half an hour before the sobs slowed down and Sky fell asleep again. Lorelai put her down again and then walked into the living room just as Luke walked through the door.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" He asked. Before he could even get his coat off Lorelai ran to him and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey," he said. "What's the matter?"

Lorelai mumbled into his shirt. "What?" he asked pushing her away so that he could hear her.

"I yelled at April." She mumbled.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You can't freak out," she said wiping her face.

"What happened?"

"I walked in and there was a boy in her room."

"A what?"

"A boy he looked kind of like a young Chase Crawford." She explained. "I think his name was Nick but I didn't catch a last name." Lorelai stopped to look at Luke, his face frozen.

"You weren't here, so I grounded her." She admitted. Luke was fuming his face turned a pale shade of red. "Luke, don't freak out." she said trying to decide whether or not to tell him about what April said. "Just sit down and we'll discuss it." She led him into the kitchen and sat him down at the dining room table so he could cool off.

"What exactly happened?" Luke asked again.

"I was sitting on the couch and I heard noises coming from the back so I went back there and opened April's door and she was on the bed with a guy who had his tongue in her mouth and his hand up her shirt." She explained.

Luke wanted to jump up and strangle somebody's kid but he stayed seated trying with all his might to process what he just heard.

"April," he yelled after they had been seated for a few minutes. April emerged from her room slowly with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes."

"We need to have a talk," Luke said trying not to lose his temper. "Right now."

April rolled her eyes. "You told him didn't you?" she spat at Lorelai.

"Hey," Luke yelled almost jumping out of his seat. "You don't talk to her that way. She is an adult and this is her house and you don't get to do that. Now sit down."

April and Lorelai both stared at Luke completely startled. April sat down.

"You listen, and you listen good. There are to be no boys in your room at any time ever. Especially if we don't know that there is even anyone in the house. You don't invite people over without asking first. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," April whined.

"Good, now apologize to Lorelai."

"Sorry."

"Now go to bed!"

April stood up from the table and went to her room. There was no slam or nothing. April just walked up to her room, and went to bed.

Luke just looked to the floor, his head between his knees.

"Honey?" Lorelai asked as she rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Luke sighed. "I wasn't supposed to yell at my child like that. Ever! I was supposed to raise her like she was my little angel."

"It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I know. I just wish I knew why she acted like this." Luke said puzzled.

"I think she's just getting older, she's growing up. She's not a kid anymore Luke, soon she will be dating…but she needs her dad too. Don't ever forget that! She will always love you."

"I know. I think I was too harsh."

"No. You did the right thing. You disciplined and followed through."

"I just hope I don't have to do that again."

"Me too." Lorelai said. "Me too."

"Hectic day?" Luke snorted and flashed a smile at Lorelai.

"Super!" Lorelai joked.

They headed upstairs and got into bed. Lorelai was already in bed reading a novel, while Luke was finishing up in the bathroom. They heard a knock at their door. "Come in!" Lorelai yelled, but not loud enough to wake Skylar.

April walked in quietly. Luke peered out from the bathroom. "Yes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I know I said once but I'm really sorry. I know that this is your guys house. I should respect the rules. From now on I will ask if I can have boys over."

Luke sighed. "I think the boys should hold off for a while…okay?"

"Yeah. I guess so." April shrugged before walking over to Luke and giving him a hug and a kiss. "Night Dad, I love you."

"Love you too."

April then walked over to Lorelai and did the same. "I'm glad you're my step-mom. Love you."

"Love you too honey. I'm glad you're my step-daughter." she smiled.

April then left their room and went back into her room. Things seemed to turn out well. It might have been a rough start, but things eventually get better.

**Hope you liked. Please review :) Thanks. I'm hoping to get to 77? Is that too much of a stretch. I hope not.**


	19. Taking Baby Steps

**A/N: Just to clarify a few months have passed and Skylar is now 1 year old. I hope you guys enjoy. Also now that school is out I hope to update more often. Read and Review! I love feedback…it inspires me : )**

Lorelai walked into Sky's room. She was standing up in her crib and giggled when she saw her mother. "Good morning." Lorelai said. "Did you sleep okay, toots?"

"No." Skylar says smiling enjoying this new word she has seemed to pick up on. Lorelai picked her up and carried her into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Sky giggled again.

"That's what I thought." Lorelai set Sky in her high chair and put a hand pull of fruit loops on its top.

Luke walked down stairs and kissed Lorelai as she walked past him to go wake up April, who was staying with them for a while, while her mother was in New Mexico. She had to go to school and she had to go to work. She knocked on April's door. "April." She called through the wood. "Wake up, honey." She knocked again. "You've got to go to school." Lorelai stood there for a minute. "April are you awake?" She heard the girl groan from the other side of the door. "Alright hurry up." And hit the door one last time. She hurried into Sky's room and got her a shirt and a skort and jacket. She also grabbed a pair of socks and shoes. She re entered the kitchen.

"Are you finished?" she asked her daughter.

"No." Sky interjected.

"Okay," Lorelai pulled her out of her high chair and set her on the couch so that she could dress her. Lorelai got her clothes on set Sky on the floor while she got herself together. Sky stood slapping her hands against the sofa.

April appeared from the hallway a few minutes later completely dressed. "Good morning." Lorelai said greeting her.

"Hi," April groaned again until her attention was directed away from her step mother. Lorelai turned away and looked at Skylar who was stumbling her way back into the kitchen.

"Oh my god," Lorelai said nearly jumping up. "Luke!" She called. Luke emerged from the kitchen quickly.

"What's wrong?" He said before looking down at his daughter.

Lorelai couldn't believe it. "She's walking." Skylar looked up and laughed at her father before falling back on her butt but she didn't cry she just continued to giggle. Lorelai, Luke and April watched in utter amazement as Sky rolled over and pushed herself up off the ground to a standing position again. She wobbled back to her Mother and reached up her arms.

"Mama, up." She said bright eyed. Lorelai looked at Luke who had the exact same shocked expression on his face. Lorelai knelt down and picked up Skylar and hugged her as she tried not to get too chocked up.

"That was so cool." April said making her presence remembered in the room.

Luke smiled at her. "Come on kid." He said. "Your breakfast is almost ready."

She joined him in the kitchen and Lorelai again followed behind and put Sky back in her high chair so that she could finish her fruit loops. Or play with them. Lorelai joined April at the table and Luke placed their breakfast down before sitting down with them. They were almost finished before April spoke up.

"Um, guys I need to ask you something." She said.

"Shoot," Lorelai answered.

April looked down at her plate. "Well," she started. "Today is Friday which marks the beginning of the weekend."

"Yeah," Lorelai said setting her coffee down. "So I was wondering if tomorrow I can hang out with a friend of mine."

Lorelai and Luke exchanged glances. Lorelai put her cup back up to her mouth letting

Luke answer his daughter. "Who's the friend?" he asked.

"His name is Nicolas." She said. Luke looked at Lorelai who only shrugged with the coffee mug still at her lips. Sky banged her hands on the white top of her high chair in the back ground. "Please, Dad." April begged.

"Alright April." He said but we have to know where you are at all times.

A smile appeared across her face. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." She squealed.

Lorelai smiled to herself remembering what it was like to be so young. "Well I have to get to the Inn." I'll drop Sky off with you around 1." She said quickly to Luke as she kissed his cheek. "Have a wonderful day at school April." She smiled.

"Say bye-bye, Skylar." Lorelai said picking her daughter up out of her high chair.

Sky giggled again and shouted. "No."

April laughed. "Bye Sky."

"I'll see you two tonight." Lorelai said leaving the room. "I have to work late."

"Okay. Have a good day honey." Luke says walking his wife and daughter to the door.

As soon as they leave Luke clears the breakfast dishes while April grabs her coat and book bag for school. They drive to the diner and she walks to school from there considering it's only a block away. Luke got the day going and as promised Lorelai brought Sky over on her lunch break but didn't actually stay for lunch. Luke had her a cup of coffee to go when she arrived and she left almost as quickly as she arrived.

April got out of school an hour later while Sky was taking her nap. She did her homework and played with the baby after she woke up. Luke brought them up a snack and checked on them a couple of times but he knew they'd be fine up in his old apartment.

They closed down around nine and left food for Lorelai in her office and went home. Since Lorelai was working late they already had dinner at Luke's. Luke gave Sky a bath and tucked her into bed and kissed April before heading upstairs himself.

Lorelai got home later than expected and all she had to show for it was sore feet. April was still in the living room watching a movie.

"Hey." Lorelai said with a yawn.

April turned around. "Hey."

"Did you have a good day?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah,"

"That's good."

"Did you?"

"It was long and exhausting but yeah I guess you could say it was good."

April smiled. "I'm going to head to bed. Night, kid."

"Goodnight Lorelai." April replied as Lorelai started up the stairs.

April waited until she heard the door shut. She grabbed the phone a dialed the number she had memorized.

"Hello?" a young boy's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Nick, it's April."

"Hey. So did you ask them?"

"Yeah they said it was fine with them. So tomorrow good?"

"Can't wait. Well have to go, mom is nagging me to get off the phone."

"Alright. Bye." April said before hanging up the phone. She arose from the couch and turned off the lights. Heading down the hall to her room and getting ready for bed.

The morning came quicker than expected. April woke up, and got dressed. She wore a blue jean mini skirt, and a cute t-shirt. She was nervous, she never really was good at the whole dating thing. She ate breakfast, while she waited for Nick to show up. Lorelai was upstairs when the doorbell rang, and Luke was already at work.

She walked to the front door to see a silhouette of a boy. It didn't surprise to see Nick when she opened the door, but it did surprise her to see flowers in his hand for her.

"Hey."

"Hello. Cool house!" Nick said.

"Come on in." April stepped aside letting him in. She took the flowers from his hand and set them in the kitchen. "Lorelai! Nick's here!" she shouted being heard.

"Oh okay. Hold on be down in a second!" she responded. She came down with Skylar in her arms. "Hello. I'm Lorelai." she said as she extending her hand.

"I'm Nick. Thanks for having me over." he said shaking her hand politely.

"Well you guys have fun, keep it down, and keep the door open." She said sternly.

"Don't worry we will." April said before rolling her eyes. She felt embarrassed.

"Well I'll be in my room if you need me. I might have to run out to the store, could you watch Sky if I do?"

"Sure thing." April smiled as she tickled Skylar, who giggled. "We'll be in my room."

Lorelai nodded and watch as the two teens walked away, she peeked around the hall making sure the door remained opened.

She walks back upstairs to her room.

April was sitting on her bed, while Nick looked around.

"So this is your house?" Nick said admiring her room.

"You've seen it before," She reminded him.

"I know but the last time it was way different."

She laughed. "Yeah this is one of my houses." She said answering his original question.

"You have two?"

"I thought you knew. This is my Dad's house."

"Oh so the perky brunette isn't your Mom," April shook her head. Nick nodded his head realization. "Step Mom," April nodded. "That explains the whole first name basis thing you two have working."

"Yep."

"So where is your Mom?"

"New Mexico." April answered casually.

"Does she live there or something?"

"Nah, she is visiting my grandma for a couple months."

"That's cool."

"And your Dad?"

"He owns that little diner a few blocks from our school. He's at work right now."

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that. He's the mean flannel shirt guy right."

"He's the flannel shirt guy but he isn't mean. He's actually really cool."

Nick shrugged, "That's cool. So what do you want to do today Miss April?" he asked.

She hit him with her pillow. "I don't know. We could watch a movie. She offers. Lorelai and Rory have a million."

"Who's Rory?"

"Lorelai's daughter. My step sister."

"Oh where is she?"

"Yale."

"Ivy league" He commented.

"Very much so."

"A movie sounds cool,"

"Come on I'll show you where they are,"

She leads him over to the movie closet.

"Oh my god. How many movies are in here?"

"Like a million,"

"What do you recommend?"

"Well I am a sucker for anything with Julia Stiles."

"Who?"

"You're joking right."

"I wish I were."

"_Save the Last Dance, 10 Things I Hate About You, The Prince and Me _Seriously Nicolas?"

"I have never seen any of those movies."

"Wow, okay I guess we are going to have to start with _The Prince and Me_ and work our way through. Go make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll put it on."

"Okay." Nick said and takes a set on the far end of the sofa.

After putting the DVD in and pressing play, April gets situated and takes her seat next to him. He smiles at her, and she blushes.

"What?" April asks as he still continues to smile at her.

"Nothing." he says causally. He puts his arm around her and rests his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him before snuggling closer. He smiles again before leaning in to kiss her. As she feels his breath on her cheek, their lips connect. A few pecks, lead to a few more heated kisses, which lead to a make out session. Not paying attention to the movie, they are into each other. Nick's hand moves from her shoulder, and guides her to rest easily on the couch. They continue their tonsil hockey and giggle as their hands roam. Nick rests one of his hands on her shirt, which is pushed up a little. As it comes in contact with the little skin that is shown, April giggles feeling his cold hand.

They are so wrapped up in each other that they don't hear the footsteps on the stairs.

Lorelai makes it completely down the stairs before she notices them.

"Oh, oh," she gasps throwing her hand on her across her chest.

April and Nick pull away quickly. "Lorelai, what are you doing down here?" April gasps.

"I was going to the store remember."

"Yeah."

"But I just remembered I left my coat upstairs. Can't go to the store without a coat." She laughs nervously. "Um, carry on," she shakes her head realizing her mistake. "Uh see you later." And hurries back upstairs.

She dashes back up to her bedroom and picks up the phone it rings a few times and then she gets an answer.

"Hello."

"Luke." she says.

"Lorelai, What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing." She says trying to get the image out of her head. "Nothing's wrong dear.

I just need you to stop at Doose's on your way home. We're out of milk."

"Alright," he said. "I was actually just about to leave."

"See you soon honey."

Luke leaves the diner and goes to the store for his wife like she asked. He heads home and makes it back in record time. He walks through the door to find his daughter horizontal on the couch with her boyfriend. Lorelai walked down the stairs at that moment and he pulled her into the kitchen.

"What?" she said.

"What is that?" He whispered loudly pointing into the living room.

"You mean April and Nick?"

"No Brad and Angelina. You knew they were in there?"

"Yeah."

"On the couch, horizontal, on the couch."

"Don't worry; they come up for air every so often." She joked.

"You just allow this," he said. "Lorelai!"

"Don't worry I come down here every few minutes for something to keep them from doing something we don't want."

"Every few minutes."

"Yes," she laughs. "Every few minutes."

"As I recall you said that it only took a few minutes to create Rory."

"Yeah, and that included lipstick." She laughed.

Her husband did not. "Come on Luke, she isn't me. They're fine" she says peeking into the living room.

"I just don't like it."

"I know." Lorelai said nodding. "But she's growing up. Boys were soon to come."

"Yes but why now? She should be studying...and chemistry with that boy is not a

subject!"

"Well chemistry is..."

"Lorelai!" Luke shouted, irritated.

"Sorry." Lorelai mumbled. "You know if she sees us staring like this, she'll be mad."

"Yeah I guess so."

Lorelai tugged Luke to the kitchen table. "So how was your day?"

"Good. And yours?"

"Same oh same oh." Lorelai said causally.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Luke fumbled with the hem of his flannel.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...it's just...I don't know."

"Tell me." Lorelai said soothingly.

"April."

"Don't worry." Lorelai assured.

"It's almost ten, I'll kick him out by then."

"Okay."

"You just get ready for bed." Lorelai winked at him before swaying out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Hey guys, come up for air!"

April and Nick leaped from the couch, startled.

"Nick you gotta go now. April go get ready for bed." Lorelai ordered.

"What time is it?" Nick asked.

"Almost ten." Lorelai informed.

"Okay my mom should be here any moment." Nick stated, "Bye April I'll call you later."

"Ah." Lorelai raised an eyebrow, staring at Nick.

"I mean I'll call you tomorrow." Nick corrected. He heard a beep, clearly from his mother's car. "Goodbye Mrs. Danes."

"Bye Nick." Lorelai said waving.

Nick gave April a quick peck before making his way out the door.

"I'm just going to go get dressed for bed." April said making a quick escape from the room.

Lorelai laughed and began picking up Skylar's toys from the living room floor. She took them down the hallway and placed them in Sky's room and then turned to head up stairs but stopped suddenly at the sound of Aprils phone ringing. She then heard the sound of her step daughter answering the phone and then giggling.

With a sigh she rolled her eyes and knocked twice before opening the door. April's smile quickly faded as Lorelai held out her hand for the phone. With a huff the teen gave in.

"Hello," Lorelai said into the receiver. "Hi Nicolas, yeah, remember when you were standing in my living room just a few minutes ago? I thought it was understood that you were going to call tomorrow."

The poor boy stutters on the other end and Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's try this again, April's phone is going off now and if you call again tonight you'll have to deal with her father!" She snapped the phone shut and handed it back to

April. "Just turn it off, I'm trying to keep Luke off your ass but if he knows you are talking to this kid all night there won't be much I can do."

April muttered an insincere goodnight, as Lorelai left her room and walked up the stairs to join her husband.

"Luke!" she groaned as she fell back on the bed. "April and boys…..oh boy!"

"Yep!"

"Wish she was 12 again?" she asked.

"Sky isn't aloud past five." He said.

Lorelai laughed leaned over and kissed him. "Goodnight burger boy." she said as she turned off the light.

"Night Crazy lady." he sighed, as he pulled her into him.

The room fell quiet and all you could hear was the sound of their deep breathing.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked poking at his arm. "How come you never called me in the middle of the night?"

**Hope you liked. Hope it wasn't too odd or out of character.**


	20. Families! Oh the Joy!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Hoping to reach 100 reviews! To me it seems I've lost a lot of regular readers. Hope it's not because of lack of updating. Sorry about that. Just had an emergency this week with my mom, but everything is good now. Just to let you guys know, I've not given up on this story! I hope you guys don't give up either, on me and the story. ****Well onto reading...**

**BTW: I just love this one ;) **

Luke anxiously waited for the morning to come. He had planned an outing for today and was ready to start it. He glanced at the alarm clock, which read 7:30 AM. He closed his eyes, trying to get in a few more minutes of sleep, but heard soft whimpers through the baby monitor; Skylar was awake.

He stretches before rolling out of bed, once he's on his feet he stands for a moment groggily, and then he walks out of the room quietly so Lorelai can sleep. He walks down the hall and through the kitchen to Skylar's room where she is wide awake, standing in the crib and clutching the bars.

"Good morning." he cooed looking at his daughter.

"Dada!" she squealed as he picked her up from the crib. "Mama?"

"Shh…Mama's sleeping." Luke said as he carried Skylar to the changing table. Luke changed her diaper, combed her hair and got her dressed. "You hungry?" he asked closing the buttons on her skirt.

"Ya." she rubbed her stomach causing Luke to chuckle.

He takes Skylar to the kitchen, placing her in the highchair while he prepares for today's surprise.

He gives Skylar a hand full of cereal to munch on while he makes food and packs everything in a picnic basket.

After he is done with that, Skylar and he sit out in the living room reading a book. Lorelai makes her way downstairs. "Morning."

"Hey." Luke smiles, happy to see her looking refreshed. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah. What are you doing home? I thought you had to work."

"Nope took the day off. I thought since you have the day off too, we could spend it together as a family."

"That sounds like fun. What do you have in mind?"

"Can't say. It's a surprise."

"Oh come on!" Lorelai whines, shuffling her feet and sitting next to Skylar on the couch. "Daddy's mean!" Lorelai pouts, pretending to cry.

"No cry." Skylar kisses her mom sympathetically.

"She's only joking Sky." Luke informs. "You go get dressed, so we can go."

"Fine." Lorelai huffs, walking back up the stairs to get ready.

After an hour of getting ready for the day, the family were out walking through the square, admiring the warm weather.

"Where are we going Luke?" Lorelai pushed.

"We're almost there, be patient crazy lady."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at him with a smile on her face and grabbed his hand. "I love this place in the spring!" Lorelai commented.

"I know you do."

"I remember when I used to bring Rory here when she was little. She loved to swing. I can't wait until we can do stuff like that with Sky."

"It won't be long now," Luke said as he smiled down at their growing toddler.

"Nope." Lorelai agreed. They reached the point where Luke intended to have the picnic.

"Okay, close your eyes." He said to her.

Lorelai huffs, "Alright!" then puts her hands in front of her face.

"Make sure she doesn't peek Sky." Luke said to the little girl as he turned her stroller

around to face her Mother.

"Hey," Lorelai whined. "Don't you trust me?"

"No peek Mama!" Skylar warns and watches intently.

Luke sets out the blanket and the picnic basket before standing up. "Alright open." Luke told her.

She removes her hands from her face. She looks and smiles widely as she see a blanket laid across the grass and a basket full of food. "A picnic?"

"Yep."

"Aw thank you!" she kisses him lightly. "How awesome!"

"I knew you would like it."

"Like it? I love it!" she beamed. "You even brought junk food!"

"Well that's all you eat."

"Not true!" she retorts. "Oh hotdogs! Let's eat!"

Luke takes Skylar from the stroller and places her on his lap. Grabbing a carrot stick and handing it to her to nibble on.

"I can't believe she's my kid." Lorelai jokes as she watches Skylar eat the carrot stick.

"Thank god she hasn't picked up your eating habits." Luke scoffed.

Lorelai teased as she chomped away at her fries. "Yummy!"

"Disgusting." Luke mumbles.

Lorelai still couldn't over what Luke did. "This is lovely!" Lorelai gushed. She watched as Luke and Skylar bonded. She loves how Luke is so protective, even if it borders on overly protective, the way he doesn't want her to move out of sight. Skylar has other plans, however, and runs with full energy while giggling over to a grassy area directly in front of where her parents are. She started to look around. She caught of a stick and started to play with it. Luke leapt and removed the stick from her hands causing her to wail.

"No no!" Luke said sternly. "Sticks are bad!"

"Noo!" she cried.

"Skylar come to mama!" Lorelai said reaching her arms and Skylar walks to her.

"Mama!" Skylar sniffles.

"I know pumpkin. But no more sticks!" she said throwing the stick away. "Here!" she said giving Sky some her hot dog that Luke cooked and packed.

"Mm," Sky smiled, drooling, forgetting about the stick.

"Is it good?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Sky responded while nodding her head.

"Thank you Luke." Lorelai said softly, kissing him.

"You are very welcome." Luke kissed her back.

"Get a room!" they heard in the distance.

They turn to find Rory was walking behind them with Joey.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I went to meet up with Joey, we were about to see a movie."

Lorelai still couldn't get over that Rory and Joey were a couple. Ever since the wedding they were hardly apart. But Rory confided in Lorelai that she was taking things slow, which made her happy. The last thing Rory needs is another break-up. Eve though Lorelai believes that Rory is still not over Logan, she's just glad to see her daughter with someone that treats her right.

"What movie?" Lorelai asked.

"Not sure yet. What are you guys doing here?" Rory wondered.

"We're on a picnic." Lorelai said excitedly.

"Awesome. Hey there sister!" Rory said picking up Sky.

"Orie!" she cooed giving her a sloppy kiss.

"Skylar!" Rory said smiling. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory. Nice seeing you Joey."

"Nice seeing you too." Joey smiled and waved.

"I'm running low on fruit. Got any at the market?" Luke asked.

"Shipment comes in tomorrow." Joey answered.

"Thanks."

Joey nodded. "Well we have to get going." Rory started to walk off. "Hey you guys coming to dinner?"

"Yep. You?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah trying to. Joey might join us." Rory grinned.

"Great! More the merrier." Lorelai said waving the two lovebirds off.

"Bye sis!" Rory said kissing her sister on the top of the head.

"Bye bye, Orie." Sky responded.

"Bye guys!" Lorelai waved to them. They waved back and walked away.

"Hey Skylar want to swing?" Lorelai asked.

Sky looked up at her mother and grinned which Lorelai took as a 'yes'.

"She can't swing," Luke said. "She is too small she won't hold on."

"Would you just trust me?" Lorelai responded a little aggravated, as well as his intentions were good, sometimes Luke was too protective. "I have raised a kid before." she reminded him.

"I know, but-" Lorelai stands up and lifts Skylar off the ground.

"I got this!" she told him and walked toward the swings. He didn't want his baby to get hurt. He watched as Lorelai sat down on a swing and wrapped an arm protectively around Skylar and held onto the swing's chain with the other. He felt a little silly for making such a big deal about nothing. Of course she knew what she was doing. He saw Sky giggle and clap her little hands together. Lorelai never went too high or let go of Skylar. After they were done swinging Lorelai took Sky to the slide and sat her on it. She held the toddler's hand as she went down. Luke noted that Sky had a priceless grin spread across her face.

The girls played for a while and then came back to the blanket. "I'm sorry." Luke said as Lorelai sat down.

"I know." Lorelai said accepting his apology. "We should probably pack up now. I want to have enough time to get ready for my parents."

"Aright." Luke nodded as Lorelai helped him with the food. Skylar helped out by picking up the napkins that blew away.

When they got home Luke got dressed, and then got Skylar changed into a cute dress, while Lorelai took a shower.

"You wanna go see Grandma and Grandpa?" he asked Sky while they waited for her mother to come down stairs.

"Orie?" she answered.

"Yes, Rory will be there too." He laughed. She started to squirm around so Luke decided to let her walk around for a while. It was fine as long as he kept a close eye on her considering how much she liked to get into things. Lorelai came down the stairs a few minutes later in a new dress. Luke stood up when he saw.

She smiled, "What?"

"Uh…nothing…you look…beautiful."

"Thanks hubby." she joked and kissed him lightly. "You look beautiful too." she said before calling Skylar. "Come on baby cakes, let's get your coat on."

The three of them piled into the truck and headed to Hartford. About forty-five minutes later, they waited in the arch way. "Grandpa and Grandma are going to be so delighted to see you." Luke smiled, smoothing one of Skylar's curls.

"Yes they sure are." Lorelai agreed.

"Skylar do you wanna ring the doorbell?" Luke asked. Skylar nodded. Luke walked her closer to the doorbell, tapping it lightly, to show her what to do. She pushed it with her little fingers. She clapped when she heard the ringing through the door.

"Good job Sky!" Lorelai clapped along.

Their excitement was interrupted when Emily came to the door. "Hello guys. Come in."

"Hey Mom." Lorelai greeted as she took off her coat and helped Luke with Skylar. "Say hello to Grandma."

"Hi Granma!" Skylar waved enthusiastically.

"Why hello Skylar." Emily said taking her from Luke's hands. "I missed my little princess."

Luke and Lorelai followed them into the living room, taking their normal spots on the couch. "Hi ya Dad." Lorelai said happily

"Hello Richard." Luke greeted.

"Hello you two." he smiled setting down his paper. "My oh my look at how big she's getting."

Richard said taking Sky from Emily.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"No thanks Mom."

"Luke?" Emily offered.

"Sorry Emily, I'm driving."

"Very well then. So how is everything?"

"Everything is great!" Lorelai smiled. "The inn is completely booked for the next two weeks so we're very busy."

"And the diner?" Emily asked looking too her son-in-law.

"Everything is excellent."

"That's good to hear." She looked at her granddaughter. "Did you have a good day

sweetheart?"

Sky nodded. "Park." She said.

"What?" Emily asked looking up to her daughter for clarification.

"I had the day off and Luke and Sky took me on a picnic in the park." Lorelai told her mother with a smile.

"That sounds lovely, Lorelai."

"It was." Lorelai agreed.

"She's been so overworked lately, she deserved something nice." Luke told Emily.

"I agree, Lorelai you work entirely too hard." Emily says.

"Well what can I say? I love my job!"

"You're too much like your father."

"What's wrong with that?" Richard asked.

"Oh nothing dear, I just you, like Lorelai, need a break once in a while." Emily explains.

"We're good Mom."

"Excuse me Mrs. Gilmore." the maid appears. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you Ida." Emily stands up. "Let's eat."

"Oh wait." Lorelai stops.

"What's wrong?" Emily turns.

"Rory and Joey are supposed to come."

"Oh well we can wait for them. I'll just have-"

"Hello?" Rory's voice echoes.

A visible smile appears Lorelai lips. "There she is."

"You're late," Emily says to her granddaughter and her boyfriend.

"Sorry grandma," Rory blushes. "We were caught in traffic."

"Traffic?" Lorelai repeated with a knowing smile. "We didn't get any traffic on the way here."

"Well you must have missed it." Rory replied giving her mother a look that said shut up and then changed the subject by picking up her little sister. "Hey, girly, did you miss me?"

"Orie!" Sky clapped.

"That's right…" Rory smiled. "How is that make mommy go away fort coming?"

"Mean!" Lorelai said as Luke laughed.

"Alright everyone it is passed seven can we please go into the dining room?" Emily said catching everyone's attention.

"After you." Lorelai says smirking at her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Why thank you." Rory smiles back and takes Joey's hand.

"Good luck Bucko." Lorelai pats Joey on the back.

"Will you stop?" Luke whispers as he takes Skylar in his arm.

"What?" Lorelai asks so innocently.

"I'm sure it's bad enough that Joey has to meet your parents, he doesn't need you embarrassing him."

"How did I embarrass him?"

"You know what you did." Luke looks at her knowingly, before she cracks a smile.

"Well the 'traffic' line was mine first."

"Ah jeez!" Luke shakes his head in disbelief.

"Ah jees." Skylar mimics.

Lorelai and Luke exchange glances before laughing softly.

"Will you guys get in here!" Emily interrupts.

"Sorry Mom." Lorelai leads her husband and child in the dining room.

Luke places Skylar in her highchair, which is between Lorelai and himself, before taking his seat.

"So Rory would you care to introduce us to your gentlemen friend?" Emily asks.

"Oh Grandma I'm sorry. Grandma..." she looks at her grandmother, "Grandpa." she grabs

her grandfather's attention. "This is my boyfriend Joey."

"This is a very lovely home. Thank you for having me." Joey says shyly.

"Why thank you." Emily smiles. "So Joey are you in school?"

"Yes ma'am I'm at Connecticut State."

"What's your major son?" Richard chimes in.

"Engineering sir." he clears his throat nervously. Rory gives him a reassuring smile.

"Your grades?" Richard continues.

"A's and a B."

"B in..."

"Greek Mythology."

"Understandable." Richard smiles.

"So where do you live?" Emily asks.

"I live in Woodbridge. But my parents reside here in Hartford."

"Oh lovely. Who are you parents?" Emily wonders.

"Elizabeth and Greg Harrington."

"Harrington." Richard says aloud before staring at his wife. "That name sounds familiar."

"Oh Richard, Elizabeth is the newest member of the DAR."

"Ah yes and doesn't your father work at the Harold Firm?"

"Yes sir." Joey nods.

"I've played golf with your father, a fine man," Richard nods decisively.

"He thinks very highly of you too, sir." Joey says.

Lorelai snorts at her daughter's boyfriend's attempt to impress her parents. All eyes go to her and Luke nudges her in the ribs. "Ow!" She says before glaring at him. "What, I was thinking about something Sookie said at work today." She fixes her eyes on the plate in front of her.

"So Rory, where did you meet Joey?" Emily asked, intrigued at her granddaughter's new found relationship.

"Well I ran into Joey at Doose's Market, he was the bag boy." Rory starts.

"Now Assistant Manager." he states proudly.

"Well done." Lorelai applauds.

"Yes great job." Luke agrees while Emily and Richard nod happily.

Rory continues, "We would see each other around town, say causal hello and go on with our day."

"It took a lot of nerve, but after I talked myself into it, I asked her to dance at the reception of Lorelai and Luke's wedding." Joey chimes in, looking at Emily.

"And after he asked me on a date." Rory smiles at the memory.

"Then some." Joey laughs.

"It's so amazing how young love is." Emily gushes.

"Yes simply amazing," Lorelai says mimicking her mother. Warning eyes fall on her again and she simply rolls her eyes then shrugs before looking down at her plate deciding not to speak again.

"We're happy," Rory smiles ignoring her mother.

At his girlfriend's words, Joey looks down at his plate. "Yes, very happy."

"Orie!" Skylar calls feeling left out.

"Hey sissy. What's a matter?"

"Seepy." Skylar says letting out a big yawn.

"Awe. Want to sit on my lap until dinner is done?" Skylar nods. Rory takes her baby sister from her highchair before setting her down on her lap, and continues to eat. "Oh Mom!" she says remembering something from yesterday. "I was out at Barkley's Mall and I saw theses shoes...Oh my gosh...they were so you." Rory says with a dramatic chic accent.

"Really?" Lorelai perks up excited about the shoes.

"Yeah they were wedges and they had a blue detail on them." Rory explains the shoe.

"I want!"

"No!" Luke says sternly.

"But Luke they are wedges." Lorelai defends.

"You have too many shoes."

"Nah uh!" Lorelai huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "How much?"

"I wasn't sure." Rory shrugged.

"Well next time you go, buy them for me."

"How about I take a picture?"

"How come you won't buy them for me?" Lorelai pouts.

"Because Luke said no." Rory explained, earning a smile from Luke.

Lorelai rolls her eyes, "Last time I checked Luke wasn't the boss of me."

"Dada, boss." Sky giggles clapping her hands.

"That's okay," Lorelai grins devilishly, "I know exactly how to get what I want."

Joey looked down at his plate as Lorelai was earned an "Ew!" From Rory, and a stern. "Lorelai!" From not only her husband but also her parents.

Even Sky played along by frowning and scolding her mother. "Lowai." She repeated and then smiled and giggled again.

"What? I was talking about going out and buying them myself. You all are the ones with dirty minds."

"Well how is anyone ever to know with the things that come out of your mouth?" Emily sighs. "I just assumed…"

"-well you know what they say when you assume, Mother." Lorelai retorts hastily.

"No, what?" Emily challenges.

"When you assume," Lorelai starts. "You make an-" she is cut off by her husband's hand covering her mouth.

Rory and Joey share an amused look but are then startled by Luke shrieking, "Ow! I can't believe you bit me." He says looking to his wife.

Lorelai ignores him, "As I was saying, when you assume you make an ass out of you and me."

"Ass!" Sky repeats loudly.

The whole room focuses on Skylar. Lorelai holds in her laughter, as Luke sternly disciplines. "Skylar. No! That's a very bad word."

"But Mama." Sky points to her mother."Mama was bad." Luke glances at Lorelai, giving her an 'I can't believe this' look. "Don't say that word again. Got it?"

"Got it." she mumbles silently.

"Got it?" Luke turns to Lorelai.

She mimics Skylar and mumbles, "Got it."

"Well now that the Vegas talk is over, we can have dessert...maybe it'll prevent us from using foul language." Emily stares at both her daughter and youngest granddaughter.

"Libby bring out the cheesecake." Emily calls. "Oh Joey I hope you like cheesecake."

"I enjoy cheesecake." Joey responds.

"So do I." Lorelai teases, poking fun at her daughter's boyfriend's suck up tactics.

"Teese Take!" Sky claps.

"Very good," Lorelai smiles. "Now all you have to do is learn coffee and you'll be a mini me after all!"

"Toffee!"

Lorelai shrugs as Luke grimaces. "Close enough."

The seven of them sit waiting for the dessert to be passed out. "I'm bored." Lorelai sighs.

"How long is this going to take?" she asks impatiently folding her arms across her chest.

"Please do not slouch Lorelai, you are a lady," Emily scolds.

"Sorry Mother."

The maid brings out the cheesecake and the conversation turns back to Rory and Joey as Sky babbles to herself.

"So Rory do you have any plans for summer?" Emily asks.

"Not yet. So far just hanging with Joey and the family." Rory smiles. "What about you guys?"

"As always Europe and then Martha's Vineyard." Emily informs.

"So Mom, how about you?" Rory asks, wanting the attention to direct somewhere else.

"Oh uh well Luke and I wanted to take Sky to the cabin."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea." Richard says.

"Yeah we thought so." Lorelai agrees. She glances at Skylar, who had fallen asleep. "Aw babe." she taps Luke's arm, then points to Skylar. "So cute."

"Yeah." Luke smiles at the sight.

"Well you know what that means." Lorelai sighs, getting up from her seat. "We should get going. Thanks for dinner."

Luke takes Skylar from Rory gently, trying not to wake her. "I'm going to get her in the car.

Goodbye everyone." Luke whispers.

"Bye Luke." Emily and Richard smile as Rory and Joey wave.

Lorelai says goodbyes as well, hugging her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. "Don't get stuck in traffic." she says teasingly.

"Thank you for such a wonderful dinner." Joey shares a smile with Emily and Richard.

"It was our pleasure." Emily returns the smile.

"You guys come around more often." Richard insists.

"Will do. Goodnight guys." Joey helps Rory with her coat, and to the car.

"So tonight?" Rory sighs, looking at Joey as they drive back home.

"It was great." Joey assures, resting his hand on her knee.

"Sorry for them grilling you."

"They weren't grilling me. They were just getting to know me."

"Surprised they didn't ask if we did 'it' yet."

"Ah your mother's wit." Joey laughs knowingly.

"Hush."

"So are you staying the night?" Joey asks as he pulls into his driveway of his apartment.

"I have to get to get up early." Rory sighs.

"You know they invented this thing that wakes you up." Joey teases. "It's called an alarm clock."

"Fine I'll stay." Rory laughs, "But you're making breakfast in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Joey smiles. He walks around to her side of the car, opening the door for her.

"Thanks." Rory steps out, taking his hand as they walk to the door together.

"Pancakes...oh no waffles!"

"What are you rambling on about?"

"Listing off things I want for breakfast." Rory says innocently.

"Well you know you don't always get what you want."

"Oh but I do." Rory smiles as they make their way to through the house.

"Spoiled." Joey starts.

"Crazy." Rory retorts.

"Cute." Joey steps closer to her, trapping her against the wall.

"Funny." Rory inches more.

"Hot." he whispers in her ear.

"Irresistible."

Joey nibbles her ear before, before trailing kisses down her neck.

She leans into wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to give him better access. She sighs comfortably as his hands move up her body and his mouth works wonders on her skin. She moves her head back so that she can kiss him. Pulling him into her body, she attacks his mouth aggressively and they fall into a very easy rhythm.

Joey pulls away and smiles as he starts to lead her to the bedroom but the sound of her ringing cell phone stops him. She grimaces and whispers, "Sorry. Hold that thought."

He shrugs and walks away to get ready for bed as she answers the phone.

"Hello?" she says into the receiver trying to control her breathing.

"Hello Rory," Emily replies.

"Oh, hi Grandma."

"Are you okay?" Emily says sounding concerned. "You are breathing very hard."

"Had to run and catch the phone." She puts off.

"Oh, very well. I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Do you think Joey's parents could join us for dinner next week?"

"Oh..um…I don't know Grandma…"

"It would really mean a lot to us Rory,"

"Oh okay um I'll see." Rory concedes.

"Excellent."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, goodnight Grandma."

She hangs up the phone and walks into the bedroom where she puts on one of Joey's t-shirts and climbs into bed beside him.

"Your mom?" he asks.

"Grandma," she replies snuggling into him. "She wants you to bring your parents to dinner next week."

"What you'd say?"

"I said I'd ask."

He smiles and kisses her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, night."

"Night."

The crickets chirped silently as Luke carried a sleeping Skylar to the car, Lorelai following close behind.

"Man tonight seemed so long!" Lorelai exaggerated.

"It wasn't that long." Luke whispered, walking Skylar to her room, laying her in her bed. "Night munchkin." he kissed her gently.

"Night mini me." Lorelai knelt down and kissed her too. She walked out, grabbing Luke's hand, who waited for her in the archway.

"Let's get to bed." Luke leads.

The two got ready and comfortable in bed.

"Night Lorelai."

"Can't sleep!" Lorelai sighs.

"What? Why?"

"Can't stop thinking."

"About what?" Luke wonders.

"Shoes!" Lorelai explains.

"Oh my god shoes!"

"Haha you sounded like that song." Lorelai giggles.

"What song?"

"We'll YouTube it tomorrow." Lorelai replies.

"Night."

"Sweet dreams." Lorelai mumbles, slowly slipping into a deep slumber. Luke followed behind.

**A/N2: I do believe that this one is my longest chapter. Even more reason for 100 reviews : ) Sorry to push, just love the feedback. Well go on press the green button…you know you wanna! **


	21. Wants, Needs, and Necessities

**A/N: So you know how I said that last chapter was my longest…well this one is by far the longest chapter yet, beating the last one with over 2,000 more words. YAY!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Not quiet up to 100 but getting closer with each review. Hoping to reach it with this chapter. This one has some juicy parts. :) **

**Well read and review please.**

* * *

"Dad look!" Skylar calls as she comes wiping down the slide. "Tada!"

"Very good munchkin." Luke praises. "Can't believe she's going to be four years old soon." he reminisces to his wife, who was sitting next to him on the blanket.

"Yeah pretty soon she'll be in school."

"Don't say that." Luke said heartbroken at the thought of Skylar leaving them.

"Well we have to start finding preschools pretty soon." Lorelai stated.

"I know that. I just can't watch her go."

"She's not leaving. She will be gone while both of us are at work."

"I guess so." his voice struck with sadness.

"Hey I have an idea!" Lorelai said aloud.

"What?"

"Why not take her to the diner for a day."

"And do what?"

"She can help you work."

"Lorelai she's only three and a half!"

"So? When Rory was one she helped me clean."

"Yeah but you don't have crazy Babette and Ms. Patty hogging her."

"Just tell them 'no'. How hard can it be?" Lorelai looked up at Luke who gave her a look 'you should know' "Right. Well just let them play with her, when you go on break."

"I guess so."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just bring her by when you come over for lunch." Luke smirked.

"Yeah!" Lorelai squealed as she lent into kiss Luke. "Skylar come here!"

"What Mama?" Skylar came running over to the blanket.

"Do you want to go with Dad to work?"

"Work?" she asked.

"Yeah with daddy."

"Can I eat there?"

"Yes you get food." Lorelai smiled as she saw her daughter's radiant blue eyes glimmer with happiness. "So what do you say?"

"Ya ya ya!" she clapped her hands.

"Okay, now go back to playing." Lorelai said before looking over at Luke. "See you guys are going to have fun." She put her hand to his chest, easing him to lay down as she cuddled next to him, watching the clouds pass.

"That one looks like a flower." he points to the oddly shape puff of white.

"Oh I see it. And that one looks like a dog."

"Right." Luke nodded.

"This is nice." Lorelai said sitting up to stare into Luke's eyes lovingly. "Don't cha think?"

"Definitely. I love spending time with the family." he smiles.

"Me too." She says as she leans in closer, lips inches apart. Luke places his hand to her lower back, pushing her closer. They share a sweet, passionate kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Luke says once more before finding her lips again.

"Mom! Dad!" they hear Sky's voice call. They slowly pull away.

"Yeah Sky?" they ask together looking at her.

"Watch!" she announces as she once again goes down the slide.

"Great job sweets!" Lorelai says proudly. "Almost ready to go?" she asks knowing it's almost time for her nap.

"Noo!" she starts to whine.

"Only two more times on the slide and then we're done." Luke says sternly. He watches as she slides down it once more. "So when do you go back to work?"

"I have to go back at three."

"Oh so you gunna go play with her, and then drop her off at the diner?"

"Yep that's the plan."

"Well we should pack up." he said looking at the mess of toys left by Skylar.

"Come on Skylar! Time to clean up!" Lorelai calls.

Skylar comes running by. She gathers her toys and puts them in the wagon. "All done!"

"Good job. Do you wanna ride?" Lorelai asks as she folds the blanket neatly.

"Yes!"

"Well hop in." Lorelai watches as her daughter climbs up the wagon carefully before

holding on. "Say bye to daddy."

"Bye Dada!" she waves.

"Bye sweetie." he kisses her on the forehead. "Bye babe." he says kissing Lorelai before heading in the opposite direction to the diner.

Lorelai pulled Skylar all the way home as she listened to the child talk. "Come on," she said when they arrived in front of the house. "It's nap time!" she smiles.

"I don't want to!" Sky whines.

"Skylar!" Lorelai warns.

"I want to play Mommy." she repeats.

"No, it's nap time now. You've been playing all afternoon." Lorelai tells her calmly.

When Skylar still didn't budge she reached into the wagon and pulls her out.

"Mommy!" Skylar screamed. Lorelai attached her daughter to her hip against her will and carried her into the house. She dropped her keys on the table in the foyer and tightened her grip on the squirming toddler that was desperately trying to get away.

"Stop it, Sky," Lorelai said sternly, "You are going to take a nap, end of story."

Lorelai opened the door to her daughter's bedroom and sat her on the bed to get her shoes and pants off. When she pulled back the covers on Skylar's bed, the three year old started to cry. "I just wanna play." she wailed.

"Tell you what," Lorelai said calmly wiping the tears from her baby's face. "You take your nap and when you get up I'll play with you before we go see Daddy, deal?"

Knowing that she had no other option the little girl nodded her head and allowed her mother to tuck her in.

When she got Sky settled Lorelai paced back in the living room thinking that a nap for herself would be nice. She entered the room and glanced around letting her eyes fall on a picture from Rory's college graduation; her parents, her husband, Christopher, Gigi, Sky, Joey, and her oldest. She smiled at the picture which makes her miss Rory that much more.

Only occasional phone calls and emails are made. They had been missing each other's calls due to Rory being on the campaign trail. Lorelai missed her dearly, but was glad that this weekend she was coming home for a visit. Lorelai had already planned their whole weekend out. Of course there had to be movies, Al's Pancake World and just spending quality time together. Now with Skylar older, they had a lot more things to do that Skylar could join them with. Not to mention Joey was normally going to tag along.

Rory and Joey have been dating for over two years now. Lorelai had warmed up to him, he was kind of family. Richard and Emily thought of him as family too. It was pretty much odd to see Rory without Joey. Joey might have worked at the same place as Dean, or had that smug attitude like Jess, even living in a wealthy society he was nowhere like Logan. Joey was Joey. He had gorgeous olive green eyes, and his hair always seemed perfect.

Joey was from a wealthy family, much like Lorelai, and he wanted to branch out. After graduating from the University of Connecticut he found his way to Stars Hollow, working at Doose's to pay off his student loans.

Whenever Lorelai was with Rory, and Joey came by, Rory's eyes would light up, and she would just smile. Lorelai was glad to see her daughter was with someone that treated her well. She was glad that she finally found her happiness.

The past year was tough. Luke and Anna were in a custody battle that almost ended with Luke not seeing April. Luckily, Lorelai wrote a character witness that saved the whole thing. Not to mention their marriage. Luke and Lorelai hardly fought, but when they did it was for a good reason. The whole custody battle affected everyone. Luke was about to lose his daughter, and Lorelai had lost hers. They both needed comfort, but they couldn't find it. So they bickered. But everything was better after the custody battle was over.

Luke was granted three months in the summer and every other major holiday with April. Luke was happy which made Lorelai happy.

Lorelai looked back up from the photo, as she glanced at the clock. It was almost time to leave and she hadn't woken Skylar yet.

She tiptoed quietly down the hall to Skylar's room. She crouched down to the bed Luke had made. "Sky. Skylar." she whispered as she moved the little girl's hair from her face.

"Skylar time to wake up."

Skylar groaned and then stretched, looking up at her mom, sleepily. "I'm hungry."

Lorelai laughed, "Let's get dressed and then we can go get food at Dad's."

Skylar nodded as she slowly got out of bed and walked to her dresser. Lorelai watched as grabbed a T-shirt and some jeans to wear.

Lorelai got ready while Skylar did. She brushed her hair and changed out of her jeans and into a skirt, before grabbing a jacket to match. After she was done getting dressed, she checked on Skylar.

"Ready?" she knocked lightly.

"I'm stuck!" Skylar yelled. Lorelai entered to find Skylar was caught in her shirt.

"Hold still!" she tries to settle her squirming daughter. After a few seconds of tugging and pulling, the shirt was on. "There you go." Lorelai smiled at her daughter who gave her a cheeky smile back. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Skylar scampered to the front door, putting her flip flops on. "Ready!" she stomped around impatiently.

"Hold on! Let me find my keys." Lorelai searched before finding them on the coffee table.

"Climb on in!" she watched as Skylar ran to the Jeep, opening the door and getting into her car seat. Now that Sky was older and didn't need to be held or helped getting into the car, it made traveling a lot easier.

Lorelai and Sky pull up in front of the diner. "You ready to hang out with Daddy?"

Lorelai asks as she unbuckles her seat belt.

"Yeah!" Sky replied excitedly.

"I bet Daddy is excited too," Lorelai opened her door and walked around to open Sky's.

When the child was safely on the ground Lorelai stretched out her hand for Sky to take and they walked into the diner together.

The bells jingled signaling their arrival. Luke was eagerly waiting on a stool. "Hey guys!"

he walked up to Skylar picking her up and swirling her around.

"Daddy stop it!" she giggled. "You're gunna make my tummy hurt!"

Luke kissed her before setting her down on the floor. "Hello." he smirked as he gave

Lorelai a soft sincere kiss. "How was your day?"

"Better now." she smiled cheekily.

"Good. Same here. So you want something to eat?"

"Do you have to ask!" Lorelai said as she took a seat at a table.

"The usual?" he asked.

"Yes. And can you get Skylar something too?"

"Sure thing." Luke said walking back to the kitchen.

"Mommy look what Miss Patty gave me!" Skylar came skipping by with a pink tutu on.

"Imma princess!"

"Yes you are!" Lorelai gushed as she watched Skylar dance around. "Patty you didn't have to."

"It's okay honey, I had an extra. Beside she can use it for dress up, or maybe for the next dance recital."

"I think she's too young for dance."

"Nah. Besides look at her go!" Patty pointed at the little girl who dances rhythmically.

"Hey Skylar come here hon."

"Yea?" Sky walked up to Miss Patty.

"What do you say about joining me and dancing?"

"Oh boy." she said at the thought. But then realized, "But I'm too little."

"Nonsense."

"That would be fun!" she galloped to her mother. "Can I mommy?" she begged, putting her small hands together. "Please please please!"

"Alright. Dad and I will talk about it." Lorelai smiled watch her daughter's ambition.

"That means 'no' doesn't it?" Skylar said rolling her eyes beginning to pout.

"No. I said we will think it over." Lorelai said sternly, ending the conversation.

Luke returned to give his wife her beloved coffee. "Daddy…daddy." Sky cried jumping up and down.

"What is it Princess?" he asked walking around the counter. Sky wrapped her arms around his leg and looked up at him.

"I wanna dance," She told him. "Can I?"

"Skylar!" Lorelai insisted. "What did I tell you?"

"I don't know." she whined with a pout.

"I said we would think about it and that's what I meant. Now come sit up here and wait for your lunch."

Luke looked down at his daughter sympathetically and picked her up placing her back

down gently beside her mother. "Tell Mommy you're sorry," he said quietly.

Sky turned toward her mother. "Sorry Mommy." she said.

"It's ok." Lorelai muttered quickly before taking another sip of her coffee. "Hey Luke, what time is it?"

"You have 10 minutes." Luke replied.

"Shoot! Okay kisses." she quickly kissed Skylar and scurried to Luke and kissed him too. "Bye love!"

"Bye Ma!" Skylar called waving, and she watched her mom frantically rush to work.

"Ready to work Sky?"

She shrugged. Luke handed her a rag and a small apron. "Come on baby girl."

"Dad I'm not a baby!" Skylar joked in Lorelai's manner. "I'm almost tree"

"Three? Wow!" Luke smiled playing along.

"Yeah tree!" she said as she held up three little fingers.

"You're getting old." Luke laughed. As he said those words he couldn't believe it.

His daughter was soon going to be four and off to preschool. A bit of sadness struck him, but soon was washed away by his daughter's soothing voice.

"Did ya hear me?" she tugged at his leg.

"Sorry honey what?"

"I said!" she sighed having to repeat herself. "That I wasn't getting older. I was getting bigger!" she stretched her arms out wide.

"Wow that big huh?"

"Yep." she smiled, nodding her head.

"Well since you're SO big, what do you say you help me put away dishes?"

"Oh tay!" she walked up to a woman, who was drinking a cup of coffee. Skylar stood in front of her watching her intently.

"May I help you?" the woman asked looking down at Skylar.

"Are you done?"

"I'm sorry?" the woman said a bit confused.

"I need to take your cup. Are you done?" Skylar eyed the porcelain tea cup.

"Oh well I'm not finished. Sorry."

"Oh okay. I'll wait." she climbed up on the chair across from the lady. Smiling watching as the lady finish her coffee.

"Sky!" Luke watched what happened.

"What?" she asked wondering why her dad yelled.

"You can't just walk up to people, taking their dishes." Luke explained. "You can go to the empty tables."

"Fine." she hopped off the chair, stomping to the next table.

"Sorry Ma'am. She didn't mean any disturbances." Luke apologized.

"Oh no problem dear. Her manner made my day. She's such a cutie." the woman acknowledged.

"Thank you."

The woman pulled out her wallet, ready to pay.

"On the house."

"Oh no I couldn't do that."

"It's going out of her paycheck." Luke pointed to his daughter, who now was pretending to take orders, scribbling on a napkin with a crayon.

The woman smiled and accepted the offer, taking her stuff and leaving. Luke cleared the table. Then walking over to the couple in the corner that Skylar was occupying.

"Dad!" she whined irritated as she was trying to work.

"Oh sorry." he stepped away, clearing off some more tables before checking on Skylar, who now was talking to Caesar.

"One egg with bacon and cool bee jack cheese. And then one burger with no cat up."

"Cool bee jack cheese and cat up?" Caesar eyed Luke confused.

"She means Ketchup and Colby Jack."

"Got it boss. And junior boss!" Caesar said before he went back to cooking.

"Having fun munchkin?"

"Yea. I like it!" she hustled back to take orders. But as she was off doing something else, Luke would clarify the order with the customer and Caesar. The day was fun but stressful. "Hey daddy?"

"Yea?" he called from behind the counter at the cash register.

"I wanna work here with you all the time!"

"You do? But what about dance?"

"Mommy said I can't talk about that."

"Why not?"

"She said you and her have to talk about it later."

"Oh. Well what happens if it was a 'yes'. Would you still work with me?"

"Of course! You're my daddy!" she said sweetly, hugging him.

Lorelai walked into the house exhausted. She wandered into the kitchen and found a Post It note on a bag from Luke's telling her that he and Sky left her dinner. She popped the burger and cold fries into the microwave and ate her dinner quickly, eager to get to bed.

She threw away the bag and locked the door as she passed by the foyer. She kicked her heels off at the foot of the stairs and sighed as the need to check on Skylar came over her. It was well past her bed time so Lorelai knew Sky would be sleeping. She tip toed quietly down the hallway stopping when she reached the door that was cracked open revealing the light from Skylar's nightlight. She pushed the door and giggled at the sight of her husband in the rocking chair with their daughter curled up on his lap. Lorelai hurried back into the living room for her camera. She needed some new stuff to send to Rory and April. She went back into Sky's room and took a few shots of the adorable pair before setting the camera down and going to wake Luke so she could take him up stairs. She kissed his cheek and then whispered in his ear, "Luke," when he made no move she noticed the half read book on the floor and picked it up to place it on the book shelf and then pulled back the covers on Sky's bed before pulling the little girl off her father's lap and carrying her over to her own bed. She placed her down gently and kissed her cheek as she covered her up. "I love you little girl," she whispered.

"I love you Mommy," Sky returned in a mumble without opening her eyes.

Lorelai stood up to get her hubby. She nudged him, "Luke!" she said quietly. "Come on let's get to bed."

"Humph," He grunted waking up. "What's your damage?" He grumbled.

Lorelai giggled. "I'm just trying to take my husband to bed," she explained. "Come on baby, you fell asleep."

"We were trying to wait for you," he told her still half asleep as she led him blindly out of their daughter's room.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said sincerely placing a kiss on his back as she pushed him up the stairs.

Luke took off his shirt as he walked into their bedroom, sliding his jean off and climbing into their bed. Lorelai took a few minutes changing and washing up before meeting him. She climbed in between the sheets, sighing as she was finally relaxed. "So how was your day?" She turned to look at Luke.

"We had fun."

"You did?" she playfully slapped him. "Told you."

"Yeah she was a big help. She took orders. But I have to admit she is a handful."

"I know. But she's our baby girl." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah almost 4." Luke sighed. "Wow where has the time gone."

"I know." Lorelai said softly trying to think of where it's gone.

"Sky said she would quit dance and work at the diner."

"Aw, she loves her daddy." Lorelai smiled cheekily.

"She sure does." Luke thought to himself.

"Want to know something else."

"What?"

"I love her daddy too!" Lorelai said cutesy. Luke chuckled before looking at his wife, who he hadn't seen in hours.

He leaned into her, she followed making the distance between them non-existent as their lips connect. Luke glided his hand over her silky night gown, finding the small of her back, pushing her closer. Lorelai angled her head for more access, as Luke slipped his tongue in passionately. Lorelai touched the scruff of his cheek as she deepened the kiss. They broke apart for air, before

Luke found her neck with his lips. He leaves feathery-like kisses along her neck and collar bone.

"Luke." she whispered, caught up in the moment.

"Yeah?" he drew himself from her skin.

Lorelai looked up at him finding his gaze. She wasn't sure how to word it, let alone what he would say.

"Lorelai?" Luke called, noticing she was not responding. "You okay?" he said looking at her nervous demeanor.

"I'm fine," she told him with a small smile. "I just…."

"You just what?" he asked placing his hand on hers.

She paused for a moment hoping he wouldn't freak out after all Skylar wasn't exactly planned. She just happened just like Rory happened. She had no idea how her husband would react to a planned pregnancy. She drew in a deep breath. "I want to have a baby." she told him softly.

"What?" he asked having not completely heard her.

She gathered her nerve and repeated herself, "I said I want to have a baby."

Luke let out a breath and stared at her blankly. "You want to…"

"Have a baby." she finished for him.

"Oh."

"Do you…um….want to…" she shuddered out.

"Have a baby?" he wondered aloud still processing what she told him.

She nodded.

"With me?" Luke asked with a smile.

"No with George Clooney!" she replied chuckling. "Yes with you."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. I mean Skylar is getting older, soon she'll be off to school. And I think we can try again."

"I would like that." Luke smiled sincerely.

"Me too." Lorelai whispered.

"So when?"

"When what?"

"When do we start?" Luke grinned.

"Well now is good."

"Good!" Luke smiled before kissing her, starting where they left sun shone through the white blinds, warming Lorelai and Luke's skin. Luke stirred before he remembered the marvelous night he had, He looked over at Lorelai, who had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. He kissed her bare shoulder, making her giggle at his lips came in contact with her skin.

"Hey." she turned to him, smiling widely.

"Morning."

"Good Morning," she replied.

"Sleep well?" he mumbled into her skin.

"Yes I did Mr. Danes." She told him unable to shake her smile.

"I'm happy to hear it Mrs. Danes."

"Are you going to make me breakfast?" She requested.

"Anything you want."

"Anything I want?"

"That's right."

"Okay, hmm…" Lorelai said pondering what she wants to eat. "I want eggs, and pancakes, and waffles, and French toast, and waffles, and bacon, and sausage, and hash browns, and ohh cinnamon rolls," She elaborated as her smile grew.

"Wow, I guess I'd better get started." he said pulling away from her grip.

"Wait." she called out.

"Lorelai all that food isn't going to cook itself."

"Please, just one more minute?" She asked pulling him close to her and laying her head on his chest.

They laid in the silence of one another for a few minutes before the sound of her stomach growling sent them both into a fit of laughter. "I'm going to go make you breakfast now." he told he. She loosened her grip on him allowing him to move away and get dressed.

After he threw some sweat pants on he knelt down and kissed her softly before heading to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

A few minutes later Lorelai grew tired of lounging and climbed out of bed. She walked over to her drawer salvaged some clean pajamas and then took them into her bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

Luke was standing in the kitchen making the bulk breakfast his wife asked for when he felt two little arms wrapping around his leg.

"Hey there munchkin. Hungry?"

"Yep!" Skylar yelped as she made her way to her booster seat. "What you making?"

"Food."

"Duh." she giggled. "I mean what food."

"Oh well pretty much whatever mommy wants." Luke explained, focusing most of attention to the stove.

"Egg in there?"

"Yep eggs are included."

"Yum." Skylar said.

Lorelai, showered and dressed walked in the kitchen, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Hey Mama."

"Morning sweets." Lorelai kissed Skylar's bed hair. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Sky responded. "Did you talk to dad?"

"Talk to him about what?"

" About dancing."

"Oh...uh...We'll talk about today after work."

"Fine." Skylar said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Luke turns his head and winks at his daughter and her smile lights up the room.

Lorelai helps Skylar into her chair and pours her some orange juice in her princess cup.

"Can I sit with you?" she asks.

"Sure." Sky says nodding vigorously.

Lorelai went and poured herself a cup of coffee and took her normal seat next to her daughter. Skylar stared at Lorelai who was propped up against her arm with a goofy grin on her face and was staring off into space. She observed that normally her mommy wasn't a morning person. "Why are you so happy Mommy?" she asked after a second of watching this. Lorelai didn't even realize Skylar was speaking to her. "Mommy!" Sky repeated a little louder.

Lorelai flinched after being a little startled. "What?"

"Why are you so happy?" Sky repeated annoyed at being ignored.

"What do you say of having a brother or sister?"

"Like a baby?"

"Yes Sweetie, like a baby."

"I think that would be cool."

"Good." Lorelai nodded, smiling hearing the answer she wanted.

"When?"

"When what?" Lorelai asked.

"When will I have a brother or sister?" Skylar asked, excited at the thought.

"Well depends on when me and dad want one."

"Can't we just buy one?"

"Ah...Honey, that's not quite how it works. We don't buy babies." Lorelai laughed.

"Well where do they come from?" Skylar asked innocently.

"Why don't you tell me? Where do you think babies come from?" Lorelai reversed the question.

"Well Megan, at the park, said that her daddy and mommy had a baby by sleeping, and then her mommy got fat and cried. Then she had a brother."

Both Lorelai and Luke couldn't help but smile. "Something like that. When Mommy has a baby, it stays in her tummy. Then when she's close to the baby's birthday she meets the baby at the hospital."

"So why can't we go now?"

"Well because Mommy doesn't know if there is a baby in her tummy."

"Well when will we know?"

"Soon. Sweetie, soon."

Luke joined his girls around the table, eating breakfast with them. "You know if Mommy does have a baby, you get to be a big sister."

"Like April and Rory?"

"Yep." Luke smiled as he saw his daughter's face lights up.

"Cool!" She hopped out of her booster seat, and then started to dance around. "Big sister! Big sister!"

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Rory asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey Rory." Lorelai greeted.

"Hey Mom, Luke." she waved. "What are you so happy about?" she asked looking at Skylar.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Skylar said still jumping around the kitchen.

"What?" Rory said stopping. "You're pregnant?" she gasped at her mother.

"I don't know," Lorelai answered. "We were just discussing if we thought it was a good idea or not." As she stood up and wrapped her arms around her oldest daughter. "What do you think?"

"Oh my gosh that would be so cool!" Rory exclaimed. "I love being a big sister," she said to Skylar.

"I can't wait." Skylar said throwing her hands up to Rory. Rory picked her up and held her close in a hug hello. Then she shimmied down back to the floor. "Can we have a baby for Christmas?" she asked running over to Luke.

"I don't know sweet pea, we'll have to see,"

"How long does a baby take?" she asks confused.

"A while."

Still unbelievably full of questions she ran back over to Lorelai. "Did Rory live in your tummy too?" she asked. Lorelai smiled over at the now grown up girl that joined them at the table.

"That's right."

"But how?" Skylar asked disbelievingly. "She is so big."

"She was little when she was a baby," Lorelai explained. "Just like you. You used to be little bitty but now you're a big girl."

"Yep." Skylar beamed satisfied with that answer.

"So what are you doing home?" Lorelai asked her eldest.

"Oh nothing really. I just got done with another rally. Now Joey and I are going to spend time together." Rory smiles as Joey's name escapes her mouth.

"Well that sounds like fun. What do you have planned?" Luke asked.

"Not sure. He has it planned out."

"Oh surprises!" Lorelai shouts.

"I know right." Rory giggles at her mother's excitement. "So do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes?"

"My closet is your closet."

"Thanks." Rory says as she makes her way to her mother's bedroom. Lorelai follows closely behind.

Lorelai shuts the door behind her, and then finds Rory, who is in the bathroom.

"What do you think?" she comes out in an orange sweater and a dark pair of jeans. Her hair was put into a sloppy pony.

"It's so you, doll." Lorelai jokes.

Rory smiles back, "Why thank you."

"Anytime…so you are going to come home and spend some time with mommy after you're done with Joey right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Lorelai decides with a nod.

"So wow, a baby?"

"A baby." Lorelai answers with a smile.

"That's so cool."

"Think Luke needs another woman in the house?"

"Nah between the four of us I think he has enough estrogen." Rory laughs. "I think you should give him a son."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But you've never had a boy."

"I never had a girl before you and I think you turned out ok."

"Thank you."

"You know April once told me it was good that you were a girl because I would be wasted on a son."

Rory laughed again. "He'll adore you as much as Luke does."

Her daughter's statement caused her smile to widen a little.

"So when is Joey coming by?"

"He said he was going to finish his shift then he'll pick me up."

"That's good. So you guys are good?" Lorelai asked, not wanting to pry.

"Yeah. We are good," Rory added, "Very good!"

"Really?" Lorelai smiled.

"Yep." Rory blushed. "Oh!" Rory shouted as she ran to the bathroom, grabbing her purse.

"I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?" Lorelai questioned, noticing her daughter's excitement.

"This." she pulled out a white gold necklace in shape of a heart that was bordered in diamonds.

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai awed at her daughter's rather expensive gift. "He got you this?"

"Yes. Last week. He gave it to me as we were walking through the square." Rory gushed

as she remembers exactly what happened. "Isn't he lovely?"

"I might steal him." Lorelai joked. "How come you haven't put it on?"

"I have. I just take it off when I shower, don't want to ruin it."

"I agree." Lorelai smiled.

"Well I still have to get ready."

"What else do you have to do?" Lorelai asked. She got up from her bed as her and Rory continued their conversation as they made their way to Rory's room. "I thought you looked fine in what you have on."

"Thank you. But I still want to put some makeup on."

"You know with too much makeup on, Joey might mistake you for drag. Then he will come running to me with all these extravagant gifts."

"Very funny Mom." Rory walked towards her mom, as she shooed her away.

"I know!" Lorelai said as the door was shut in her face.

"What was that about?" Luke wondered.

"She has a gift giving boyfriend!"

"So?" Luke said obviously confused.

"What do you mean 'so'? She gets gifts. And what do I get?"

"I give you gifts."

"Well I want more!" Lorelai whined.

"Well you can't always get what you want." Luke said in a fatherly tone, as if he was speaking to Skylar or April.

"But dad!" Lorelai complained.

"Don't call me that. It's creepy."

"Papa?"

"No."

"Sugar Daddy?" she walked over to him, sitting on his lap.

"That's better." Luke gruffed.

"Father?" she continued.

"Lorelai!" Luke said irritated.

"Yes?" she said innocently before cracking a smile. She leaned into his embrace, swinging her legs over his body. She inched closer to his face, lips puckering, millimeters away from his lips. She could fell his breath on her skin. Just as she was about to share a sweet, passionate kiss...

"Mommy!" Skylar's voice rang as she skipped through the kitchen.

"So close." she whispered to her disappointed husband. "What honey?"

"Molly fell and got a boo boo." she explained as she held up her doll.

"Uh oh. Well let Doctor Mommy fix her." Lorelai stood up from Luke's lap, flashing him a smile, as she walked over to the counter. "What does she need?"

"Uh..." Skylar started, "A band aid and a sucker."

"Very well." Lorelai agreed, placing a band aid on the doll's 'boo boo' and handed Sky a green lollipop.

"There you go sweets. Now go take Molly and play."

"Thanks." Skylar said politely before skipping back to her room.

Lorelai watched after her and when she heard her daughter's door close she went to find her husband again who had now found a comfortable spot on the couch. "Meet me upstairs in five minutes." She whispered in his ear before moving on to get her purse. She walked into the kitchen and knocked on Rory's door.

"Come in," her daughter called and she did. "What's up?" Rory asked as Lorelai shut the door behind her.

"When does Joey's shift end?"

"A couple of hours, why?" Lorelai smiled.

"I need you to do Mommy a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to get Sky out of the house just for a little while, and it doesn't have to be long."

"Um, okay," Rory said. "I can do that. I haven't spent a lot of time with her anyway." She continued as she got excited about the idea.

Lorelai almost jumped up and down but stayed grounded and composed as she dug through her purse for her wallet. She handed Rory her card. "You guys have fun, and thank you!" She said quickly as she kissed Rory's cheek and exited her bedroom.

In no time she found herself upstairs with a man waiting in her bed.

"Hey." She walks in slowly, blushing at the fact that she just sent her daughters away so she could be with Luke.

"So where were we?" Luke asked his eyes filled with want.

Lorelai made her way to the bed, hovering over Luke. "I think we were..." she leans down, cupping his face, finding his lips with hers. "Here."

Luke and Lorelai hadn't shared any alone time together. Not to mention they had work, and pretty much Skylar always wanted attention.

Lorelai gazed into Luke's sea blue eyes, smiling widely. "I love you." she says softly as Luke scoots to her. He places his hand to the nape of her neck, moving her closer, as he places delicate kisses to her face, before finding her mouth. As many times as Lorelai shares a kiss with Luke, sparks still fly.

Lorelai moans as the intensity rises. The kiss deepens. The passion increases.

Rory drops off Skylar hours later and now is standing in the market, waiting for Joey.

She glances at the magazine rack, looking at _Cosmo Girl_, to pass the time.

"Hey beautiful." Joey sneaks up from behind her.

She startled at first, but turns to face him. "Hello." she says giving him a peck.

"How was your day?" he asked as his placed his hands on her hips, swaying back and forth.

"Good. Yours?"

"Better now." he smiled kissing her before taking her hand in his. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"Tell me!" she whined.

"Fine." he gave in. "We are going to go to Frederick's"

"That new restaurant?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. Wait..." she glanced down at her outfit. "I'm so not dressed. That place is high class."

"You look beautiful." he complimented.

"By beautiful you mean crappy."

"No." he said sternly, "If it helps I have a dress for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. I was going to give it to you later, but now is fine too."

"But I didn't get you anything." Rory said sadness struck her.

"It's okay. I'm happy with you." he said honestly.

Rory nodded sweetly as Joey led her to his car. They drove to his house.

Walking through the kitchen, where Joey's mother was preparing dinner. "Why hello

Rory."

"Hello Mrs. Harrington."

"What are you two up to?"

"Oh I was just going to give Rory the dress I bought her. Then head over to Frederick's" Joey explained.

"Very well." she said sweetly as she continued to cook.

"Come on." Joey said as he made his way to his room. "Close your eyes."

Rory shut her eyes tightly, wanting to peek, but didn't.

"Open." she heard. When she opened her eyes, she saw a navy blue knee length dress.

"You like?"

"Like? I love!" she said in awe. She walked over to Joey throwing her arms around him,

kissing him passionately.

"Put it on." he urged.

"Can't."

"Why?" he wondered.

"Too busy kissing you." she said blushing as she continued to kiss him. He moved his hands to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, as he sat down on his bed. Joey eased her gently to the bed, not wanting to break the kiss. Rory followed close behind having never felt this much fire for one person before. It didn't happen with Dean or Jess and it sure as hell didn't happen with Logan. No, everything with Joey was different and she liked it.

An hour later they were sitting in a fancy restaurant that served twelve courses just staring at each other.

A small smile crossed Rory's lips as she realized how sickening they must look to people passing by but she didn't care. She could see herself in his eyes and that was all that mattered. She blushed as she thought about how hard she was falling for this guy and a rosy tint colored her cheeks. He noticed and it caused his smile to widen. They didn't have to say a word. Just that one look said it all. The words however were still screaming in her head. She was love struck and without any thought she confessed to him the secrets of her heart. "I love you," she whispered before she could catch herself.

Joey smiled. He grabbed her hand on top of the table. "I love you too."

Rory's eyes sparkled. Her smile widened, her face getting redder. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. She then felt completely relaxed. She felt that Joey was hers, that nothing could ruin their relationship now.

"So how was your evening?" He asked, not letting her hand go, and his eyes still on hers.

"Great." she said shyly.

"Good." he nodded in agreement. "So shall we pay?"

"Sure." she stood up following Joey to the hostess. "Thank you for such a wonderful time."

"Anything for you Rory," he smiled. He placed a sincere kiss to her lips. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"What do you say you spend next week with me?"

"The whole week?"

"Yeah. My family and I are going to Martha's Vineyard. I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me."

"Wow. Uh yes!" she said happily. It was the first time actually spending a whole week with Joey. Lately it was just weekends due to her schedule and his work. So a week with him and his lovely family would be fantastic.

"Awesome. We will leave on Monday. So you only have tomorrow and Sunday to pack." he paused, not knowing if what he was about to ask was appropriate, "If you like I could uh stay the night and help you pack."

"Stay the night...at my house?" she thought it over, "I would have to run it by Luke and Mom, but sure I would love that."

"Okay. Well when I drop you off we'll ask." he informed as he led her back to the car.

Joey drove her back to her house and let her out so that she could ask her mother alone. He told her he would wait in the car. Rory hopped out quickly and hurried into the house. "Mom!" she called too loudly considering the time of night.

"Shhh!" Lorelai stressed from the couch. "In here." she whispered.

"Sorry," Rory whispered back as she shuffled into the living room and plopped down next to her mom. "Is she asleep?"

"She better be," Lorelai replied with a tired sigh. "What's the matter?"

"Um, nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" Lorelai asked as she examined her daughter.

"Nope."

"Then why were you trying to give Mommy a heart attack?"

"Sorry, I just had something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask me?"

"Yes."

"You look happy," Lorelai quickly accused.

"I do?"

"Yes, giddy almost. Oh my god, did you guys do 'it' ?" she gasped like a teenager.

"Mom!" Rory gasps trying not to laugh.

"Shhh!" Lorelai shushes as she swats her leg playfully, "Okay okay, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well," Rory started a bit thrown off after her mother's comment. "Can Joey spend the night?" she said quickly.

"Oh," Lorelai said letting out a breath. "Wow."

"Is that a no?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, it's just sometimes I look at you and see that little girl trying to tell the weeping willow jokes." She said with a sad smile. "But you aren't a little girl, you are a woman and I can't remember the last time I saw you this happy."

Rory smiled.

"Sure." Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Yes?" Lorelai nodded. "But what about Luke?"

"I'll handle Luke, you just go get the boy out of the car."

"Okay." Rory agreed excitedly.

Joey watched from the car, he saw Rory dart out of the house, with a huge smile plastered on her face. He knew it was yes.

"So?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"She said yes."

"Ok." he got of his car.

Rory led him to the house. As they entered Lorelai was still on the couch. "Hey Mom."

"Hey sweets. Hello Joey."

"Hello Mrs. Danes." he said politely.

"Call me Lorelai." she corrected, finding that Mrs. Danes was too formal.

"Alrighty then, hello Lorelai."

"That's better. So how was your guy's night?"

"Very good. And yours?" Joey asked in response.

"Good too. Well you guys don't need a tour. I'm gunna head to bed."

"Night Mom."

"Night Lorelai."

"Goodnight guys." Lorelai said as she made her way upstairs. She walked to her room, seeing Luke was already fast asleep. She tip toed to bed, not wanting to wake her husband.

Downstairs Rory and Joey got ready for bed. Aside from Logan, Joey was the first serious boyfriend Rory had come over and sleep in the same bed with her. She went to the bathroom to get dressed. She came out of the bathroom in one of Joey's shirts. Joey smiled as he saw her walk in.

"Thief!"

"Nuh uh!" Rory retorted. "You let me keep this one."

"I did, didn't I?" he thought to himself. "Well you look lovely in my shirt."

"Thank you. Well night." she kissed him before cuddling with him, shutting her eyes.

"Love you."

"Love you, too." she said with a smile.

**So what do you think? You like? Dislike? Leave your comments in the review box. **


	22. Daughters,Boyfriends and Step Mothers

**A/N: Let me just start off by saying WOW! I was bombarded with a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I'm so happy you guys liked it. I was touched by all your comments. Also I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had a few emergencies to take care at home, so there wasn't much time. But to make up I plan to update the next chapter very soon. Also I'd like to thank **_**Emiiily **_**for helping me with this chapter.**

**Before you guys continue on with this chapter I just want to welcome four new readers to my story. So welcome: **_**Andy0723, gilmoregirllover101, gilmore137 and snowwygirl4**_**.**

**Oh and one last thing. The last month I've been working on a website for my stories. Finally it's here: . Hope you like it :)**

**Now you may carry on reading. Please remember to review! (Only 6 until I reach 100) :D **

Lorelai woke up to the feeling of him tracing light circles on her bare shoulder. She smiled and shivered at the feeling as she turned over to face him. She blinked her blue eyes open adjusting them to them light as he kissed her softly and whispered, "Good Morning."

Lorelai yawned and buried her face into his chest and returning his morning greeting without words. "What time is it?" she managed after another moment of trying to wake herself up.

"Early," he answered.

She groaned. "Why?"

"I have to go get April from the airport," he reminded her. Lorelai nodded as he continued to speak. "I was thinking that we could all get up and go pick her up together and then I'll treat my girls to breakfast, how does that sound?"

"Food?" she mumbled.

He laughed at little, "Yeah food."

"Mkay," she responded trying hard not to drift back into unconsciousness.

"Come on," he prodded, "I'll go wake Rory and you can try to coax the princess out of bed."

"Mkay," she let out again. Luke tried to move out from under her as she thought about going to wake up their daughters. Almost instantly she remembered the boy that her husband would find in bed with their oldest and she rolled her body completely on top of his to keep him pinned down. "No!" she gasped as she got him trapped underneath her.

"What?" Luke asked.

Lorelai didn't know how to tell him. He might get mad that she let Joey sleep over even though she knew that Rory wouldn't do anything in their house. She thought she'd work him over first. She kissed him softly and then tried to deepen it to distract him from his current plans.

"Lorelai," he said muffled through her kiss.

"Hmmm?"

"Stop."

"What?"

"I said stop, we have things to do."

"but-"

"No, go wake up Sky."

"You go wake up Sky," she countered. "I'll get Rory."

"Fine," he said waiting for her to get off of him. When she didn't he picked her up and moved her back to her side of the bed.

"Mean!" she called after him as he headed for the door.

Lorelai jumped out of bed thinking that maybe she could get Joey out of the house before Luke knew he was there and trotted down the stairs behind her husband turning left into the kitchen as he turned right into the living room. She waited until she heard Sky's door close before she knocked on Rory's door quickly.

She heard her daughter groan and waited as she made her way to the other side of the door to open it. The door opened and Rory looked at her mother with wonder at why she was up so early in the morning. Lorelai looked down at her daughter and saw that she was wearing nothing but Joey's t-shirt and hoped that she was right about her original thought.

"You have to wake up Joey, he has to go," she said in a huff.

"What?"

"Luke, he's going to freak out and he wants to go to breakfast and there is a boy in your room."

"But you said it was okay?" Rory said trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes while

keeping up with whatever her mother was saying.

"It was, it is, but Luke was asleep when I went up so I didn't get to tell him and I don't want him to freak out so let's just get Joey out of here and pretend that it never happened."

Rory stared at Lorelai as she waited for her brain to catch up with her ears and then nodded and mumbled what sounded like an okay to Lorelai. "Hurry," Lorelai pushed as she glanced over her shoulder to make sure Luke hadn't come out yet. "You may have to sneak him out the window," she assessed.

"The window?" Rory asked. "Mom!"

"I know. I'm sorry sweets but I'm really just trying to help you out here."

Rory grumbled as she closed the door to wake her sleeping boyfriend.

A few minutes later Sky came walking out of the back sluggishly with her head hung and her eyes half closed. Luke was close behind her. Lorelai smiled at him and said. "You go shower, I'll get her ready,"

He nodded. "Rory up?"

Lorelai shot a look over her shoulder before turning back to him. "Yeah she's up."

"Good," he said softly, and then turned up the stairs back to their bedroom while Sky pulled herself up onto the couch.

Lorelai went to retrieve her. She knelt down in front of the semi conscious toddler and pushed her hair away from her face. "Come on sweets, April's coming."

"Sleepy Mommy," she mumbled.

"I know, but you want to see your big sister right?" Sky nodded and let Lorelai pull her off the couch. When Lorelai stood back up Sky used her shoulder as a cushion. As she started toward the bedroom to get her clothes Rory's door opened and a now dressed panicked young girl stepped out.

"He wouldn't fit!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay, hurry and get him out the front, Luke is in the shower,"

Rory nodded and turned back into the doorway. She pulled Joey out by the arm leading him towards the front door. She almost got him into the entrance way when she stopped cold as footsteps were heard on the stairs. Lorelai, Rory, and Joey all turned their heads to see Luke standing there.

Rory nodded and turned back into the doorway. She pulled Joey out by the arm leading him towards the front door. She almost got him into the entrance way when she stopped cold as footsteps were heard on the stairs. Lorelai, Rory, and Joey all turned their heads to see Luke standing there.

"Morning Luke." Rory said casually, as she tried to hide Joey behind her.

Luke gave a stern look towards Rory, similar to what he gives April or Skylar when they misbehave.

"Luke?" Lorelai said cautiously.

"What is he doing here?" he pointed to Joey, who now was in terror.

"He spent the night," Rory said shyly.

"I thought that there wasn't going to be any boys brought into this house without our permission."

"I had permission!" Rory defended. "Mom said he could."

"Hey!" Lorelai shouted, appalled at her daughter's low blow.

"Well you did."

"Uh may I go?" Joey spoke, feeling that he shouldn't be there.

"No!" Rory, Luke and Lorelai both yelled.

"Listen. I respect you guys. You know I wouldn't do anything 'bad' in this house." Rory stated.

"But why is he here?" Luke asked.

"Because he was going to help me pack." Rory said honestly.

"Pack?" Lorelai questioned, unaware of what her daughter was talking about.

"Yeah for Martha's Vineyard."

"Wait why are you going to Martha's?" Lorelai asked.

"Joey and his family invited me to go with them for a week."

"A week?"

"Yes Mom."

"Is that why you were happy?" Lorelai wondered.

"Yeah and that we love each other," Rory gushed just saying the word 'love'.

"You guys are in love?" Luke spoke up.

"Yeah. I said I love you and he said it back."

"Wow." Luke smiled at his step-daughter's happiness.

"Are you mad?" Rory asked curiously.

"No just taken back. I thought when we told April no boys, it would apply to you."

"But Luke I'm turning 23 in October. I'm an adult."

"I know." Luke said, wondering where she was going with this.

"So you shouldn't be in shock that I have boys come over to the house. Besides Joey comes over often."

"I know it's just new...the whole spending the night thing...I just wish I knew."

"Well now you know. But next time I will ask you myself."

"Thank you." Luke smiled.

"So can he stay?" Rory asked, looking at Luke and Lorelai.

"Yes." they both agreed.

"Cool. So we are going to pack." Rory said as she pulled Joey from behind her and led him back to her room, closing the door after she enter.

"Wow!" Joey said letting out a breath of relief.

"Yeah. That was close."

"How come you lied?" Joey wondered.

"Lied about what?"

"You said you wouldn't do anything bad in this house."

"And I didn't, did I?"

"Well no...but close."

"Close doesn't matter, now help me pack." Rory said grabbing her suitcase.

Luke went back upstairs to continue with his shower and Lorelai helped Sky get dressed for the day. She then went upstairs to get herself ready. She decided on blue jean skirt and pink shirt, deciding that pink had always been a flattering color on her. The door to the bathroom opened letting out a flood of smoky steam as Luke emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist. After they were both dressed they headed downstairs just as Rory was giving a final goodbye kiss to Joey. Luke carried Sky out to the car and helped her strap herself in before the four of them left the crap shack for the Hartford airport.

Since the custody battle, where Luke and Lorelai won joint custody, his daughter now would travel one weekend out of the month, half the summer, and on alternating holidays to Stars Hollow. He missed her. She was going on 15 and Luke felt that she was growing up to too fast and hated the minimal amount of time he got but he was happy he got something.

"Dad!" a voice called.

Luke turned to find his taller, mature, daughter. "Hey Honey!" he smiled wrapping his daughter in a tight hug.

"Hey guys." April said happy to her family.

"April!" Skylar rushed, wrapping her tiny arms at April's legs.

"Hey Sky. Miss me?"

"Uh huh." Skylar nodded, still clinging.

"Hey sis." Rory walked over, hugging April. "You look tanner. [MORE TANNED]"

"I know. The sun hates me." she joked.

"Hey April." Lorelai kissed her stepdaughter on the cheek. "Can't believe how grown up you are now."

"Yeah getting old." Rory giggled.

"What are you like 40?" April mocked.

"Hey!" Rory pretended to be hurt.

"Well come on lets get your bags and get home." Luke said, grabbing April's things.

The five piled into the car, driving back home.

April took her things to her room, then joined her family in the kitchen, where Luke had started lunch.

"Together at last!" April exclaimed.

"Hear Hear!" Rory agreed. "So how is school?"

"Great. I just signed up for my new classes!"

"Oh very cool. What classes did you take?" Lorelai said interested.

"Geometry, Biology, and American Literature."

"Sounds hard," Luke commented.

"My teacher all suggested me for advance classes."

"Wow! That's great," Luke said proudly.

"Oh and Spanish, seeing that I get weird looks when I speak English."

"That would be helpful," Rory agreed. Rory's cell phone started to ring, she glanced at it seeing it was Joey. "Excuse me." she stood up walking to her room, for privacy.

"Who was that?" April asked.

"Joey." Lorelai explained.

"Ahh!" April noted why Rory had left.

Rory sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she listened to Joey's voice.

"Hello."

"Hey," Joey said on the other end. "You back?"

"Yeah. Why what's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if I could see you."

"Only 2 hours and you can't stop thinking about me." Rory joked.

"Well you are SO hot!" he said, causing Rory to blush.

"Shut up!"

"You!" he retorted playfully. "So can I?"

"Let me see when lunch is. Hold on." She pressed 'silence', as she walked out of her room.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai greeted.

"Hey. I wanted to know if Joey can come over?"

"Uh...sure." Lorelai looked at Luke.

"Yes he can," Luke added sternly. "But no spending the night."

"Okay," she laughed and walked back into her room. She pressed 'silence' again. "Hey you there?"

"Yeah. So?"

"They said yes. But no spending the night." Rory shook her head, still laughing.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit," he said before adding, "I love you."

"Love you too Joey," she said as she shut her cell phone, holding it to her chin, thinking before leaving her room. "He'll be here in a bit."

"Okay." Luke said.

Rory looked around noticing April and Lorelai where gone. "Where's Mom and April?"

"In April's room. Your mom is helping her unpack."

"Ah. Well I'm going to see if they need help."

Luke nodded before turning back to the grilled cheese.

"Knock knock." Rory said as she stood in the entry way of April's room.

"Come in!" April called.

"Hey."

"Howdy."

"Want help?" Rory offered.

"Love it!" April smiled.

Rory took a seat on the floor. She unpacked April's clothes, placing them in the dresser.

"So how is are you and Joey?" Lorelai asked, who was seated on the bed, aside from April.

"Good." Rory smiled widely.

"Whoa what's with the face?" April pointed.

"Nothing." Rory said quickly.

"She's in love!" Lorelai laughed.

"Congrats."

"Thanks April. At least someone is nice!" Rory applied about her mother.

"Hey I let him sleep over!"

"What?" April said in shock. "You let Joey stay the night and I can't have any boys over!"

"She asked." Lorelai said looking at April.

"Oh." April said thinking back to her boy troubles. "But still she had her boyfriend stay the night. They could of had sex!"

"Rory wouldn't do that." Lorelai said looking at Rory, whose face was blushed and bowed, staring at the floor. "Would you?"

"Uh….no…no," she stuttered mortified by the subject of their conversation.

"Cause that's convincing," April mumbled.

"Hey," Rory said defensively to her little sister. "Shut up!"

"Fine," April said as she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

Lorelai laughed at the scene. The girls she was just thinking were growing up too fast were now arguing like children and she liked it that way. "So what do you guys want to do today?" she asked them.

"I wanted to go see some friends of mine," April started, "Can I Lorelai, please?"

"If it's okay with your Dad," she said before looking over to Rory, "And I guess you are going to hang with Joey,"

"Yeah," Rory said.

Lorelai shook her head. "And Sky has a play date," she sighed. "Mommy is going to be so lonely today."

"We can have a movie night tonight," April suggested and Lorelai's face brightened.

"Yeah," Rory agreed.

"Good idea." Lorelai smiled.

"I'm going to go ask Dad if he'll take me after lunch," April said jumping up.

April made her way down the hall to the kitchen. "Dad?" she said entering the kitchen.

"Hey Honey. What's up?"

"I wanted to know after lunch if you could take me to my friends?""But you just got here." Luke said disappointed.

"Don't worry just for a couple of hours. I'll be back for dinner and a movie."

"I guess. Could you go get Lorelai and your sisters? Tell them to eat before it gets cold"

"Okay. Thanks Dad!" She kissed him on the cheek before finding the rest of the family.

"Lunch!" she called through the halls.

Lorelai finished putting away April's clothes and went to get Skylar from her room.

"Come on Sweets, lunch is ready."

"Yummy!" Skylar ran past her mother straight to the kitchen.

"Like mother, like daughter." Rory commented.

"Hush you." she said as she followed her to the kitchen.

Luke passed plates and everyone sat around the table.

"Good lunch Dad." April complimented.

"Yeah really good Luke." Rory nodded.

"Yes really really good babe." Lorelai smiled taking a large bite out of her grilled cheese.

"Extra cheesy!" Skylar added.

"Thanks guys." Luke smiled. He was glad to see his family all gathered around the table.

"So what friend's house are you heading over?" Lorelai asked.

"Christy's house." April replied. "She said she got a new telescope. So I'm going to check it out."

"Nerd." Rory mumbled before flashing a smile to April.

"Face sucker!"

"I don't suck face!" Rory defended.

"She's sucks face." Lorelai commented.

"Mom! Nice way to be on my side."

"Well it's true. You said it yourself."

"When?" Rory challenged.

"Well you didn't say it, but you implied it."

"Yeah when you talk about Joey!" April added.

"Shut up!" Rory shouted.

"Ahh sisterly love," Lorelai laughed. "Enough lets eat so you can abandon me."

"Mom we said we will be back for movie night." Rory said, thinking that leaving wasn't a good idea.

"It's okay. You guys go have fun. It just gives me more time with Daddy." Lorelai winked at Luke.

"Mom!" Rory said in disgust.

"Lorelai!" Luke and April shouted.

"What? If you want a brother or sister, then alone time is good!"

"Wait are you guys having another baby?" April asked confused.

"We are trying." Lorelai smiled.

"Cool."

"Yeah. Hoping for a boy, that way Luke can have some testosterone."

"Yeah all the girls here can get hectic."

"Tell me about it," Luke huffed.

The family finished up lunch, April went to her room to get ready. Rory did the same.

"Hey sis." April came to Rory's door.

"You can come in."

"Thanks." April walked in shutting the door behind her. "I wanted ask you something."

"Yeah?" Rory looked at April's reflection, as she put on make-up and adjusted her hair.

"What's up?"

"It's about boys." April said shyly.

"Oh." Rory tried to remain clam. "What about them?"

"Well Nick...my boyfriend...is Christy's brother."

"And?"

"He is going to be home when I go there."

"Oh." Rory realized.

"And I don't know how to tell Dad."

"Tell him what?"

"That I will be seeing him."

"I'm sure he won't be mad."

"Nick was the boy I was caught with in my room last time I was here." she explained.

"Ohh...wait caught you doing what?"

April just looked at her feet, not wanting to answer.

"April you didn't!" Rory gasped.

"And I don't know how to tell Dad."

"No just kissing. But…"

"But-"

"But I think I'm ready to take the next step. "

"Oh." Rory said trying to figure out what to say next, "Well what now?"

"I don't know. We talk sometimes on the phone but I live all the way in New Mexico and I've hardly seen him since I moved."

"And you want to?"

"Yeah…I think… I just miss him."

"April you're a smart girl," Rory started out sincerely. "I know you wouldn't do anything that you aren't ready for." She continued. "I know that they don't want you doing that but… I don't know kid."

"Were you ready?"

"What?"

"When it happened to you? Wait you aren't a virgin are you?"

"No."

"Okay so when did it happen?"

Rory looked down a blushed a little embarrassed at sharing this experience with her step sister.

"When I was 19." she answered.

"And? Did you think you were ready?"

"No, I don't think I was ready."

"But it still happened and your fine."

"Yeah but April, it caused a lot of bad things to happen and while I am sure your situation isn't the same as mine you always have other things to worry about. Ask my Mom, she got pregnant when she was your age."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Yeah," Rory nodded, "It's easy to forget."

"I think that if he loves you he'll wait for you."

April nodded, "Thanks Rory."

"You're welcome."

"So should I tell Dad?"

"I don't know," Rory said thinking about how relatively cool he had been about Joey.

"I'm sure it won't hurt, it might even help that trust issue a little bit."

April nodded with a smile, "I'll just tell him the truth."

"That sounds great." Rory agreed.

"I don't know what I would do with out my big sister!" April gushed as she wrapped her arms around Rory tightly.

"I'm here for you. No matter what." Rory confided.

April smiled. "I'm going to talk to Dad."

"Good luck," Rory encouraged.

"Thanks," April said as she walked slowly to the living room, where Lorelai and Luke sat watching TV.

"Hey." She walked in sitting on the couch with them. "Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure what's up?" Lorelai asked.

"It's kinda important."

"Oh." Lorelai and Luke turned the TV off, then directed their attention to April. "What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"It's about tonight."

"Yeah?" he waited for her to continue.

"Well Christy's brother, Nick, is going to be there when I'm there."

"So your going to her house to see him?" Luke eyed his daughter sternly.

"Not really. But umm. I think I love him." she blurted.

"Love him?" Lorelai said shocked. "What does this mean?"

"I love _love_ him."

"So why are you telling us this?" Luke questioned, unsure of his daughter's crushes.

"I'm in love with him, Dad," April repeated. "And when two people are in love they…" he voice trailed off as the look in her step mothers eyes told her that she knew where she was going with this.

"Oh," Lorelai said as she let out a held breath,

"What?" Luke asked obliviously.

Lorelai smiled at April glad that she chose to confide in them. She nodded at her letting her know she would try and help explain.

"Luke," Lorelai started calmly not wanting him to freak out. "Your daughter is in love, and she wants to be, um, intimate." she explained choosing her words very wisely.

Luke was quiet and April glanced at Lorelai and they both looked back at Luke who continued to stay silent. April decided to speak up. "Dad I'm ready for this and I've been gone for so long."

Luke refused to look at her. He couldn't. She was his little girl. He wanted to kill any punk that came within 100 ft of her.

Lorelai sighed realizing that he wasn't going to be a giant help. She pulled away from him and knelt down in front of April. "April," she said slowly. "I know I am not your mother but I do think of you as a daughter. I love you just as much as I love Sky and Rory and you will always have a special place in my heart," she told her. "And I can't tell you how to handle yourself and I can't watch you 24/7 but I can talk to you now. Which is why I am so glad that you came to talk to us before you did anything you'll regret later."

She took a deep breath and then; "I do believe you love him but you don't have to prove anything to him and not to anyone else, and if he loved you he'd know that just being with you is enough." She didn't exactly know where she was going to go with this but she knew she had to try. "When I was your age I was wild and rebellious and quite frankly a little too easy." She told her. "and I don't want that for you. I don't want you to feel the way I felt when I gave my self up and then he didn't call or didn't care anymore, and I know you are getting older but you are still too young for that kind of heartbreak and let's not forget about the consequences of doing adult things because what happens is you get adult problems."

Lorelai went on pouring her heart out. "I love you April and I really wish that you'd consider waiting but if you won't then I have to insist that you are sure and that you are careful because I was so stupid and I wasn't sure and I sure as hell wasn't careful and…" Lorelai was cut off when April threw her hands around her neck and held on tight. "Do you still want to go?" Lorelai asked after a minute with her arms still wrapped around April.

April nodded.

"Are you going to..." Lorelai asked hopeful that her words had some effect.

April shook her head and murmured, "I don't think so," into her shoulder before pulling away and looking her straight in the eye.

Lorelai smiled back. "Go get your stuff," she glanced over at Luke who still hadn't moved but looked on the verge of a breakdown, "I'll drive you."

April smiled, standing up from Lorelai embrace. "I'll be right back." she said as she made her way slowly to her room. She changed her outfit into a black skirt and a brand new t-shirt she bought. She didn't bother with her hair, she liked it the way it framed her face, a few curls sprung free. She looked natural, which was fine by her.

Rory appeared in the doorway, "Hey."

"Hello."

"How did it go?" Rory intruded.

"Lorelai talked to me."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. I think I'll wait."

"Good idea." Rory smiled. "Who's driving?"

"Lorelai."

"Oh well have fun." Rory walked back to the end of the hall before turning around. "Be safe," she added giving April a smile.

April just ignored her. She applied some fruity lip gloss, and a dab of mascara, before she was ready.

"Ready?" Lorelai stood up from the couch, grabbing her keys and slipping on some shoes.

"Yep. Bye Dad." she called.

Luke waved as he continued to distract himself on the sports game that was on.

"So where does Christy live?" Lorelai asked as they made their way to the jeep.

"At 256 Eve lane." April replied as they drove off.

"So Woodbridge?"

"Yeah." April said.

"So you excited to see him?"

"Yeah," she said giddy. "I missed him."

"I bet." Lorelai agreed.

Christy's house was only ten minutes away, "Look likes we're here." Lorelai pulled in front of the house.

"Thanks for the ride." April said politely, getting out of the car.

"Hey April!" Lorelai called out the window.

"Yeah?" April asked as she made her way back the car.

"I'm proud of you." Lorelai smiled. "Be careful."

"I will." She smiled back. "Bye."

"Bye honey." Lorelai waved as she made her way back home.

April knocked on the large white door.

"Hey!" Christy squealed, wrapping April in a tight hug. "Missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"Come on in!" the bubbly, brunette said, allowing April to enter. "Nick's upstairs if you want him." Christy said, knowing April would want to see him. "I told him I would leave you guys alone for a while so you don't have to worry." she continued as she pulled her friend up the staircase.

April took a deep breath standing in front of his door and knocked twice. Nick swung the door open, a smile plastered on his face, clearly excited to see her. "April!" he called.

"Hey, Nick," she said with a nervous smile as she entered his room. He closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," he said.

"Yeah me too."

"That's good," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her. Her lips met his and she felt the same electric shock she'd felt back then. It was like no time at all had passed as the kiss turned into an intense make out session. She felt his hand slide father south and remember that they had barely uttered two sentences to each other and were already at it but she liked him so much. Lorelai's voice rang into her head as they stumbled to the bed and he fell on top of her. _"I do believe you love him but you don't have to prove anything to him and not to anyone else, and if he loved you he'd know that just being with you is enough." _She pulled away to breathe and think but there wasn't enough time because as soon as they gathered enough oxygen to fuel their brain cells his mouth was attached to hers. She didn't know she could kiss somebody for so long. She felt his arousal through his jeans pressed into her thigh as he slid his hand slowly up her shirt.. He broke their kiss and kissed her down her jaw and down her neck.

_When I was your age I was wild and rebellious and quite frankly a little too easy. _She heard in the back of her mind. She didn't want to be easy but she also didn't want him to stop. She felt him pull her skin into his mouth as he moved to pull her shirt over her head. _I don't want you to feel the way I felt when I gave myself up and then he didn't call or didn't care anymore, and I know you are getting older but you are still too young for that kind of heartbreak and let's not forget about the consequences of doing adult things because that's what happens you get adult problems. _Lorelai was right. She wasn't ready. She had to tell him she had to get him to stop but he got her shirt off and started kissing her again and she couldn't talk. He stomach did a flip as he unbuttoned her jeans, _I'm proud of you. _She gasped.

"Stop!" she told him.

"What?" Nick looked up at her, his eyes full of want.

"I can't...we can't" she stuttered.

"Why not?" he asked. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I do. But not now." April said softly. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I don't want to push you."

"You're not."

"Well then what is it?" he asked confused.

"I'm ready, but not emotionally ready."

"I understand," he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"You do?" she asked.

"I'll be ready when you are ready." He leaned in kissing her softly.

"Nicholas!" he heard.

"Yeah?" he looked up at April, who eyes were wide, she nodded slowly. "My mom?" he

whispered. April nodded slowly. "Hey Mom! How ya doing?" he asked kidding, trying to lighten the mood.

His mother face still frozen. "What are two doing?"

"Nothing I swear!" Nick defended. "It's not what it looks like.

"Nothing ma'am." April said shyly, as she grabbed her shirt, to cover up.

"I don't want you guys alone. And Nick didn't I say to keep your bedroom door open?"

"Sorry Mom."

"April I think you should go. Are you getting picked up?" Nick's mother, Kate, asked.

"Yeah." April responded.

"Well whoever comes to pick you up. I want to speak with them."

"Oh...okay." she nodded nervously.

"You two out of this room!" she said sternly.

Nick and her watched as Kate left the room. "We are so dead!"

"So dead," April agreed.

Lorelai was driving past the diner when her cell phone chimed. She stopped at the red light and picked it up to read the message. **911 –April **

"Shoot," she muttered as she turned the car around to drive all the way back to Woodbridge.

April was waiting on the porch when she pulled up. When April made no move toward the car she got out and approached the large white house.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked quickly.

"Okay before you freak out. I wasn't going to do it I swear."

"Do what?"

"Okay, let me explain."

"Make it quick April I was freaking out."

"Okay so I got here and we were talking and things got a little heated but I told him no and he said waiting was fine but before we could move his mom walked in and we were horizontal and she is very upset and now she wants to talk to you."

Lorelai sighed, "But you didn't?"

"No, I want to wait,"

"Okay," Lorelai said as she turned to knock on the large white door.

A woman with short blonde hair and a scowl on her face opened the door. Lorelai offered her best smile and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lorelai Danes, April's step mother."

"Come in," the woman said, letting Lorelai in. "I'm Kate, Nicholas' mother."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Now I have to talk to you about our children."

"I want you to know that April and your son didn't do anything." Lorelai explained.

"Did you see them in there?" Kate voice risen.

"Well no, but April said she did nothing and I believe her."

"I don't think laying on the bed with no shirt on is nothing." She eyed April.

"You didn't have a top on?" Lorelai spat at April, who just stared at her step mother nervously. "Why don't you go wait in the car. We'll talk when we get home."

April nodded slowly, as Nick led her to the Jeep.

"Eventful day huh?" he said as they made their way to the street, where Lorelai had parked.

"Yeah. So you in trouble?" April asked concerned.

"Not sure yet. You?"

"Probably a lecture."

"Lucky." Nick smirked. "Do you regret today?"

"No. I just wish I could have worn a shirt when your mom walked in."

"My doing," he said shyly. "Maybe if you have nothing to do tomorrow we can hang at your place."

"I highly doubt that. Gosh! It seems like they are taking forever in there!" April said impatiently as her nerves build up.

"It's okay. You have me." he leaned in kissing her sweetly on the lips. He pushed her gently up against the Jeep. His hands toyed with the ends of her raven colored hair. His swept his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss swiftly. She giggled as she was happy.

They were so caught up in 'consoling' one another that they hadn't heard the front door open, nor the porch light flicker on.

"Nicolas!" Kate called from the porch. Nick pulled away from April and whispered that he he'd call her as he turned to face the wrath of his mother.

Lorelai brushed past him and got into her jeep as April climbed in the other side.

"She was mean," Lorelai said as she turned the key bringing the engine to life. "Why didn't you have a shirt on if you weren't doing anything?" she asked without looking at her step daughter.

"Well like I said, we got carried away but I made him stop before anything happened I swear," she promised. Lorelai looked at her and decided that she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you," she said shyly. "Every time I come and visit. I remember what I said to you that night you caught me with Nick, I told you I hated you, and that I wished you had never married Dad,"

Lorelai winced at the memory of April's words. "I remember."

"But that isn't true, Lorelai, I love you so much and I so happy you're with Dad and I never ever want to disappoint you," she blabbed.

Lorelai looked over and offered her a weak smile, "You could never disappoint me, kid." She promised, much in the same manner she'd told Rory.

They rode the rest of the way in silence until they pulled up in the driveway. "Rory is out with Joey, Sky is on her play date, and your Dad is at the diner," Lorelai told her, "I can take you there if you want."

"Nah, I think I'll hang out with you, if that's okay." Lorelai nodded with a smile as she put the jeep in park and climbed out.

"So what do you say we order a pizza with everything on it, and watch a movie?"

"Sounds great!" April said happily "Hey Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not tell Dad about tonight?" April asked nervously.

"If it comes up, it comes up. I can't lie to him."

"Yeah. Okay."

"But don't worry, you had your shirt on the whole time." She gave April a wink.

"Thanks." April giggled.

"So is he a good kisser?"

"An awesome one.""Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled before thinking about him. "How did you know when you were in love?"

"I'm not sure. Your dad says his instinct is in his gut. But not sure about me."

"I always mistake the gut thing to be butterflies."

"Could be."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes?" she replied, looking at April.

"How did you know you were ready for sex?"

"I don't think anyone is ready for sex. My case is different, it was more a rebellious act.

Why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious."

Lorelai nodded before thinking of how to ask what she was about to ask. "Uh...if the timing was right...are you prepared?"

"Prepared?" April looked at Lorelai confused, before it dawned on her. "Uh yeah I think.

Well I hope." she thought it over in her head for a few minutes.

"I mean are you protected? I mean because if you are thinking about going there….you're so young, and you have such a bright future, and we're too young to be grandparents, I just think that maybe you should talk to your Mom and Luke about birth control."

"I'll think about it," April said sincerely.

"That's all I ask."

The rest of the ride home was silent. Lorelai ordered pizza, April picked out a movie. The two just relaxed and spent time with one another.

When the movie finished, April went to her room while Lorelai stayed up for Luke.

"Hey." Luke entered.

"Hi. How was work?"

"Good." He leaned down to kiss her. "How was your day? April home?"

"Yeah she's home. My day went well."

"That's good. Tired?"

"Not really."

"Why not watch another movie?" Luke suggested.

"No. I have a better idea." Lorelai grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a baby." Lorelai smiled.

"Come on Crazy Lady." Luke just shook his head and led her upstairs.


	23. Grandmothers, Mothers and Daughters!

**Once again thanks to **_**Emiiily**_** for being my beta. I also want to thank those of you who are reading and reviewing. I know I lost most of my normal reviewers. I hope it wasn't because of my lack of updating. I'm really sorry about that. I have the next three chapter finished, they just need to be tweaked. So I hope to get you them soon.**

**I only need 2 more reviews. :) I can't wait to reach 100. But I know I couldn't do it without you guys. So thank you SOOOOO much. **

**Also, I noticed last time I mentioned my website, well I forgot to give you the link. It's www . coffeebeannersclassics . weebly . com (No spaces in between, only reason I did it was because you are unable to post links.)**

Yes, Lorelai was trying to get pregnant but she had no idea it would happen so fast. She caught herself in the bathroom mirror and told herself to slow down the only evidence she had was the fact that she just puked up her lunch in the bathroom at the inn. Lorelai took a deep breath as she rinsed her mouth out with water and tried to remember when it was exactly that she had her last period. She thought about the date and decided she was definitely due for another one but it hadn't come. She couldn't help but smile; she could be pregnant, right now.

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom and went behind the front desk to her purse to dig for a piece of gum.

"Michel," she called. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" he asked in a manner that sounded more like a whine.

"I have to pick up Skylar," she told him. "She has a recital tonight."

"Oh how wonderful," he replied sarcastically.

Lorelai sighed before adding, "See you tomorrow."

She walked out of the inn knowing she had a while before she had to pick up the girls and walked to Sookie's car to get Martha's booster seat. After securing it in her own car she went for a drive and wound up in Litchfield where she knew no one. She pulled into the Walgreen's parking lot already knowing what she needed. She walked in quickly and headed straight for the aisle where the pregnancy tests were and quickly picked up the Clearblue Easy Digital. The lady on television said it could tell you six days before your missed period and she assumed she was well over that point. After paying, she went to pick up her daughter and Martha Bellville.

Lorelai smiled at the two giggling girls in the back seat.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah," they both replied.

"Okay," she nodded. "We'll go get a happy meal and then we'll go home and make sure your costumes are perfect."

"Yay!" Martha cheered which urged Sky into one of her own little cheer.

Lorelai unloaded the girls from their car seats and took one in each hand into McDonalds. She let them play in the play place while they waited for their food.

Lorelai sat with the girls while they dug into their chicken nuggets. She'd ordered a cheeseburger for herself, but found the thought of eating it was nauseating. Instead she pushed it away and nibbled at the unsalted fries and sipped a sprite.

When the girls were done they left for Stars Hollow.

"Aunt Lorie"

"Yes Martha?"

"Is my tutu still purple?"

Lorelai laughed. "Yes."

"And Sky is still blue?"

"Yes, Sky's is still blue."

"Okay," the child murmured satisfied with that answer.

When they pulled up in front of the crap shack the girls wasted no time unbuckling a [AND] darting from the car. Lorelai followed behind them after retrieving her package from the back. When she entered the house both girls were half naked ready to put their dresses on.

"Hold it!" she called. "It isn't time yet. You still need a bath and I have to do your hair." She told them.

"But Mommy," Sky whined.

"No buts. Go to your room and get your shoes, ribbons and Martha's bag, then take them upstairs to my bathroom and we'll get ready."

"Okay," both girls responded. They disappeared into Sky's room. Lorelai decided she couldn't wait any longer and dipped into the downstairs bathroom.

"Mommy!" Skylar called downstairs impatiently a few minutes later.

"I'm coming!" Lorelai said. She threw the test back in the box and darted upstairs. She walked over to her dresser and buried it deep in her underwear drawer, still unable to believe that a few seconds ago, it was staring up at her telling her that she was indeed pregnant.

She walked into the bathroom where the girls had already taken their clothes off and were ready for their bath.

She turned the water on, letting the bath tub fill up. She added bubbles, just for fun. She tested the water making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. "Alright dive in!" she laughed as the girls jumped in, splashing around. "Which shampoo should we use?"

"Uh that one." Skylar pointed to the bottle with a fish on it. "It smells good!"

"Yes, like coconut," Lorelai agreed, as she lathered both girls hair with the scented wash.

"Close your eyes," she instructed running the stream of water to rinse their hair. "All set."

"Can we stay in for a wittle longer?" Skylar asked.

"Not today. You don't want to look pruney for the dance."

"Fine," she huffed.

After helping the girls dry off, she then helped them back into their uniforms. She brushed gently through the curls before making them into a bun, on top of their heads. "Go check it out," she ordered, and she watched the two friends skip to the mirror.

"We look so pretty," Skylar gushed, twirling in the mirror.

"Yah pretty!" Martha followed with a twirl.

"Come on girls, let's get into the car."

The three of them piled back into the Jeep. Lorelai planned to meet Luke, Sookie and Jackson up at the studio. She had to arrive early because she was in charge of the costumes. She had made every uniform differently, instead of the normal colors: pink or black tutu, she made them vibrant. Using purple and hot pink. They were directed backstage and were all settled when Lorelai caught a glimpse of what was her mother.

"Mom?" she walked over to the woman, who was standing closely to a guy with a

camera. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my granddaughter's recital."

"Yes but who is this?" Lorelai point to the man next to her mother.

"This is Marcus, he will be recording the recital."

"It's the graduation all over again." Lorelai mumbled, recalling her graduation where her mother hired a camera man.

"What?" Emily eyed her daughter.

"Nothing Mom," she spat. She was already stressed out over the costumes, and the news that was awaiting in her dresser drawer.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked reaching out.

"I'm fine, Mother," Lorelai says brushing her hand away and walking away from the camera equipment. She made her way back to the backstage area.

"Oh good Lorelai," Miss Patty says catching Lorelai's attention. "We are having a wardrobe malfunction."

Lorelai followed behind the elder woman to the area where a little girl was sitting with a ripped tutu. "Can you fix it?" she asked choking with tears.

"Awe, don't cry Lily, of course I can fix it," Lorelai told her sincerely. "Come with me."

She took the little girl by the hand and led her over where her sewing stuff was waiting.

She hesitantly lifted the little girl onto the chair and began to work. "I need you to be still okay?" she said softly as Lily wiggled.

"I got to go potty," Lily told Lorelai.

"Almost done," she promised. She finished her stitching and then helped Lily down so that she could run off to the bathroom.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Skylar cried running to Lorelai's legs, tugging her mother's pant leg. "Grandma says I'm going to be on TV," she yelled excitedly.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded. "How great is that?"

"Where is Daddy?" Sky wondered, changing topics.

"He's working baby, he'll be here before your dance starts."

"But it's almost time," Sky said with a worried expression.

"He wont miss it, I promise."

"Call him!" Sky demanded jumping up and down.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai said taken back.

"Please Mommy," she begged.

"Alright," Lorelai said with a sigh as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse. "Come here." She pulled Sky into her lap as she dialed his cell phone number, waited a few rings, until she heard the 'beep' to his voicemail.

"Luke it's Lorelai," she held the phone up to her daughter.

"And Sky!" she exclaimed.

"We were just wondering when you were getting here," Lorelai continued. "We'll see you soon, love you."

She held the phone up to Sky again, "Love you," she sang as Miss Patty re-entered the back room. Lorelai closed the phone.

"Alright dancers," she said with a smile. "15 minutes until curtain call. Let's stretch."

Sky looked back at Lorelai with a frown.

"Don't worry baby, he'll be here."

Sky nodded. "Okay."

"Come here and give Mommy a kiss," Sky kissed Lorelai's cheek and she smiled. "You'll

do great," she promised. "Have fun."

"I will," Sky assured her.

"You too Martha," she said to her goddaughter who was on the floor beside Skylar.

"Kay," she mumbled as Lorelai left the back and went to find her friends and her seat.

"Sookie," Lorelai called over to her best friend who was saving her seat.

"Lorelai, hey!"

"Hey," she said.

"You know your Mom has a film crew set up in the back?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yes," she grumbled.

"Okay," Sookie said taking the hint to lay off the subject. "Was Martha well behaved?"

"Oh yes," Lorelai nodded with a smile. "She was an angel."

Sookie smiled at the thought.

"Hey you haven't seen Luke have you?" she asked after a few minutes. "He should be here by now right?"

"Um, yeah but I haven't seen him,"

Lorelai frowned. "He promised me he'd be here on time," she said grimacing at the similar promise she had just made to her daughter.

"He'll be here," Sookie assured her.

"Can we go now?" six year old Davey asked interrupting their conversation.

"No we're here to see your sister dance, Sookie told him.

"Dancing is stupid!" he pronounced.

"David!" Jackson said sternly.

"Sorry," the boy muttered sitting back in his chair.

"Well I have to stay backstage until the curtains are open. Will you keep an eye out for Luke?"

"Sure thing honey." Sookie smiled. She noted her friend wasn't as chipper, "You okay?"

"Yeah just dresser drawers," Lorelai replied.

"Uh...okay," she said confused. Sookie, Jackson and Davey made their way down the aisle, saving two seats in the row they sat at.

Backstage, Lorelai watched as Skylar warmed up. She smiled at how much she was growing up.

She was almost four, soon she would be off at school. Lorelai's heart crushed at the thought of her youngest leaving her. She was soon interrupted by her phone vibrating.

She glanced at the number, it was Luke.

"Hey Babe," she said happily, waiting to hear his voice.

"Hey. I just got your message. I'm on my way."

"Hurry!" she said anxiously.

"I'll try. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye," Lorelai answered sweetly, before putting her phone back in her pocket. The lights flickered, meaning it was time to find seats. Lorelai walked from behind the stage, and found her seat by Sookie. She occasionally glanced toward the back door, where people entered from. She had not seen her flannel man anywhere.

The curtain rose, and applauds echoed through the room. She watched as Skylar gracefully danced and swirled to the melody. Lorelai waved secretly to her. Skylar glanced at her mother then flashed her a huge smile. Lorelai couldn't hold back the tears. Skylar was wonderful, a mommy's girl.

Lorelai turned to the doors again. Once again no Luke. Lorelai focused back to Skylar.

Luke had arrived, sneaking in quietly, and finding Lorelai. "Hey," he whispered.

"Where were you?" she whispered sternly.

"Anna called," he replied.

Lorelai's eyes widened. Anna never called, when she did it was something important. "Is she okay? Is April okay?"

"Yes. But I'll tell you later," he reassured.

"Okay."

"Wow. Look at our girl go," Luke admired as he watched his little angel prance around.

"She's amazing."

Luke nodded, still amused.

The recital had ended, applause were made. All the little girls took a bow, and made their

way to their families.

"Daddy you made it!" Skylar jumped at her father's appearance.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled. "You did wonderful."

"Thank you," Skylar smiled cheekily.

"So I have news," he explained.

"Yeah?"

"April is going to stay with us for a little bit."

"Why?"

"Well here grandma is sick, and she gets really sad," Luke explained easily.

"Oh," Sky says softly. "So she come here to see us?"

"Yep. For two weeks!"

"Whoa two whole weeks."

"Yeah." Luke smiled at his daughter excitement.

"Hello Luke," Emily came from behind him.

"Oh hello Emily. Didn't know you were here."

"Yes. I was in the back."

"Oh," Luke noted.

"Skylar you did such a good job. Your twirling was perfection."

"Thank you Granma."

"Welcome dear," Emily said proudly. She grabbed her purse and held out an

envelope to Lorelai, "This is for you."

"Aw Mom you didn't have to," Lorelai thought as she glanced at the envelope that held money in it.

"Well I thought she could use it for a new pair of dance shoes."

"Really?" Skylar said happily.

"Yes really," Emily nodded.

"Oh cool. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Skylar hugged Emily, before doing a happy dance.

Lorelai watched her daughter and suddenly felt extremely rung out. "Lorelai?" Luke repeated catching her attention.

"What?"

"I asked if I could take you two out to dinner."

"Oh," she smiled at him. "Well I'm pretty tired how about you and Sky go and I'll meet you two back at home."

"Okay," he said without hesitation and reached down to pick up their daughter.

"Come on princess, say bye to Mommy."

"Bye Mommy." Sky giggled as Luke tickled her.

"Bye baby." Lorelai waved as she watched them out. She helped Patty clean up the back a little before she went home. The house was dark and quiet when she walked in. She hardly ever had the place all to herself. She walked over and checked the machine.

Beep. "_Hey Mom and Luke, I'm in San Francisco. I tried to catch you but you must have left for Sky's recital already, I'll try you again tomorrow,_" beep.

The only message was from Rory, Lorelai sighed sorry that she missed her call and

headed for the stairs.

She was seriously too tired to take her clothes off. She wandered into her room and over to the top drawer where she hid the box and opened it. She just wanted to see it one more time, just to be sure she hadn't imagined it all. Sure enough the tiny white stick spoke to her. 'Pregnant.' she read out loud before dropping it back in the box hiding it again and collapsing onto her bed with a smile on her face.

Lorelai woke up to an empty bed and the sun shining through the curtains. She sighed as she thought about not talking to Luke. She had to tell him. She rolled onto his side of the bed and breathed in the scent of his pillow. They had been seeing a lot less of each other lately. Always running to the Inn or to the diner or Sky to a play date or to dance class. He'd work most mornings and she worked most afternoons. He'd leave before breakfast and she'd get home after dinner. They hardly ever had a minute alone that they weren't asleep. She'd never find a way to tell him.

Luke had gone ahead to pick April up from the airport. He and his daughter drove back home. Lorelai heard the front door open, she popped up excitedly from the couch.

"We're home!" Luke called.

"Hey guys!" Lorelai said happily. She hugged April and kissed her missed husband

sweetly. "How was the plane ride?"

"Bumpy. But I got some sleep," April commented.

"Well you can take your stuff to your room if you like."

"Sure. Would you mind helping me?"

"I'll be there in a second. I have to talk with your dad," Lorelai said as she pulled Luke into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" he wondered, noticing his wife sudden expression.

"Yeah I have news," she smiled.

"What?" he wondered.

"We are going..."

"Mom!" Skylar yelled.

"Ugh!" Lorelai moaned. "What honey?"

"It's Friday!"

"And?" Lorelai asked, not really catching her daughter's news.

"Dinner with Granma!"

"Oh yeah. Thanks honey," she smiled. "Now say hi to April she is in her room," she urged.

"So what were you wanting to talk about?" Luke asked, wanting to know before any interruptions.

"As I said before we are going be par-"

"Hey Lorelai?" April interrupted.

"Yes April?" she ask irritated.

"Oh sorry. I was just wondering if you could sew something for me."

"Sure thing, just put it in my room."

"Thanks," April walked out of the kitchen.

Finally leaving Luke and Lorelai to privacy. "So where was I?" Lorelai laughed.

"I believe you had something to tell me."

"Right, I'm-"

"Mommy! Help!" Sky cried bouncing into the room trying to get her dress on.

'Erg! Forget it, What!" she snapped.

"Never mind Lorelai, I'll help her. We are going to be late and you aren't even dressed yet," Luke said. Lorelai rolled her eyes and stormed away from him up the stairs to go prepare for Friday night dinner.

She was silent in the car torn between just blurting it out in front of the girls and waiting for her water to break for him to figure it out. No, she wanted to tell him in private. When it was just the two of them and there was no one else around. It was something intimate she wanted to share with her husband before she told anyone else. She absent mindedly rubbed her hand over her stomach as she stared out the window while April and Luke chatted about what they would do while she was here. They pulled up in front of her parents house. She walked up to the door and rang the bell while Luke lingered behind her helping Sky out of her booster seat.

The maid pulled the door open letting them in. She took their coats as Emily rushed in to greet them.

"Hello, Skylar, April, Luke," Emily said with a smile before eyeing her daughter and muttering a much less enthusiastic, "Lorelai."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and followed behind everyone into the living room. She took her seat on the couch and folded her arms across her chest now clearly annoyed. She was frustrated with herself for not getting a moment alone with her husband. She was aggravated with their daughters for not giving them and moment and she was agitated with her mother for having her usual attitude.

"Luke what can I get you?"

"Beer please."

"Okay."

"April? Club soda?"

"That sounds good."

Emily nodded. "Juice Skylar?"

"Yep!"

"Lorelai?"

"Water Mom," Lorelai muttered without thinking.

"What?"

"I'm driving apparently." Lorelai said quickly catching her mistake.

"Very well."

Emily walked over to the drink cart, handling everyone's orders. "Here we are," she passed out everyone's drink. "So how is everyone?"

"Good," Luke said as he took a sip of his beer. He eyed Lorelai, waiting for her to respond, however she didn't.

"I'm doing good," April said breaking the silence. "How are you doing grandma?" she said, feeling quite relaxed saying 'grandma'.

"I'm doing extremely well." Emily watch Lorelai, who was in a particular fuss about something. "Lorelai how are you?"

"Just dandy," she said sarcastically.

Emily looked at Luke, who apparently wasn't the problem, then the girls, who were no help either. "Lorelai can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Just in the other room. It will only take a second."

"Fine." She managed to pull herself up and follow her mother into the kitchen. "What?" she said irritated.

"What has gotten into you. Ever since the recital you've been in a fit. Is everything with Luke and you okay?"

"Yes Mom."

"Well is Rory okay?" Emily asked trying to go over the basic.

"Everything and everyone is okay!" Lorelai spat. She wish she could speak for herself.

"Are you okay?" Emily said concerned.

Lorelai shrug, she felt her eyes water, tears began to stream down her cheeks. She felt her mother's hand rest easily on her shoulder, comforting her.

"Lorelai?" Emily said softly, trying to regain her daughter's attention.

Lorelai put her face in her hands. This wasn't supposed to be so frustrating. She'd known she was pregnant for two days and hadn't even got to celebrate yet. She felt her mother's hand on her back and she just wanted to tell someone.

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled.

"What?" Emily asked unable to hear her through her hands. She reached up and removed Lorelai's hands from her tear stained face. "Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai told her.

"Oh Lorelai," Emily gasped. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Luke doesn't know," she sobbed out. "I've been trying to tell him but…"

"Oh Lorelai it's okay." Emily said patting her arm.

"Just…" Lorelai sighed as she wiped her face. "Don't say anything okay."

Emily nodded, "Okay. I won't"

The girls went back into the living room and Lorelai honestly did feel better about not

holding it in anymore. However she still wanted to tell her husband.

She couldn't wait for dinner to be over so that she could get home.

Both Sky and Lorelai fell asleep on the way home. When they got back to the crap shack April went to her room for the night and Luke went to put Sky to bed while Lorelai went upstairs to wait. She was going to tell him tonight.

Luke came up to find her sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her lap. He approached her and helped her stand up. She looked up to him to speak but he pressed his mouth to hers before she could get anything out. "Missed you," he murmured.

"Luke?" she tried.

"Shhhh!" He moved his body against her and lowered her onto the bed.

Lorelai pulled her face away as he ran his hand under her shirt. "Luke," she gasped. She tried to remember what it was she wanted to tell him but all she could focus on were his hands moving all over her. Working her shirt over her head and touching her. She pushed him off to catch her breath.

"Lorelai?"

She gasped for air as she pulled herself up off the bed and walked over to the dresser. She pulled open her drawer, and fumbled through it to find the box. She opened the tabs letting the stick fall into her hands and threw it at him.

Luke picked up the stick, before realizing what it said, "You're pregnant?" Luke said shocked.

Lorelai nodded. "That's what I've been trying to tell you the past two fricken days!"

"What do you mean...you knew about this for two days?"

"Yes. But when ever I tried to tell you, something happened."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed as she made her way back to him. "Sorry."

"For?" Luke said confused.

"For ruining the moment."

"Nah. There will be many more," Luke smiled.

"Dirty!" Lorelai giggled, falling into his embrace.

"Just speaking the truth."

"So you happy?" Lorelai gazed into his eyes.

"Very," Luke smiled before asking, "You?"

"Ecstatic!"

"Good." He kissed her passionately, easing her down into the mattress. He returned back to where they left off. Kissing her up and down, causing her to giggle as his 5 o'clock shadow tickled her skin.

"Daddy!" Skylar barged in. "April called me stupid!"

"Skylar!" Luke gasped jumping off Lorelai quickly.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh um," Luke stuttered as Lorelai pushed herself up on to her arms.

"Daddy was talking to the baby," Lorelai blushed.

"What baby?"

Luke looked over at Lorelai and she smiled. "The baby in Mommy's tummy," Luke explained.

Sky gasped. "There's a baby in your tummy?" she asked as she ran over to her mother.

Lorelai nodded. "Where does it fit?" she questioned looking down at Lorelai in her bra.

"It's still little." Lorelai told her as she set her hand on her abdomen.

"The baby will grow and so will Mommy," Luke added.

"Don't remind me," Lorelai grumbled.

"Wow. Cool! Can I talk to the baby?"

"Sure," Lorelai allowed.

"Hi baby I'm Skylar Rose Danes. I am your big sister. So you listen to me. My toys are mine, not yours. I love you bye." Skylar poked at Lorelai's stomach.

"Careful," Lorelai warned.

"Oh sorry," Skylar said sweetly before she rubbed Lorelai's stomach.

"Come on kiddo, I'll tuck you in." Lorelai stood up, adjusting her top.

"But April was being mean!" Skylar whined.

"Luke will you...?"

"I'm on it." He smiled getting up from the bed.

Lorelai tucked Skylar in as Luke went to April's room.

"Hey Hon."

"Hey Dad," April said peering her eyes from her book.

"You causing trouble with your sister?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"She was annoying," April pleaded.

"She's only three and a half."

"Well I'm 15," April mumbled.

"April."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, just next time try to be nice."

"I will."

"Good. Now get some shut eye," Luke said sweetly pulling his daughter's blanket to cover her. "Sweet dreams."

"You too. Tell Lorelai I said goodnight."

"I have a feeling it will be," Luke smiled.

"Eww! Dad!"

"What? Wait! No! I meant we just found out we are expecting."

"Oh…wow! Congrats!"

"Wait...how do you know about..." Luke stopped himself before finishing.

"I'm 15," April replied.

"Noted," Luke grinned as he walked towards the hallway. "Night."

Luke made his way back to the bedroom where he found Lorelai already in bed. "She tucked in?"

"Yeah after she wanted to read to the baby," Lorelai smiled sweetly.

"She is such a doll."

"Got that right."

"Tired?" Luke wondered

"Why?"

"Just 'cause," Luke winked.

"Night Daddy," Lorelai said sternly. "Celebrate later."

"Goodnight Mommy." Luke rested his arms over her body firmly, resting his hands over her stomach protectively.

**Review please! 100****th**** reviewer gets a cyber cookie. **


	24. New School, Same Girl, Different Outfit

**A/N: Thanks for making me reach 100 reviews. Gilmoregirllover101 was the 100th reviewer, but she wasn't able to review, so she sent me a message…so it counts : ) Enjoy your cyber cookies.**

**And a special thanks to Emiiily and of course my writing partner DramaQueen1103.**

**Enjoy and if you could review. I love to hear feedback. : )**

Luke heard his alarm go off and groaned as his hand moved around in search of the obnoxious noise. Finding his mark he slammed his hand on the snooze button and sighed as the room again filled with silence.

He rolled over and reached out to pull her close to him but instead found that her side of the bed was empty. Luke blinked his eyes open letting them adjust to the small light that came in with the morning. He moved on to his back and sat up rubbing the sleep away as he saw the bright yellow light coming from underneath the door of the bathroom.

He drew out a long breath and flipped the covers back. It seemed that she was sick all the time. First thing in the morning, after breakfast, at work, after work, at the diner and even at Friday night dinner the night before. He stretched as he walked across the cold hardwood floor to assist her in any way he could. He pushed the door open, reacting to the light.

"Lorelai?" he called. She was on the floor bent over the toilet. He wasn't surprised; this was exactly the way he expected to find her. When she didn't look up or acknowledge him he knelt down beside her and began to rub her back as she continued to throw up.

There were small strands of dark curly hair falling from her pony tail getting in the way, so Luke reached over and pulled them away, removing them from her pale sweaty face. After a minute Lorelai closed the lid and laid her head on her arms on top of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked continuing to rub her back. She looked up at him like he was speaking Chinese and rolled her eyes before flushing the toilet, pushing herself up off the ground and stumbling over to the sink to brush her teeth. Luke sighed and pushed himself up, walking out of the bathroom to get ready for work.

He walked into their bedroom and pulled on an undershirt and boxers and then walked to the closet for a new flannel and jeans. He walked back into the bathroom where his wife was still trying to wash the taste out of her mouth and he knew that she was upset and even though it really wasn't really, he knew it was his fault. He suddenly felt excited about getting out of the house for work as he turned on the shower and she rinsed her mouth and left the bathroom.

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her side of their bed suddenly feeling guilty for being rude to her husband who was just trying to help. She just felt so nauseous and tired all the time. She decided that she would go wake up April for school and get Sky up, then she would come back and apologize. He would be done with his shower by then.

Lorelai walked downstairs and down the hall, first stopping into April's room. "April!" she knocked before cracking the door open. "Come on time to get up." She walked over to her stepdaughter, tapping her gently.

"Mmm... No!" April said groggily.

"I know you don't want to go, but you have to," Lorelai said motherly.

April was going to be staying with them for a couple months because her mother was taking care of her ill grandmother in New Mexico. Anna thought that what was best for April, was for her to be involved in something, rather then being depressed over her grandmother's well being.

"Come on sweets!" Lorelai said louder, loosing her patience. Unlike Rory, April was harder to wake. "Fine. If your 're late, you're walking!" Lorelai walked out of the room, keeping the door open. Maybe the morning sounds of birds, and Luke making breakfast will awaken the sleeping teenager.

"Morning honey," she saw Skylar was already up. "Wow and you dressed yourself?"

Lorelai laughed as Skylar turned facing her, in a t-shirt she had backwards, and a pair of jeans that were inside out. "Yep," she said proudly.

"Well very good. But let's just fix you up a bit," she smiled, helping the three year old out of clothes, before helping her back into them after adjusting the minor mistakes.** "All set." **

"How's baby?" Skylar asked.

Lorelai looked down at her not yet swollen abdomen. "Baby is good."

"Can I say good morning?"

"Maybe later. The baby is making mommy sick."

"Uh oh." Skylar stared at Lorelai, her blue eyes tinted with concern.

"No, no it's okay. Sometimes the baby doesn't like what Mommy eats. So she gets sick which makes Mommy sick," Lorelai tried to explain.

"Oh." Sky nodded. "What did you eat that I did not like?"

"Well you didn't like fish that much," Lorelai remembered.

"Ewwy!"

"Yep," she smiled. "Well I have to go talk to Daddy. Stay put munchkin."

"Ok, I'll just play with Molly," meaning her doll.

Lorelai slowly made her way back upstairs. She walked through the bedroom, shoving aside the askew clothes that were left for laundry day. She could still hear the faint noise of the faucet running. Luke didn't take long, he stepped out, dried off and went back into their bedroom.

"Hey," Lorelai started.

"Morning." He didn't dare add 'good' to that, he knew it wasn't a good morning at all.

"You...uh feeling better?"

"Nausea subsided," she sighed with relief. "I'm sorry I gave you the cold shoulder. I just wasn't in the mood to talk."

"It's okay."

"No it really isn't. You were just trying to be the devoted husband and I was being a witch."

"No, you were hormonal and you have every right to be."

"Aww thanks," she smiled sarcastically. "But I truly am sorry."

"I know you are." Luke nodded.

"I tried to get April up," she told him.

"Oh yeah? How did that go?"

"I'm going down for round two in a minute."

Luke chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"You know she looks just like you when she sleeps," she told him.

Luke thought about it. "You think so?" he asked as she walked out of their bedroom.

"Yeah I do," she said with a smile before continuing down the stairs.

Lorelai walked from the staircase to the hallway in the back on her journey to the sleeping teenager. She tapped on the door she had left open. "April."

April groaned and rolled over, trapping her pillow over her head.

Lorelai walked into the room and opened up the curtains, letting in the light. "Rise and shine princess," Lorelai sang. "Come on it's a beautiful day and if you don't get up now, you won't have time to get all dolled up and you'll have to go to school in your pajamas. Isn't just being a freshmen torment enough?"

April removed the pillow from her head, confused as to what her stepmother was rambling about. "Come on," Lorelai pleaded. "I can't get ready until you get up,"

April groaned again. "Fine, I'm awake," she mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"That's my girl," Lorelai smiled. "Now why don't we get out of bed and get dressed?"

April huffed and rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud, grumbling under her breath when she hit the ground, forcing her eyes open and subjecting them to the light.

April was just about to pull herself up off the floor when Sky flew in, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," April replied shortly.

"But I heard a noise," Sky said proudly.

"Big flippin' deal," April muttered.

Skylar stuck her tongue out.

"Be ready for breakfast in 10 minutes or I'm letting your little sister loose," Lorelai warned as she led Skylar out of April's bedroom and into the living room.

April let herself lay on the hardwood floor for another moment before she got up and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before putting on more make up than her father would care for and then trudged back into her room for clothes.

She pulled out her blue butterfly V neck t shirt, denim mini and, cross strap sandals and then proceeded to look them over before deciding that this was what she wanted to wear today. She emerged from her bedroom one minute over her stepmother's warning, but it was okay.

Breakfast was waiting patiently for her on the table, along with her family

"So you ready for your last day of freedom?" she heard Lorelai ask Sky.

"Yup!" her sister replied happily.

"Do you want to go with me or Daddy today?" she continued as April took her seat and began eating.

"Um, Daddy!" Skylar decided.

Luke laughed to himself and Lorelai shrugged. "Okay, fine, I didn't want you to come with me anyway," she teased with a smile before looking over to April, "You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said, less enthused.

"What's the matter? Nervous?" Lorelai wondered.

"Just a bit."

"You'll know half the kids from your old school. Don't worry."

"Yeah I guess so," April agreed. She was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Well whenever you are ready just let me know."

"Will do," she smiled to Lorelai.

"Cute lip gloss," Lorelai commented, noticing April's pink shimmering lips.

"Thanks, it tastes like strawberries."

"Nick will love that," Lorelai whispered. Luke must have overheard because his focus was directed to Lorelai and April.

"What?" Lorelai asked, staring back at him.

"April, let me see your face."

"Why?" April turned to him.

"What's up with your eye?" Luke asked, seeing the colors of brown and black smudges.

"It's eye shadow." April said with an obvious 'duh' tone. "No biggy."

"It is a biggy. You're 15!"

"And 15 year olds wear make up!" April matched his tone. "Can we go?"

Luke eyed Lorelai, who wasn't sure what to say. "How about you and your father discuss later?" she looked over at Luke who nodded.

"Fine."

"Lets go!" Lorelai moved to the door, grabbing her keys and coat on the way out.

Lorelai drove into the parking lot of Litchfield High School; April's old school...but new in the sense she was a freshman. "Well call me if you need anything." Lorelai smiled as she watched April walk through the big double doors.

As April entered the large, crowded halls, she didn't see anyone she knew. But as she scoped the place out, she saw Nick.

"Hey. You look hot, can I get your number?" April said in a preppy voice.

"Ahh I actually have a girlfriend." Nick turns around, "Who is standing right in front of me! April!" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you were going to Stars Hollow High."

"I was, but Lorelai and my Dad thought it would best to reconnect with my friends."

"Good idea," he smirked, before pulling her to the side, "Maybe we should reconnect."

"Nicholas!" she smacked him playfully.

"Oh okay, okay, okay!" he said as she continued to hit him. "Abuse!" he said loudly.

"Hush you!"

"So what no kiss?" he questioned, as he puckered his lips.

"You're pathetic," April sighed as she kissed him lightly. She swung her arms around his neck, as his hands found the back pockets of her skirt. He deepened the kiss, letting them both lose track of time. They hadn't seen much of each other, seeing that Nick was still on punishment for the last time they were together.

They were abruptly brought back to reality, by the piercing ringing of the morning bell, which signalled only five minutes to get to class.

April pulled away reluctantly. "I have to go to class."

"Who do you have?"

"Mr. Harris, for home room."

"Man, I have Mrs. Jamison. Let me see your schedule?"

"Kay." She handed him the folded slip of paper.

"Oh cool we have Geometry together!"

"Sweet. I'll guess I will see you there. Bye!" April blew him a kiss.

"Bye." Nick caught the kiss.

April walked into the classroom and sat down next to a familiar blonde, waiting for her to notice. Finally after a long minute of gossiping with the girl in front of her she turned around.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed. "April!" she exclaimed with a mega watt smile. April turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Marcia!"

"Oh my god," Marcia said trying to catch her breath. "I thought you were going to Stars Hollow High,"

"I was, but things changed."

Marcia threw her arms around April, "I missed you so much," she told her and then with the same breath asked, "Let me see your schedule," April opened her binder and handed the yellow paper over the girl who used to be her best friend.

She watched patently, "Well?"

"We have like four classes together and lunch!"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe your back."

"Me either."

"So how is living with your Dad?"

April shrugged, "It's different than living with my Mom because there is way more people around and my little sister is a pain, but I'm used to it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," April nodded. "So fill me in, I need to know everything."

"Middle school sucked without you!"

"Why?" April asked.

"Just because," she shrugged. "Like right after you left, Megan, you know her. Well anyway she practically ran into Freddy's arms."

"Like she was upset?"

"No like she finally didn't have any competition," Marcia filled in. "So enough about middle school. I wanna hear about you."

"Well nothing really; as soon as I was in New Mexico I was sent here. Really didn't have time to sight see."

"Yeah, I saw you the hall. Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Oh Nick? He's my boyfriend."

"Shut up! Seriously? He's a sophomore!"

"I know." April eyed her friend, puzzled.

"So how long have you guys been going out?"

"A couple months."

"Ahhh. Good kisser?" Marcia smirked.

April blushed before nodding, "Amazing!" The girls gushed, but soon were forced to focus, as the finally bell rang, signalling classes had begun.

April sat through homeroom, it went well. She had no homework, so there wasn't much to do. Marcia and her continued to talk as they walked back into the halls.

"Hey!" April heard, as she saw Nick walking towards her.

"Hello," she smiled. He leant down and gave her a kiss.

"Who's this?"

"This is Marcia, she use to go to middle school with me," April explained.

"Hello," Marcia said shyly. "Well I'm gonna leave you guys alone." April watched as her friend walked off.

"Follow me," Nick said as he grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" April gasped as she was pulled.

As they went around the corner, no one was near them. Nick kissed April passionately.

"I've been waiting to do that."

"Mmm...Nick." April pulled away as the kiss was unexpected.

"What?"

"You can't just ambush me, trap me in a corner and start kissing me."

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't say please." April smiled as she went back to kissing him. Nick toyed with the strands of hair that had fallen from her pony tail. He then moved his hands to her pockets, grabbing gently. He walked towards her, still kissing, so that she was balanced against the wall. April giggled through the kisses, wanting more.

Just then they heard a scoff. "Well, well look who's back."

Nick pulled away and April looked up to see Brooke Gardner. It took all April had not to roll her eyes.

"Hey Brooke."

"Brainiac," Brooke spit back. "I thought you moved to the desert."

"Yeah, well I came back."

"Yippy," Brooke says sarcastically. "So still living with that diner guy?"

"You mean my father?" April laughs, "Yeah who else would I be with?"

"Thought you might be living somewhere your kind of people live."

"My kind of people? You mean the nice people, who have at least a third grade reading experience? And isn't a selfish bitch." Nick stares at April, shocked at her language.

"Calm down, she's not worth it babe."

"You're right," April sighed. "Lets go."

"Later loser," Brooke called after them as they walked away.

April didn't turn around. She kept going knowing that that if she did she might just end up punching her in the face. Nick walked April to her class and hugged her knowing that Mrs. Daniels would give them both detention for any PDA.

April went through the day and took the death glares from Brooke, who was in her last three classes and had lunch with her. April was surprised she hadn't lost her head by the end of it all.

She knew that reacting would just be fuelling the fire and that was the last thing she needed right now.

After school April waited outside with Christy and Marcia, talking about how much she loved going back to school with them.

"So Friday?" Marcia said. "I was thinking we could go to the game, you can watch your boy play," she added with a wink. "And then we can all go out for pizza or something after,"

"That sounds like so much fun," Christy added.

"Yeah, you can bring Chandler and Ryan, they can come with me. They're all on the same team so the boys wont have a problem with it. What do you say April?"

"That sounds great," April laughed excitedly, "I have to ask my Dad and step mom if it's ok, so I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Okay,"

They heard the honking of a horn and April looked up to see Lorelai beckoning her from across the parking lot.

"Well that's my ride." They nodded.

"Text me later," Christy called as April ran to the car.

"Will do," April waved as she approached the jeep.

"Hey, good day?"

"For the most, yes," she smiled as she buckled her seat.

"That's good. I see you caught up with your old friends."

"Yep, they wanted to know if I could hang out with them on Friday. Is that okay?"

"Well Friday is normally dinner at Emily and Richard's, but I don't see why not. Lets just wait to ask your dad."

"I guess so," April sighed, remembering how he overreacted over the whole make up thing.

"So do you have homework?"

"Nah, I was surprised. At my old school, we had homework every day."

"Really?"

"Yeah it totally sucked."

"Sounds like it," Lorelai agreed. "So I was going to go to the mall. I wanted to know if you wanted join me? Don't get me wrong, I understand if you don't want to be seen with your stepmother, but hey, it could be fun."

"That's sounds like fun. I need new clothes anyway."

"Maybe ones that actually cover skin," Lorelai joked as she saw the short skirt April picked out.

"Jealous?"

"Oh what's that? You want me to drop you off at Luke's so you can work?" Lorelai ignored April, saying what she wanted to hear.

"Noo! I'm sorry. You're not jealous!" April pleaded.

"That's what I thought." Lorelai pulled in front of the house. "I'm going to go get Sky, then we can go."

"This so punishment!" April exclaimed, thinking it was just going to be her and Lorelai hanging out.

"Tough love!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into the house. She came out minute later, Skylar ran out the door.

"Hey Sissy!" she said happily as she stepped up and got into her car seat.

"Hello." April looked to the back seat.

"You have fun at school?"

"Yep. Did you have fun here?"

"Yeah! Wanna know something?" Skylar asked excitedly, but before April could respond, Skylar was rambling on. "I went to my room and Molly and me played tea party. Then Aunt Sookie bring over Martha. Then Martha showed me her new boo boo. It was gross! It was purple! Then we went to Daddy's for lunch. I had a Tuna Fish Sandwich and Martha had Roni 'N Cheese."

"Wow eventful day," Lorelai listened as she got in the car. She loved it when Skylar rambled; it was a mood booster.

"I wasn't finished!" Skylar said angrily.

"Oh sorry." Lorelai made sour face.

"So then..." Skylar continued.

When Skylar had finished talking Lorelai turned on the radio.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes sweets?"

"Are we going to get new clothes?"

"You and April are," she answered.

"Why?"

"Well April just started at her old new school and you are going to start school tomorrow and if that's not a good enough reason to go shopping then let's just say because it's Monday.

Sky shrugged, "Okay."

When they got to the mall, Lorelai parked and helped Sky out of her booster seat. She pulled her out and set her firmly on the ground. Sky lifted her arms out, insinuating that she wanted to be carried.

"No, walk like a big girl," Lorelai told her.

"But Mommy," Sky whined as she started to jump up and down.

"I can't carry you Skylar, you're too big," Lorelai explained calmly.

"Nuh uh,"

"Yes, now give me your hand." Sky huffed in defeat and crossed her arms.

"You're a baby," April smirked at her sister.

"Am not!" Sky yelled as she stomped her foot.

"Are too," April counter.

"Are too," Sky mimicked.

"Don't start," April warned.

"Don't Start!" Sky repeated rolling her eyes just like she saw her sister do.

"Lorelai!" April pleaded.

"Lorelai!" Sky continued pushing her limit.

"Hey," Lorelai snapped at the little girl. "Cut it out."

"Sorry Mommy,"

"Apologize to your sister,"

"But she called me a baby."

"April don't call Sky names, Sky leave April alone," Lorelai demanded to the both.

"Fine," April said.

"Fine," Sky added with a giggle.

"This is going to be a long day!" April said aloud.

"If you like, when we find a store, you can look first."

"I guess so," April mumbled.

"So where to?" Lorelai looked at the map.

"I think if we go left, we can find the teen stores, and then swing back around and go right, and that is Skylar's section.

"Okay, sounds good." April smiled.

Lorelai directed the girls to the stores, holding on to Skylar's hand tightly, keeping a close watch. "Well you go try on things, I'll be out here waiting." Lorelai informed as she found a bench outside the changing rooms where she and Sky could sit.

About ten minutes passed, April tried on and modelled over a dozen outfits. Finally narrowed it down to seven. As they made it to checkout April spotted a group of friends outside the store.

"Hey don't those kids go to your school?" Lorelai asked noticing the group of girls.

"Yeah."

"Well go talk to them. Checkout will only take a minute."

"Okay, be right back." April walked over. "Hey guys."

"Hey April, what are you doing here?"

"Just shopping for new clothes."

"Who you with?" Marcia asked.

"My step mom and little sister."

"That's cool," one of the girls, Jane, replied.

"I guess so. My sister is a pain, but Lorelai is pretty cool."

"Wait isn't she the one that threw you that party?"

"Yep that's the one."

"Yeah she is really cool. Well maybe when you guys are done, we can get some shakes," Jane suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like fun good idea," Marcia spoke up.

"So what d'ya say?" Jane and Marcia asked.

"I don't see why not. Just let me run it past Lorelai," April said.

She was happy that she finally had some friends to hang out with.

"All done, hey girls," Lorelai smiled.

"Hey Lorelai," Marcia waved.

"Hi I am Skylar!" April watched as her little sister spoke.

"Hello Skylar," Jane smiled. "I'm Jane and this is Marcia."

"Hi," Skylar responded.

"Ready to go?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh yeah, but I was wondering do you think I can hang with them while you and Sky shop?"

"It wouldn't be a problem. Do you have your cell?"

April checked her purse. "Yep."

"Well we will be in Motherhood and Connie's Boutique," Lorelai informed. "Oh wait," she said before the girls walked away. "Do you need mad money?" Lorelai grabbed her wallet, pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"Sweet! Thanks, love you." April said, accepting the twenty and walking off, linking arms with her friends.

"I want to go too," Sky said looking up at her mother.

"Not this time baby,"

"But why not?"

"Because you have to go let April hang out with her friends, just like you have to let Rory hang out with Lane and Joey when they come over."

"But that's not fair,"

"You'll be a big sister soon, you'll understand."

"Nuh uh, I'll let my sister play with me all the time,"

"That's very sweet baby, but I don't think you're going to feel that way later. Besides what if you get a brother?"

"What?"

"A brother instead of a sister,"

"But I don't want a brother,"

"Why not?"

"Because boy's are stinky and they have cooties," Skylar said as they walked in the store.

"I see,"

"Yeah so you better be a sister," Sky said as she poked at Lorelai's stomach.

"Hey," Lorelai said pushing her hand away. "Too rough,"

"Sorry Mommy," Skylar said looking down.

"It's okay, we just have to be gentle with baby," Lorelai explained.

"I know," Sky whispered apologetically.

"Come on sweets," Lorelai said, "Let's find you something pretty to wear for your first day of school tomorrow."

"Okay," Sky agreed perking up.

They found several cute tops, a few skirts and couple pairs of jeans deciding that the 'preschool rocks t shirt', blue jean ruffle skirt, and flower stockings would be her first day ensemble.

After they checked out Lorelai led her daughter out of the store.

"Let's see if we can find Mommy a new pair of jeans."

"Why?" Sky wondered aloud.

"Because the one's I'm wearing are getting tight," Lorelai explained.

"Grandma said you need to diet," Sky said.

"What did I tell you about listening to Grandma?"

"Um, not to?

"Good," Lorelai muttered as they walked into the maternity store. Lorelai walked up to a rack and started flipping through graphic t-shirts while Sky looked around.

"Mommy," she said as she tugged on Lorelai's shirt.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"There are lots of fat ladies in here."

Lorelai stopped flipping at looked down at her daughter as she tried to suppress a giggle.

"They aren't fat baby."

"They aren't?" Sky asked confused.

"No they are pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Sky asked not registering the word.

"Yes, they have a baby in their tummy, just like mommy."

"But you aren't fat."

"Not yet honey bunches of oats, but remember I told you that the baby would grow and so would mommy."

"Oh," Sky said, still not completely understanding.

"So what do you think?" Lorelai held up a royal blue blouse. "You like?"

"It pretty!" Skylar complimented. Skylar scanned the racks,

"Ohh! Look mommy!"

"That's funny," she laughs at the t-shirt with a sonogram picture of a baby Skylar held up.

"Mom found pants, lets go to check out." Skylar followed as they made it to the register. Lorelai paid the bill and grabbed her bags. "Ready Freddie."

"Yep," Skylar smiled as she took her mother's hand and was led out of the store.

Lorelai and Skylar took their time as they made their way to the food court. April and her friends were sitting at a corner table, eating pizza and having shakes.

"Hey girls," Lorelai greeted.

"Hey Lorelai," April smiled. "How did the shopping go?"

"Great. I got two outfits for Sky, and two for me."

"That's really good."

"Yep, so you ready to go?"

"I guess so. Well I'll see you guys at school."

"See ya Ape!" Jane and Marcia waved.

"Bye!" April said as she followed Lorelai and her sister out the Jeep.

Lorelai helped Skylar in, then got into the driver side.

"So did you guys have fun today?"

"Yeah, I enjoyed hanging with my friends," April said happily.

"Maybe this weekend they can stay overnight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll just have to run it by your dad."

"Cool," April smiled.

"So back home?"

"Yeah. I would like to drive around, but I have to start on dinner."

"Oh, what's for dinner anyway?"

"I was thinking of lasagna and mashed potatoes."

"You gonna cook?"

"All I have to do is preheat the lasagna Sookie had left over from the Inn, and the mashed potatoes are from Luke's"

"Wow! They should make you Betty Crocker!" April laughed. She looked back and Skylar who giggled.

"Hey, no ganging up on the pregnant woman!"

"You can't use that as a excuse!"

"And why not?" Lorelai eyed April, but she didn't respond. "That's what I thought!" she laughed as she won.

"April," Sky whined on the way home.

"What?"

"Will you play with me?"

"What?"

"Please?" Sky begged.

"Daddy bought me Candyland."

"Get him to play with you,"

"But….please,"

"Alright," April sighed. "I'll play one game with you before dinner,"

"Yay!" Sky squealed throwing her hands up in the air.

Lorelai laughed at her girls and continued to Stars Hollow. When they got home, Skylar dashed straight to her room for her game while Lorelai went upstairs to get out of her work clothes.

She returned a few minutes later to find the girls sprawled out on the living room floor playing Candyland, while Sponge bob played on the television. Lorelai grabbed the cordless phone as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner. She dialled the number and then set it against her shoulder to steady it. It rang as she placed the food on the counter and began to uncover it.

"Hello," her husband answered gruffly.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I forgot to ask if you'd be joining us for dinner tonight."

He sighed. "I'm closing, gave Caesar the night off," he explained. "I'm sorry,"

"No it's okay, I just didn't know."

"Okay, how was your day?"

"Great, I went to work and picked April up, came and got Sky and then we went shopping,"

"Sounds like fun,"

"It was, so babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if April has a couple friends over this weekend?"

"Um, no do you?"

"Nope,"

"Okay,"

"I'll tell her you said it was ok,"

"Ok, I love you, see you tonight,"

"Love you too, bye,"

"Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. "April!" she called over her shoulder ,sliding the food into the oven.

"Yeah?" April asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Your dad said it was okay for you to have friends over this weekend."

"He did?" April asked.

"Yep."

"Cool!" April said excitedly.

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

"Call your Mom, I'm sure she'll want to hear all about your first day."

"Oh okay," April said, wondering how calling her mother slipped her mind as she picked up the phone. "Thanks Lorelai."

"You're welcome," Lorelai smiled.

April walked through the living room, passing Skylar, who was setting up the game board.

"April where you going?"

"Be right back Sky," April called.

"I wanna come!" Skylar got up and followed April to her room.

"I'm calling my mom. You don't have to hover."

"What's hover?"

"It's what helicopters do," April informed.

"You mean fly?"

"Yeah sure, whatever," April said as she dialled her Mom's cell.

"Hello?" Anna's voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey Mom!" April said happily.

"Hey kid, how was your first day?"

"Great, I got to see all my old friends."

"I bet they were excited to see you."

"They were psyched!" April explained. She watched as Skylar was scanning her room.

"What this?" Sky asked, holding up a key chain.

April put her hand to the receiving end of the phone. "A key chain, now please go."

"Can I have it?"

"Sure! Just go!" April raised her voice.

"Party pooper!" Skylar stuck her tongue out. "April is no fun!"

"I'll be out to play Candyland with you later."

"Okay!" Skylar said happily as she skipped out of April's room.

"Sorry Mom, Skylar was being a pain."

"Are you guys getting along? Are you being nice to her?" Anna asked.

"Yeah we're okay, she's just annoying."

"I know, but you have to watch out for her."

"I always do," April sighed, as she had heard this speech a thousand times.

"Well dinner is almost ready, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetie, love you."

"Love you too Mom," April said as she hung up the phone. She went back into the living room and continued to help Sky set up Candyland.

"So I'm the red guy," April said picking up the red figure.

"I like blue!"

"Okay then your blue." April handed the blue figure to Sky.

Lorelai sat at the table resting, waiting for the cow timer to 'moo'. She decided to check up on the girls while she waited. "Hey girls," she said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey," they both said, looking up.

"Did you call your Mom?" she asked April.

"Yeah,"

"I bet she was glad to hear from you," Lorelai commented.

"Yeah, she seemed to be."

"Good," Lorelai smiled. "You guys almost ready for dinner?"

"Yeah!" Skylar cheered.

"Me too!" April added.

"Alright," Lorelai said and motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen just as the cow timer mooed. Lorelai turned it off. "Why don't you guys set the table?"

"Okay," Sky said as she went for the silverware drawer because she couldn't reach the cupboard.

April picked up the slack and got the plates out. "Is dad eating with us?" she asked.

"Um, no your father is closing tonight," Lorelai answered with a small smile.

"Oh," April said as she put the fourth plate back in the cabinet.

"But why?" Sky asked clearly disappointed.

"Because, Daddy has to work so that that we can have food to eat and a roof over our heads,"

"But where would it go?"

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Our roof, would Taylor take it?"

Lorelai giggled. "Something like that baby." Lorelai walked over to the fridge and pulled out a juice box for Sky, a coke for April, and a water bottle for herself.

"Mommy?" Sky asked as Lorelai helped her into her chair.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to read me a story tonight?"

"Yes," Lorelai responded, taking her own seat.

"Okay," Sky said sounding disappointed.

"Do you not want a story?"

"No, I do."

"Then what's wrong sweetie?"

"I just miss Daddy."

"Oh," Lorelai said a little taken aback.

"Well Daddy won't be home until after you go to bed but I promise he'll read you your story tomorrow," Lorelai said, trying not to get choked up.

"Okay," Sky replied satisfied.

Lorelai took a deep breath trying to fight her hormones with all she had, but losing anyway. "I'll be right back," she told them as she stood up and went to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her, before walking over to her bed as small tears escaped her eyes. She buried her head in her hands, the sobs becoming louder. She managed to regain herself, before picking up the phone.

"Luke's!" her husband's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey."

"Lorelai? You okay?" he could hear her unsteady voice.

"Yeah," Lorelai tried to assure him.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, knowing she wasn't.

"No!" she let out, the tears coming back again.

"What's wrong?"

"I just miss you," Lorelai said before correcting herself. "We miss you."

"Well I'm going to be home later tonight."

"I know but everyone will be in bed," she tried to explain.

"There're only a few people here. I'll start to clean up and as soon as they leave, I'll be home."

"Okay," Lorelai smiled.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone. She looked at the mirror, noticing her tear stained eyes and her make up that ran down her cheeks. She walked to the bathroom, washing her face. After she calmed down she went back to the kitchen.

April and Skylar were already eating.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Mommy." Sky looked up at Lorelai.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing sweetie," Lorelai said, not wanting anyone to worry.

"You miss Daddy too?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded.

"This is really good Lorelai," April said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thanks April."

"Yeah it's yummy!" Skylar took a heaping bite. "Mmm!" Lorelai laughed.

"So how was school?"

"Good."

"Did you see Nick?"

"Yeah," April smiled, staring at her plate while drawing circles in her mashed potatoes with her fork.

"That's good, do you guys have any classes together?"

"Yeah just one."

"Well at least he won't be such a big distraction," Lorelai joked.

"I can focus on him and my work."

"We'll see," Lorelai laughed thinking back to when she was in high school. "I just don't want to get a note saying you were skipping school or you're failing a class."

"I know, I know," April said irritated. "Don't worry."

"I'm not going, but I will as soon as you give me a reason to." Lorelai looked sternly at April.

"I know I get it," April sighed.

Lorelai looked over to Sky. "So tomorrow,"

"Yeah," the little girl nodded, an excited smile creeping over her face.

"I need you guys to actually get up in the morning," Lorelai told them, "I have to take you to school in Litchfield and then you to preschool in Woodbury and then I have to get to the doctor in Hartford." Sky gasped. "What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Are they going to give you a shot," Lorelai smiled.

"No baby, I don't think so."

"Good," Sky said letting out a breath of relief.

"I'll try my best to get up the first time," April promised.

"That's all I ask."

"Me too!" Sky squealed.

"I appreciate that."

"Okay."

"So after dinner bath," she told Sky.

"Man," Sky whined.

"And we have to wash your hair."

"No!"

"Sky."

"Mommy please don't."

"You've been playing outside all day and you need to be clean for tomorrow. You want to smell good right?"

"I guess," Sky whined.

"I thought so."

"Sky glanced up and looked over at her sister. "Who's Nick?"

"What?" April asked.

"You said Nick, who is that?" Sky wondered just catching up on the conversation.

"He is my friend."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sky asked teasingly.

"Yeah," Sky laughed. "April and Nick in a tree K-L-P-O-Q," she sang.

Lorelai giggled and April ignored her. "Hey Lorelai?"

"Yes?"

"You think Dad overreacted about the make up thing this morning right?"

"He only rants about things like that because he thinks you're too young."

"I'm 15!" she said annoyed. "Everyone at school is wearing it." April defended loudly.

"I know." Lorelai gave her a warned look. "He's your dad, he just can't believe how much you are growing up."

"I know," April nodded. "Maybe just not so much."

Lorelai looked at April. "You look so pretty without it."

"Thanks, but you're supposed to say that."

"Well I mean it," Lorelai nudged April, causing her to smile.

"Yeah you pretty!" Skylar chimed in.

"Thanks little sis." April thought for a second before asking, "Wanna play another game of Candyland?"

Sky's blue eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked in disbelief

"Yeah, maybe Mommy can join us," April looked at Lorelai who just smiled.

"Mommy, do you want to play with us?"

"Sure, maybe Daddy can too."

"Daddy can what?" Luke walked in.

"Daddy!" Skylar jumped from her seat, running over to Luke. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too sweetie pie," Luke grinned at his daughter's affection.

"Hey Dad," April walked over hugging her father.

"Hey hon, how was work?" Lorelai asked as she got up from her chair.

"Good," he kissed her sweetly. "How was your day?"

"We had fun," Lorelai smiled.

"So what can I do?" Luke asked still wondering what they were talking about.

"Oh we wanted to know if you wanna play Candyland with us," Lorelai filled in. "But you look tired, it's okay."

"No I'm good, I have time to hang with the family," Luke smiled as her saw all three of his girl's faces light up.

"You hungry babe?" Lorelai asked.

"A little."

"Well sit with us!" April exclaimed.

"Sit with us Daddy!" Sky agreed.

"Okay," Luke said as he took his normal seat at the table.

Lorelai stood up and went to the refrigerator to get her husband a beer and then reached in the cabinet for a fourth plate. She set them down in front of him and went back for a fork.

"I could have gotten that," he said.

"No you worked all day," she assured him.

"So did you," he argued. "And you're pregnant,"

"Cant you just say thank you," she asked as she sat down and started to scoop Lasagna onto his plate.

"Thank you dear," he said sarcastically.

"You are very welcome snuffy," Lorelai said with a giggle.

"Oh geez. So April, how was your first day?" he asked his daughter.

"It was really good," she told him. "I caught up with a lot of friends,"

"That's good," he said as he stuck another forkful into his mouth.

"April has a boyfriend," Sky added. "G-U-T-F-S-K-O," she laughed.

Luke looked to Lorelai confused. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she explained.

"What?" he said.

"Sky was joking," she said calmly.

"Yeah Dad, chill," April concurred with an eye roll.

"Chill Daddy," Sky copied with a giggle.

April looked at her sister sternly. "Stop!"

"Stop!" she spit back.

"Skylar," Lorelai warned.

"Sorry," she unenthusiastically apologized.

"Whatever," April muttered.

"April!" Luke said.

She sighed. "Fine." She looked at Skylar. "Apology accepted."

"Now that that's over," Lorelai said, she looked at Luke. "I want a Wii."

"What?" he asked.

"A Wii, it's a gaming system like Playstation only made by Nintendo," she explained.

"Why?"

"Cause Michel has one and he brought it to the Inn and he wouldn't let us play with it, but I want one."

"You're four."

"Please, please, please."

Luke didn't look at her, knowing he was powerless against the pout. "I'll think about it," he said into his plate.

"Oh thank you snuffy," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "Now, come on and get your butt kicked at Candyland."

Lorelai stood up and began clearing their plates while Luke grumbled. "I am not going to get my butt kicked."

"Oh we'll see, wont we girls?" Lorelai joked with a wink.

The family gathered around the coffee table, where the game was set up. "So Sky and I already picked out our colors. All that's left is yellow and green."

"I want green!" Lorelai shouted.

"I'll take yellow then." Luke grabbed the yellow figure, placing it next to the other colors.

"So how do we play?"

"Seriously?" April and Lorelai looked shocked at Luke.

"You have never played this before?" April asked.

"Nope."

"Wow that's whack," April said using her teen slang.

"Yeah whack!" Skylar added.

"Just explain," Luke ordered.

"First you pick a card, that will tell you where to move to," Lorelai explained.

"If you get a blank card you have to go back to the last blank spot and answer a question,"

April informed.

"I think I get it," Luke understood.

"Lets play!" Skylar shouted happily.

Skylar went first, followed by April, then Lorelai and lastly Luke.

"My turn!" Skylar announced as she was only a few spaces away from winning. "Ellow!"

she moves her figure to the next yellow space, leaving her only two away from victory.

"She kicking our asses!" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai!" Luke waned.

"Oops. Sorry potty mouth!" Lorelai took her hand to her mouth.

"Looks like April isn't close behind," Luke looked at the red figure.

April picks up a card, a purple one. The only purple space is the finish line. April moves her piece to the finish. "I won!"

"Nooo!" Lorelai shouted. "Redo!"

"Okay Lorelai," April drew out. "One more game and then it's bedtime," she teased.

Lorelai giggled. "Then it's bath time, right Sky?"

"Nooooo!" Sky moaned.

"Sorry kid."

They played through another round of the children's game and Skylar came out triumphant. Luke and Lorelai helped April and Sky clean up the game and then Lorelai gave Skylar a bath, which was fine until she began to kick and scream her way through getting her hair washed, soaking her mother through her t shirt.

Lorelai pulled her out and wrapped her in a towel, kissed her, told her goodnight and then handed her off to Luke, who was in charge of bedtime for the evening. She said goodnight to April and went upstairs to get herself ready for bed.

Luke took Sky into her pink bedroom and set her down on the bed while he walked over to her dresser for her panties and pajamas. He found her princess nightgown and handed the clothes to her to let her dress herself. Sky got them on just right. Luke kissed her cheek and then pulled back the cover for her to slide into.

"What do you want to read?"

"Um, Mouse," she told him.

"Okay," Luke whispered. He went over to her bookcase and pulled off 'If you give a mouse a cookie,' and proceeded to read it to her.

When he finished he closed the book and told her quietly to go to sleep.

"I'm not tired," she protested with a contradicting yawn that made Luke smile. He put the book back.

"You have to go to sleep, you're going to school tomorrow."

"Mommy bought me new clothes."

"I know, and the sooner you go to sleep the sooner you get to wear them."

"Big girl school."

"Well not like April but kinda, preschool is big," he told her.

"It is?"

"Yeah," he nodded. He kissed the top of her head and stood up.

"I'm a big girl, right Daddy."

"You have no idea kid, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He cracked the door as he walked out and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes from dinner. When he finished he told April not to stay up too late and goodnight before locking the door and heading upstairs.

Lorelai was sitting on the bed wrapped in a towel. Her dark curls fell around her face, dripping onto the floor as she stared intensely at her lap.

Luke walked across the room and knelt down in front of her. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she told him dismissively.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"I'm fine."

Unconvinced he put his finger to her chin to lift her head. "Lorelai." Her eyes brimmed with tears that she wouldn't let fall. "If you don't tell me then I can't help."

"She doesn't want me to read to her."

"What?"

"Skylar doesn't want me to read to her because I'm not you."

"She-" Luke started.

"And Rory won't call," she said as the tears finally fell.

"Rory?"

"She hasn't called in three days Luke, and I keep calling," she sniffled. "Why won't she call

me back?"

"I don't…"

"Why don't they need me Luke?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"My babies don't need me anymore," she sniffled. "And I had to buy new pants, mine are too tight," she said sobbing harder.

"Shh," he soothed thankful that she wasn't crying because of something he did, like she usually was. Her hormones were more out of whack than ever, he thought, as he ran his hand over her back, trying to calm her. "Rory will call you, Sky is only three, of course she needs you, they both do. April too," he said simply. "And your jeans will fit again, you'll see." She nodded as her sobs slowed. "I need you," he said. "I need you and I think you are beautiful."

Lorelai pulled back and looked at him. He reached up and brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. Luke kissed her forehead as he stood up and walked over to their dresser. He reached in and pulled out her juicy sweat pants and a comfortable t shirt, as well as some underwear for her, and handed them over so that she could get dressed while he pulled out his own clothes.

When they were both dressed he pulled back the blankets and helped her into bed, before climbing in beside him.

"I love you," she whispered, snuggling closer to him as he cut off the light.

Even though he was too far gone to say it back, she knew he didn't have to. He loved her more than words could explain.


	25. Moody Teens and Hormonal Mothers

**A/N: Quick shout out to **_**Emiiily**_**!**__

**I'm not sure how you guys will like this chapter. I'm hoping you guys will not hate it. Some of you may think that April will be a little out of character. But feel free to give this chapter a chance. I know you'll like (or love) the ending : ) **

**I must warn you that there will be some ****foul language ****for a ****brief**** part.**

**Read and Review please.**

**Also for some reason I wasn't receiving updates nor alerts. So sorry for not responding to your guys' reviews. I'll make it up to you this time. : ) **

**Now you may read. :P **

Lorelai scurried down the stairs. She had already had her morning puke fest and left her sleeping husband in bed. She told herself it was better not to wake him because she was the one who kept him up all night. The house was quiet in the early morning and Lorelai thought it to be the perfect time to get a cup of coffee minus the lecture. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled the bag that would soon become her liquid addiction. Before opening it and leaning in to smell the thick aroma,

"Decaf," Lorelai said as she pulled her face away clearly disgusted and a little agitated. She looked around the kitchen silently wondering where he could have hidden it. She began to shuffle through the kitchen in search of her beloved coffee that Luke tried to switch.

"Mommy," she heard a sleepy voice say.

She turned away from the cabinets to see her droopy eyed baby standing there rubbing the sleep away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Lorelai stood up and walked over to where Sky was standing. "Come here," she said reaching her arms out to pick up the little girl. Sky raised her arms in compliance and Lorelai lifted her onto her hip where Sky immediately laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Good morning baby."

"Hi." Sky smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" Skylar nodded. "Good."

"What are you doing?" Sky asked again.

"Daddy hid my coffee," Lorelai told her simply.

"Why he do that, Mommy?"

"Because he thinks he's cleaver, and that Mommy won't notice." Lorelai thought for a second, before an idea popped in her head. "I'll make you a deal." Sky's eyes widened. You help me find it and I'll let you try some of mine."

"Really?" the little girl asked excitedly.

Lorelai nodded. "Yes but you can't tell daddy."

"Okay, I keep secret," she promised.

"Good girl." Lorelai put her back down and pointed to the cabinet for her to look under.

"Hey look!" Skylar gasped.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Find it?"

"No my lollipop!" Skylar pulled out a dust covered sucker.

"Gross. Throw it out," Lorelai commanded, pointing to the waste bucket.

Skylar threw out her sucker, then continued to look under the cabinets. "Is this it?" She pulled a bag of coffee grounds.

"Bless you my child!" Lorelai said happily. "Bring it here."

Skylar rushes over to her mother, placing the coffee content bag in her hands. Lorelai quickly scooped the coffee into the filter before pressing the coffee maker on. "While the coffee is being made, want to help Mommy make breakfast?"

"Okay," Skylar said willingly.

"Pull that chair, up here." Lorelai pointed to the kitchen table chair, signalling to pull it up to the counter.

Skylar pushed the chair to the counter.

"Now carefully stand on the chair." Lorelai grabbed her daughter's hand, helping her up on the chair. "Balanced?"

"Balanced," Skylar checked.

"Now what shall we make?" Lorelai scanned the counter. "How about pop tarts?"

"Pop Tarts!" Sky claps her hand with excitement.

"Okay will you unwrap the Pop Tarts?" Lorelai handed the foiled pastries to her daughter.

Skylar ripped open the sliver foil. "Done."

"Next we put them in the toaster," Lorelai instructed. She grabbed a Pop Tart and placed them in the toaster. "Now you try."

Skylar followed exactly what Lorelai did. "Like that?"

"Perfect," Lorelai said proudly.

"Now what?"

"Now we push the handle down," Lorelai said as she pushed the left side handle down.

"Don't touch the top or inside of the toaster because it's very, very hot. You don't want to burn yourself."

Skylar nodded as she carefully pushed the right side handle down.

"Now we wait for it to pop." Lorelai and Sky waited, staring at the toaster.

"You know the longer the stare at it, isn't going to help it cook faster," April said sarcastically.

"Morning Miss Crabby," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." April ignored her comment. She reached for the coffee pot, pouring some into a mug. She added sugar and creamer before tasting it. "Mmm...tastes different."

"Oh hmm...wonder why." Lorelai tried to ignore the fact that she didn't put in decaf.

"Tastes like...like..." April took another sip before realizing. "Regular!"

"Yes, I found it," Lorelai said proudly.

"Hey!" Sky protested.

"I'm sorry my little sue chef here found it." Lorelai giggled.

The pop tarts in the toaster popped out causing Sky to gasp.

"Careful baby," Lorelai said as she pulled Sky down off the chair. "You did a very good job helping me with breakfast, thank you."

"Really?" Lorelai nodded.

"Did Dad go to work already?" April asked.

"No, I turned off his alarm and called Caesar," Lorelai said. "He works too much."

"He is not going to be happy," April said.

"Not happy," Sky added shaking her head.

"He'll thank me later," Lorelai told them. "You'll see."

"Sure."

"Mommy, coffee," Sky said reminding her mother of her promise as Lorelai put a pop tart down on her plate.

"Shh!" Lorelai said putting her finger to her mouth. "Alright," she whispered looking back to the stairs.

Sky ate her pop tarts while watching Lorelai's every move. She moved from the table to the counter where the coffee pot was stationed and pulled a very small cup from the cabinet. She filled it less than half way with coffee and diluted it by filling the rest with milk and then added a little sugar.

"You aren't seriously going to give that to her?" April asked.

"Yes I am."

April laughed. "She is going to be bouncing off the walls and Dad is going to double flip."

"Double flip?"

"Yeah flip once because you turned off his alarm and then flip again because you're giving his princess what he calls 'liquid death'."

Lorelai dismissed the thought with her hand. "She'll be fine, besides," she added. "We aren't telling Daddy, are we?"

"Nope!" Sky giggled as she took the cup.

"Triple flip," April muttered.

"What is it this time?" Lorelai asked irritated.

"Well you guys are lying."

Skylar worried. "We can't lie to daddy."

"It's only one fib," Lorelai corrected.

"I have to tell him the truth."

"Don't worry. Your sister is just being a pain."

"Right here!" April waved her hands making herself noticeable.

"Fine then. Understand me on this. I haven't had coffee in two months, and now I have to wait an extra seven months!"

"Still wrong to lie."

Lorelai couldn't believe that April was acting so 'proper'. "Like you never lied."

"Nope," April said as she pretend to shine her invisible halo.

"One word, Nick!"

April didn't move. She knew this was one of Lorelai's ways. "You're seriously blackmailing me?"

"What needs to be to done is done," Lorelai said as she poured herself some victory coffee. "Cheers." She held up her mug.

Skylar followed, raising her glass. Lorelai eyed April waiting for her to follow.

April gave in, with a weak smile. "Can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered, holding glass to the others.

'Clink'. The sound of secrecy.

Sky giggled and Lorelai winked at them both. "Now eat up, we have a lot to do today!"

"School!" Sky chimed triumphantly before downing the rest of her mini latte.

"Did you like it?" Lorelai asked.

Sky nodded. "Yeah ,yeah, yeah!" she said excitedly.

Lorelai laughed. "Good."

After they ate their pop tarts Lorelai sent April to get ready and she took Sky into her own room to help her dress for her first day of school.

When Sky was dressed she put her dark brown hair up into two pig tales and tied them with pink ribbons to match the lettering on her shirt.

"I look pretty Mommy?" she asked.

"You are beautiful baby! Come on," Lorelai said offering Sky her hand. "Mommy has to get dressed now."

"Okay," Sky agreed.

When they reached Lorelai's bedroom door she looked down. "We have to be very quiet, Daddy is still sleeping."

"Okay." Sky nodded putting her finger to her mouth like her mother had done earlier.

Lorelai opened the door and let go of Sky's hand. While she went to her closet to pull out her clothes for the day Skylar walked over to the bedside and peered up at her sleeping father.

"Daddy make's funny noise when he sleeping," Sky said to her mother in a loud whisper.

"Yeah he does," Lorelai agreed as she slid her skirt on. She walked into the bathroom to put on her make up and Sky followed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Putting my make up on."

"But why?"

"Because it makes me pretty," Lorelai confided.

"You pretty Mommy," Sky said just like she told her sister at dinner.

"Thank you baby!" Lorelai beamed down at her before dusting Skylar's nose with the blush brush, causing Skylar to giggle.

She pulled her hair out of the pony tail and straightened it quickly noticing that they still had a little time. After her hair and make-up was done she straightened the sink area.

"Can I wake Daddy now?" Sky asked.

"Yes you can wake up Daddy now."

Skylar tip toed out of the bathroom and Lorelai followed behind her. Skylar climbed on the big bed, Luke didn't move.

"Ready?" Skylar nodded. "One...two...THREE!" Lorelai shouted as her and Skylar tickled Luke.

"Tickle monster!" Sky shouted.

Luke laughed and squirmed. "Mercy, mercy, mercy!"

"Morning!" Lorelai giggled as she stopped tickling him.

"Good Morning." Luke smiled. "Hey Sweetie Pie." He grabbed Sky, tickling her, causing her to giggle loudly.

"Daddy...stop it!" she said through her laughs.

Luke realized he must have slept in because he noticed both his wife and daughter were fully dressed. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty," Lorelai answered.

"Crap! I'm late." He ripped the blankets from him, struggling to move to the closet.

"Luke relax!"

"I can't I'm late!" he shouted frustrated.

"I called Caesar. He will open up."

"Why?"

"Because you looked tired. I let you sleep in. You can go in at ten." Lorelai smiled.

"Aw…thanks." He kissed her softly, knowing she was right and only meant well. "But next time tell me that first."

"Sorry," Lorelai smiled shyly.

"It's alright," Luke said.

"I'm going to school!" Sky told her Dad proudly.

"Yeah I know."

"I was going to take April and Sky and then come back for you if you want to go to the doctor with me," Lorelai told him shuffling off the bed. "Go get your backpack and tell your sister to be ready when I get downstairs. "

"Okay!" Sky said jumping down and running out of the room.

"Walk!" Luke called behind her.

"So what do you say?" Lorelai asked.

"What?"

"You wanna go to the doctor with me?" she asked again as she slid on her heels.

"Um," Luke thought about it as he continued to wake himself up, "Yeah."

"Yes?" she confirmed.

"Yes I do."

"Okay then I will be back in less than an hour," she said as she leaned down to kiss him.

"See you soon."

"Wait!" he called.

She stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Come here," she came back and he kissed her again. "Lorelai!" he growled.

"What?"

"You taste like coffee."

"Well duh I have coffee everyday."

"No you taste like non decaf."

"Huh...odd." Lorelai said not convincing.

"Lorelai." Luke stared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play. Did you have regular coffee?"

"Mommy!" Skylar little voice is heard.

"Gotta go!" Lorelai took that scream as an opportunity to escape.

Luke just stood there shaking his head as he watch his wife run away. "We're not finished here!" he shouts.

Lorelai made her way downstairs, and down the hall to Skylar's room. "What pumpkin?"

"Can I bring Molly?"

"Sure. But only today." she eyed the doll. She knew if Sky brought Molly with her, it was only for comfort. "Let me get April and then we can go."

Lorelai went across the hall. "April!" She knocked on the door lightly.

"What!" April snapped through the door.

Lorelai ignored the tone in her step daughters voice and kept hers leveled. "Come on, it's time to go," she said.

"No!" April screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked as she opened the door to find April still in her pajamas on the bed. "Why aren't you dressed?" she asked in a panicked tone thinking that they would never make it on time now.

April turned around and looked at her. "Thanks for knocking." she said sarcastically.

"I did knock," Lorelai said defensively.

"Yeah, but I didn't say come in."

"April, what the hell? Why aren't you ready for school?"

"I'm not going."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm just not okay."

"No not okay," Lorelai said raising her voice. "You have to go to school!"

"No I don't and I'm not! You can't make me."

Lorelai growled in frustration. "What happened? You were fine twenty minutes ago?"

"I don't feel good. I'm not going."

"I don't have time for this," Lorelai muttered.

"Then go!" April snapped.

"Hey," Lorelai spit back. "You need to tone it down a little."

"Bite me!" April hissed.

"Get up and get dressed now!" Lorelai responded through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" April challenged. "You aren't my mother you can't tell me what to do."

Her words stung but Lorelai didn't let it show. She responded without hesitation. "Or I'm going to go drag your father out of bed and get him to come down here and haul your ass to school." April glared at her. "You aren't moving," Lorelai said.

April snatched herself off the bed and walked over to her closet and started throwing things off the hanger. Her demeanor making Lorelai angrier by the second, "April I swear to god-" she yelled.

"Could you just stop being such a bitch and get off my back!" April screamed back.

That knocked the wind out of her. No one had ever called her that before, at least not to her face. She felt like she could hit that little girl in that moment, so to avoid doing so she walked out of the bedroom and to the staircase. Skylar followed curious about the scene she had just seen take place.

"Luke!" Lorelai called frustration and anger hinted in her voice.

He rushed down the stairs in just his t shirt. "What? What's wrong? Why haven't you left yet?" He looked at the hurt in her face and softened. "Lorelai?"

"Nothing, Sky and I are leaving. You have to take April to school, or not or whatever," Lorelai said throwing her free hand in the air.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Say bye to Daddy."

"Bye Daddy," Sky said a little frightened.

"Bye princess," he said.

Lorelai reached down and scooped Sky up grabbing her book bag and Molly from the couch before she walked out of the house slamming the front door behind her.

Luke stood there startled and then walked into the back hallway to find out what just happened.

"What did you do?" Luke asked sternly.

"Don't worry Dad," April snarled.

"No. I will worry. Now tell me what went on!" Luke raised his voice getting his point across.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care."

"Oh my gosh!" April huffed. "She's not my mother!"

"But she is your _step mother," Luke pointed out. _

_April ignored him. She carried on with doing her hair. "Can you go?" she snapped, irritated as he hovered in her doorway. _

_"Not until you tell me what's wrong." he decided not to yell, and confront her with compassion. "April?" _

_"She came in here, without knocking, and yelled because I wasn't dressed." _

_"Well you were suppose to be. You have school," Luke said, pointing out the obvious._

"_But I told her that I don't want to go. I don't feel well. " _

"_And…" _

"_And what?" she snapped. "And she got all in my business asking me all kinds of questions." _

"_April!" _

"_What?" April whined. "I'm sick of this, it's so stupid. If I don't want to go to school then she shouldn't be able to make me!" _

"_April, she is an adult in this house." _

"_Big flippin' deal." _

"_I'm going to go up stairs and get dressed and when I get back down here you had better be ready to go!" _

"_But-"_

"_No buts April, You are already grounded for two days, you say another word and I'm adding two more onto that." _

"_Dad!" April protested. _

"_Four days!" _

"_Erg!" April rolled her eyes and closed the door to get dressed. _

_Luke ran back up stairs and finished dressing and put his shoes on. _

"_April," he called from the living room. _

_She emerged with her book bag on her back. "I'm going to be late and then I am going to get detention!" she said snidely. _

"_Well you should have thought about that before you upset your stepmother."_

"_She takes stuff to personally," April huffed. _

"_She's pregnant. She's emotional!"_

"_So."_

"_What did you say to her?" Luke asked again. _

"_What?" _

"_To make her leave?" Luke continued. "Lorelai doesn't just give up like that." _

"_Nothing." _

"_You tell me or I am going to call her." he said. _

"_Alright," April sighed as she climbed into the truck. "I said something like she needed to get off my back and then I called her a…bitch"_

_"You called her a..." Luke wasn't able to speak that. _

_"A bitch Dad. I called her a bitch," April said, as she thought about it, hurt came over her. She felt bad. She probably thought she took this out of proportion. _

_"Why on Earth would you even think or say that to let alone an adult, but your stepmother?" He looked at April. "April! Answer me!" She didn't respond. "Fine." Luke was fed up, he took out the key [FROM] the ignition. _

_"What are you doing? I'm going to be late." _

_"Well maybe a detention will serve you right," Luke retorted. _

_"Dad!" April whined. _

_"No. Your mother, you and I all made a plan. While you are living here, you will follow rules! You don't for whatever reason have the right to treat Lorelai like that! Do I make myself clear?" _

_"Yes. I'm sorry." _

_"Don't apologize to me." _

_"I'll tell Lorelai when I get home." _

_"No. You go inside and call her now. She is going to be stressed out and upset all day, and she shouldn't be in her condition." _

_"Fine." April hopped out of the truck and made her way in the house. She grabbed the phone and dialed Lorelai's cell. _

_Lorelai pulled into the parking lot and pulled out her cell phone. "Mommy," Sky said impatiently. _

"_Just a second baby," she muttered as she typed out a message to her husband. '2 late for me 2 come back, see u 2nite.'_

"_Ready?" Lorelai asked looking at Skylar through the rear-view mirror._

_Sky nodded excitedly. "Okay," Lorelai said with an exhale. "Let's go." She opened the door and slid out of the car. She walked around to the back of the jeep and opened the back door to help her daughter get out of her car seat._

_Lorelai held the door open for Sky. The room smelled warm and was filled with the laughter of children. _

"_Hello," the woman at the front desk said. _

"_Hi," Lorelai replied plastering a fake smile on her face. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore Danes, my husband and I enrolled our daughter last week," she said._

"_Okay," the woman agreed cheerfully. "What is your daughter's name?" she asked._

"_Skylar Danes." Lorelai answered. _

"_Okay," The lady typed something into the computer and smiled when Sky's name popped up. "Yes here she is," she said. "It says here that she is three?"_

"_Yes almost four." Lorelai answered. _

"_Alright," she typed something else in, "Follow me," she directed cheerfully._

_Lorelai took Sky's hand again and they followed her to a clear glass door. _

"_This is where Skylar's class will be." She slid a key in and unlocked the door. She held the door open for the two and Lorelai led Sky inside. _

_She looked down and asked. "You excited sweets?" _

_Sky shook her head slowly as another woman approached them. "Hello, I'm Miss Kay, and you must be Skylar," she said getting down to Sky's level. _

_Sky nodded as she buried her face into her mother's leg shyly. Lorelai turned to look at Sky as her teacher rose. "And you must be her Mommy," she said with a smile. _

"_That I am," Lorelai said proudly. "Lorelai Danes."_

"_It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Danes." _

_Lorelai nodded and then got on her knees when she noticed the expression on her little girl's face. "I need you to be a good girl today," Lorelai said meeting her daughter's gaze. "You are going to make friends and play and read books and then before you know it I'll be back to get you," she promised. _

_Sky threw her arms around her mother's neck and refused to let go. "I'll give you a minute," Miss Kay said as she walked back over to her class._

"_No!" Sky whined._

"_I have to go baby," As soon as the words left Lorelai's mouth Sky began to cry, breaking her mother's heart. "Don't cry," she soothed. "I'll be back soon I promise."_

"_I don't wanna go to school Mommy, I don't wanna be a big girl." She continued to sob. "I wanna go with you."_

"_Awe sweetheart," Lorelai said quietly. "I know."_

"_Please don't leave!" she begged._

"_I have to go, I have to go see the doctor remember?" Sky started to cry harder as she tightened her grip. _

_Lorelai sighed. She felt like crying herself. "Here you have Molly," she tried. "She'll keep you company until I come back."_

"_When?" _

"_Soon baby," she promised. "I'll be back at one, so that's right after you take your nap and then you can come to the Inn with me until it's time to go home." _

_Sky nodded not truly understanding time perception and Lorelai brushed her tears away. _

"_Okay, give Mommy a kiss." Sky leaned in and kissed her mother and then hugged her again but Lorelai didn't rush it. When they parted the teacher came back over and took Skylar's hand to lead her to the carpet where they were reading a story. Sky gave a small wave and Lorelai blew her a kiss back before she turned and left._

_It amazed Lorelai that she was able to make it back to the jeep before she broke down. She sat in her car and cried for ten minutes before she remembered that she was already going to be late and wipe her face. Her mind wandered as she drove. She felt like a horrible mother. Her baby was crying begging her not to leave. How could she do that? _

_Sky was only three. She's too little. Lorelai almost turned around but then she remembered that she would be fine. She'd have fun playing with children her own age and it would be good for her. Maybe break her of this only child syndrome she was beginning to develop despite her two older sisters. _

_She tried to think of something else and all that came to mind was April's hateful words to her this morning. That she truly didn't understand. One minute she was fine the next she was flipping out screaming about how she wasn't going to school and how Lorelai wasn't her mother and had no right to try and get her to do anything._

_She shook her head trying to avoid more tears but she couldn't shut her brain off. She thought about how she still hadn't heard from Rory and how much she missed her best friend. She had tried to call so many times unsuccessfully. It pained her to think that the little girl she raised was all grown up and gone. _

_With a heavy sigh Lorelai parked the car outside the office of her OBGYN and wiped her face again. She had to pull herself together before she went in there. She pulled out her purse to fix the damage caused by her latest breakdown. After reapplying a little bit of make up where she smudged she got out of the car and went inside. _

_The room was bright and full of very large very pregnant woman. She found an open seat in the corner and took it pulling out her cell phone for entertainment. She looked down and saw that she had one missed call from home but she really didn't have the patience or the drive to deal with that situation right now. She threw her phone back into the bag and rested both hands on her stomach trying to focus on growing a human being._

_She only sat in the waiting room for a few minutes before her name was called. The annoyingly cheerful nurse gave her a gown and left her in a room to change before coming back to weigh her and gave her a cup for her urine sample. _

_When the doctor came he asked if she had any questions before they got started to which she answered no. _

_He said to feel free to just ask if any came to mind as he reached for his blood pressure cuff. Lorelai tried to stay still as he took her blood pressure and frowned when she saw the perplexed look on his face._

"_What?"_

"_140/90," he answered as if she went to medical school and knew what that meant. "Your blood pressure is a little high," he explained. "What did you have to eat today?"_

_Lorelai thought back to breakfast. "Pop tart," she answered._

"_Hm, and any unusual stress?" _

_Lorelai shrugged. "I got into a fight with my stepdaughter and then dropped my youngest off at preschool for the first time."_

_He nodded. "We're going to need to keep a close watch on that."_

_Lorelai agreed and the man went on with his examination. He pulled up the gown to just over her navel and pushed his fingers into her abdomen. Lorelai squirmed in her ticklish nature and he assured her that all seemed right. _

"_Now for our favorite part," he said. He cut on the ultrasound machine and cut off the lights. _

_Lorelai smiled at the thought of what was to come as he smeared the cold jelly over her slightly convex stomach and pressed the wand to her skin. Lorelai gasped as she saw the little movement on the screen and the doctor adjusted to get a better look._

_Luke went through the day absent-mindedly. He couldn't believe his daughter could say something so horrible to anyone. He wouldn't have even thought to use language when he was her age, especially not to an adult. The part that really blew his mind is that she said those things to Lorelai. His Lorelai, who would never hurt her in that way. She loved his daughter. She loved everyone. Luke just couldn't understand it. _

_He was screwing up orders and barking at customers. His head was a million miles away so Lane suggested that he take the rest of the day off and assured him that she and Caesar could handle it. Luke was reluctant at first but eventually agreed and left. He went to the grocery store and the pharmacy to pick up the things they needed for the house. _

_Around three he was leaving to go pick up April and tried to call Lorelai again. When he got her voicemail he left her another message and then went on to pick up his daughter. _

_April was waiting outside when he pulled up. "Hey," he said as she got in the car. _

"_Hi," she mumbled shyly. _

"_Did you have a good day?" he asked gruffly. _

"_Um, I guess," she mumbled._

"_Did you get detention?" _

"_Yeah," she sighed._

"_Do you have homework?"_

"_Um, a little," Luke nodded. "Dad?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Is she mad at me?"_

"_I don't know April," he replied. "I haven't talked to her."_

"_Okay," April sighed._

_They rode the rest of the way in silence. April, unable to find the words and Luke lost on thought. When they got back to the crap shack there was an extra car in the driveway. _

_April looked over at Luke and he shrugged letting her know that he didn't know anything about it. _

_They got out of the car and went into the house. "Hello," Luke called. "Rory?"_

"_Luke!" Rory called back as she walked into the living room to meet her stepfather and stepsister. "What's going on?"_

"_What?" _

"_Mom called this morning but I missed it," she explained. "She left a message and sounded really upset, she said that she needed me and we were in Virginia so I got in the car and came straight here."_

"_She is going to be really happy to see you," Luke agreed. _

_"What happened?"_

"_Um nothing, your mom just had a hard morning," Luke said._

"_Oh." _

_April jumped in, "I have homework," she muttered as she darted past them._

"_What's wrong with her?" Rory asked when she and Luke were alone._

"_She was the reason your mother had a hard morning."_

"_Oh," she repeated._

_Luke nodded and made his way into the kitchen. "Are you staying awhile?" he called to her._

"_For a few days," Rory confirmed following behind him._

"_That's good," he murmured pulling out a pot to begin dinner. "She really misses you."_

"_I know, I miss her too," Rory said with a sigh, "We've been playing phone tag for almost _

_a week. It's just….my schedule is so crazy you know." _

"_Yeah, I know," Luke smiled toward her. "It's good to have you home kid."_

"_It's good to be home," Rory glanced back into the living room. "You know," she started. "I think I am going to go spend some time with April." _

_Rory turned away from the kitchen and walked into the back hallway and knocked lightly on her sister's door._

_The knob turned slowly and April opened the door. "Can I come in?" Rory asked. _

"_Sure," April nodded slowly parting the large white wood that separated them. _

_Rory entered and took a seat at the bottom of April's bed and April sat across from her by her pillows. April's school books were sprawled out in between them where she had been studying. Rory looked up at her sister and noted how sad she looked. "Wanna talk about it?" she offered._

_April shrugged. "I guess."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know," April said immediately. "I was fine at breakfast, we were fine. We had pop tarts and she swore me and Sky to secrecy over coffee and then she told me to go get ready."_

"_And…"_

"_I was tired so I laid back down. I wasn't feeling well anyway, getting a headache and I told myself that it would only be for a second but then Sky was down telling me that they were ready so I told her to go away and then Lorelai knocked on the door."_

"_And you told her to go away too?" Rory asked._

_April shifted. "Kind of."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She knocked and I didn't feel like talking, I just wanted to be left alone, so I told her 'No' when she said it was time to go and then she walked in, and that bugged me because she just walked into my room and she asked why I wasn't dressed and I snapped at her about not knocking, and she was getting frustrated and I was mad so we fought about me not wanting to go to school, and then I told her she couldn't tell me what to do because she isn't my mother and then she said I have like, 10 seconds, or something, or she was going to get my dad and then I called her a…bitch." April explained in a huff._

"_You what?" Rory asked, shock hinted well in her tone._

"_Please don't make me say it again!"_

"_April…wow…I mean…wow!" Rory stuttered unsure of how to respond. _

"_I know," April responded sadly putting her face in her hands. "I just think it's because of starting back at my old school…and missing my Mom," she admitted sadly._

"_So you attacked mine?" _

"_I didn't mean it," April said sincerely. "I just wanted her to stop…I didn't mean to be so mean."_

_Rory nodded still processing. "Poor Mom," she unknowingly said out loud. April just nodded in agreement. _

"_I'm not going to yell at you if that's what you think," Rory said after a moment._

"_You aren't?"_

"_Nope," Rory confirms. "I am going to tell you how extremely uncool I think that was."_

"_I know."_

"_No," Rory stopped her. "Just listen." April nodded. "It sounds like you were just using my Mom as an outlet for whatever was going on in your head. You know, making her the enemy but she really isn't. She is my best friend but there are times when I need to be put in my place and it's then that I'm glad that she is such a great Mom." Rory told her._

"_She is really great."_

"_But it isn't just that April, I know she is your stepmother and there are times when you have to wish she'd just go away because I had a stepmother, Sherry, and she was really nice but I felt the same way. Just put yourself in my Mom's place and imagine how you'd feel if someone treated you that way in your own house for no reason."_

"_God, you're so right Rory," April sighed. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" April asked truly worried._

"_Yeah, she will, but it may take a little time…and pie," Rory joked. "Just talk to her."_

"_I will, I promise, as soon as she gets home," _

"_Good."_

_The both smiled. "So what are you working on?"_

_April rolled her eyes at the thought of the homework. "Math."_

"_I can help," Rory offered. "Let me see."_

_April passed the book over to her older sister and let her help._

_Luke was out in the kitchen stirring the pasta sauce. He thought that since Lorelai would be in a funk he would make her favorite food: Pasta and potatoes. He checked on April and Rory, peaking into April's room._

_"Hey girls," he smiled, seeing Rory helping April with her homework. "Dinner is almost ready. Will you guys help set the table?"_

_"Sure." Rory stood up, followed by April. _

_They made their way to the kitchen, grabbing plates, cups, and silverware. Rory set up five plates while April set up the utensils and cups, placing them next to the plates._

_"Anything else?" April asked._

_"Nope. Thank you anyway." Luke smiled._

_April and Rory went to the living room, turning on the television, where they waited for Lorelai to come home._

_After her appointment Lorelai went to run some errands around Hartford. She went to the bank and stopped to talk wither interior designer about something for the Inn and then went to see her mother just for the hell of it. When she left she still had an hour to kill before it was time to go get Sky so she treated herself to a manicure and pedicure. She felt like she deserved to relax for a while. _

_When she arrived at the preschool Sky practically jumped into her arms. Lorelai talked to her teacher who told her that it took Sky a bit of time to adjust after Lorelai left but she was fine after that. Lorelai led Sky back out to the car and helped her buckle into her booster seat. They went to the Inn for a while and Skylar colored at Lorelai's desk while she worked. Time seemed to get away from her. _

_She and Sky left the Inn about half an hour later than she normally did and wasn't surprised that the sun had already set when they exited the building. "Ready to go home?" she asked her daughter who was skipping to the car in front of her. Sky turned around and nodded excitedly. _

"_I want to dance!" she said once they were both in the car._

"_You have dance class tomorrow sweets," Lorelai reminded her. "Tuesdays and _

_Thursdays,"_

"_Oh yeah!" she mumbled. "Mommy?"_

"_Yeah sweets?"_

"_I'm hungry."_

"_I know me too," her mother responded as she turned on their street. "I think Daddy will have dinner waiting for us when we get home, what do you think?"_

"_I hope so."_

_Lorelai laughed and then gasped as she pulled into the driveway. "Sky look!"_

"_What?"_

"_Rory's here!" she said as she stared at her daughters blue Prius in front of them. _

"_Yay!" Sky cheered trying to get out of her seat too quickly. _

"_Slow down baby cakes, let me help you!" Lorelai told her as she quickly got her own seat belt unbuckled and jumped down from the jeep to the ground at the same time as reaching over to grab her purse. She got Skylar out and watched the three year old speed toward the house. "Slow down," she called behind her but Sky had already made it to the door. Lorelai followed quickly behind her truly excited at the thought of a surprise visit from her oldest daughter. _

"_Rory!" she called as she walked through the door and set her key down on the table._

"_Mommy!" Rory replied running to greet her in the foyer. _

"_Ah loin fruit," Lorelai gasped as they embraced. "What are you doing here?" she asked when Rory pulled away. "Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am I just….I cant believe you're here." she exclaimed throwing her arms around the young woman again. _

"_I just missed you!" Rory said into her mother's shoulder._

"_Oh, babe, I missed you more!" Lorelai laughed. "Too much love!" Lorelai responded. "So sit. How have you been?" _

_"Great. Just swamped with work. How about you? How's the baby?" _

_"Great. Had a check up today." _

_"How was it? _

_"Good. Baby is fine. I'm fine too." Lorelai nonchalantly rubbed her hand over her stomach. "So how long are you staying?" _

_"Just a couple of days. But I'll be back in a week for Sky's birthday." _

_"She can't wait." _

_"I know. I can't believe she'll be four." Lorelai nodded. "I wanted to know if Joey can come too? I know it's mostly family so I understand." _

_"No he can come. The more the merrier." Lorelai smiled. "So where is Luke?" _

_"Kitchen. Making dinner." _

_"Yum!" Lorelai stood up and Rory followed her mother. "Hey babe." she walks up greeting Luke with a hug and kiss. _

_"Hey honey. How was your day?" _

_"It was okay. Glad to be home." _

_"Glad you're home. We missed you." Luke smiled before adding. "Everyone did," referring to April. _

_"Oh." Lorelai nodded. "Excuse me." She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to April's room. She knocked on it lightly, as she did the same that morning. "April?" _

_"Come in," she heard faintly. _

_"Hey." _

_"Lorelai." April's eyes grew wide. She was speechless. _

_"Can we talk?" _

_April nodded, scooting to make room for Lorelai to sit on the bed. "Are you mad? Of course you're mad. Listen I didn't mean what you said. I'm really sorry. It was totally uncalled for. I was stupid and immature and some people have horrible stepmothers that ship them off to boarding school or something but I have you and I am SO sorry," she rambled. "So, so sorry." _

_Lorelai gave her a small smile. "I accept your apology," she said. _

"_But…" _

"_But just because I forgive you doesn't mean you're getting off with just an apology," Lorelai explained. "You really hurt me and this isn't the first time this has happened. And while I truly do believe that you are sorry it doesn't change the fact that it still happened. Do you understand?" she asked gently. _

_April nodded. "I'm really sorry I hurt you." _

"_I know sweetie, how about we talk about it after dinner?" Lorelai suggested. "I'm starving." _

"_Okay." _

_April and Lorelai stood up and walked into the kitchen where Sky and Rory were setting the table. "Hi Sissy." Sky beamed at April. _

"_Hey," April returned. _

"_Mm…Italian food and potatoes," Lorelai chimed to her husband as he put dinner on the table and she sat down. _

"_What makes you think this is for you?" he teased. _

"_These are my two favorite foods." _

"_Rory likes Italian food and potatoes." _

"_Maybe, but you didn't know Rory was coming," she stated matter of factly. _

"_Didn't I?" _

"_You didn't," she replied calling his bluff. He smirked and her jaw dropped. "Did you?" _

"_No, I didn't," he laughed and she swatted him playfully. _

_Sky dominated most of the conversation with the story of her first day of preschool and then Rory told them more about life as a working girl. April talked about how much she liked going back to her old school and soon dinner was over. _

_April went to wait patiently in the living room with Rory while Sky played with her doll on the floor and Luke and Lorelai cleaned up from dinner. Aprils nerves were on edge. She didn't know what was going too happen. Maybe Lorelai was fed up with her attitude and they were going to send her back to New Mexico. Maybe they were going to call her mother. She had no idea and that scared her. Those nerves practically tripled when Luke and Lorelai came in and sat down._

_"Hey munchkin, why don't you take Molly and go play in your room," Lorelai instructed. _

_"But we were playing here," Skylar whined. _

_"Me and Dad have to talk to April. After you can come back and play." _

_"Ok." Skylar grabbed her doll and galloped to her room. _

_"I'm gonna go keep her company." Rory made her way down the hall. _

_"So..." April said nervously. "Should I pack?" _

_"Pack?" Lorelai said puzzled. "We are not kicking you out." _

_April let out a sigh of a relief. _

_"But we will have to call your mother," Luke stated. "You still owe us an apology." _

_"I know." April nodded understanding. _

_"April and I talked before dinner, she apologized, but I said that you and I were going discuss her punishment," Lorelai filled Luke in. _

_"Okay. I already grounded her for four days," Luke told. _

_"I'm sorry," April said, still feeling guilty and ashamed. "To both of you. My actions were totally uncalled for." _

_"We accept your apology. But until we see a difference in your behavior. You will be grounded and on a close watch." _

_April didn't respond. All she did was nod. _

_"Now we know we have Sky's birthday coming up. Let's hope you prove to us that you can act civilized. If not, you will not be participating. As much as I hate to see you not having fun, Sky will really be upset not to see her sister, who she adores, there at her party. So let's see some change," Lorelai said smiling, hoping that her stepdaughter wouldn't act out. _

_"I promise I will change." April pleaded. _

_"Lets not make promises. Teenagers act out. It's apart of growing up." Lorelai stated. _

_Luke didn't bother to argue. "Now lets go call your Mom." _

_April nodded and walked to her room, grabbing the phone, dialing her grandmother's phone. "Grandma?" _

_"April sweetie. How are you?" Grandma Nardini gushed at her precious granddaughter. _

_"I'm okay. Is Mom there?" _

_"One second." _

_April waited until her heard her mother's voice ring through the phone. "Hello?" _

_"Hey Mom." _

_"April. Hey. Everything okay?" April looked at Luke who glared at her, wanting her to continue. _

_"Actually. No. I acted out today." _

_"Acted out?" Anna said dumbfounded. "Did you get suspended?" _

_"No not at school. At home." _

_"Well what happened?" _

_April handed the phone to Luke. But Luke didn't take it. _

_"Hello...hello?" they heard Anna's faint voice from the phone, as they tossed the phone back and forth. _

_"Tell her April," Luke said sternly._

_April put the phone back to her ear, "Mom?" _

"_I'm still here, April what's going on?" _

_April turned around so that she wouldn't be facing Luke and Lorelai. "I…um…" she started tears of embarrassment welling up in her eyes. "I haven't been very nice to Lorelai," she said trying not to let it show in her voice. _

_Anna sighed, "April," she said sternly. "What did you do?" _

"_I said things that I shouldn't have and called her some names," she said not wanting to repeat exactly what she'd said. _

_Anna got the hint. "I'm very disappointed in you!" she said sadly. _

"_I'm sorry Mom." _

"_Don't apologize to me, did you apologize to Lorelai?" _

"_Yes," April replied simply. _

"_I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Anna scolded. "You are in their house and your behavior reflects on me and the way I brought you up." _

"_I know but I didn't mean it," April cried. _

"_Calm down April, I'm not yelling at you." _

"_I know I'm just really, really sorry." _

_Anna sighed. "Put your father on the phone." _

_April pulled the phone down away from her ear and wiped her face before turning around and handing the phone to Luke. April collapsed on the sofa beside Lorelai and wrapped her arms around her much in the same way Rory had when she broke up with Dean at the dance marathon. _

"_Hello?" Luke said to Anna. _

"_Luke," Anna replied. "I am so sorry, to you and Lorelai." _

"_No Anna it's alright," Luke assured her. "She knows she's grounded and that she can't behave that way." _

"_I know Luke but I didn't send her there to be a problem." _

"_She isn't a problem. We like having her here. She's just a kid. They slip up." _

_Anna sighed again, "You're right. Just tell Lorelai hello and sorry for me." _

"_I will." _

"_Call me if anything happens," Anna instructed._

"_Will do. Bye Anna."_

"_Goodbye Luke."_

_Luke hung up the phone. He gave April sometime to cool off before he went back into the living room. He remained in the hallway listening to his wife comforting words to his daughter. _

_"Shh...it's okay." Lorelai embraced April. _

_"I'm sorry," April repeatedly said through her rush of water works. _

_"Honey I know," Lorelai soothed the sobbing teenager. "It's okay. _

_"I shouldn't of called you those names. I was stupid." _

_"You weren't stupid. You were just upset. Besides it's done with." _

_"I know but it still happened." _

_"Just calm down," Lorelai assured. "I forgive you. Your father forgives you. We are all okay." _

_"You're just saying that." _

_"Why don't you go get some rest. You are going to wear yourself out and make yourself sick," Lorelai insisted. _

_April nodded, hugging Lorelai then walking back into her room. "Night," she said softly. _

"_Night sweets," Lorelai returned._

_April walked back to her room and Lorelai leaned back on the couch. Luke came back in and sat down beside her. Lorelai felt his stare and glanced over. "What?" _

"_Nothing," he shrugged. "I'm sorry you had a bad day."_

_She smiled. "It wasn't all bad," she told him as she reached for her purse on the coffee table. "I saw our baby."_

_She opened her wallet, pulled out the black and white sonogram and handed it to Luke._

_"Won't ya look at that." Luke gushed looking at his baby. _

_"It's precious." Lorelai smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_"Yes it is." Luke took his fingers to her face, sweeping the tear away. "Can't believe we are having another one." _

_"Two." Lorelai looked into Luke's gaze. _

_"Wh...what?" Luke said confused. _

_"Two...as in twins." _

_"Again what?" _

_"We are having twins," Lorelai nodded and smiled uncontrollably. _

_"Twins...two babies." _

_"Normally the correct definition for twins...means two." She looked at her husband, still not sure what he was feeling. Happiness? Worry? Undefined? "Are you okay?" _

_"I'm perfect." _

_"Shocked?" _

_"Happy," he confirmed, placing a gentle touch to he knee. "Or the correct definition is ecstatic." _

_"Oh wait I got one blessed!" Lorelai making a game of their over emotions. _

_"Wonderful," Luke competed. _

_"Wait." Lorelai hopped up from the couch, running to Skylar's room. "Hey Rory." _

_"Yeah?" her eldest looked up from the doll she was dressing. _

_"Since you are the human thesaurus what is a big word for happy?" _

_"Uhh...delighted?" Rory thought. _

_"Thanks." _

_"Welcome...wait why? Writing a book on how much I make you happy?" Rory joked. _

_"Nah just playing a game with Luke." _

_"Game? I wanna play!" Skylar interrupted. "How do you play?" _

_"Well we are telling each other how happy we are that we're having twins." _

_"Oh cool." Rory went back to dressing the doll, then dropping it down quickly. "Twins? Twins! Oh my gosh twins!" _

_She ran into the living room to Luke. "Luke!" she cried throwing her arms around her step father. "She said twins."_

"_I heard," he laughed at the excitement their oldest daughter was displaying._

_Sky came running in behind her sister wondering why she left. "Rory!" Sky called. She looked around at the giddy expressions on her sister and father's faces. "What's twins?" she asked innocently as she began jumping up and down with Rory. _

_Before Luke could answer April emerged from her room curious to all the commotion she was hearing. "Who's having twins?" she asked._

"_I am!" Lorelai replied proudly. _

_Rory let out a loud laugh, "What?" Lorelai inquired._

"_You are going to be soooo fat," she teased._

"_Hush," Luke scolded jokingly._

"_What's twins?" Skylar asked again a little more impatiently stomping her foot on the floor to let her parents know she didn't take kindly to being ignored._

_"Sorry sweets. What is your question?" Lorelai asked noticing her daughter's tantrum._

_"What. Is. Twins?" Skylar spoke slowly and clearly._

_"Twin is another word for two babies," Luke informed._

_"Mommy is going to have two babies in her tummy." Lorelai rubbed her stomach subconsciously._

_"Two babies!" Skylar jumped, running to her mother, hugging her tightly._

_"Careful Skylar," Luke warned, detaching his youngest from his wife's stomach._

_"I wuv you babies." Sky kissed her mother's stomach._

_Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled softly as she ran her hands through her daughter's hair. "I love you sweet girl," she said. Lorelai glanced around the room at her family and felt indescribably happy. _


	26. Growing Up

**Sorry again if I wasn't able to respond to your reviews, for some reason, my email isn't receiving them. I think I fixed the problem though : ) Also I was having trouble with my Word Document, and it randomly deleting words. So I tried to do my best and replace the missing words. So I apologize in advance, if somethings are jumbled and don't make sense. **

**I want to thank all the readers who stuck with this story. It wouldn't be possible without you guys. Also thanks to my co-writer, **_**DramaQueen1103 **_**and to **_**Emiiily **_**who helped me edit this.**

**By the way this chapter is my favorite. Hope you guys like it.**

**Tell me what you think.**

Lorelai groaned as the bed shifted underneath her. First came the jerky moments, and then came the high pitched squealing of an excited four year old on her birthday.

"Mommy, Daddy," Skylar chimed as she jumped up and down on the bed. "Wake up! It's my burfday!" She giggled.

Luke stirred and opened his eyes to see his daughter in her pink pajamas unable to contain her excitement. "Good morning," he tried as he sat up. Skylar responded with another squeal and a laugh and she jumped into his lap.

"Party Daddy, Party!" she chanted.

Lorelai rolled over so that she was facing inward toward them but kept her eyes closed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He looked over at the clock and saw that is was only 5:45."Early," he told her.

"Hate early, must kill early," she ranted almost immediatlly.

Skylar jumped from Luke over to Lorelai and started to shake her as violently as a four year old could. "Burfday Mommy," she yelled.

"What's your damage, Heather," Lorelai grumbled. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the dim light. "Honey," she directed at Luke. "Where's the sun?"

"It's just coming up," he told her.

"Let's go to my party!" Sky requested pulling on her mother's arm.

"Sweetie, your party isn't for…" she glanced over at her alarm clock on her night stand. "six hours."

"No!" Sky whined. "It's my burfday!"

"I know," Lorelai soothed as she pulled the little girl back down beside her. "I can't believe how fast you're growing up," she whispered as she stroked Sky's hair. Sky shook her head,

"Nuh uh,"

"Yeah, it's really fast, isn't it Luke?"

"Yeah," he said mesmerized by the conversation they were having.

"So what do you think of your life so far?"

"It's good," Sky replied easily.

"Good," Lorelai kissed the top of her head. "Wanna hear a story?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Sky exclaimed as she snuggled closer into her Mom.

"Well, on this day many moons ago, I was laying on a bed just like this, except I had a huge fat stomach and swollen ankles."

"Was it a baby?" Sky asked putting her hands on Lorelai's stomach.

"Yep, I was having a baby," Lorelai confirmed.

By the time her story was finished Sky had fallen back to sleep but Lorelai was wide awake. Her little girl really was growing up too fast. She looked down at the sleeping girl and then peeled back the tiny arms that clung to her and exited the bed. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sky's birthday invitation sample was sitting on the table so she picked it up and read it.

_Hear ye, Hear ye,_

_Come one and all to the fourth _

_Birthday Party of Princess Skylar _

_On Saturday June 3rd _

_At twelve o clock in the afternoon _

_Presented in the town square _

_Stars Hollow, CT _

She put it down with a sigh and walked over to the plain white door between the kitchen and living room and pushed it open. Rory was still asleep, home for her baby sister's birthday. Lorelai's heart ached for a moment as she thought they were all growing up too fast.

She closed the door quietly and then went to check on April who was also still fast asleep, then went back upstairs with Sky and Luke. He opened his eyes when she walked through the door.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"You up?" She nodded. "Hungry?"

"A little." With a tiny grunt he pulled himself up.

"Come on crazy lady, I'll make you breakfast."Luke and Lorelai had an private early morning breakfast and watched television while they waited for a more appropriate time to wake their little birthday girl. Around 8:30 Luke went to make breakfast for the rest of family while Lorelai crept up the stairs.

Lorelai knelt down beside the bed and spoke softly, "Skylar."

Sky's blue eyes fluttered open.

"Happy Birthday little girl," Lorelai smiled brightly.

"Party?"

"Not yet, but soon," Lorelai promised. "Are you hungry? Daddy is making you chocolate chip pancakes for your special birthday breakfast."

"Yay!" Skylar clapped her hands in excitement. "And strawberry syrup?"

"Yep strawberry syrup." Lorelai smiled, squishing her little girl's curls. "Come on let's get dressed while daddy makes it."

"Can I wear my Princess dress?"

"No, we have to wait until the party to dress up. How about a nice summer dress.?" Lorelai picked out a yellow daisy pattern dress.

"Prutty!" "Yes now while you change, let mommy get ready."

Skylar nodded and Lorelai left to go get dressed. She came back down in sweats and her hair pulled in a sloppy ponytail. She wanted to dress up nice, but she wasn't feeling herself. "Skylar!" she called.

"In here Mommy!" she heard her daughter's voice echo from the kitchen.

"Hey, there is my loving family!" Lorelai saw all four of her family members around the table.

"Morning Mom," Rory smiled.

"Hey Lorelai." April handed her a plate.

"Thanks. And good morning." Lorelai said happily. "Hey sweetie." She kissed Luke, who gave her two pancakes in return.

"Hello," he smiled tasting her minty toothpaste on her lips. "You look pretty."

Lorelai just rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she huffed, taking a seat next to the birthday girl.

"Yeah mom," Rory continued with the joke. "Who are you all dressed up for?"

Lorelai shoved a fork full of pancakes in her mouth trying to ignore their teasing.

"Maybe she has a hot date," April prodded.

"Yeah, maybe Pete has finally worked his magic on her, I think he'll like it," Rory continued.

"Mommy pwetty," Sky laughed not really understanding the joke.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, dropped her fork, and walked out of the room before they could continue. She walked up stairs and closed her door telling herself that they could deal without her until it was time for the party which she still had three hours to get ready for. Rory and April looked at each other and then up at Luke.

"We were just joking," Rory said.

"I know," he sighed. "I think she's a little oversensitive today," he whispered.

The room went silent. "All Done!" Sky exclaimed showing off her empty plate. "Party now?" she asked impatiently.

"Not yet," Rory said shaking her head.

Sky crossed her arms and huffed. "When?" she whined.

"Later," April said.

"It'll be time before you know it," Luke tried.

"When is Martha coming?"

"She should be here soon, Aunt Sookie is bringing your cake," he said.

"Yay Cake!" Sky cheered.

"High five," Rory agreed.

As soon as Sky slapped her sister's hand there was a knock at the door. "Martha!" Sky said jumping down excitedly and running to the door.

Luke walked behind her to unlock the door so that she could open it. "Hey Sookie," he said when his little girl swung the door open.

"Hey Luke."

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Sky chanted in the background.

"Why hello Birthday Girl!" Sookie smiled as she watched the excited four year old jump around. "Why don't you go help Martha with the presents?"

"Presents!" Sky squealed as she rushed past Sookie.

"No peeking!" Luke warned, watching his daughter run off to help her friend. He noticed Sookie was struggling holding the cake box. "Here, let me help."

"Thanks," Sookie said appreciatively. "So where's Lorelai?"

"Upstairs, she's having an off day."

"Aw poor thing," Sookie pouted. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Thanks Sookie," Luke smiled before adding, "For everything."

"Welcome Luke," she said as she made her way upstairs to Lorelai's bedroom. "Knock knock," she said softly.

"Come in," Lorelai muffled.

"Hey kitty cat, how ya feeling?"

"Like poop," Lorelai said softly, still upset.

"How come? You look pretty."

"Why does everyone joke!" Lorelai yelled frustratedly, slapping her hands to her knees in anger.

"I wasn't joking. Seriously I wished I could've looked like you when I was pregnant."

"What, fat?" Lorelai snapped.

"No, perfect! You have that slim body, the perfectly round belly. The one that all mothers-to-be die for."

"Seriously?" Lorelai examines her rounded abdomen in the mirror. "Yes, I wouldn't lie." Sookie walked over, turning Lorelai to face her. "You are gorgeous. You shouldn't be crying, it's your daughter's birthday. You should only cry happy tears, got it missy?" Sookie said sternly, before cracking a wide grin.

"I guess." Lorelai couldn't help but smile at her best friends 'sternness'.

"Now come on let's see the cake." Sookie smiled, guiding her best friend and found Martha, Davey and Skylar staring up at the huge castle cake. It covered most of their dining room table and was almost as tall as Sky.

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "Sookie," she gasped. Sookie giggle in satisfaction. "You must have worked on this forever," she mumbled mesmerized by the cake.

"You like it?"

"Oh my god," Lorelai continued. "What do you think princess?"

"It's pwetty," Sky replied just as amused by the culinary master piece.

"Do you really think they need so much cake, I mean they're four years old," Luke ranted as he re-entered the room. Lorelai glanced over her shoulder and glared at him. "It looks very nice though," he added quickly. Lorelai turned her attention back to the cake, while Luke grumbled to himself.

"Okay Martha, you're going to stay here with Sky and Aunt Lorelai and Uncle Luke, and we'll see you at the party," Sookie said to her daughter as she and Davey prepared to leave.

"Bye Mommy," Martha waved them off.

"I don't want to go to the party," Davey complained. "It's for girls."

Sookie looked at him sternly and he stopped talking. "See you soon chickies," she said to the girls before offering a wave to Lorelai and leaving.

"How long now?" Skylar demanded.

"About an hour," Lorelai told her glancing at the clock.

"How long is that?" Martha questioned.

"Two episodes of Spongebob."

The girls groaned. "That'll take forever."

"Why don't you go see what April and Rory are up to," Lorelai suggested.

"Okay," Sky replied and the two girls ran off hand in hand.

"Rory Rory!" Skylar yelled as she ran to Rory's room. "Look whose here!"

"Martha!" Rory acted surprised, although she knew already.

"Yep. She came for my party!"

"Well that's cool."

"Yeah and I gots a castle cake!"

"It's big!" Martha stretched her arms out wide.

"Wow that big," Rory smiled. "What kind of cake is it?"

"Banella and Chocolate!"

"Wow two flavors. I wish I was you."

"It ok Aunt Sookie can make your birfday cake too," Skylar assured.

"Thanks Sis."

"You're welcome, will you play with us?" she asked.

"Um, sure," Rory said as she let herself be pulled away by the four year olds.

"April!" Rory called determined not to be roped into this alone.

"What's up?" April asked stepping out of her room.

"Let's play," Sky cheered.

"Let's not!" April returned.

"Oh come on April it's her birthday,"

April rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine,"

"Yay!" Sky and Martha cheered triumphantly running for their Barbie dolls.

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen eating a blueberry bagel; her third breakfast, and found the girls sprawled across her living room floor playing dolls. She laughed at the sight of the two older girls and then went back upstairs to try on something a little more feminine thus avoiding more jokes from her family.

She walked into her bedroom and immediately found herself at her closet. She shuffled through her many dresses deciding that nothing was going to look right. She decided that she'd feel better after she did her hair and make-up. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the straightening iron before pulling her hair out of the tie at the top of her head. Long dark curly hair fanned around her shoulders and she pulled put her brush to force into some sort of order.

Her hair and make-up took roughly forty five minutes to do which brought her right on the border line of needing to get the girls ready for the party. Luke had already left to make sure all the food was ready and she was almost positive that her mother was in the square bullying the poor worker people into compliance. She walked back over to her closet and closed her eyes blinding reaching for something deciding that would be the thing she'd choose.

She grabbed a cute floral printed dress. She was impressed with her blind choice. She quickly slipped the dress on. She was now feeling comfortable with herself. She felt prettier than normal. She even loved the way her hair rested on her shoulders.

Seeing that news of the twins was fairly new to Lorelai, she hadn't told anybody yet. Of course Luke and the girls knew, but she hadn't even told Sookie or her parents yet. She wasn't sure if Skylar's birthday party was the right place or time. She decided that she would talk to everyone after and share with them the big news.

Lorelai had last minute wrapping to do. She placed a bow on the gift and went to find her girls. Rory and April were seated on the couch watching TV. While Skylar was prancing around in her tutu, waiting for her party.

"Hey girls," Lorelai smiled making her way down the stairs.

"Wow Mom you look pretty," Rory complimented.

"I agree," April nodded.

"Thanks guys," Lorelai shrugged, seeing that her trick of closing the eyes and picking, paid off. "Just a lucky pick."

"Nice pick, what shoes are you going to wear?"

"My ankles hurt, I think something easy to slip on and off will do."

Rory got up, and went over to the shoe rack. Luke made it after he complained about Lorelai's shoes being everywhere. "How about these?" She held up a pair of light green flats.

"Perfect, let's go!" Lorelai slipped on the shoes.

"Party!" Skylar ran through the living room.

"Yep, let's go," Rory said taking Sky's hand.

"April come on!" Skylar screamed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." April took Skylar's other hand. Rory and her swung Skylar all the way to the square.

Martha and Skylar skipped in their pretty princess dresses and the four girls walked ahead of Lorelai. She felt slower but she did her best to keep up and she decided that walking may not have been the best idea. As they approached the square, Lorelai looked over to the diner. The lights were still on inside so he was most likely still preparing the food. The girls squealed at the sight in front of them. Three large pink tables set up with everything a little girl could dream of. With the perfect tea party, a bouncy, balloons were everywhere, and a large banner that read 'Happy Birthday Skylar'.

"Mommy look," Sky cheered jumping up and down.

"I see baby," Lorelai smiled back. She could see that some of Skylar's friends from school had already arrived and were running around listening to the musical styling of Hannah Montana blasting from the speakers.

April and Rory ran ahead with them while Lorelai watched from behind.

The party started off without a hitch. In true Gilmore fashion it would be one that would be remembered. Lorelai watched in amusement as Emily got roped into a conversation with Patty and Babette, and Richard was caught being chased around by the granddaughter he adored and a group of her friends.

Lorelai took a seat at an empty table to wait for her husband while trying to avoid the migraine she was forming from the blare of the music, all the while keeping a smile on her face for her daughter.

Luke and Caesar were setting out the buffet spread of party food across the square and Luke was grumbling about how they might as well serve the children lard.

April seemed to be having a good time. She and Marcia were bouncing in the giant castle like little kids and dancing around just like the younger girls.

While Rory and Joey were setting up the piñata by the gazebo.

Lorelai, fighting the urge to lay her head down on the table, smiled as Skylar ran up behind her.

"Hi Mommy," she squealed happily and rather loudly at turned around.

"Hi sweetie," she smiled.

"Are you having fun?"

Sky nodded eagerly. "When do we get cake?"

"After lunch, go ask Daddy and see if it's ready."

"Okay," she practically screamed, much to her mother's dismay, before running off toward her father.

Her eldest daughter came by, "Does the piñata look okay?" she asked.

"Uh..." Lorelai glanced at the Cinderella piñata that hung. "Perfect."

"Hello Mrs. Danes," Joey said politely, coming up behind Rory and wrapping his arms around her waist. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great Joey, and please, it's Lorelai," she insisted.

"Right sorry," he remembered to refer to her as Lorelai because Mrs. Danes sounded too old.

"You know you don't have to stick around the whole day, you can leave after presents."

"We know, but we enjoy hanging with Sky," Rory stated. She turns to look up at Joey, "Don't we?"

"Of course, I just love kids," he smiled.

"Well stay as long as you want. But don't say I didn't warn ya," Lorelai joked. She spotted Luke walking over, "Hey."

"Hey," he said as he kissed her sweetly. "How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Good, just being happy," she smiled convincingly. "Talking to Joey and Rory."

"Hello Joey," he shook Joey's hand. "How's life?"

"Life's good Mr...Luke," he corrected himself, knowing that like Lorelai, they were on a first name bases.

"Well I'm about to gather the kids for lunch, want me to bring you something?"

"Nah I'm gunna go sit with them," Lorelai waved him off, as if nothing was wrong.

Joey and Rory walked over to the tables and took a seat. Luke already started serving, so Lorelai took her time making her way to find a chair.

"Are you okay?" she heard her mother ask.

"Yeah I'm good." She once again threw on her signature smile.

"You seem pale, are you sure you're not sick?" Emily asked in concern.

"Mother!" Lorelai huffed. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Emily snapped back.

"Well thanks Mom! You sure know how to make a girl feel great about herself. Do the Hallmark people know about you?" Lorelai replied sarcastically before stalking off, still in search of a chair.

Lorelai took a seat and focused on the plate in front of her, caught somewhere between frustration and agony while everyone else dove into their lunch.

"Aren't you hungry Lorelai?" April asked from across from her, before taking a bite out of her hot dog.

Lorelai contorted her face into what she hoped was a smile and April seemed to buy it. "No honey," she reassured her.

"Oh-kay," April drew out. She was confused because in the years that she had known her step mother, it wasn't like her to turn down food. "Are you sure because I can go make you som…"

"April I fine," Lorelai stated, trying to keep her voice level but coming off more harsh than she intended.

April and Marcia shared a glance and then went back to their conversation.

It was all getting so loud. So intense. She knew if she moved an inch or said another word she would surely burst into tears.

April excused herself and went in search of her father. Lorelai wasn't looking too well, and she refused to fess up and let out what she was feeling. Luke would have advice, and Lorelai would accept it. "Dad?" April rushed through the diner's door. She saw the diner was empty, and looked in the kitchen too. No sign of Luke. She decided to look upstairs and turned toward the red curtain, taking a step on one of the stairs before she glided with Luke coming down.

"Sorry," Luke said, making sure his daughter was alright, "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"All good," he smiled. "So you called?"

"Yeah, Lorelai is being stubborn and she hasn't touched her food. I don't think she is feeling well, I mean she smiles...but I can see through the smile," April explained.

"I'll talk to her, thanks sweetie."

"Welcome Dad. Hey Dad, is it okay if I go to Marcia's house and sleep over?"

"I'll talk with Lorelai, but I wouldn't see why not. Besides there is going to be millions of jam hands running around."

"Or cake hands!" April joked.

"Oh joy," Luke smiled, making his way to the square, April following behind. "I'm gonna go talk with Lorelai."

"I'll be over there with Marcia," April stated, pointing to the benches where Marcia was sitting.

"Hey," Luke greeted, walking over to Lorelai, who still had the full plate of food he prepared for her.

"Hi," Lorelai mumbled. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he put his hand to her forehead.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she said frustratedly. "I'm fine."

"I think you should lie down."

"Nope." she said stubbornly.

"Lorelai," Luke eyed her, knowing what's best for her.

"Fine, but I'm coming back when Sky opens presents," Lorelai stated.

"I'll come and get you. Just go up in the diner, the bed is still up there."

"Okay," she stood up slowly.

"Luke?" she called as he started to walk away.

"Yeah?" he turned swiftly, meeting her gaze.

"Will you tuck me in?"

The corners of his lips turned upward, his dimples showing, as he smiled heartedly at her. "Sure, come on." he reached for her hand and walked her across the street, ignoring the incredulous comments Patty threw at them. Lorelai let out a shaky breath as Luke opened the door to the diner and helped her through it.

"Are you okay?" he asked again when they made it to the top of the stairs.

Lorelai looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears as she shook her head.

He opened the door and led her into the old apartment. "What is it?" he questioned as he pulled the covers back for her.

"I don't think I have ever had such a bad headache in my entire life," Lorelai admitted.

Luke smoothed back her hair after she was settled in the bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"You should be, it's your fault!" she muttered already near half asleep.

"I love you," he tried, but she was already gone.

He smiled and closed the curtains before returning downstairs, finding Sky lurking behind the counter.

"Skylar! What did I say about going behind the counter?"

"Not to," she said sheepishly.

"Then why are you?"

"Straws for our juices," she stated holding up several straws in her hand.

"Well ask first," Luke insisted.

"I did!" Sky whined.

"Who'd you ask?" Luke eyed her.

"Rory."

"Oh," he said, "Next time have someone come with you. I don't want you in here by yourself."

"But I wasn't, you were upstairs."

"Skylar," Luke said fatherly.

"I will," she nodded as she scoped the room. "Where's Mommy?"

"Upstairs napping."

"Why?"

"She wasn't feeling good."

"But my party!" Skylar said, disappointed that her mother wasn't there.

"She'll be there for presents," Luke assured.

"Okay," Skylar smiled lightly.

"Skylar, come on were playing princesses," Martha said, bursting through the diner door.

"Oh cool, I'm coming," Skylar said, galloping after Martha.

Luke walked out after them. He would give Lorelai a little time to rest before he would announce present time.

The screen door slammed shut and Lorelai jumped, turning her head in the direction of the sound. She walked toward the door and a large white light took over her vision and she could no longer see. But as the light faded and the scene became clearer she took in the sounds.

One child crying, another one laughing, the barking of a dog, a creaking porch swing.

The scene became clear again and Lorelai could see where the noises were coming from.

A dark haired little girl was crying in the driveway. There was a pink tricycle lying on the ground beside her and Lorelai could see clearly the blood shown on her skinned up knee. "Mommy!" she screamed.

A blur.

An older girl with equally dark hair runs past the front porch. "Leave me alone!" she cried to the younger boy chasing her with a frog in his hand. "Mom, make him stop!" A boy identical to the one running stood by the side rail pointing and laughing.

Lorelai looked up further to see a much older girl playing with a grey shaggy dog on the lawn. She looked up and smiled. "Hey Lorelai."

Lorelaiwaved and turned back to the porch, the swing was creaking and a woman was sitting in it's seat with a book in her lap. She looked up. "Oh good Mom, you're up," she said

Lorelai opened her eyes to a dark apartment; she was back in the diner. "Rory," Lorelai mumbled, half asleep.

"Oh good, you're up," her daughter beamed down at her.

"What's going on?"

"It's time to go home," Rory told her.

"But the party."

"It's over."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Lorelai asked, trying to sit up.

Rory laughed, "Me and what, the army?"

"True," she said blinking, letting her eyes adjust to darkness. "Man!" she grumbled.

"Don't worry, I didn't let Sky open the presents from us," Rory said in a comforting tone. "Now come on Luke is waiting."

Lorelai got up slowly, not wanting to leave the comfortable bed. "Carry me!" she whined.

"Be a big girl," Rory laughed.

"But I don't wanna!" Lorelai complained as she walked downstairs. "Gosh it's cold!" she shivered, once feeling the breeze as they traveled to the truck.

"Joey and I are going to do one quick check around the square," Rory said.

"Okay, meet you back home?"

"Yep." Rory waved as she met up with Joey, they watched as the rest of the family drove back home.

"So good party?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I had a great time. How about you?"

"Good, I love kids so I guess birthday parties are my nature," he smiled.

"Even princess ones?"

"Yes even princess ones," he laughed softly. He took Rory's hand as they strolled through the square. "It's beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, look at the stars." she said looking up at the dark blue starlit sky. "Ready to go back?"

"Maybe just a little bit longer," Joey said

"Okay," Rory smiled sweetly.

"How cheesy would it be to kiss you now?"

"Not cheesy at all," Rory replied, looking into his eyes.

He leaned down, planting his hands firmly on her waist while cupping her face. They share one more glance into one another's eyes, before he kissed her softly. "I love you," he said, still holding onto her.

"I love you too," she said, resting her head on his chest.

"Hey Rory?" Joey whispered after a few moments of sweet silence had passed.

"Yeah?" she hummed into his chest.

"Will you marry me?" he let go of her, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a velvet box. He opened it, revealing a gold band with a diamond in the middle and two smaller ones at each side of it. He got down on one knee, and asked her once again, those four words. "Will you marry me?"

Rory in shock, stared down at Joey, then to the ring, then back at Joey. Tears brimming in her eyes, she nodded slowly before answering. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

"Aren't you going to make a pro/con list?" he asked.

Rory giggled and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him gratefully.

The walk back to the house was a slow one but Rory didn't notice; she was in an overly happy daze. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her mom. They walked up the porch and she turned around and kissed him, before opening the door and gliding into the house.

"Mom!" she called with an unshakeable smile.

"In here," Lorelai returned from the kitchen.

Rory smiled back at Joey who was wearing an equally happy smile of his own. He nodded and they walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"I need to talk to you," Rory nearly laughed.

"Okay," Lorelai smiled back. "Luke is checking on the girls, they are getting settled in Sky's room with a movie, but he'll be right back."

"Good, I need to talk to him too," Rory told her.

"What's this about?"

"Sit down Mom," Rory nodded and sat down across from Rory and Joey, her heart rate picked up at the grins on their faces.

"Luke!" she called, willing him to hurry up.

"I'm coming, jeez, keep your pants on."

She giggled. "Dirty."

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

Rory was so excited, she almost couldn't form the words. "I'm getting married," she said, holding her hadn out, showing her parents the ring.

Lorelai's racing heart dropped into her stomach. All of a sudden the walls were moving in slowly. Tears sprang to her eyes and it burned not to release them. She couldn't talk but she could tremble. No one however, noticed the beginning of her panic attack.

"What?" Luke exclaimed standing up to hug the happy couple. It wasn't until after he'd shaken the boy's hand and hugged his step daughter that he even glanced at his wife.

But when he did, he immediately dropped to his knees. "Lorelai," he tried grasping her shoulders, as her body shook with sobs.

"Mom?" Rory followed, equally concerned. She looked to Joey, suddenly saddened.

"I asked her permission, months ago," he promised. "She said it was okay for me to propose."

Lorelai shook her head; she wasn't angry with them. All she ever wanted was for Rory to be happy and she knew that Joey made her happy. There was just this sudden overwhelming feeling that she was about to lose her babies and she couldn't stand it for one minute if she ever lost Rory.

"Lorelai, say some something," Luke ordered watching her face turn a shade a red he had never seen on her before.

"Can't….breathe…." she gasped and cried at the same time.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope you liked it though.**


	27. Hospitals, Houses and Hugs

**Thanks for all the reviews. I know I sound like a broken record, but once again I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I've been having writer's block :( But I think I have my groove back. I really hope you guys like this chapter. It was fun and at times hard to write.**

**On another note, I noticed I haven't been getting my regular reviewers, I hope you guys haven't left me. Well anyhow I just want to thank **_**Emiiily **_**for helping me edit this. And my wing[wo]man **_**DramaQueen1103. **_**And of course to all of the wonderful readers out there that have read this story, reviewed, and stuck around for more. **

**Enough with the chit-chat. Get on with the reading…and reviewing *hint hint***

* * *

"Lorelai, say some something," Luke ordered, watching her face turn a shade a red he had never seen on her before.

"Can't….breathe…." she gasped and cried at the same time.

"Oh my god," he panicked, trying to pull her closer to him but Lorelai just pushed him away, wondering why he couldn't see that she was suffocating.

Hyperventilating, she jumped out of her chair and started pacing, Luke and Rory begging for her to calm down but she couldn't. She was trying. She was trying so hard. She didn't realize that she was mumbling incoherently, only freaking her family out further.

She turned back to face them just in time for them to watch her bloodshot eyes roll back into her head and her body begin it's descent to the ground. Rory screamed but Luke caught her before she hit the floor.

White. All around her was white. She wore a white gown, the walls and ceiling of the room were white. The only color she saw was Luke's face hovering over her before everything went to white. She heard a beeping noise in the distance. _Beep beep beep_. She couldn't make out where she was, let alone how she got there. Last thing she remembered, she was pacing franticly just after Rory had announced her recent engagement. Oh my gosh, Rory was engaged! Where was Rory? She looked around the white room, Rory wasn't there. No one was there! Where were they?

"Luke! Rory! Joey!" she called desperately.

A man in a white coat rushed in. "She's up! Nurses!" he called.

Nurses. Was she in the hospital? No wonder the room was colorless. She must've been driven to the hospital. But who drove here? Luke? Rory? Could she have been taken in an ambulance?

"Where am I?" she tried to swallow, but her throat was sore.

"In Hartford Hospital," the tall male doctor told her.

"Where's my family?"

"Don't worry, they are here."

"I want them!" she cried.

"You just have to remain calm. You don't want to stress your babies."

"My babies?" Lorelai paused a moment. "Are they okay? What's wrong with them?"

"You just have to be calm."

"Yes. Will you get Mrs. Danes' family?" The doctor asked the petit nurse.

Lorelai's heart was racing again but it only took a few seconds for Luke to come burrowing into the room.

"Luke!" she cried.

"Oh my god, Lorelai." He rushed toward her and moved her hair out of face with his hands. "Are you alright? I was so scared."

"What happened?" she asked, still unsure.

"Shhh…" he soothed, "You fainted, honey. You're in the hospital."

"What? No! I want to go home!" she yelled fighting against her husband to get out of the bed.

"Lorelai I need you to calm down," the doctor repeated.

"Screw You!" Lorelai screamed, still struggling against Luke's embrace.

"Nurse!" the doctor called out. "She isn't calming down, give it to her."

"Give her what?" Luke demanded, as the small lady injected something into Lorelai's IV bag.

"It's just going to help her relax," he assured her husband.

Her struggles became weaker by the second as she sank back onto the pillow involuntarily. "I'm sorry, Luke," she muttered with glassy eyes as she faded back into unconsciousness. "Don't leave me," she slurred, almost inaudibly.

"I won't," he promised, stroking her hair. "It's okay, I'm right here."

A moment later, the doctor asked Luke to wait outside so they could finish their examination and move her to another room. Luke left reluctantly, after remembering what he had promised her just moments before.

He glanced up to see three figures walking toward him. "April!" he said surprised.

"Rory called and Marcia's mom brought me right over, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Luke, Where's my mom?" Rory asked, clutching Joey's hand for dear life.

"She's in there," he said, pointing to the room behind him. "She woke up, but the doctors had to give her something because she wouldn't calm down,"

"Oh my god," Rory gasped.

"I swear Mr. Danes, I asked for her permission 3 months ago and she gave me her blessing," Joey rushed to explain.

"I know you did, son," Luke said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She told me."

"I can't believe this is happening," Rory muttered unknowingly.

"Everything is going to be okay," Luke said, trying to hold himself together for his family.

"Come on, they'll let us see her soon," he continued, before leading them away from the room.

_Beep Beep Beep. _There it was again; that beeping. But where was it coming from? _Beep!_ Then a loud _Crash!_ Lorelai looked around, noticing that there was a beige bag surrounding her. What was it? She heard tapping. _Tap Tap Tap_. Someone was tapping on a window, but what window? It was a car window, she was in a car; her Jeep. She looked around, noticing she was in the middle of the street. She saw red. She reached down to her swollen stomach, but it wasn't swollen anymore.

"Ma'am are you alright?" she heard in the distance.

She couldn't speak, or maybe it was that she couldn't be heard.

Once again the voice of a man was heard, "Ma'am are you alright?"

She saw something shimmer in the window. It was a badge. Was the man a police officer? Why was he asking her questions?

It dawned on her; she was in a car accident. The beige bag surrounding her was her air bag. She was in the middle of the street because of an accident. The beep was from another a car. The red was blood that dripped from her non-swollen stomach. She lost the babies.

"Ma'am are you alright?"

She gasped for air and opened her eyes, seeing that there wasn't a police officer with a badge; it was a doctor with a light. He examined her eyes, still bloodshot.

"Lorelai are you alright?" he asked..

"Uh was I in a car accident?"

"No, you just fainted." he responded.

"Then what is that beeping?"

"That's the heart monitor, to check on the babies."

"The babies! Are they ok?"

"Yes they're fine."

"I was dreaming!" Lorelai whispered to herself.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." She reached to her stomach; it was swollen, with babies. With babies that were just fine.

Her babies were still safe inside her. Still growing, just like they were supposed to be. She couldn't help but tear up. "Where's my husband," she asked.

"He'll be back," the man assured her, "I need you to stay calm for me this time, okay," Lorelai nodded, too weak to do anything else.

She heard yelling from outside the thick wooden door, "What kind of incompetent place are you running," the shrill voice screamed, causing Lorelai to groan when the realization of whom the voice belongs to dawns on her.

The doctor put the light back in his lab coat and left the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Is there a problem?" he asked when he gets to the corridor. There was a large group of people standing back behind the crazy, screaming red head.

"Yes, this woman told me that after all the money my family has donated to this hospital over the years, I am not allowed to see my own daughter."

"That's not what I-"the nurse starts but is shut down.

"Who is your daughter?"

"Lorelai Gilmore."

The doctor smiled. "Of course, you can all see her, but maybe just one at a time for now," he added seriously. "She's asking for her husband."

Luke immediately stepped forward and started towards the room.

"Lorelai?" Luke's voice is heard.

"Luke!" she uttered, as she began to sob.

"Shh...I'm here, I'm here." He smoothed her curls back, kissing the top of her head.

"I had...I had..." she tried to explain through her tears.

"What honey?" Luke urged her to continue.

"I had this dream that I was in a car accident." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "And we lost the babies."

"Ahhh honey, it's okay, it was just a dream." Luke kissed her quickly, not being able to imagine what she must be feeling.

"But it felt real!"

"Shh I know." Luke consoled her for a while. "Everyone is here to see you."

"I know I heard my mother."

"Yeah." Luke nodded.

"Not a pleasant thing to hear after you just woke up." He just laughed. He was glad to have his wife back. "Is Rory here?"

"Yep, she just got back from dropping Martha and Skylar off at Sookie's. Then she picked up April from Marcia's house."

"Aw April's here."

"Yeah, she was so concerned."

"She's a sweetie."

"Yeah she is," Luke smiled. "You want me to get Rory?"

"Yeah please."

"Be right back." He kissed her lovingly then walked out into the hall where everyone was waiting. Everyone hopped up from their chairs. "Is she okay?" they all asked.

"She's okay," Luke assured. "She wants to see Rory."

Rory took a deep breath; the last time she was in the hospital was when Skylar was born. She was never there for when her mother was in critical pain.

She released her grip on Joey's hand and wrapped her arm around herself as if holding herself together. She nodded and began to follow Luke away from the waiting room back to the room they were keeping her mother in.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked Luke when he stopped before they reached the door.

"No, you go," he urged her. "I'll wait right here."

Rory nodded she was still terrified that she was the cause of this unwanted trip. She took another slow step to the door and turned the handle before looking back to Luke. He waved her forward.

She took another breath to compose herself and then pushed on the handle. "Mom."

Lorelai looked up and reached out for her eldest daughter. Rory, forgetting her fear, ran to her. "I'm so sorry baby," Lorelai whispered into her hair.

"No, I'm sorry."

Lorelai pulled away. "No, Rory, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I made you upset," Rory said, shaking her head.

"Look at me," Lorelai demanded. "This was not your fault, do you hear me?"

Rory nodded and then leaned forward to hug her Mom again.

"Hey," Lorelai coaxed a smile evident in her voice. "You're getting married."

Rory pulled back and laughed. "Yeah, I am,"

"Well, let me see it," Lorelai said, referring to the ring.

Rory held out her left hand for her mother to see her sparkly diamond ring, and used the other to wipe her face.

"It's beautiful."

"It is isn't it," Rory smiled. "You don't think it's too much?"

"No, I think it's perfect. That Joey has excellent taste."

"Yeah, I really love him."

"I know you do, Congratulations baby."

"Thanks Mom."

"Anytime, Kid."

Lorelai and Rory talked for a few more minutes while Rory explained how Joey proposed, and Lorelai gushed over how romantic it was.

"You should go home," Lorelai said after a minute.

"No, why?"

"Because, you shouldn't have to spend the night here, in fact, everyone should just go home. I'm okay."

"But-"

"No buts, go home and get some rest, spend some time with your fiancé," Lorelai pushed. "And tomorrow when I get back, we'll go get our nails done and see a movie, just you and me."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay," Rory agreed standing up.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Rory."

Rory smiled once more to her mother, before leaving the room. Luke was pacing back and forth, staring at the floor as he walked. "Luke?"

"Huh...yeah?" Luke said, lifting his head to see Rory's face wet with tears. "Ahh Rory it's okay." He walked over to his step daughter, letting her fall into his embrace. "She'll be okay," he consoled her, wrapping her in a hug, while kissing the top of her head.

"But...but it's my fault," Rory choked.

"It's NOT your fault," Luke told her sternly. "You were not the cause of her fainting."

"Yes I was! My engagement was the cherry on the sundae!"

"You listen to me. Your engagement had nothing, and I mean nothing, to do with your mother in the hospital." Luke pulled her into a tighter, loving hug. "This pregnancy has been tough on your mom. Stress with Sky's birthday party, telling everyone the news about the twins, it's taken a tole on her, but you had nothing to do with it."

"I know." Rory nodded, "Thanks Luke... for everything."

"Anytime Rory...anytime." He smiled.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You gonna go in?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah in a second." Rory nodded. She made her way to the waiting room, where Joey, April, Skylar, and Sookie were waiting.

"Rory!" Skylar leaped from her chair running to her big sister, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Hey sis."

"Where's Mama?" Skylar asked.

"She's in the hospital room."

"Can we see her?"

"Daddy is going to see her, and then I'll take you in."

"I'll take her in," Joey offered. "If that's okay."

"Thanks honey, that's fine," Rory said, before kissing Joey sweetly.

"I came as soon as I heard; I hope you don't mind I let Skylar tag along." Sookie stood up to give Rory a hug. "How is she?"

"She's okay. The doctor says she'll have to stay overnight."

"Aw poor thing," Sookie said.

Rory looked around the waiting room. "Where are Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Oh, Richard went to the cafeteria and Emily went to yell at some staff lady," Joey informed.

"That's Grandma," Rory giggled. "Well I'm going to see Grandpa, anyone want anything?"

"I'll go with you," Joey said.

"Sure," Rory smiled, taking Joey's hand. "We'll be right back."

"Okay munchkin," Sookie said as she watched Sky.

"You okay?" Joey asked, noticing Rory had become quiet.

"Yeah just thinking."

"She's going to be okay," he assured her. "She's strong."

"Yeah I know, I just hate to see her here," Rory said, trying to hold back tears.

Joey embraced her more. When he noticed she began to cry more, he spun he around into a hug. "Shh...it's okay." He let her stay as long as she wanted.

"I'm glad I have you in my life," Rory mumbled.

Joey wiped away her tears that had fallen. "I'm always here for you, no matter what." he gave her a sweet meaningful kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rory said, still holding onto him.

Luke walked back into his wife's room and found her hugging a pillow tightly to her chest.

"Hey," he smiled.

Lorelai looked over at him, "Hi."

"You okay?" he asked, generally concerned.

"Mhm," she muttered, "I just really hate this, I want to sleep with you in our bed, not this place, it's so cold,"

"I know," he murmured. "Sookie brought Sky."

"Why?" Lorelai panicked.

"She missed you."

Lorelai shook her head, "I don't want her to see me like this."

"Lorelai, she really needs to see that you're okay."

Lorelai sighed. "Okay."

"Alright, I'll go get her and then I'll get Joey and Rory to take her home." Luke told her.

Lorelai nodded as he exited the room in search of their daughter.

He walked back into the waiting room where the rest of the family was, and knelt down in front of Skylar.

"You ready to go see Mommy?" he asked her.

Sky looked up at him with big blue eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay, but we need to talk about it first."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Mommy is very tired okay, so we have to be quiet and very gentle with her."

Sky nodded.

"And she's going to be hooked up to some machines but they're just to keep the babies safe so I don't want you to get scared. You aren't going to get scared are you?"

"No," Sky said shaking her head.

"Good."

Luke stood up and reached his hand out for her. Sky scooted off the chair hopped onto the floor and took her father's hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Okay," he held her hand all the way to the door and then let go to push it open, letting her walk inside.

"Hey sweetie," Lorelai said softly, trying not to scare her from the new surroundings.

"Mama!" she squealed, rushing over to hug her. Her little arms were too short to touch her, so Luke had to pick Skylar up and lean her over to Lorelai, so they could hug. "I miss you."

"I know you do. I miss you too."

"Are you hurt?" she asked puzzled.

"No just tired."

"Oh, why don't you go home and sleep?"

"Well I have to stay here for a while, just in case the babies are hurt."

"Oh, but who's gonna read me my bedtime story?"

"Daddy can," Lorelai stated, looking up at Luke who just smiled.

"Yeah I can pumpkin," Luke offers.

"But Mama reads it to me," Skylar said, obviously upset.

Lorelai looked up at Luke and then back down to Sky. "C'mere, baby," Sky crawled farther up the bed and into her mother's arms. "I really want to read to you night, I really, really do. You have no idea how much I would rather be at home with you, but I can't and you have to go home."

"But I don't want to."

"Why not? Joey, Rory and Daddy will be with you."

"Yeah, but you'll be here all alone."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm a big girl."

"But won't you be lonely?" Sky asked.

Lorelai shrugged. "Maybe a little but it's way passed your bedtime little one."

"Can I sleep here?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because this is a hospital, it's for sick people and you aren't sick and I don't want you to get sick, and I definitely don't want you to be here if you don't have to be. I want you to sleep at home in your bed and I'm the Mommy."

"But I don't want you to be alone."

Luke spoke up, "I have an idea, how about you go home with Joey and Rory and I'll stay here with Mommy, then she won't be by herself. Is that okay?"

Sky nodded, "I guess, can I call you before I go to sleep."

"Of course," Lorelai answered.

"I'm going to go walk her out to Rory and Joey. I'll have Sookie come in while I talk with them," Luke said, before lifting Skylar from the hospital bed. "Give Mom a kiss and hug goodnight."

Skylar leaned in, kissing and hugging Lorelai, "Night Mama."

"Night Sweetie," Lorelai said. She looked over at Luke, "See you in a bit."

"Sure will," he replied, taking Skylar into his arms, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye Mommy, I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye Sky," Lorelai waved, watching the two leave the room. She rested her head on the pillow while she waited for Luke to return.

Luke and Sky met up with Rory and Joey in the cafeteria. "Hey guys."

"Hey Luke," Rory and Joey said simultaneously.

"So I think I'm staying here tonight, do you guys think you can take Sky home?"

"Yeah sure thing Luke," Rory said.

"I can take her now to see Lorelai."

"Oh, I didn't know you were taking her. Sorry I already took her," Luke told him, feeling upset that he ruined his plan.

"Nah it's okay," Joey assured, not worrying about it. "Well if you don't mind I'm going to say goodnight."

"Sure thing," Luke nodded.

Joey walked slowly down the hall to Lorelai's room number. He knocked lightly before hearing "Come in!" from the other side.

"Hey," he said shyly.

"Hello Joey," Lorelai smiled.

"I was just stopping in to say 'goodnight'."

"Well Goodnight," Lorelai responded.

"Night," he said sweetly. He stood in the room for a second in silence.

"Joey?" Lorelai asked, "Anything else you wanna say?"

"I...I just feel so bad," he admitted.

"Aw honey, you don't have to feel bad about anything."

"I mean, I swore I told you about the engagement." Joey thought for a moment. "Maybe I dreamt it."

"No you didn't, you did tell me, but it was just my pregnancy mind...forgetfulness happens."

"I just felt like I should do something, like help in some way. Do you need anything?" he asked quickly, hoping Lorelai could answer.

"I'm okay," Lorelai replied softly. She noticed Joey bowed his head, really wanting an answer. "You know there is one thing."

"Really?" Joey looked up at her quickly, happiness in his eyes.

"Yeah, could you read Skylar a bed time story?"

"Sure, anything." Joey nodded.

"Thanks Hon."

"Welcome, well goodnight," he said, before hugging her gently and leaving her room. Joey walked back, seeing Sookie on the way; she was heading to visit Lorelai next. He smiled and made his way back to Luke, Rory and Skylar.

"Look, there's Joey now." Rory said to Skylar, pointing to her fiancé."

"Joey!" Skylar squealed, leaping into his arms.

"Skylar!" Joey mimicked. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Skylar nodded happily. "I get to stay at home with you and Rory."

"I know! It's going to be fun!" Joey said enthused.

"Just make sure she doesn't stay up too late," Luke warned.

"We won't," Rory assured as Joey nodded in agreement.

"Well have fun, night Skylar," Luke said, kissing the top of Sky's head.

"Night Daddy, tell Mommy I love her."

"Okay I will," Luke smiled.

"Oh I saw Sookie; she was going in after me," Joey informed.

"Okay thanks, I'll give them a few minutes," Luke said. "Night guys, drive safe."

"We will," Rory assured him, taking Joey's hand as he carried Skylar out of the hospital.

Sookie opened the door slowly, "Hey kitten, how are you?"

"I'm okay," Lorelai answered with a smile. "You didn't have to come all the way down here."

"I wanted to," Sookie said sternly. "You're my best friend."

Lorelai smiled. "Back atcha,"

"You sure you're alright?"

"Mhm, I'll be fine," Lorelai assured.

"Lorelai," Sookie said. "I know you better than that."

Lorelai's smile faltered. "I've ruined everything."

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

"Sky's birthday party, I was so sick, I couldn't even stick it out, and then Joey proposed to Rory and I let myself get all worked up," Lorelai confessed. "Today was supposed to be about them and it ended up being about me, and I put the babies at risk."

"Lorelai no…." Sookie started. "Wait did you say babies?"

Lorelai nodded, "Twins."

"Oh my God!" Sookie cheered excitedly. "Congratulations, Twins? Wow!" she laughed. "I mean, when Luke shoots he scores."

Lorelai laughed too. "I guess, I really did want to have another baby, but now I'm starting to think I asked for more than I can handle."

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't even born yet and I'm already screwing up."

"You aren't screwing up."

"I dreamed I lost them Sook," Lorelai told her. "I mean I know it was a dream but it felt so real, it hurt so much."

"Oh sweetheart."

"It's okay, I mean they're okay," she said, turning around to look at the fetal heart monitor. "I just don't think I could take it if I messed this up."

"You aren't going to mess anything up, don't think like that, it's not you and frankly it's a little scary."

Lorelai smiled, "Okay," she looked up at the clock, "It's getting late; you should get home to Martha and Davey."

Sookie nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Lorelai nodded. "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Anything?"

"Make sure Joey, Rory and Sky are fed in the morning; I think Luke is going to stay here with me tonight."

"Of course he is."

"He hates hospitals."

"But he loves you."

"He does, doesn't he?"

Sookie stood up and kissed Lorelai's cheek before saying her goodbyes and departing.

"I'll send your parent's in, they are the last ones waiting," Sookie said from the door.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Bye hon."

"Bye."

Lorelai laid there and closed her eyes, preparing for her face to face with her parents.

The door opened and so did Lorelai's eyes. "Hi Mom," she said weakly, as her mother and father entered the room. "Daddy."

"Hello Lorelai," Emily responded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," she said as she let out a yawn.

"Well we won't keep you long." Richard said.

"No," Emily added. "We were just worried."

"You were?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yes, of course we were." Emily said, rushing to Lorelai's side and taking her hand.

"We love you Lorelai," agreed Richard.

Lorelai sighed. "I know you do, I love you too."

Emily kissed her cheek. "You're our little girl. And I know that we disagree sometimes but Lorelai, you have to believe that you always will be."

Richard nodded. "Like I said, we won't keep you up long. We just wanted to tell you we love you and goodnight." He said, as he kissed the top of her head.

Goodnight Angel," her mother said quietly.

"Goodnight." Lorelai smiled as she watched her parents leave.

A few minutes later, Lorelai picked up her cell phone to check up on Rory.

"Hello?" Joey answered.

"Hey Joey, it's Lorelai."

"Oh, hey Lorelai."

"Is Rory there?"

"Yeah, one sec." Joey set the phone down.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie, whatcha up to?"

"Oh nothing just got Skylar out of the tub, now we're gonna read a bedtime story."

"Okay, well I was just checking up. Sweet dreams and give Sky a kiss for me. Love you."

"Love you too Mom." Rory hung up the phone, before making her way back to Skylar's bedroom.

"Rory come on!" Skylar called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Rory takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "So what story will it be tonight?"

"Um…Little Red Riding Hood!"

Joey scanned the bookshelf before finding the book. "Once upon a time…" he started.

Halfway through the book, Skylar drifted to sleep. Joey and Rory gently stood up from the bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty, then tip-toed quietly out of the room, before turning off the light and shutting the door.

"Ready for bed?" Joey wondered.

"Yeah I'm pooped," Rory sighed.

"Let's get some sleep my wife-to-be."

She smiled; she enjoyed the sound of that, "Sounds like a plan, husband-to-be."

Joey took Rory's hand and guided her to her room.

"You were so good with Sky tonight," she told him, as she stripped out of her jeans and into comfortable sweats.

Joey blushed, "Thanks."

Rory smiled in return, "I love you."

Joey walked from the left side of the bed, over to Rory. "I love you too," he responded, before kissing her sweetly. "Come on lets get some shut eye."

"Sounds like a plan." Rory kissed Joey once more before settling into bed.

Joey followed after, shutting the lamp off and snuggling close to Rory, his arm draped lightly over her body.

Lorelai awoke by the beeping of the monitor; Luke had his arm draped over protectively. She smiled at the sight and kissed the top of his head lightly, waking him up.

"Hmmm," he grumbled.

"Morning."

"Morning," he rasped. "Sleep well?"

"Great, just wish we were back in our bed."

"Don't worry you'll be out of here soon," he assured her. "Hungry?"

"Starving!" Lorelai gasped.

"What should we order?"

"Umm Pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit cup and ham."

"Mighty list you got there," Luke chuckled, grabbing the phone to call the cafe.

After placing Lorelai's order and adding an extra fruit cup for himself, he took a shower and after assisted Lorelai to the bathroom.

"It's so weird in hospitals, feels like you're in someone else's home," Lorelai said as Luke gave her some privacy.

"I know, it's kinda weird."

"Okay ready," Lorelai announced.

Luke entered the bathroom, grabbing Lorelai's hand gently to balance her, before guiding her back to the bed.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Anything for you." Luke returned the smile before kissing her. "So listen." Lorelai looked up at him curiously. "I have to leave for a couple of hours, but I'll be back for lunch."

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to look at houses."

"Why?"

"Because..." Luke complied his thoughts, "The house is getting crowded. When the twins come, they'll have no room for themselves."

"But they'll stay by us most of the time."

"I know, but this is when they get older," he explained.

"I guess, but do you know how to house hunt?"

"That's why I was going to ask Emily."

"Emily, as in my mother?"

"No Emily Dickenson," Luke replied. "Of course Emily your mother."

"I can't believe you're leaving me here in the hospital, miserable and pregnant, with twins, all for my mother."

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm not leaving you; I'm going to invest in our family's future."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Luke!"

"What?"

"We're in a hospital."

"Geez," Luke rolled his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do here all by myself?"

"Rest."

"But Luke…." Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai, I'm serious. Rory has Sky, and I'll be with your Mom so she won't be able to bug you. I just want you to spend some time relaxing….please!"

"But…"

Luke knelt down beside her, "Please Lorelai, you know I'll do anything for you, anything that you ask. I just really need you to do this for me, please?"

Lorelai conceded. "Okay, I'll try and relax."

"Thank you," he replied and then he kissed her. Lorelai held him to her and kissed him again, trying her hardest not to let him pull away.

Luke slowly pulled away, "If it makes you feel better, you can call me every half hour."

"Okay." Lorelai smiled. "Can I text you?"

"Sure."

"Dirty things?"

"Lorelai."

"Oh come on! Don't you want to see what's hiding behind this hospital gown?"

"Jeez!" Luke shook his head. "Talk to you later.

"Fine, bye," Lorelai huffed before flashing him a smile. She waited until Luke was out of sight through the large window in her room, then she picked up her cell phone, pressing speed dial #1.

"Hello?" she heard.

"Hi!" she said in a chipper tone.

"Lorelai!"

"What I'm bored!"

"Rest!" he demanded.

"Fine."

"I love you."

"Yeah yeah yeah," she groaned.

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Luke." She shut her phone, ending the call. She then pressed #2.

"Hi Rory!" Lorelai squealed.

Luke pulled up in front of the Gilmore's mansion. He walked to the large familiar doors, then rang the doorbell, before a maid answered

"Is Mrs. Gilmore home?"

"Yes, come in please."

Luke took his coat off, handing it to the maid. He was then directed to the living room where Emily was sitting with a cup of coffee.

"Hello."

"Luke what are you doing here? Is Lorelai alright?" Emily asked.

"She's fine, bored, but fine. I actually came here to ask you a favor."

"Sure, would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks," he declined.

"So what is your favor?"

"I wanted to know if you would be willing to accompany me in searching for a house."

"A house?" Emily questioned curiously. "For whom?"

"For us. Lorelai's house is way too small, and now with twins on the way, it'll be even more cramped."

"So you're asking me to help you look for a house?"

"If that's not too much to ask."

"Not at all, do you know what kind of house and how many rooms?"

"Well I want it to feel homely. It has to fit everyone in."

"So how many rooms?"

"Well there's Lorelai's and my room, Skylar's, the twins', April's and maybe a guest room...so that makes six rooms."

"My, that's a lot of rooms."

"Well we have a large family," Luke laughed softly.

"Let me call our realtor and see if she's available." Emily grabbed her phone book, flipping through the pages. "So I take it you two want to stay in Stars Hollow?"

"Yes we do."

"Ok." Emily nodded.

Luke waited as Emily ran the proceeding by the realtor.

"Everything's set," Emily smiled.

"Really?" Luke asked in surprise.

"Yes, she'll meet us in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks Emily," he smiled, before hugging her lightly.

Luke and Emily drove back to Stars Hollow in separate cars and parked them at the diner.

The met on the sidewalk and started to walk toward the property the agent was supposed to meet them at when he hears a child's scream.

"Daddy!"

Luke turned around just in time to see Sky snatch away from her big sister's hand and run across the street toward him. He caught her when she lunged toward him.

"Sky!" Rory called behind her little sister, running to catch up. "You can't just run across the street without a grown up like that."

"I'm sorry, Rory, I just missed my Daddy."

"It's okay, just don't do it again." She looked towards her grandma and stepdad. "Hi Luke…Grandma?"

"Hello Rory," Emily smiled.

"Where's Mommy," Sky asked looking around?

"Mommy is still at the hospital sweetie."

Sky's smile fell. "Is she coming home?"

"Of course she is coming home, baby."

"Jimmy at preschool's Grandma went to the hospital and she never came home. He said that they had to dress up to say goodbye to her but she wasn't even awake, she was just asleep in a big box."

"Sky, that isn't going to happen to Mommy," Rory assured her.

"How do you know? Daddy was supposed to stay with her….I remember." She looked to her father. "You promised."

"Don't worry Skylar, the doctors at the hospital are taking good care of Mommy." Luke informed.

"Do they know she likes blueberry pancakes?" Skylar asked, trying to stump her father.

"Well she can order whatever she wants."

"Really?" Skylar's eyes widened, "Anything?"

"Yes." Luke nodded.

"Come on Skylar, let's go get Mom a card for when we see her." Rory took her little sister's hand, before guiding her away.

"Behave!" Luke called down the street.

Rory turned her head and just smiled, letting him know they will be.

Emily spotted the realtor across the street, "There's Meg."

"Let's go." Luke smiled as they crossed the street.

"Hello Meg, this is my stepson Luke," Emily introduced.

"Nice to meet you Luke," she shook his hand, "So I hear you're looking for a house."

"Yes, my daughter is expecting twins, so a bigger house is a must."

"Twins? Congratulations." Meg smiled at Luke.

"Yes, not to mention my two daughters and stepdaughter."

"So a bigger house is essential."

"Yes," Luke said while nodding. "Six bedrooms if possible"  
"Alright Mr. Danes, I think we can manage that….in fact I have a lovely house on the market that I can take you to see right now."

Luke smiled, "Really? Thank you.

"You're quite welcome," she said, before walking with them across the town square to the property.

"Old man Twickham's house?" he said, amazed at the irony.

"I beg your pardon?" Emily says confused.

"Nothing." He says shaking his head.

"Alright so you know the house," the real-estate agent began. "How about I take you on a tour."

"Okay," Luke agreed.

They all walk inside.

The house hadn't change a bit. The old wooden floors still squeaked, some buckled. There was the old floral wallpaper hung throughout the house, honestly, the house was perfect. Of course with some paint and small fixing, it'd be darn near close to perfect.

"If you'll follow me," Meg led Emily and Luke into the kitchen. "This kitchen has just been remodeled. We had new light fixtures put in. Not to mention every appliance in here is new."

"I like it."

"I hope your wife will."

Luke chuckled, "My wife isn't much of cook. I do most of the cooking."

"Oh," Meg nodded in understanding.

"He's the owner of his own diner," Emily informed. "Luke's Diner."

"Oh, I've been there, excellent coffee."

Luke smiled, "Thanks."

"Shall we continue?" Meg walked from the kitchen to the hallway, "There are three bedrooms downstairs and four upstairs."

Meg showed them around the bedrooms. "This one is the smallest of the seven bedrooms; I'd suggest having this as a guestroom."

Luke nodded, thinking the room would be perfect for when Rory and Joey come to visit.

"This one here has the best natural lighting," Meg pointed out.

Luke looked around the room, there was a large bay window looking out into the spacious backyard, "April would love this room."

"April?" Meg wondered, "Your daughter?"

Luke nodded, "Yes she's almost sixteen."

"Oh my, I bet you're chasing the boys away." Meg joked.

"With all my strength," Luke chuckled as they made their way to the last bedroom downstairs, before heading upstairs.

"Here we have the master bedroom." Meg opened the large double wooden doors.

Luke stared in at the large open room.

"Now this room and the one down the hall have furniture. You can keep them or pitch them," Meg informed.

"Look at the craftsmanship," Luke marveled at the carvings on the bedposts.

"That's marvelous," Emily added in.

"I think Lorelai will love this." Luke said to Emily.  
She smiled, more than happy to be able to help. "I do too."  
Luke looked at the realtor. "We love this house, and I'm sure my wife will too. I'd like to make an offer but I'll have to bring Lorelai by too see it."

"Of course, well we can go ahead and put in the offer. You can go ahead and retract it if need be."

"Thank you," Luke smiled.  
Luke and Emily sat down with the realtor and Luke made an offer a little over the asking price to make sure that they could get it. After they were done with the realtor, Luke headed back to the hospital.

While Emily drove back to Hartford, Luke took his time making his way to the hospital. He was so excited to share how the house hunting went with Lorelai.

Once he found a parking space in the lot, he walked through the halls of the hospital, on his way to Lorelai's room. He opened the door quietly, unsure if Lorelai would be asleep or not. He poked his head in; too see her blue eyes staring at him.

"Hey, you're back," Lorelai smiled widely.

"Yep." Luke stepped in, taking a seat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Emily drove you crazy, didn't she?"

Luke let out a chuckle, "No, she was fine. Actually she was very helpful."

"So why are you back so early?"

"I think I found the house."

"Really?" Lorelai said in shock.

"Yeah, and I think you'll love it."

Lorelai sighed loudly, her mouth slowly turned into a frown.

Luke caught her sudden mood change, "What's wrong?"

"I just really don't wanna be here, I want to be home."

"I know you do, Honey, but don't you worry, you'll be home tonight."

"How do you know that?" Lorelai asked.

"I spoke with the doctor, he said you're set to go."

"So now what?"

"Now we wait for discharge papers."

Lorelai clapped her hands together, excitedly. "I can't wait to be home."

"And I can't wait to have you home." Luke smiled as he scooted, so he could snuggle next to his wife.

"I promise the next time we are going to be in a hospital, is when I'm in labor."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan."

"Oh Stan! That's a great name for a boy."

"We are not naming our child Stan." Luke disagreed.

Lorelai sighed, "Fine, it'll be Luke Jr."

"Lorelai."

Lorelai shook her head, "No we can't use that, it's mine and Rory's name."

"No, I was saying your name to get your attention," Luke informed her.

"Why?"

"You didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?" Lorelai questioned.

"The babies kicked." Luke brushed his hand over Lorelai's stomach. Another kick was made, "See."

"Aw, I must have not realized it."

Lorelai and Luke stayed quiet, both lightly rubbing her stomach as they felt their unborn children move around. They wanted to remember this moment, and hoped there were many more intimate moments between them like this to come.

As they sat in the comfortable silence, Lorelai pictured herself in the new house. Even though she had never seen it, she could imagine herself rocking the twins to sleep, tucking Skylar in and reading her the usual bedtime story, and snuggling up to her husband in their new bedroom. She could see the two of them standing in a large kitchen feeding their kids at two in the morning, and she couldn't possibly be looking forward to it any more than she already was.

* * *

**Well hope you guys liked it :) Let me know what you think. I just love feeedback...both negatvie and positve. Anything that can help me improve.**


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

I know, I know. Before you shout and scream, I know I haven't update in over a month…or two. But I promise I'm trying my hardest to update. I have the latest chapter half way done, just having trouble finishing it.

What would really help me is some insight and ideas from my readers. That is if I still have them….Anyone there?

All I need is some _Oomph_ to push me to the end. I need some ideas that can get my creative juices flowing.

I hope to hear from you guys soon. In return, you'll be hearing from me very very soon, let's hope (fingers crossed.)

One last thing, if you guys have any name suggestions for the twins, you can throw it into the review too. I hope to include everyone's idea in this story. Without my readers, there wouldn't be anyone to write this story for. So thanks to all the readers out there :)

Have a Gilmore Girls filled day,

Coffeebeanner


	29. Packing Boxes, Opening Doors

**Atlast! Behold a new chapter! I hope you guys are still there and haven't given up on me! Knock knock...anyone home? **

**Well a few things happened since we last spoke: I graduated! :) I'm in a middle of a move, and... I'm an "aunt"! (My bestfriend's sister just gave birth three days ago) Happy happy times!**

**I'll let you get to reading, have fun, and everyone have a safe summer.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Packing Boxes, Opening Doors.**

_One week later._

"Kirk I need more boxes!" Luke yelled as he stepped over a pile of unpacked clothes. "Why is it that your mother has to have so many clothes?"

"We're girls, we speak through fashion," Rory defended before throwing some jeans in a full box. "Sky!"

"Yeah Rory?" Skylar scampered from her parent's bathroom.

"Will you get me a roll of tape?"

"Ok," Skylar said, happy to help.

Luke, Rory, Joey, Kirk and Lane were all at the house, helping pack up to move to the Twickham house. Lorelai being pregnant meant she wasn't able to help much. So Luke had Kirk and Lane come over to help pack some things to start the moving process along.

Everyone got up at six in the morning to start packing, and it was almost noon now. The kitchen and bathrooms were all packed. The bedrooms and living room were the only rooms left. Luke and Rory decided to tackle the master bedroom, while April had Marcia come over to help pack up her room and to help Skylar with her own. Their plan was to get the whole house done, without anything stopping them. But it wasn't turning out to be that way.

Skylar, being only four, was sidetracked often, and all she wanted to do was play with her toys. Kirk was at first very helpful, but as the hours passed and his blood sugar got low, he was worse than Skylar. So that left everyone else to work harder.

Skylar returned with tape, followed by a sluggish Kirk, who was carrying boxes.

Rory taped up the boxes, and then started to label them. She had a system, which was the best thing for her. She would fill the boxes, tape them, and label them. A few times she would have to reopen the boxes to see what was inside, but she didn't have to do that anymore, seeing that Skylar was there, drawing pictures of what was inside them. It kept Skylar happy and kept Luke from worrying.

Once noon had struck, Luke had told everyone to stop and get something to eat. They were all told to meet back at the house at one. Not a minute later.

Rory and Joey went to Weston's Bakery, Kirk went to his mothers, and Lane went back to check on Zack and the twins. April and Marcia walked to Marcia house. That left Lorelai, Luke and Skylar back at the house.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked, handing Lorelai a plate of food.

"I'm doing well. I just wish I could help." Lorelai felt bad that she was just sitting on the couch while everyone around her worked.

"If you promise not to lift anything heavy and you're seated at all times, then you can help Skylar pack up her room."

"Really?" Lorelai squealed.

"I can't believe you're happy about packing." Luke said in shock.

"It's not that I'm happy, it's just hard to watch."

"Don't worry, I have a surprise once we get the house packed."

Lorelai looked up to Luke, "What surprise?"

Luke snorted, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Fine," Lorelai huffed.

Few minutes had passed, Luke, Lorelai and Skylar just finished eating when everyone came rushing through the door.

Luke glanced at the clock; it was only 12:45, "What are you guys doing here? I said to be back at one."

"We know, but we thought we should cut lunch short, that way we don't fall behind," Rory said smiling.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luke watched as everyone ran to their designated packing spots.

Skylar had helped Lorelai off the couch and to her room. Lorelai sat on the bed while Skylar was in charge of handing her clothes and toys to pack away.

"Mama look!" Skylar came over to Lorelai, handing her a dust covered binky.

"Oh wow." Lorelai admired the pink pacifier.

"What is mine?"

Lorelai nodded before choking back tears.

"Mama don't cry." Skylar hopped on the bed to hug her mother.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "I'm okay Sky, Just weird to see you grow up."

"I'm a big girl!" Skylar clapped her hands together happily.

Lorelai laughed, "Yeah you are."

Luke came in to check up; he saw Lorelai's tear stained face and was immediately by her side, consoling her.

"What's the matter honey?" He asked lovingly wrapping his arms around her.

Lorelai smiled, leaning into him. "Nothing Luke," She said calmly. "I'm alright, I just can't believe our baby is all grown up."

Sky hugged Lorelai as best she could with her big stomach in the way. "I'm sorry Mommy," she said sincerely.

"It's alright baby girl, I'm also really happy you're growing up. You're becoming a wonderful young lady."

"Yay!" Skylar cheered again. "Daddy are you gunna help me?"

"Yes sweetie, I came in here to see how things were going," Luke replied.

"I thought we were doing good Sky?" Lorelai gasped.

Sky shook her head. "That's cause I'm doing all the work Mommy."

"Ohhh," Lorelai nodded. "I see." She looked at Luke.

Luke smiled. "Don't worry Sky, I'm going to help you and Mommy can still supervise." He got down on the floor and began helping their youngest daughter pack her belongings into boxes.

"Are you excited about the new house Sky?" Lorelai asked, trying not to get bored.

"Yes!" Sky grinned, looking up from her box of toys. "Daddy is painting my room pink, you know that?"

Lorelai nodded and laughed. "Yes sweetie I know."

"What color is your room going to be?" Skylar asked.

"Please don't get your mother started on paint colors," Luke said, knowing the last time didn't end so well. "Come on lets finish your room."

"When I'm done can Martha come over?" Skylar asked as she placed a toy train in the box.

"We'll see how far we get today." Luke told her.

Skylar nodded, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

"That means 'no' doesn't it?" Skylar crossed her arms, pouting.

"With that attitude it's a definite no." Luke said fatherly.

Skylar's mouth gaped open, "I sorry."

Luke sighed, "It's okay. As I said we'll just have to see, understand?"

"Yep." Skylar nodded.

"Dad." April entered Skylar's room. "Marcia and I are finished with my room."

"Great, everything labeled?"

"Yeah."

"Are all the boxes taped?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," April responded again.

"What about-"

"Dad!" April rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Can't you just go and look for yourself?"

Luke stood up from the floor, "I trust you," he smiled, just teasing her.

"Is it okay if I go to Nick's house after dinner?" April wondered.

"We'll see."

"Man is that like your new catch phrase?" Lorelai joked.

"Hush you." Luke said before giving Lorelai a smile. "Are his parent's going to be home?"

"Yes," April sighed, having been through this routine many times with her father and step-mother.

"How long are you staying over there?" Lorelai questioned.

"I'm not sure. We were just going to watch a movie. So like...two hours."

"Two hours not a minute late." Luke said sternly.

April smiled widely before running into her father's arm. "Thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome." Luke said. "Just make sure you let us speak to his parents before you leave."

"Okay," April said before leaving Skylar's room. She walked to the kitchen, in search of the phone. After no luck, she made her way through the living room. Nope. She then headed back to the kitchen and to Rory's room.

"Hey Ror-" she pushed the door open. She saw Rory and Joey engaged in a heated make out session.

She cleared her throat and Rory and Joey quickly pulled away from each other.

"April!" Rory said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry," April giggled. "I just wanted to know if you'd seen the phone."

Rory spotted it on the table in front of her and tossed it over to her. "There you go."

April giggled. "Thanks sis," she said before turning and leaving the room with Marcia laughing hysterically.

Rory blushed and looked at Joey. "Sorry about that, it shouldn't happen again."

"It's alright," Joey laughed. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Rory reached over and playfully hit him with the pillow. "Just for that you get no more kisses!" She said feigning sternness.

"What? No! I'm sorry, please. "

"No!" Rory said.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to break out my lethal weapon," he said with a mischievous grin before bringing his hands up and tickling her, causing her to break out in spastic laughter.

Lorelai walked into her bedroom and lay down on the bed. As much as she wanted to help her family pack their house she can't deny that growing the twins is physically exhausting. She turned on her side and ran her hands over her stomach, thinking about how much her family is changing. The diner and the Inn are both doing amazing, April is thriving in high school, Sky is beautiful, thriving and growing, she and Luke are expanding their family...but probably the biggest change of all is that her baby, her Rory is getting married.

Luke came into the room. "You okay honey?" He asked.

"Yes," she smiled, "I'm just thinking."

"Oh?" He said, sitting down beside her. "What are you thinking about?"

"How much our family is changing."

"Oh."

"It's a good change though," she assured him. "I'm really happy.

Luke grinned then leaned down to kiss her. "I'm really happy too."

"I love our family Luke. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For marrying me and making all of this happen."

Luke shook his head. "I feel like I should be thanking you. You said yes, you shared your home and your daughter and gave me another beautiful little girl."

"Don't forget the twins." Lorelai placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"How could I forget them?" Luke chuckled before kissing his wife's stomach. "Come on Crazy Lady, let's finish packing."

"I think I'm going to stay here for a bit. I need some rest."

Luke stood up from the bed and kissed the top of Lorelai's head, "Take all the time you need." he said before leaving.

By six that night, the whole house was packed. April stayed over at Marcia's for the night after finishing the movie with Nick, Sky went to Sookie's house to have a sleep over with Martha, Rory and Joey planned on going to visit Joey's parents, while Luke and Lorelai sat at the house sharing a bowl of popcorn and a movie.

Ever since they packed, the house had an echo, the stairs seemed to squeak louder and the rooms were bare.

Soon after the movie was over, Luke and Lorelai traveled the stairs for the last time. And for the last time in this house, they drifted to sleep.

**I just want to give all my readers a heads up. I'm going to be writting a few more chapters of this story before it's complete. Before you gasp, I AM going to be doing a sequel. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters are left, I'd say maybe 5-7 more to go before I end this. But I'll keep you guys up to date.**

**Please review if you are able.**


	30. New House Same Life

**Hello everyone! I'm back. I know it's a bit of delay, but let's just say I was having beta trouble (nothing bad). My normal beta was on vacation and busy. So I had to find someone else. Thanks to **_**Daisyangel **_**you are now able to read the latest chapter. **

**Enjoy & if you can please review.**

**One last thing: I just want to warn you guys that I might be leaving on vacation sometime mid July, also I have a lot of preparing for school, so I hate to say it…but I might be able to post any new chapter until end of July. ****But ****I do have the next chapter started and almost finished. So you might be able to submit it before I leave. But I will keep you guys on my Facebook page (Link is on my profile.)**

**Now you may read :D **

"Lookie!" Sookie said as she grabbed a small pair of baby booties. "Look how tiny!" she gushed.

"Put them in the cart," Lorelai said pushing the shopping cart through the baby aisle.

"When do you find out the sex of the babies?" Sookie asked.

"At the end of the week."

"Really? You excited?"

Lorelai sighed, "You have no idea!"

"Ohhh look at the bibs." Sookie picked up a set of bibs, "Awe, this one says "My mom is hot."

"We definitely need those." Lorelai grabbed the pack.

"I can't believe Luke is allowing you to buy all this."

"He doesn't know I'm buying all this," Lorelai informed, "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

The best friends giggled loudly. "How'd you manage to slip away?"

"He is setting up the nursery."

"Think he'll be mad when he realizes you're gone?" Sookie ponders to her pregnant friend.

"He's not going to know. We'll be back before he gets too frustrated to do anymore for the day," she says.

"If you say so..."

Lorelai holds up a pink polka dotted dress that would be perfect for a new born. "I remember when Sky was this little." She sighs nostalgically, letting her memory take her back to the days when her little girl was still a baby.

"Maybe you'll have another girl! Or at least one other girl," Sookie says with an encouraging smile.

"I really want to give Luke a son though," Lorelai explains putting the dress back on the rack. "He's waited long enough for one. Don't you think? Poor guy spends his whole life in a cloud of estrogen."

Sookie laughs. "You know he loves it. Being with you and Rory and April and Sky."

"I know Sook. I just. I think I want a little Luke too."Understanding, her best friend nods.

"Of course you do. I see Jackson every time Davey smiles, and that just eats me up inside."

Lorelai laughs, "Exactly!"

"Well I guess you'll find out on Friday." Sookie smiles.

"I guess I will." Lorelai sighs wishing Friday was there already.

"Hammer!" Luke calls to Skylar.

Skylar searches through her father's tool box, "Is this a hammer?" she asks, pulling out a wrench.

"Not exactly, but keep that out. We need that too." Luke gets up from the floor and grabs the hammer, "This is a hammer."

Skylar nods as she listens. "Are we done yet?"

Luke laughs softly, "Nope. We still have to put together the changing table, and the other crib and then we'll be done."

"Why do we have to have two of everything?"

"Well because Mommy is having two babies."

"Can't they share a bed?"

"They will when they are younger, but when they get bigger they need their own bed."

"Like me? I have my own bed!"

"Yes like you." Luke says as he reads the instructions again, making sure the crib was put together correctly.

"How come you and Mommy share a bed?"

"Because we are married," he says simply.

"Oh." Skylar grabs the wrench, "You need this?"

Luke sighs from being sidetracked. "How about you go see what April's up to?"

"Okay!" Skylar drops the wrench and scampers to April's bedroom. "April!" she taps lightly on the door.

"Come in!" April calls out.

Skylar walks in a room full of boxes and sees her big sister sprawled across her bed painting her nails and reading some form of science magazine. She looks up, black rimmed glasses staying firmly on her face. "What's up kid?" She asks.

"Daddy told me to come see what you were doing," Skylar says honestly. "What are you doing?"

"Reading," April retorts shortly, not really wanting to be bothered.

"What are you reading about?" The curious younger sister poses, crawling up on the bed so that she can see the magazine article too.

April looks over at Sky. "I'm reading about Volcanoes but it's not the cool erupting volcanoes. This article I am reading is really boring and it's for school."

"Oh," Sky says disappointed. "Can I help you unpack?" She asks hoping for a cure from her boredom.

"Sure," April says with a nod. "Come back in thirty minutes. I'll be ready to work then."

Sky grins. "Okay!"

" Hey?" April asks. "Where's your Mom? I haven't seen her in a while."

Sky shrugs. "Why don't you go find her?"

"Fine. I'll call her." April flips open her cell phone and dials Lorelai's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Why did your dad ask?" Lorelai wonders.

"Nope. I just wanted to know."

"Oh just hanging out with Sookie. I'll be home with dinner."

"Sweet! Chinese?"

"I was thinking Italian. How's unpacking going?"

April sighs loudly through the phone.

"That bad, huh?" Lorelai laughs. "Don't worry I'll be home soon."

"Okay see you soon."

"Bye."

April waits to hear the line go dead before shutting her phone. "Mom is with Sookie."

"Is Martha coming over?" Skylar asks excitedly.

"I don't think so. We still have to unpack most of the house," April informs.

Skylar walks back over to April. "Hey April?"

"Hm?" April asks.

"When are we going to unpack my room?"

"When your mother gets home I guess," she says.

"Oh. Okay," Sky says.

Downstairs the door opens and Rory walks in. "Mom! Luke! Are you here?" She takes Joey's hand and leads him inside. "Hello?"

Luke hears her and decides its time for a break. He comes out of the nursery and walks downstairs. "Hey Rory, what are you doing here?"

Rory smiles "Hey Luke! Where's Mom?"

"She should be around here somewhere," he tells her going over for a hug. Rory hugs him back.

"We just wanted to say hey and see how the unpacking was going here?"

"I've just been working on the nursery. So we've got a long way to go."

Joey laughs. "Oh. We haven't got very much done either."

"Thanks again for letting us rent," Rory says.

"Not a problem. Besides your mom didn't want to sell the place. So I thought why not have you two rent it. Besides you grew up there. It's rightfully yours." Luke smiles, "So come in, come in."

Rory and Joey follow behind Luke and take a seat on the couch.

"So where'd you say Mom was?" Rory asked.

Luke looks around, "To be honest I have no clue." He takes a moment to think, "April!"

April comes from her room, Skylar tagging closely behind. "Yeah Dad?"

"Have you seen Lorelai?"

"No, but I called her. She and Sookie are hanging out," April informs, "Hey Sis, hey Joey."

Rory and Joey wave.

"Was it important?" Luke wonders.

"Nope." Joey shakes his head, "Just checking up."

"Well you guys are more than welcome to stay and wait for her," Luke allows.

"Thanks Luke, but Joey and I promised we meet Grandma for some wedding planning." Rory sighs.

"Have fun. If you can stop by for dinner."

"Thanks. Tell Mom to call when she gets in."

"Will do," Luke walks the couple to the door, watching them as they get into their vehicle and drive safely away.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Skylar hops to her father.

"What's a matter?"

"I'm bored."

"Why don't you go see if April needs help unpacking?"

"Okay!" Skylar claps her hands excitedly while she runs to April's room. "April!" she shouts.

"I'm on the phone!" the sound of April's irritated voice is heard through her door.

"Can I help you unpack?" Skylar says through the door.

April gets up from her bed and opens the door, "One second," she says through the phone, "What do you want?" she questions her sister.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Sky repeats.

"Maybe later Sky, I'm busy now." April continues on with her phone conversation.

"Who you talking to?" Skylar interrupts.

"Nick, now go!" April points to the door.

"You're not nice!" Skylar pouts and stomps her way out of the room and into her own. She plops on her bed and snuggles with her teddy bear.

"What's wrong?" Luke enters.

"April is mean."

"Why what happened?"

"She told me to leave," Skylar explains, "I just wanted to help. But nooo she wanted to talk to her boyfriend."

Luke sighs, "Skylar, April is older, and she needs her space and privacy. You'll understand when you get older."

"I'm not going to be mean to my little sisters," Sky says to her father seriously. "I'll always play with them."

Luke smiles and sits down on the edge of Sky's bed. "Well baby. That's very sweet of you."

"Thank you!" Sky smiles proudly.

"Just one question though," her father says with a simple smile. "What if you get brothers?"

Sky makes a face. "Ew. No boys!"

Luke laughs "No boys? But why not?"

"Because," Sky begins, taking a breath. "Boys are icky and yucky and gross and they're mean and they have cooties."

Luke nods understanding, "Wow, that's a lot of reasons."

"I know that. That's why I said it," she explains to him in a matter of fact manner.

"But what about me?"

"What do you mean?" Sky asks confused.

"Well I'm a boy."

Sky just laughs. "Nuh-uh! You're Daddy!"

"You got that right," Luke chuckles. "Come on, why don't you help me with the crib."

"Okay," Skylar says before following Luke into the nursery.

After spending almost one hundred dollars, Lorelai and Sookie decide it's best to leave before Luke really starts to worry. Sookie drove Lorelai home before heading back to see Jackson and the kids.

Two hours had passed since Lorelai last spoke with April; she wondered what happened at home.

She steps into the large foyer, hangs up her jacket and sets the bags down on the floor. She still wasn't used to living in such a big house. She was used to looking over at the couch to see her flannel man watching sports, but this time she had to call to him in order to find him.

"Luke, April, Sky! I'm home!" Lorelai shouts, causing her voice to echo through the whole house.

It only takes seconds before she hears the squeals from Skylar and hearing her feet pitter patter across the floor.

"Mommy!" Skylar grabs ahold of her mother's legs, hugging them tightly. "I missed you!"

Lorelai's heart warms, "I missed you too. Did you have fun while I was gone?"

Skylar nods and begins to tell her about her day.

Lorelai's attention was averted to Luke, who was standing in the arch way of the dining room.

"Hey Honey." Lorelai smiles to her husband.

"I see you come bearing gifts." Luke points to the bags.

"Don't worry. They are all for the babies," Lorelai says sweetly, "You have to see what I found." Lorelai grabs the bags and starts to rummage through them. "Look!" she tosses clothes to her husband. "Isn't it cute?"

"Peanut butter and Jelly?" Luke reads the onesies.

"Yes. You know how peanut butter and jelly are paired all the time. I thought it was cute. Because they'll be twins and most likely always be together."

Luke smiles, "That is cute. Come on I wanna show you something." he guides Lorelai upstairs and to the nursery. "Close your eyes," he instructs before he opens the door.

Lorelai grins when she looks inside the room and sees everything that Luke and Sky had done. "Oh Luke!"

She steps inside and looks around mesmerized by everything.

"I helped too Mommy!" Sky tells her excitedly.

Lorelai smiles at her. "You guys did so well." She leans down and kisses her daughter. "I'm so proud of you. Thank you for helping Daddy."

"You're welcome." Sky beams proudly.

Lorelai turns around and looks at Luke. "And you."

"Me what?" Luke smirks.

"You're amazing," she says softly before kissing him. "And I love you so much."

"No, I love you soo much," Luke mocks sweetly, "Come on lets sit down. You've been on your feet all day."

Lorelai smiles, "I'm fine, I sat when Sookie and I had a pretzel."

Luke rolls his eyes, "Oh good at least you sat while eating such a healthy snack."

Lorelai sighs, "Relax Lukie, I'm fine, the baby is fine. We are fine."

"Don't call me Lukie."

"Lukie!" Skylar chimes in.

"Oh great," Luke sighs seeing his daughter catch on.

Lorelai giggles, "So what else happened today?"

"Oh before I forget, call Rory, her and Joey came by."

"Did she say why?"

"Nope, just checking in. I guess they still haven't unpacked either," Luke informs.

"Okay, I'll give them a call now. Are you going to start on dinner?" Lorelai asks as she makes her way to the couch and grabs the phone.

"What are you in the mood for?" Luke wonders, not sure of what to make for dinner.

"Something edible?"

"Food it is," Luke says before walking to the kitchen.

"Wait for me! I help too." Skylar skips after her father, leaving Lorelai alone on the phone.

"Hey Mom!" Rory answers cheerfully.

"Hey sweets. Sorry I missed you guys coming by."

"It's fine. So I have news."

"Ohh spill." Lorelai waits.

"I found a dress!"

Lorelai gasps, "You did?"

"Yes. It's beautiful. I can't wait for you to see it." Rory gushes.

"I can't wait either kid. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Ma. So what are you guys up to?"

"Luke is just about to start dinner, want to join us?"

"Sadly I can't. I promised Grandma that Joey and I would stop by for dinner tonight since I can't make it on Friday."

"What? You're not coming to Friday night dinner?"

"No. I have a job interview. But next week I will be."

"Oh pooh," Lorelai says sadden.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Friday I find out the sex of the babies."

"Well if you want I can come after the interview. I would miss dinner, but that's fine."

"Really you would do that?"

"Of course. Besides I wanna know what you're having." Rory smiles.

"Okay see you Friday...and before that."

"How about tomorrow you stop by to see the dress?"

"Sounds like a plan. Give Joey my love. Bye Honey."

"Will do. Bye Mom."

Lorelai waits for Rory to hang up before tossing the phone beside her. She smiles as she sees Luke has unpacked all the pictures. Some are hung on the wall; others are set on the fireplace mantle. "You did a great job on hanging the pictures!" Lorelai calls to her husband.

"Thanks." He calls back.

Unlike the Crap Shack there was a formal dining room, which connected the kitchen and the family room. It was a large house. But the perfect size for the growing family. Lorelai watches Sky as she exits the kitchen, probably bored, and walks to her room.

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai calls again.

"Yeah?" Luke comes into the family room with a glass of water for his wife, "Here you go." he hands her the glass.

"Thanks." Lorelai takes a sip before continuing, "So where's April?"

"She's over at Marcia's. She should be home soon. I told her to be home for dinner."

"Mm. Dinner….what are we having?" Lorelai asks with a bat of her eyelashes.

"You'll see," Luke says with a wink.

Lorelai puts on her best pout. "Aw man."

"So you like the nursery?" Luke asks with a laugh, changing the subject.

"Like it? I absolutely loved it."

"That's good," Luke says with a grin.

"In fact. I'm so in love with it I'm thinking about, leaving you with the twins and running away with it," she banters.

"You're crazy."

"You love me," she reminds him with a gentle grin.

"That I can't deny." Luke winks to his wife, "Come on I'll let you stir the sauce."

"Sauce?" Lorelai claps her hands excitedly, "Are we having Alfredo?"

"You'll see," Luke tells her as he leads her into the kitchen.

She follows close behind, careful of tripping over boxes.

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai squeals once she sees the table is set with candles and the china plates were set out. "What's this?"

"Just a little ensemble."

"Since when do you use the word ensemble?" Lorelai jokes.

"April and her smartness." Luke laughs, "I just thought we could have a nice dinner. Nothing special, just with the move we haven't had a good dinner."

"Yeah there has been a lot of pizza ordered."

"Which isn't healthy for the babies," Luke points out.

"Yeah, pizza last night didn't agree with us. They were kicking like crazy."

"I noticed you kept tossing and turning in bed."

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you."

Luke turns her, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Lorelai smiles, "I know, but you work and all. I wanted you to sleep well."

"I sleep well. Don't worry. As long as I'm sleeping next to you."

"Awe, Luke. I love you." Lorelai stands on her tip toes to meet Luke's lips with hers, giving him a sweet kiss.

"I love you to," Luke responds. "Now sit and let's eat. He removes the lids from the pans.

"I was right, it's Alfredo!"

"One point for Lorelai," Luke tallies the air.

"Mmm it's delicious." Lorelai says after taking a bite. "My stirring pays off."

"You did a great job. You continue eating; I'll go and get Sky." Luke leaves the kitchen and heads to Skylar's room. "Sky." he taps on the door. He peeks in to find her fast asleep in her bed. Luke just smiles and shuts the door. He makes his way back to the kitchen and takes a seat across the table.

"Where is she?" Lorelai wonders after not seeing her daughter follow her father.

"She's fast asleep."

"Awe, all that playing and helping you must of wore her out."

"Yeah. I know that feeling." Luke chuckles softly.

"It's almost eight, did April call yet?"

"I didn't hear the phone. I'll call her." Luke stands up.

"Its fine, you eat. I'll call. You said she's at Marcia's house, right?" Lorelai picks up the phone.

"Yeah. They said they were going to work on an English project."

"Okay," Lorelai dials the number, "Hey Megan, It's Lorelai. Is April on her way home?...Oh...Okay...I'll call her cell. Thanks. Bye."

"Is she on her way home?" Luke asked, a tad panicked by what he could hear.

"No Meg said that Marcia and her went to the mall." Lorelai told him.

"How'd they get there?" Luke questioned.

"I didn't ask. Meg could've dropped them off."

"Well try her cell and see when she is coming home."

Lorelai picks up the phone again and dials April cell. She waits for the ringing to stop. "Voicemail."

Luke and Lorelai both stare at one another; a panic expression crosses their face.

"She should have called," Luke said loudly, clearly stressed.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Maybe they caught a movie." Lorelai tried to calm her husband down. "I'll call Marcia's phone."

"You know what. You're probably right. They probably just lost track of time I just- what if…"

"Shh…" Lorelai soothes. "She's going to be fine baby. I'll call Marcia. You finish up dinner." Lorelai walks into the living room and finds Marcia's cell number in her address book then takes a deep breath and dials the number. She hears clear ringing on the line and hopes and prays the young girl will come to the phone. "Come on Marcia." She mutters to herself only to hear her voicemail a few seconds later. "Shit!" Lorelai mutters to herself before she hears the beep. "Hey Marcia its Lorelai. Can you please have April call me when you get this? That'd be great thanks." She sighs then walks back into the kitchen. "No answer." She can see Luke tense up as she gives him the news. "Babe?"

"Should we go look for her?" He asks clearly panicking.

"I think we should give her a little more time," Lorelai says honestly giving her opinion.

"I'm sure she is fine.""She's not answering her phone Lorelai! She always has her phone!" He says raising his voice slightly.

"You don't have to yell at me Luke I'm just telling you what I think.""You got lucky with Rory you know?""What?"

"Just because you raised a kid on your own doesn't mean you know everything on the subject," He says regretting his words the moment they leave his lips.

"I'm going to call Marcia's house again." Lorelai walks away hurt. She knew Luke wasn't trying to be mean, he was just scared. Lorelai knew the feeling. Luke probably felt just like the time Rory and Dean came home late from the Chilton dance.

Before Lorelai picks up the phone to dial, Luke comes into the living room, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. This never happens. April always calls. Please...please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. It just hurts even though you don't mean it," Lorelai says honestly, "I know I was lucky with Rory. But I also know we are lucky with April. April is a smart girl. She'll be fine."

Luke nods slowly before walking to his wife, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry." he kisses the top of her head, "I love you."

Lorelai rests her head on his chest, "I love you too."

They sway in silence before breaking apart.

"I'm going to go put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher," Luke says before walking into the kitchen.

"I'll call Marcia's cell again." Lorelai presses redial on the phone, before it rings; Lorelai hears a car door shut. She goes to the window and peeks out; she sees a curly haired teen step out of the car followed by a girl and one boy. Another young man was driving. "Luke I think she's home!" Lorelai calls.

Luke immediately drops what he was doing to meet Lorelai by the window. "Tell her to come in!"

"Luke she is home. She is safe."

"But she's late," Luke points out. Glancing at the clock. It was already nine o'clock. April should have been home an hour ago.

"Let's have her explain herself before we start to yell."

"You don't have to yell. But I am," Luke says. "She was late, she didn't call, she missed dinner, and she's with boys. BOYS! Lorelai."

"Luke she is almost seventeen. Boys are bound to happen."

"Ha. Not with my daughter," Luke spats.

"With everyone's daughter. It happened with Rory, with me, it's going to be the same with April and Skylar."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Luke mumbles, he looks out the window, "What's taking her so long?"

"If she doesn't come in in two minutes then I'll call her inside," Lorelai tries to reason.

"One minute and fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight seconds, fifty-seven." Luke begins to count.

"You just keep counting Buckoo." Lorelai runs her hand across his back, calming him. "Just keep counting." she waits in silence.

"Three seconds…two seconds…" Luke mutters much more calm before the door opens and April comes walking in.

"Oh my god!" She starts when she sees Luke and Lorelai. "I am so sorry! I never ever meant to be out this late and my phone died and Marcia left hers at home and I don't know any numbers by heart cause I didn't see the point cause they're all in my phone!"

"April take a breath," Lorelai says calmly. "Why don't you go in to your room and settle down and get ready for bed then we'll talk."

"Okay, but I'm just really really sorry!"

Lorelai smiles sympathetically. "We know sweetie."

April hurries back to her room and Lorelai turns to Luke.

"See honey. She's just fine."

"She might be fine. But I'll feel fine once we talk to her."

"I know. So will I."

Luke and Lorelai wait on the couch for April to return. April comes back into the living room, her hair up in a ponytail and dressed in her polka dotted pajama shorts and a tank top.

"So where were you?" Lorelai asked.

"I went to Marcia's house and while I was there we were bored so Marcia's mom drove us to the mall. That's when we met up with Nick and Christy. And there was Christy's cousin, Chase. So we all hung out." April explained.

"You were with Nick?" Luke questioned, still not over the whole thing of April having a boyfriend.

"Yes. And Christy, Marcia and Chase."

"But the mall closes at seven today," Lorelai states.

"Well after that we went to Christy's."

"Were her parent's home?" Luke asked.

April looked down at her feet.

"April, were her parents home?" Lorelai asked wanting an answer.

"No-"

"April…" Luke warns.

"I didn't know before I went. I really didn't know that her parents weren't there and then we were just all there and having fun and I didn't see the harm in just hanging out for a while," She tries desperately to defend her actions.

"Why were you late?" Lorelai asks.

"We just lost track of time. It was a total accident but as soon as I realized what time it was I made them bring me straight back! I swear. Lorelai please you have to believe me."

"I do believe you sweetie but you still broke the rules and you scared your poor father to death. That can't go unpunished."

April sighs. "This is so unfair."

"April!" Luke growls getting upset again.

Lorelai puts her hand on his knee. "Luke." She turns to April. "I think for a few days, no cell phone." She turns to her husband. "Luke?"

"And no hanging with friends."

"But Dad!"

"No buts April, go wash up and get to bed. You have school tomorrow," Lorelai instructs.

April mumbles something under her breath before walking to her room.

"I can't do this." Luke gets up and begins to pace.

"Do what?"

"This. Raising a teenager."

"April isn't like the normal teen. She's a smart girl. Everyone slips up."

"I'm going to bed." Luke walks up the stairs and down the hall past the guest room, and the computer room to the master suite.

"I'll be up in a second!" Lorelai says loudly.

Lorelai checks up on Skylar to find her still asleep. She knows she's bound to wake up and ask for food. After tucking Skylar in and giving her a goodnight kiss she decides to check up on April.

"April?" She knocks on the door lightly. She presses her ear firmly to the door, hearing the music of some rock band. "April!" she says louder. She waits a few seconds to open the door and walk in.

"Oh I didn't hear you." April looked up from a magazine she was reading. She reaches over from her bed to her iPod Dock and adjusts the volume so it only plays softly in the background.

"You want to talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," April says bluntly. Not bothering to look her step mother in the eye. "I didn't do anything wrong. Dad just overreacted."

"I will agree that your Dad sometimes goes overboard. But you have to see our side. We were scared. Especially when you didn't tell us where you were going."

"You don't trust me?"

"I didn't say that," Lorelai defends, "I'm just saying you need to be more careful. Check up more often."

"I know."

"We don't want to ground you or take away your phone. But it's just a way you'll learn from it."

"I said sorry! What more can I do?"

Lorelai takes a deep breath, not wanting to be stressed. "We accept your apology. But with actions can come consequences."

"This sucks! It's not like I did anything wrong. So what if I hung out at a friends."

"But it's different when that friend's parents aren't home and you're there with your boyfriend. Who knows what could have happened."

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you're thinking."

"We went over this. I know you didn't have sex. It's just what every mother and stepmother worry about," Lorelai tries to explain, "I was like that with Rory, I'm like that with you. Next it'll be Skylar. It's what we do. Worry."

"But-" April tries. "Especially when boys are involved," Lorelai finishes.

April looks away and sighs as Lorelai moves and takes a seat beside her. "We just love you sweetie. So, so, so much."April looks up. "I love you guys too." "Okay," Lorelai smiles. "It's just a few days." She says quietly before kissing April's cheek.

"Have a good night sweetheart."

Lorelai stands up and leaves April's room then walks in the living room to make sure everything is picked up. She takes a look around her new house and thinks to herself, how much it feels like home. With a last look around a simple smile plays on her lips before she walks off to her bedroom to join her husband.


	31. Changes Keep Changing

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted to give my faithful readers out there something to read since I haven't posted in 3 months. Believe me I've tried to write but I didn't have any inspiration. Finally after watching some reruns of Gilmore Girls I was inspired.**

**I personally dislike large time skips when I'm reading….but I think this is what is needed to spark everyone interest and draw my older readers back in. And don't worry because of this time gap, later on in the story I will do flash back so nothing is left out.**

**I would like to thank **_**DramaQueen1103 **_**for beta-ing this chapter.**

_6 Months later…._

Lorelai got up for the umpteenth time that night. If one baby wasn't crying the other was up. She hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few weeks. If it hadn't been for Luke she wouldn't get any at all. She was happy to get an hour or two a night.

She sat on the old wicker rocking chair and snuggled little Liam close to her as she rocked him to sleep. She stared down at her son with a content smile on her face as he slept. It was peaceful.

"Hey," Luke said as he walked into the room. "How's the little fella?"

"He's good." Lorelai whispered. " Just fell asleep."

"Want me to put him in his crib?" Her husband offers trying to be helpful.

"Would you?" Lorelai smiled appreciatively as she handed Liam to Luke.

"He's getting so big," Luke gushed as he admired his son. He was such a proud father.

"Hand Emma-Leigh to me, please?" Lorelai requested. "It's time to feed her,"

"Okay," Luke nodded as he tucked Liam in before picking up Emma and setting her into her mother's arms. "Would you like some privacy?"

Lorelai chuckled softly. Luke was used to the whole breastfeeding thing, but still thought it should be a private bond between baby and mother.

"Nah...you can stay…I mean unless you want to go…"

"No I'll stay." Luke smiled. "I just thought while you feed her I could tuck Sky in."

Lorelai shook her head. "No Luke! You should go tuck Skylar in. We'll be here when you get back." She said honestly. "Please, give her a kiss for me."

"Will do," Luke said before kissing Lorelai on the top of the head and placing a gentle kiss on Emma's hairless head. "Sweet dreams baby girl."

"Don't forget William." Lorelai warned jokingly.

"Goodnight Liam," Luke whispered over the crib, not wanting to wake him.

He made his way down the clear hallway to Skylar's room. Just last week they finally unpacked the last box. It had taken a while because Lorelai was so heavily pregnant and then the twins were born adding madness to chaos. But now they were done and that meant they were official moved in.

Luke slowly opened the door to Skylar's room a crack, only to see her fast asleep. He walked in, picking up her dirty clothes along the way and placed them in the hamper before going over to her. He kissed his daughter, tucked her in, and turned off the tiny pink princess television before standing up and walking to the door.

"Daddy?" he hears as he gets to the door.

"Go back to sleep." He says softly. "I was just checking on you…"

"Is April home yet?" Sky inquires.

"No Sweetie. Not yet. We are going to pick her up in the morning."

"Oh okay. Night Dadd…" Skylar trailed off falling asleep before she finished her sentence.

"Goodnight Sweet pea," Luke said then left the room shutting the door behind him.

He walked back upstairs and took a quick shower before returning to his wife. Lorelai had just laid Emma back down in her crib next to Liam as he walked in the room.

"All fed?" he asked.

Lorelai smiled, "All fed. And full and sleeping again."

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah. That sounds good," Lorelai answered as she grabbed onto Luke's hand and walked with him to their bedroom.

"So what time do you have to pick up April from the airport?" she asked while she pulled back the blankets on their bed and put her pajamas on.

"Uhh I think her flight gets in at 7am," Luke said coming out of the bathroom and getting into the bed.

"Can you believe she's coming home tomorrow?" His wife adds excitedly.

"I know I can't believe she left for New Mexico on her own."

"Well she needed to see her Mom," Lorelai stated plainly.

"I know. And I'm glad she got to. I just want her home and safe…." Luke says with a hint of worry in his voice.

"She'll be fine." Lorelai reassured him as she placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry."

"I know. I know."

"Come on." She said sliding into bed and getting under the covers. "Let's gets a few minutes of sleep before one of the twins need to be changed or fed." She kissed her husband tenderly before turning to her side as Luke spooned behind her.

"Goodnight."

Luke pressed his face into Lorelai's hair, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Goodnight…" Lorelai said, her voice barely audible in the quiet of the bedroom, before drifting to sleep.

_7:10 am_

Luke sat in the Hartford Airport with Skylar, waiting to pick up April. He scanned the crowd of people, hoping to spot his eldest daughter.

"Do you see her?" Skylar asked as she jumped up and down trying to see over the swarm of people.

"Just keep ahold of my hand." Luke ordered, not wanting to lose Sky. "No. I don't see her yet."

"Dad! Sky!" Luke heard. He turned around to find his eldest daughter heading towards them. It had been three months since he saw her last, she had gotten taller, tanner and her hair seemed to be lighter.

"April!" Luke grinned and opened his arms widely as April walked into them, and the two embraced in a hug.

"Hi Dad," She smiled once she pulled back to look at him and then turned to her little sister. "Hey Skylar."

"Hi!" Sky beamed hugging her sister's legs. "I missed you!"

"I missed you two!" April laughed.

"Look at you. You look so much older," Luke stated as he stared at his daughter, "And your hair."

"You like it? I got it highlighted," April twirled a lock of hair with her fingers. "Mom and I both did."

"How is she?" Luke wondered generally concerned for his ex after losing her mother.

"She's okay. She's doing better though," April told him. "She was a wreck right after Grandma died. But she is healing."

"Yeah, I bet. Your Grandma was a kind lady," Luke said, remembering the first time he met Anna's mother.

"She sure was," April smiled. Luke took his daughter's bags and walked with his two girls out to the car and loaded April's things into the back.

"So ready to meet the twins?" He asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Totally!" April clapped her hands excitedly.

"They are soo cute," Skylar stated proudly. "But they stink sometimes." She pinched her nose tightly.

"I missed you so much Sky," April laughed at her younger sister's dramatics.

"So tell me all about your trip." Luke said wanting to know everything.

"Mom took me around the town. We went to a lot of museums and I got to see some old friends." She told him.

"That's good," Luke was happy to hear his daughter's trip went well. "So did your Mom mention if she'll be moving back here to Connecticut?"

"I think she wants to get everything situated with Grandma's estate and everything before she moves back here." April said, telling him to the best if her knowledge.

"That'd be the best."

"Yeah… So how's Lorelai?"

"She's great!" Luke said. "She wanted to come but she was napping when Sky and I left the house and I just didn't have the heart to wake her," Luke said, "She missed you."

"I missed her too," April smiled, "Oh! We were at this little coffee shop near the house and I got her this…" She dug through her carry-on bag and pulled out a coffee mug, "Isn't it cute?"

"Oh great another thing she can drink her addiction out of," Luke chuckled.

April looked down at the cup. "You think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it." Luke smiled knowingly.

"April did you get anything for me?" Skylar asked as she tried to peak into April's bag.

"I did. But it's in my suitcase. Why don't we wait until we get home?"

"Okay," Skylar agreed.

Luke drove back home as April told more stories about her trip.

"-And then Christina and I went to the pond and I found an arrow head."

"That's awesome April!" Luke said as he got out of the car and grabbed April's suitcase from the trunk. "Come on let's head inside. I'm sure Lorelai wants to hear some stories too."

"Okay," April said taking a hold of Skylar's hand as she was pulled to the front the door.

"Wait for me!" Luke called behind them, grabbing the key to unlock the front door.

He hurried and unlocked the door for the girls then smiled at April. "Ladies first." She grabbed hold of the knob and opened the door. As April stepped into the house the lights flicked on.

"Surprise!" Lorelai, Rory, Joey, and half the town yelled. "Welcome Home, April!"

**I know this was really short and kind of left at an odd place, but I hope this will hold everyone over for the next week or so once I update again :D I hope not to keep everyone waiting as long as I did for this one. **

**Until next time….**

**Have a Gilmore Girls filled day. **


	32. Family Night

**Hey everyone! I know I promised this chapter months ago, but I haven't been in the greatest mood to write. I'm at writer's block with this fanfic. Since that said, I decided to toss things up a bit and write a spin off of this story. It will be a take on Rory and Joey's relationship. Starting from when they first got to know one another, to present time. That story will be called **_**It Started With a Dance. **_**Since I will be working on that, I'm going to give myself a break from writing **_**I'm In I'm All In.**_

**Now that doesn't mean this story it complete….it's just on hiatus. :D**

**Well enjoy this 'last' chapter and stay tuned for **_**It Started With a Dance.**_

April's face lit up after the shock of it all lifted and she saw everyone standing there for her, happy to see her home. "Oh my god!" She laughed unable to believe it. "What's all of this?"

Her stepmother walked toward her with a huge smile on her face and enveloped her in a hug. "This is a party for you, sweetie!" Lorelai said. "I missed you! We all did."

April hugged her back. "I missed you too. Thank you so much for doing this. You didn't have to."

Lorelai pulled back and smiled simply. "We wanted to honey… You are apart of our family and we wanted to show you how much we all missed you. Now why don't you go in and say hey to everyone."

"Okay!" She said quickly turning around and as she walked through the crowd saying hello to everyone she really did feel like this whole crazy town was her family.

Lorelai walked over to her husband and daughter, she picked Sky up and hugged her tight. "How was your trip little one?"

"It was good Mommy. Before April's plane came, me and Daddy watched the planes leaving and landing and I want to take a trip on an airplane!" Sky talks a mile a minute making exaggerated hand motions as she talks about her time away.

Lorelai laughed tossing her hair and swinging the girl from one hip to the other. "Oh you do?"

Her daughter nodded.

"And where do you want to go?"

"Hmm." Sky immediately got a pensive look on her face. She put her hand on her chin

and used her index finger to tap her lip.

Luke shook his head with a laugh. "You're so silly Sky."

"I KNOW!" Sky exclaimed.

Lorelai smirked. "Okay baby, tell us where you want to go." "China!" The parents exchanged an amused look as the little girl began to tell them a story about what their trip to the foreign country would be like as their older daughter wandered through the crowd of people. She was in the middle of being hugged to death by Miss

Patty when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"April!"

When she was able to escape the large woman's grasp sheturned around quickly, just in time for her best friend to run up and hug her.

"Oh my god April! I missed you so much!" Marcia cried full of teenage excitement at seeing her best friend again. It had been a long summer without her and she was so happy to have her back.

April being equally thrilled reciprocated. "Marcia?" she squeezed the other girl tightly. "I missed you too! I can't believe you're here!"

"Me?" Marcia gasped teasing. "I'm not the one who went 2500 miles away and forgot to call and write."

"I'm sorry…" April began. "I really did think about you all the time though really."

"Mhm. Sure you did." Marcia laughed. "Its okay though! I'm just glad you're home."

"We all are," Rory says coming up beside her step sister.

"Agreed," Joey adds with a smile.

"You guys rock," April said looking around at her family and friends, "I missed all you guys too."

"Well come on sit, sit. We want to hear all about your travels." Lorelai said. She walked over to the couch and sat down then patted the open space next to her for April to sit.

"Can't I see the twins first. Please?" April looked to Luke and Lorelai.

"I wouldn't mind seeing them too. It's been a few days." Rory stated. She hadn't been to their house in a while, with the wedding planning and her job.

"Alright, fine, but I voted April to change the dirty diapers!" Lorelai jokes and gets up to get the twins,"Luke would you help please?"

"Sure thing," Luke said as he followed his wife into the nursery.

"Drum roll please!" Lorelai says before entering the living room, one of April's siblings in hand, "April, I'd like to present to you, your youngest sister, Emma-Leigh Mae Danes."

"And your brother, William Richard Danes."

"Oh my gosh!" April gushed over her brother and sister, "They are soo cute."

"You can hold one of them too!" Sky exclaimed. "But you have to sit down first."

April laughed recalling a time in the not so distant past when Sky was just as small as the

twins. " I would love to hold one." She says as she sits back down.

Lorelai smiles, amused and puts Emma-Leigh in her arms. "There you go."

Rory walks over to Luke, "And I'll take him, thank you very much." She says as she lifts her brother out of his father's arms. "Hello Liam." She coos. April stares down at her baby sister as Emma stares back up at April with her mother's intense blue stare. "She looks just like you, Lorelai."

Lorelai stands close by, watching the scene unfold as Luke walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her pulling her close to him. "You think so?" She grins. "Thank you. I'm sure your father is in there somewhere."

April laughs. " I bet Liam looks like Dad."

Lorelai rolls her eyes playfully. "Oh you have no idea. Liam looks like Luke cloned himself. He has his facial expressions his characteristics. He even fusses when Mommy tries to have a cup of coffee."

"That's my boy," Luke smirks before being nudged in the ribs by his caffeine deprived wife. "What?" He chuckles. "Besides, you're nursing anyway." He reminds her as Lorelai grumbles under her breath.

"You can have hot coco with me Mommy!" Sky says trying to cheer her mother up.

It seems to work because Lorelai smiles down at her little girl. "I can? Well that is very sweet of you Sky thank you."

"Welcome." Sky twirls around pleased with herself.

Both Liam and Emma begin to fuss and squirm.

"Looks like nap time! "Lorelai announces. "They did just finish eating right before you got here. If you guys don't mind will you bring them in the nursery?"

"Sure thing Mom." Rory stands up with Liam and carries him into the nursery.

April follows closely behind,"Wow! The nursery turned out so well." She murmured admiring the twin's room.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiles and takes Emma from April's arms, "Ohh Shh…Did Mommy and Daddy keep you from taking your nap so that you could see your sister? What a mean Mommy." she coos as Emma starts to cry from being moved. Once Emma is placed and tucked in her crib, she drifts to sleep. "Now that they are in bed, what do you say we get back to the party?"

"Sounds like fun." April claps her hands quietly.

The trio gather back in the living room, where the crowd is chatting and snacking on some treats Sookie had made.

"So April, tell us all about your trip. Did you have fun?"

"Mom and I had a blast. But I'm glad to home with my dad."

Luke blushes and grins, "I'm glad your home."

"We all are Sugah." states Babette, who is sitting on Morey's lap, drinking some punch.

"Thanks." April smiles at the warm welcoming.

About an hour and a half later, the crowd slowy left, leaving Lorelai, Luke, April, Rory, Joey and Sky in the house, cleaning up.

"Sky will you grab me the broom?" Rory ask her younger sister.

"Can I help sweep?" Skylar asks after returning with the broom.

"Sure. Just be careful." Rory warns.

Lorelai and Luke were in the kitchen finish packing up the leftover food and putting them in the fridge.

"Hey Dad, Lorelai." April calls and she walks in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Lorelai peers from double door fridge.

"Everything okay?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, everything is okay. I just wanted to know do you think we have a family movie night?"

Lorelai and Luke share glances and smiles.

"I think that is a great idea." Lorelai cheers.

"I second that." Luke agrees.

"Second what?" Rory asks walking into the kitchen followed by Joey and Skylar leading closely behind.

"April suggested we have a family movie night." Lorelai informed.

"That's sounds awesome." Rory says happily.

"Yeah, good thinking April!" Skylar rewards.

"I'll grab the popcorn!" Lorelai calls out.

"I'll grab the pop!" Rory adds.

"I got the Redvines!" April chimes in.

"I'll grab some Pepto." Luke snorts.

"I'll pick a movie." Joey helps.

"Make sure one of the movies is Pippi!" Rory calls out to her fiancé.

The Gilmore-Danes family sat down in front of the television. Rory was nestled in her fiancé's arms as Lorelai snuggled to Luke on the couch, while Skylar and April sat side-by-side in front of the couch.

Lorelai, Rory and April sang as the Pippi Longstocking theme song came on. Lorelai glanced at Luke, she wasn't positive, but she swore she saw him mouthing to the music; she chuckles and turns her attention back to the screen.

Joey places a sweet, soft kiss to the top of Rory's head, she smiles before returning a kiss to the tip of Joey's nose.

There was a smile upon everyone's face as they enjoyed their family night fun.

**Let me know in the reviews if you think my spin off will be something you guys enjoy. Also leave a review on what you might want to see in the spin off. :D Thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers. I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for your guys inspiration. **


End file.
